Lily and Robin
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: From the universe of War of the Guardians, comes Lily Wright aka Persephone, the true mother of Rose Tyler, Time Lady. Journey with Lily as she travels through time and space with Robin Hood, her boyfriend from the Land of Fiction. Lily and Robin are investigating the cause behind mysterious cracks opening up in time and space along with their new friend, Allison Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Lily And Robin

CHAPTER 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Author's Note: Obviously this story takes place after the end of the War of the Guardians.**

Allison Parker was running for her life. She had been sucked through a crack that suddenly appeared right in front of her as she was walking through the park, and she had somehow wound up here in the middle of a desert. The next thing that she knew she was being chased by a bunch of men that dressed like they stepped out of a Cleopatra movie, and they all had huge spears in their hands!

She knew that somehow she had slipped back into the past as insane as that sounded, and she was terrified that she was never going to get back. She had been running for over an hour now, and she was sure that she was going to drop over and be overwhelmed by her pursuers any moment now. The only thing keeping her going was her fear of dying. She knew that even that wouldn't keep her going forever though. She needed for the impossible to happen and for someone to rescue her like in one of those old adventure movies that she used to watch as a kid. What she needed was a hero!

She couldn't believe her eyes when a hero suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere! He was dressed like he stepped out of a Robin Hood movie. This was an appropriate thought because he was Robin Hood. Not that Allison knew that at the time of course.

"Come with me, my lady. I shall save you from those foul miscreants," the handsome man said to her with a wide smile.

She looked at him in astonishment. Who talked like that? She must be dying now and imagining all of this.

Robin Hood grabbed her hand and ran with her toward a huge rock in the distance. The spear carrying men were still chasing them and were fast behind them as they ran.

They suddenly stopped as they reached the rock, and the side of it opened up to reveal a futuristic looking room inside of it!

Allison looked at it in shock. Now she was sure that she was hallucinating!

"Hurry, my lady! They are almost upon us! Get into the ship before they catch us!" Robin urged her.

She followed him into the rock, and two doors immediately closed behind them that seemed to come out of nowhere. Allison looked around her in shock as she released that she was inside a big room that had been hidden inside the rock. It looked like something out of a spaceship. In the middle of the room was a multi sided console that was covered with knobs and switches and was all lite up. Standing at the console flipping switches was a young woman with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello! Don't worry. You're perfectly safe now! Those soldiers can't get to you in here. My magnificent ship is impenetrable by their spears. Do you like it? It's cool, isn't it? All bigger on the inside and full of switches and knobs!" she said with a great big smile.

Allison just looked at her like she was insane. Or maybe I am? Allison thought to herself.

"You're not going crazy, sweetie. This is a spaceship that travels through time and space. I disguised it to look like a big rock. I'll admit that a rock isn't too imaginative, but it was all that I could think of on such short notice. You're very lucky that we tracked you down so quickly. It's very hard to track people down once they get sucked through a rift in space and time. I just happen to be very good at it though. You can thank me later!" the woman said with another huge grin.

"Who are you? What is going on? Why was I sucked through that crack, and where did it come from?" Allison said as she began to panic. This was all just too crazy!

"She doesn't understand, my lady. She's beginning to panic. It's all a little too much to take all at once," Robin Hood said as he looked at Allison sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. I just enjoy this part so much. I love being all mysterious to the newbies!" the woman said with a sly smile.

Robin Hood gave her an impatient look as if telling her to get on with the explanations already.

"I'm Lily Wright, and this is my friend, Robin Hood. Yes, that's right! He's the actual Robin Hood! Okay, he's not the real historical Robin Hood, but he is the Robin Hood from all of the stories. So in a way he's just as real as you or me. He comes from a place called the Land of Fiction where all fictional characters are alive, and they live out their storybook adventures forever in a kind of fictional Valhalla," Lily explained.

Allison looked at Robin in amazement.

"I would love to see that place. It sounds really interesting. I bet it's fun there," Allison said with a smile on her face. It was the first time that she had smiled since she had gotten sucked through the crack.

"Oh, it is my lady. I should love to take you and let you have all kinds of adventures with me and my merry men. You would certainly love it!" Robin said with a fond smile on his face.

"You'd better be careful, Robin. I might get jealous at all the attention that you've just given our new friend here," Lily said with an expressionless face.

Robin looked terrified, and Allison almost laughed at the look on his face. She could tell immediately that he cared deeply about the other woman.

"I meant nothing by it, Lily. I was just being friendly to the girl," Robin said in a panic.

Lily's stone face suddenly morphed into a huge grin, and she laughed.

"That gets you every time, Robin! I'm not mad. I know you weren't doing anything. I just love messing with you. Sorry!" Lily said.

"You should not jest with me so, my lady! You know that I care about you deeply," Robin said with sincerity.

Lily's face suddenly turned sad, and she walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. I know you care about me. I care about you too, you big lug!" She said to him with a small smile.

Robin began to smile again, and they put their arms around each other.

Allison looked away and felt that she was intruding upon a private moment.

Lily pulled away from Robin and said, "I'm sure our guest doesn't want to watch us hug all day. She wants to go home I'm sure. Don't you?"

Allison nodded.

"I'd still like to know what happened though. How did I arrive in the past? Do you know?" Allison asked curiously.

Lily looked offended.

"Of course I know! I'm a Time Lady. I'm an expert on time and space. I know exactly what happened to you. You see there have been cracks opening up all throughout time and space and sucking poor unsuspecting people like you into them. This has been happening for about a week now. My people, the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey, have given me the mission of tracking down all of these missing people and returning them home to their proper times and places. Then, I shut down the cracks with my time traveling ship, the TARDIS, here. As for what created the cracks, I'm still trying to figure that out. I've been so busy trying to rescue all of the people like you who have been trapped in time that I haven't been able to find out yet. I'm sorry! I haven't even asked your name yet. I've been too busy doing all the talking. I tend to do that so you'll have to overlook me," Lily said with a wide smile as she finished rambling.

"She does tend to talk a lot," Robin admitted.

Lily slapped him lightly on the shoulder and gave him a stern look which quickly turned into a small smile.

Allison loved these two. They were such a cute couple.

"My name is Allison Parker. I would love to go home now like you said, but I would like to know what's going on first. Could I go with you until you figure it out? I don't want to go home and set there helplessly while I wonder if it's going to happen again. I won't feel safe until I know that whatever happened to me won't ever happen again," Allison said.

Lily nodded. She knew that Allison just wanted an excuse to keep traveling through time and space with them. She could have just said so! Lily loved taking on new companions.

"That's fine with me. I will tell you that whatever is causing all of this is liable to be very dangerous though. You might want to go home unless danger is your kind of thing," Lily said with a grin.

She knew that she had her. This one wasn't going home. She was certain of it.

"No. I want to see this through to the end. Besides, who would turn down the opportunity to travel through time with Robin Hood? This is just cool beyond words!" Allison said with a smile plastered all over her face.

I knew it! Lily thought to herself. Do I know my humans or what?!

Lily and Robin looked at each other and laughed softly. The adventure of Allison's lifetime was about to begin!

They held hands and looked at each other with huge goofy grins on their faces as Lily started following the next crack in time. Allison could tell that they were enjoying this, and she briefly wondered if she had made a mistake in joining them. Then, she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.

I'm in a time machine traveling through time and space with Robin Hood and a wacky alien! It doesn't get any better than this! she thought happily to herself.

**Next: Lily, Robin, and Allison track down the next crack in time and find out some more about what is causing them. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: Obviously this story takes place after the end of the War of the Guardians.**

Allison almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly a beautiful blonde woman appeared next to her out of nowhere while she stood alone in the console room of Lily's TARDIS.

"Hello, my name is Rose. I'm Lily's daughter. Sorry to scare you. I didn't know that she had anyone but Robin traveling with her," Rose Tyler said with a grimace on her face.

Allison took a moment to recover herself and then she said, "So you routinely just pop up in the middle of her ship without so much as a how do you do?"

Rose grinned a little now.

"Pretty much, yeah! Mum and Robin are used to it by now," Rose said.

"I'm not! This is all new to me. I'm just now getting used to spaceships that look like rocks driven by crazy aliens and fictional characters. Now, people popping up out of thin air too. It's all just insane," Allison said.

Rose noticed though that she had an ever widening smile on her face the whole time that she said it though. She was loving every minute of this!

"Yeah, I can tell that it bothers you so much!" Rose said sarcastically.

Allison just kept smiling as she said, "I don't know where your mum is. She and Robin went in the back of the ship about an hour ago. I don't want to think too much about what they might be doing back there."

"I don't either. Not if I don't want to have nightmares," Rose agreed with a frown on her face.

"Since when did you develop such a dirty mind! You've been hanging around Jack too long I think," Lily said from behind them. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Mum, I just came to see how you were doing. Have you found out any more about what's causing the cracks? Maybe I could help," Rose suggested.

"You have enough to worry about, Rose. Don't worry. If I need you, you'll be the first one to know. I'll be the one screaming your name very, very loudly," Lily reassured her.

"Okay but I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get sucked into a crack too," Rose said.

"No need to worry about me, Rose. I'm much smarter than that. You won't catch me being stupid enough to be swallowed by a crack," Lily said smugly.

"Hey!" Allison protested.

"No offense meant, dear. You didn't know what was going on after all. You're only human!" Lily said.

"Now I am offended!" Allison said pouting.

"What did I say?" Lily said confused.

"You just basically called her stupid, mum. The "only human" thing is not a compliment," Rose said.

Allison smiled. She liked Rose already. She understood what she was thinking when Lily often misinterpreted it.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a statement of fact. Humans don't understand things like cracks in time. It's not a slam on their intelligence," Lily defended herself.

"It doesn't come off that way though. Besides I understood about all of this stuff when I was human," Rose said.

"That's different. You're my daughter. That automatically makes you smarter than the average person," Lily said proudly.

"You're not helping, mum!" Rose said as she shook her head. Lily was digging herself a huge hole here.

"I honestly didn't mean anything, Ally. I love humans. I lived with them for years. I think that humans are very intelligent, and you seem to be more intelligent than most," Lily said sincerely.

"That's better," Rose commented.

"I accept your apology. Don't call me Ally any more though. I don't like it!" Allison said.

"It could be worse. She could call you Al," Rose said with a snicker.

"I would never do that," Lily said with a grin on her face that suggested otherwise.

"Don't even think about it!" Allison said sharply.

Mother and daughter just laughed out loud together.

"I guess I'll leave now. Just remember that I'm always here if you need me, mum," Rose said as she dissolved in a golden flash of light.

Allison just blinked. She hadn't seen Rose appear before because she had had her back to her when she arrived. She was left staring at where Rose had been with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Al! You're going to have something fly in there. Really! You act like you've never seen a girl appear and disappear in a flash of golden light before! It happens all of the time where I come from," Lily said with a wink.

"Don't call me Al, and really?!" Allison said with a disbelieving face.

"No, not really! Rose is a special case even for my world, Ally!" Lily admitted with a smile.

Allison started to tell her not to call her Ally but she decided that it was better than Al and just let it slide for now.

Lily chuckled to herself. She had gotten away with calling her Ally.

"So how did you and Robin Hood meet anyway?" Allison asked her, quickly changing the subject.

"I was kidnapped by a renegade member of my people and taken to the Land of Fiction while everyone else believed that I was dead. Robin found me there and took care of me. He kept me going when all I wanted to do was sink into a depression because I wasn't with Rose, and I didn't know how to get back home. He helped me escape too because he had his Merry Men and his other friends find the renegade Time Lord who captured me, and they forced him to reveal his TARDIS to us. That was the way back home, and it's the very TARDIS that you're traveling in now. I soon fell in love with Robin, and the rest is history. We decided to start traveling the universe together while I show him all of the wonder out there," Lily explained.

"Could you show me the universe too? Or is it just you two traveling alone?" Allison asked.

"You can come too for as long as you want, Ally. I like having people travel with me. It's so nice to show off time and space to newcomers. It makes me see things in a brand new way," Lily said.

"Thank you! I didn't know if you even liked me or not," Allison admitted.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Lily asked.

"It's because I can come across as a little annoying and pushy sometimes. I did kind of just barge my way onto your crew. You wanted me to leave, and I wouldn't go. That could come across as a little bit rude," Allison admitted.

"Believe me, Ally, if I hadn't wanted you to stay, you wouldn't be here. I'm okay with you being here. So is Robin. Don't worry about not being welcome. You do have a valid point about wanting to not wind up stuck in a crack again if I took you back. For all I know, it might well have happened to you again. You see I have a personal theory about these cracks that I haven't confirmed yet. I believe that they are taking certain people out of their proper place in history on purpose. I believe that someone is trying to remove important people from the future so that they can change history," Lily said.

"I'm not important. I'm nobody. There's no way that I will ever do anything important in history," Allison said.

"Don't ever say you're not important, Allison! Everyone's important. You may be more important than you think," Lily said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Allison said. She hadn't even noticed that Lily had called her Allison when she was being serious with her.

"I can't tell you that. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about their own future," Lily said.

"You know my future? Do I do something important? I've always thought that I would die in obscurity. I mean I've never done anything of any meaning. All I do is go to college. Big deal!" Allison said with a shrug.

"Allison, stop putting yourself down! You are important. That's all I can say. I just need you to believe in yourself, okay? You do matter and your life does have meaning even if you don't believe that it does right now. Someday you'll understand exactly what I mean, but right now I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry! If I tell you, I might alter your future from what it must be," Lily said as she worded what she said carefully.

"Thank you for making me feel better about myself even if you can't really tell me why," Allison said.

"No problem. I like you, Ally. I think that we're going to be good friends someday," Lily said with a grin.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the TARDIS console, and Lily said, "Looks like we've just found another crack. This one's coming just a few miles from where you were swallowed up."

Lily couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't tell Allison that one day she would be very important indeed. The future Allison had told her that the two of them would meet one day in her past when she was young and insecure. She had told Lily that she would travel with her one day and develop the self confidence that she would need to someday be a great leader. She had also told Lily that the two of them became good friends, and that Lily would become a major influence on her life. She left out all of the important details of their lives together though at Lily's request.

Lily had known who Allison was the second she had spotted her. She really didn't look too different from the way that she looked now and the way that she had looked when she had met her in her 50s. She aged very well it seemed. Lily looked forward to seeing how Allison's story turned out. She already liked her from having known her in the past, and now she was going to get a chance to know her all over again. She was still amazed that this shy insecure girl would someday grow up to be so important and to have such power. That was the thing about history. You never knew what would happen. That was what she had always found so fascinating about it!

**Next: Lily investigates the new crack and gets into trouble while exploring it. Here comes Robin to the rescue!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily landed her TARDIS a mile away from the newly opened crack. She led Allison and Robin Hood to within a few feet of it, and they stood there staring at it hesitantly.

Lily pulled out a scanning device and took a reading of the crack. Maybe I should start using a sonic screwdriver. These scanners are so inaccurate and unreliable! Then again if I did that the Doctor might think that he's rubbing off on me, and I won't have that. She thought to herself with a grin.

"What does the box tell you, my lady?" Robin asked Lily.

"It says that the crack is growing wider by the moment. I believe that it's waiting to grab someone just like the other crack grabbed Allison. The crack leads to Ancient Rome around 100 AD," Lily said.

"Will this one grab me as well?" Allison said, looking at it warily.

"No, they seem to be set up to only grab one particular person at a time," Lily said to her confidently.

Allison walked up to the crack hesitantly. She actually put her hand into it and felt nothing. There was no pull at all!

"I guess you're right," Allison said as she smiled at her.

Lily looked at her furiously.

"I could have been wrong. You could have been sucked in, and I might never have found you!" Lily yelled at her.

"Well, it didn't happen so you don't have to worry about it. I proved your theory about the cracks right, didn't I? That's what matters," Allison said cockily.

"Not to me. My friends matter more to me than if I'm right or not," Lily said to her.

Allison got the idea and she said, "All right! All right! I'll be more careful next time."

"Good. We can't have a massive paradox develop now can we just because you want to show off," Lily said to her with a smile.

"It'd be no big deal if I disappeared forever I assure you," Allison said with a sigh.

"Stop that! I already told you how important you are," Lily said.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm important to someone," Allison said with a sad look.

Lily started to ask her what she meant by that, but she was interrupted by a man walking up to her out of nowhere. He was looking at the crack with his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide open.

"What on Earth is that?" he asked as he stared at it in rapt attention.

Suddenly the crack began to suck him into it, and he screamed out in terror.

"It's our next victim. Help me grab him before he gets pulled in you did," Lily screamed at Allison.

Both women grabbed ahold of the man and tried to keep him from being pulled into the crack with all of their strength. It was no good though. The crack's pull was too much for them, and they started to be jerked into it as well along with its intended victim!

"I thought you said that it couldn't get us?" Allison asked Lily in fear.

"It won't activate for us but once it is activated it will suck anyone nearby it in," Lily shouted to her over the sound of the temporal winds pouring through the crack.

"I'm coming, my lady! I won't let it have you or the lady Allison," Robin Hood shouted to Lily.

He had a long rope in his hands that he had tied to a thick tree at one end, and he quickly tied the other end around himself. He ran toward the three of them and grabbed hold of Lily with one hand and Allison with the other one.

He dug his feet into the ground and tried to keep the two women from being sucked in with all of his strength. The women did their best to hold onto the man and to keep him from disappearing into the crack as well.

At that moment, they heard the sound of a TARDIS arriving, and Lily saw that it was the Doctor's.

"Oh, wonderful! Now I'll never hear the end of it about he saved us," Lily said with a groan.

"Would you rather that we be sucked into the tear in the air and be lost forever, my lady?" Robin asked her with a small smile.

"Yes, if it meant that I wouldn't have to owe one to that big headed bow tie man," Lily said with a chuckle.

"I hope that you don't really mean that," Allison said, half believing that she did.

"My lady jests, Lady Allison. She doesn't wish to appear weak in front of her son-in-law," Robin told her honestly.

"Hey! I'm not weak. I can't appear weak in front of anyone because I'm not weak to start with," Lily said as she gave Robin a dirty look.

"Of course not, my lady! You never appear weak to my eyes," Robin said to her truthfully.

"You are quite the charmer! If we were in a different situation, I'd be giving you such a kiss right now," Lily said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey! Quit flirting, you two! This is serious! We're all about to be lost in the depths of time forever, and you two are talking about kissing each other. What is wrong with you?" Allison yelled at them.

"When is there a better time to talk about romance then when you may be faced with deadly danger at any moment?" Lily asked with a huge grin.

"I quite agree, beauteous one," Robin Hood said with a wicked smirk.

"I love that. Call me that again," Lily said with an even wider smile.

"Beauteous one!" Robin said again.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I want you to call me that all of the time now," Lily said pleased.

"As my beauteous one wishes," Robin said as he continued to flirt with her.

"You two are impossible!" Allison yelled at them.

"I quite agree," the Doctor said as he came up behind them.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used at on the crack. The crack began to shut instantly, and then disappeared.

"Hurry up and get away from it! The sonic will only work for a moment, and then it will open up again full strength. I haven't figured out how to shut one down permanently yet," the Doctor warned them.

The four of them quickly untied the rope from around Robin, and then they all ran toward the TARDIS.

"So how are things with you lately, Lily?" the Doctor asked her sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said to him with a scowl on her face.

"I accept your thanks with gratitude," the Doctor said with a smile.

"She didn't thank you," Allison pointed out.

"That's the closest she'll ever get to a thank you with me," the Doctor said.

"Just stop talking about it, will you? You saved us, and we're all grateful, okay? Are you satisfied?" Lily said grumpily.

"Well, I guess that's a better thank you than I usually get," the Doctor said with a frown.

"What do you usually get?" Allison asked him curious.

"What she did just now by telling me to shut up. Sometimes though she gets more creative. One time she thanked me by punching me in the mouth!" the Doctor said with a wince.

"You just kept bragging about it. You don't have to have such a big head about it because you have to save somebody every once in a while," Lily said with a smirk.

"Once in a while?! I have to save you all of the time! You're always getting into trouble!" the Doctor pouted.

"Yes and you should be grateful! It gives you an opportunity to show off what a great big wonderful hero you are! It provides plenty of fodder for you to fill your massive ego with!" Lily said with a wide smile. She loved sticking it to her son-in-law.

"Maybe next time, I'll just let you get sucked in then," the Doctor said sulking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Rose would disintegrate you!" Lily said with a wink.

"Yeah, she probably would. She is extremely attached to you. I've never been able to figure out why for the life of me," the Doctor said with a small smile.

"Do they hate each other?" Allison whispered to Robin.

"Nay, Lady Allison. They seem to care about each other a great deal from what I have observed. This is just their unique way of showing it," Robin whispered back to her.

"Unique is one way of putting it. They both sound as mad as march hares!" Allison whispered back to him.

Robin could only grin at her. He couldn't entirely disagree with her statement, but he loved his Lady Lily exactly the way that she was madness and all!

**Next: The Doctor joins Lily, Robin and Allison as they continue to investigate the cracks.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Doctor was scanning the man who they had saved from the crack with his sonic screwdriver when he discovered something very important about him.

"This man is full of artron energy. He's traveled in time before," the Doctor said in amazement.

The man in question looked at him like he was crazy.

"You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Ron Hardy, and I've never done anything remotely weird or fantastic in my life until today. I've never traveled in time. Until today, I never even thought that it was possible," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron Hardy. You are so naïve. Of course, time travel is possible. My people have been doing it for a billion years! Get with it!" the Doctor said to him as he thumped him on the back good naturedly.

"He's full of artron energy? How? Could his memory have been erased, and he's forgotten that he traveled in time?" Lily asked him deep in thought.

"Artron energy?" Allison asked her confused.

"It's the background radiation that all time travelers soak up as they travel in time. It's harmless, but it stays in the body for the rest of that person's life. It marks them as a traveler in time," Lily answered.

"I haven't traveled in time! I've never done anything remotely interesting before," Ron protested.

"My sonic screwdriver says differently, Ron Hardy! Tell me, do you have a fob watch with you by any chance? Say one that doesn't work, and you've never been able to open it?" the Doctor prodded him.

Ron looked at him confused and just shook his head.

"I've never owned a fob watch in my life!" he said.

"Maybe you do own one, and you just forgot about it?" the Doctor tried again.

"Nope. I don't think so. I think that I'd remember that," Ron said, still with a confused expression on his face.

"Doctor, this is pointless. He's not a Time Lord. He has traveled with one though," Lily said with a fond smile.

"What?" Both Ron and the Doctor said at once.

"I didn't recognize you at first but now I do. You've changed a lot but you were only a child when you came with me. Of course you look different now," Lily said.

"What are you talking about? This is crazy!" Ron said in a huff. He had gotten tired of this insanity.

"You traveled with me for a year when you were a little boy, Ron. You had a different name then though. I knew you as Charlie. When did your name change?" Lily asked him curiously.

Ron looked at her in surprise.

"I did used to be called Charlie. That was when I lived at the orphanage. My parents renamed me Ron though when they adopted me. I liked Ron better really. It was my adopted dad's name, and I wanted to be named after him," Ron admitted.

"I knew you before you were adopted. Your orphanage was attacked by Weeping Angels, and they sent you back in time. Luckily for you, I came across you or you would have been stuck in the past forever! That was before my daughter was born when I used to travel through time by myself. I took you with me on my travels, and you became like my own child! Then, it was decreed that Time Lords could not have adopted human children and that humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey. The Time Lords they . . ." Lily stopped as she started to break down.

"You never told me about this! This was before Rose?" the Doctor said as he showed a rare moment of tenderness for his mother-in-law by putting his arms around her.

It was a testament to how upset that she was that Lily let him do it without insulting him.

"Yes, it was when I was very young. I was still just a young teenager. I found Charlie, and I took care of him. We looked out for each other, and I felt like he was my own son! Then he had his memory taken away from him, and he was sent back to Earth. I was forbidden from finding him, and I never did get to see him again! Now I've found him at last, and he doesn't even remember me!" Lily said as she started to cry out of control.

Robin came over to her now and took the Doctor's place by her side. He kissed her on the cheek and held her.

"I'm so sorry, Lily! I wish that we could restore his memories for you," Robin said to her softly.

"It's no use. Once the memories are erased, they can never be returned. The Celestial Intervention Agency are very good at what they do," the Doctor said with a angry frown on his face.

Ron looked at the crying Time Lady and felt sorry for her. He still thought that she had him confused with someone else, but he couldn't help but feel badly for her. He started to try to comfort her in some way but he decided against it for now because he didn't want to encourage her idea that he was someone that she used to know. Surely he would remember having had a mother before his adopted parents!

Lily became very angry after another moment of crying.

"Someone is doing this deliberately! Someone found Ron and made sure that I found him by sticking a crack in front of him because they knew that I would recognize him and that it would hurt me! They tried to suck Allison into the past because of her connection to me. The victims are being targeted because of their connection to me! This is all a message to me for some reason. Someone wanted to draw me out. What I don't understand is who and why?!" Lily said as she shook with fury.

"My connection with you?" Allison said silently to herself as she thought over what Lily had unintentionally let out of the bag.

Lily was too angry to notice the mistake that she had just made though. She was fuming.

"I just love torturing you Persephone! You're always so easy to manipulate and so predictable! I started sucking random victims into time cracks at first just to get your attention, and then once you came onto the scene I took Allison just to play with you. Now, I've revealed poor old Charlie boy here to you. I did that just for the fun! You certainly enjoyed sticking it to me when you were a constant thorn in my side back in the old days! Now it's my turn, old friend!" said a woman who looked very familiar to Allison.

She suddenly realized that she had seen her with the men who had tried to kill her back in the past!

"Who the -?!" Allison said in surprise.

"Ally, meet Cleopatra. The former Queen of Egypt. She didn't, unfortunately, die as history says though. You see Cleopatra survived the Romans, and she became immortal by being bitten by one of the Great Vampires after she was bitten by the asp. Then, she became a time traveler by stealing a TARDIS from a traveling Time Lord who I rescued. She's gone through time and space wreaking havoc ever since. She's an old enemy of mine who loves trying to establish a new empire for herself wherever he goes. She just can't quite get the idea out of her head that she isn't a queen anymore!" Lily said with extreme fury in her eyes.

A time traveling blood sucking Cleopatra?! This just keeps getting better and better! Allison thought to herself with a huge grin on her face.

**Next: Time traveling vampire Cleopatra! Enough for you?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**From the Chronicles of the Sisterhood of Karn:**

In the distant past back in the Dark Times there were three individuals who would come to be known as the founders of Time Lord civilization. They were named Rassilon, Omega, and the Other.

Rassilon, of course, was proclaimed most widely as the founder of the Time Lord civilization and their ability to travel through time. Many sources say that he stole much of the credit for this from the other two however.

Omega was the one whose experiments helped create the Eye of Harmony from a black hole. The Eye of Harmony was the singularity that was used as a power source for all of Gallifrey's technology and TARDISes. Omega's equipment was sabotaged by Rassilon so that he was sucked into the black hole that he was harnessing, and he eventually wound up trapped in an anti-matter universe. Rassilon then took the credit for the creation of the Eye of Harmony from Omega.

There was also the Other. According to many historical accounts, the Other was the true grand engineer and architect of much of Gallifrey's technology and of its ability to travel through time. The Other's true name has been lost to history as have their accomplishments. Even their true gender is uncertain. Some accounts have the Other as male and others as female.

What is known for certain is that the Other was a mighty warrior who fought in the First Great Time War against the Great Vampires and they became so powerful and feared in their battle prowess that all feared them and none dared to oppose them in battle. The Other though, despite this great skill as a warrior, hated war and always kept a happy, cheerful attitude as well as making sure to always keep the value and dignity of life first and foremost in their hearts.

Many accounts say that it was the Other who led the rebellion against Rassilon's tyranny when he showed his true colors and became a dictator who oppressed the other Time Lords behind an iron boot. The Other helped capture Rassilon and imprisoned him in the Dark Tower for millennia until the day that he was released once again to fight in the Last and Final Great Time War.

Once Rassilon was deposed, the Other disappeared into the recesses of history to travel through time and space on their own. No one knows what happened to them. Some accounts say that the Other committed suicide in despair over the crimes committed by Rassilon. Other accounts say that the Other lived on and became immortal. Their immortality coming from the same unknown source as Rassilon's supposed immortality. Some legends say that the Other travels through time and space even today over a billion years since they were born. He/she still fights for the rights and happiness of others and overthrows tyranny wherever he/she finds it. The Other is a renegade and a rebel, but they have always had a strong sense of what was right and they have followed it throughout their long, long life! The Other continues to watch over the Time Lords and to seek to guide them away from those internal and external forces who would seek to destroy them!

**The Present Day:**

Lily looked on in anger at her old nemesis, Cleopatra; and her face transformed from its usual kind, happy expression into a hardened mask of steel and determination. She had slipped under the mask of the warrior and her emotions were shut down. All that mattered was stopping Cleopatra and preventing her from hurting her friends or any other innocents that she might prey on.

Robin Hood looked at her in shock and surprise. He had seen her fight before of course, but this time was different. His loving Lily was gone and replaced by a stranger. He looked at her in despair over this sudden change.

Lily obviously noticed this change in his demeanor, and she grabbed hold of his hand briefly and squeezed it. Robin smiled briefly as he understood that this was her way of reassuring him that she was okay.

"Playtime has ended. Your little reign of terror is ending now!" Lily said in a fury filled voice.

"There we are! The anger and fury in her are revealed at last! Now you can all see just how fake her gentle, laughing kind hearted act really is! It's what she does you see. She gets you to become her friend by pretending to be this lovable oaf, but then when the chips are down she stabs you in the back! Her true self is revealed then, isn't it? What are you calling yourself these days anyway? You've had so many names and so many faces. Is it Lily now? I always preferred Persephone myself. Even that isn't your true name though. Do you even remember what your true name is or what you originally looked like in your very first incarnation so very, very long ago? How long have you lived, Persephone? How many faces have you worn? Have many identities and personas have you adopted? How many people have you known and lost? Even I'm not sure, and I've known you longer and better than anyone," Cleopatra said to Lily with a taunting smirk.

"I'm not interested in discussing the past. I'm here to discuss your future or lack of one," Lily threatened the Queen.

"Hello, Cleo! Long time no see. Not that I've missed you any. I have to say the whole time traveling vampire thing is new though. It doesn't suit you! You should have had the good sense to bow out with the asp," the Doctor said with a slight smirk on his lips.

Cleopatra looked at him for a moment and then said, "Ah, Doctor! I thought that you were familiar. You're so forgettable though that I almost wiped you out of my mind completely! Still loving and leaving them?"

"I never loved you. You came onto me and tried to seduce me into doing your bidding. When it didn't work, you tried to have me killed. That's hardly a relationship that I'd choose to remember either," the Doctor shot back to her.

"Seems like you're the one that does the whole stab people in the back thing," Lily said to Cleopatra as she gave an appreciative glance to the Doctor.

"I learned from the best," Cleopatra said with a glare at her.

"It's time for you to stop playing games with time. You're way too old to be acting like such a child," Lily said.

"I can't believe that you of all people are talking about age," Cleopatra shot back.

She turned to look at the Doctor and asked him, "Have you never wondered just how old she is? Did you ever really research her life story?"

"This isn't about her. It's about you, Cleo," the Doctor told her. He was unconcerned about Lily's so called secrets.

"You can just stop trying to divide and conquer here, dearie. The Doctor's not listening to you," Lily said to her with a haughty air.

"Scan her, Doctor. See if you can determine her real age," Cleopatra challenged him.

The Doctor couldn't help himself. Just to get her to shut up, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to look at Lily.

The readings that he got back made him do a double take, and he had to double check them. Then he checked them again.

"Doctor, we can talk about this later," Lily said. She knew what he had found.

"Lily, this can't be right. I've checked it three times though. This shows your age as being at least one billion years old! How is that possible?" the Doctor said as he looked at her wide eyed and suspicious.

Allison just gaped at her.

"How in the world are you that old? That's not possible! Nothing lives that long!" Allison sputtered out.

Robin Hood looked at her in shock as well, but then he just smiled and his expression softened.

"Here I worried about being older than you, my lady. It seems I am but a babe in swaddling clothes compared to yourself. It matters not though. I love older women as well," Robin said to her with a grin.

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that. Bless that man! she thought. Only Robin could act like her being incredibly ancient was nothing. She really did pick the right man in every way.

"Then you came to the right girl," Lily said to him with a grin.

She gave him a peck on the check in appreciation for what he had just said.

The Doctor was not letting it go so easily though.

"How have you lived so long?" he asked her in complete curiosity.

Lily said nothing. She looked extremely uncomfortable and said nothing.

"I can tell you all about it. I learned about you from the vampires who made me. They knew all about you, Persephone. They told me about the experiment that Rassilon performed on you," Cleopatra said. She almost looked sympathetically at Lily for a minute.

"What is she talking about?" the Doctor asked Lily. He was fully absorbed in Cleopatra's words now.

Lily sighed and decided to tell him the truth. She didn't like remembering her past. It seemed that this was yet another attempt by Cleopatra to hurt her by making her relive it and by making her tell her friends and family about it. She was hesitant about their reaction to what she was going to tell them, but she would rather that they hear it from her than Cleopatra.

"During the war against the vampires, Rassilon was performing experiments to try to develop an inoculation for himself that would give him an immunity to vampire bites and to their hypnotic powers. He knew that this would prove very useful in winning the war against them. He had to use vampire blood in these experiments of course, and this proved to be very dangerous. He used many other Time Lords as guinea pigs in these experiments as he tried unsuccessfully to find an inoculation that would work and not give unexpected side effects," Lily explained.

"Unexpected side effects?" the Doctor asked.

"The vampire blood kept turning all of the test subjects into full blooded vampires or even worse, bizarre vampiric mutations. Then he gave the latest inoculation to me. I was terrified! They dragged me into his laboratory and forcibly ejected me with the latest serum. Up until then everyone had died or been changed into something horrible by the experiments," Lily said with a scared expression as she remembered the day her life changed forever.

The Doctor looked at her with a sympathetic expression and put his hand on her shoulder. Robin put his arms around her in an attempt to give her the strength to go on when she hesitated.

"I thought that I was going to die too. My body was wracked with pain for days, and I had the worst fever of my life. I just kept screaming endlessly for a week I was later told. Finally, two weeks later I woke up feeling perfectly fine. The inoculation had worked. I had no vampirism or any other nasty side effects. Rassilon tested me by letting a captured vampire into my room to attack me when I was asleep. He was such a wonderful fellow, old Rassilon! The vampire's bite had no effect on me at all. I didn't become hypnotized by it nor did I show any signs of turning into one. I was completely immune to their bite and their blood. Rassilon was ecstatic and immediately gave the inoculation to himself. It wasn't until later that I realized that there was one side effect to the treatment that not even Rassilon had anticipated," Lily said.

She stopped again and hesitated.

"What side effect?" the Doctor urged her. He had an idea that he already knew the answer though.

"Both Rassilon and I found out that the inoculation had made us immortal. We had achieved true immortality. We both were in a permanent state of perpetual bodily regeneration. I have an unlimited life cycle with an infinite set of regenerations. I didn't die at thirteen lives, Doctor. I just kept regenerating. I've lost track of how many lives I've lived and how many appearances I've had. After Rassilon realized what he had, he wanted to keep the secret to immortality to himself. He destroyed the inoculation program and all of the notes involved in it. He and I were the only ones to get the treatment. Then he tried to kill me so that I couldn't give the secret away with my blood. That's when I joined an already existing rebellion against him. We eventually overthrew him and locked him in the Dark Tower," Lily explained.

The Doctor just looked at her in shock.

"Lord President Borusa told me that Rassilon had achieved immortality, but I thought that he was just insane. He had obviously lost his mind, and I thought that what he had told me was just the ramblings of a diseased brain. Apparently he was right!" the Doctor said to himself with wide eyes.

"The inoculation wouldn't have worked on most people anyway," Cleopatra said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked her suspiciously.

"I have the inoculation, Persephone. I went back in time and grabbed a sample of it before Rassilon destroyed it. I've been experimenting with it. It's the exact one that was used on you and Rassilon. It hasn't worked on anyone else so far. Apparently it only works on certain individuals. Everyone else it gives those horrible side effects that you mentioned. I experienced that myself when it changed my test subjects. I had to put them all down," Cleopatra said.

"You can't keep using it. You have to destroy it," Lily pleaded with her.

"Why? It's the ultimate weapon whether I can get it to work or not! It's a quick and easy way to create a world of vampires for me to control. You see I've turned the treatment into an odorless invisible gas! I've let it out in this area already!" Cleopatra said with a huge grin.

"What?!" Lily shouted in fear.

It was then that she saw Allison, Robin, and even the Doctor beginning to be effected by the gas. Allison was already starting to turn into a vampire.

"Help me!" she screamed at Lily as Cleopatra laughed at her.

Lily stood there in a panic. She didn't know what to do. How could she possibly help them? The others had never been cured! They had all had to be killed!

Cleopatra just kept laughing at her.

"This world will soon be mine!" she yelled with a huge smirk on her face.

**Next: As the vampire creating gas spreads further and further, Lily must come up with a cure before its effects become permanent! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily looked at Cleopatra with pure anger on her face, and she decided to start giving her back some of the pain that she had been giving her.

Lily's hands started to glow with regeneration energy, and she channeled it out from them in the form of a massive shockwave that slammed into Cleopatra and instantly knocked the vampire out!

Then she channeled the energy into Allison, Robin, and the Doctor. She quickly stopped herself before the process completed. She didn't want to change her appearance again anytime soon.

The three of them changed back to normal, and Allison ran forward and hugged Lily in appreciation.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I was so afraid!" Allison admitted.

"I'm sorry, Allison, but I didn't cure you," Lily admitted with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Allison said as fear returned to her face.

"I used my regeneration energy to temporarily purge the vampire infection from your system for fifteen hours. After that, it will start to take you over again. It's not gone! It's only dormant while my energy fights it off until the regeneration energy has passed from your body," Lily explained.

"I don't want to become a vampire!" Allison said in complete terror.

"I'll find a way to stop it. I promise," Lily said.

Robin looked at her with unwavering faith. She returned his look with a look of depression and resignation. She really didn't know if she would be able to keep her promise to Allison.

He squeezed her hand and put his arms around her to let her know that he still believed in her even if she had lost that belief in herself.

"You will save us, my lady! I have no doubt of that. You always overcome the odds," Robin whispered into her ear.

Lily could only frown deeper at his words. She swore that she wouldn't let them change. Even if she had to keep giving them her regeneration energy forever to prevent the change, she would do it.

She couldn't do that to everyone else though. She watched in horror as all of the people in the area began to change. She knew that the process would take only about an hour to finish. She needed to do something quickly.

Ron was looking at Lily with puzzlement.

"How come I'm not changing?" he asked.

"Because you have some of my blood in your veins, it gave you my immunity. I gave you a transfusion once when you were a boy after you got injured in a fall," Lily explained.

Ron looked at her with utter disbelief still on his face. The Time Lords had really done their job well at erasing his memory. They had made sure that it would never return by changing his mind so that it would be blocked from ever remembering his old memories again even when directly confronted with the truth as she kept doing to Ron. She knew that he would never remember her again, and it broke her heart!

"How did you give him a blood transfusion? Time Lord blood would kill a human," the Doctor asked curiously.

"I regenerated into a mostly human body just long enough to give him the blood that he needed, then I regenerated back into a Time Lord body," Lily explained as she gave him a roll of her eyes. He should have known the answer. Then again, he never had been good at regeneration theory in school as she recalled. He had failed the course over and over again.

"Of course! You're obviously a master at it after having lived for so long. You can actually change your species. I was never able to figure out how to do that. I was always afraid that I would wind up turned into a dog or something and not be able to change back. I'm afraid I'm not very good at regenerations. They usually go badly for me," the Doctor admitted.

"That's because you didn't listen in school! Rose told me that you did terribly in that class over and over again. You failed it several times along with the driving test!" Lily said with a sneer on her face.

"Yes, well. You would bring that up, wouldn't you? Always kick a man when he's down, right?" the Doctor said as he pouted.

"I didn't say that you were stupid, Doctor. You just didn't apply yourself. If it bored you or you disagreed with something, you just didn't bother to learn it. You have an excellent mind when you actually deign to use it. It was just that back at the academy you didn't apply yourself like you should have," Lily said as she lectured him like a teacher.

"Did you talk to my teachers or something? You sound just like them! You were just as boring as they were with that little speech just then," the Doctor said with a wide smile.

Lily just rolled her eyes at him, and then she smacked him hard in the face!

"Ow! What was that for?" the Doctor asked as he rubbed his face.

"Nothing! I just wanted to let out some of my frustrations on you! Well, maybe it was for the boring comment too," Lily said as she looked down on the floor in despair with no trace of a smile on her face.

The Doctor knew that she was worried when she didn't smile at the sight of him in pain.

"We'll come up with something. The two of us together should be able to do anything," the Doctor said with a smug grin as he attempted to make her smile.

It didn't work though. She just continued to look down on the ground in depression.

"You're going to change Doctor. Not even regenerating will save you. Everyone on this planet will be turned into vicious monsters unless I can find a way to stop it, and I don't have a clue on how to cure it," Lily said.

"If your blood can provide immunity to it, then maybe we can make a cure from it as well," the Doctor reasoned.

"You think that you can find a cure in an hour?! All of these people will be permanently changed by then," Lily said in frustration.

"Maybe Rose can fix everything," the Doctor suggested.

"I don't want her coming here. Can you imagine what would happen if she got infected? The Bad Wolf as a vampire? The universe wouldn't stand a chance! She needs to stay on Gallifrey where she's safe," Lily said.

"Wouldn't she have your immunity? Surely she would have inherited it," the Doctor asked.

"No, I checked her for it when she was born and for years afterward. She didn't have it in her blood. She wasn't immortal either. Apparently I can only pass it on with a direct transfusion from myself," Lily said.

The Doctor frowned. With Rose out of the equation, he really had run out of ideas of what to do.

**Next: Lily and The Doctor struggle to come up with a solution before it's too late to save the planet. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Suddenly the Doctor's face lit up as he got one of his frequently brilliant ideas.

"The Immortality Gate!" He shouted out in glee.

"What?" Lily asked him in confusion.

"It was created by the Vinvocci. It's a device that heals all of the lifeforms on an entire planet using a genetic template. The Master used it to make everyone on Earth into him once. I'm not sure what happened to it but if we could get ahold of it we could use it to fix everyone quickly," the Doctor said with an excited look on his face.

Lily smiled. Sometimes her son-in-law could prove to be useful after all!

The Doctor pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and called UNIT.

"Yes, let me speak to Colonel Mace. This is the Doctor speaking. I need to ask him something quickly. Time is of the essence here," the Doctor said impatiently.

The Doctor conversed with Colonel Mace for several minutes with no change in his expression, and then as he hung up he suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

"They're bringing it to us in a few minutes," he said as he jumped up and down in pure joy.

The Gate soon arrived, and Lily ran over to it and connected it to the Doctor's TARDIS so that the machine could use it as a power source.

She programmed the machine to effect the entire planet and to use an ordinary human template in order to fix humanity and to remove the vampirism.

Now, they just had to find an unaffected human to use as the template.

"Where are we going to find someone who hasn't already started to change?" Lily pondered.

"What about Ron?" the Doctor suggested.

"He has my blood though. That may affect humanity in some way. We can't risk it unless we have no other choice," Lily said, looking concerned.

"We're running out of time. We may have no other choice. At worst, they may all become permanently immune to vampirism. Is that a bad thing?" the Doctor asked.

"What if they all become immortal like me? Can you imagine how that would change history?" Lily said.

"History is going to change anyway if they all become vampires. Besides we could always try to change them all back if they did become immortal. We could find a new template and fix them," the Doctor said.

Lily nodded in concession, and she asked Ron to step into the Gate. With a moment of hesitation, she activated it.

The entire planet was instantly changed, and the vampirism disappeared completely.

The Gate didn't just change humanity either.

Lily looked at the still unconscious Cleopatra and saw that she looked different now. She had normal looking skin and looked healthy. She was human again!

"It made Cleopatra normal again!" Lily said in surprise.

The Doctor looked shocked at this as well. He hadn't thought about that happening.

"She'll be her old self again, I hope. She was my friend before she was changed. When the vampires changed her and I didn't agree with her being a vampire and wanting to make everyone just like her, she accused me of stabbing her in the back. She turned against me, and we've been enemies ever since. Do you think that she'll be like she used to be now?" Lily asked the Doctor hopefully.

"Anything's possible," the Doctor said but he sounded unsure.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lily said sarcastically.

"Vampirism is a tricky, unpredictable condition. She may not even stay cured," the Doctor said.

Lily hadn't thought of that. Her condition might reassert itself after a short time. For a minute, she had thought that she was going to get her friend back. Now her hopes started to fall.

The Doctor saw her expression and said, "I could be wrong you know. Even I'm not right all of the time. Only Rose is right all of the time! I know because she told me so!"

Lily smiled at that. She had to hand it to Rose. She had him trained well!

"Yes, you could be wrong. You certainly are often enough! Maybe you are this time too," Lily said hopefully.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude," the Doctor said with a mock pout.

"Yes, I do! How else are you going to know it's really me?" Lily asked him with a snicker.

Allison came up to Lily and hugged her tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lily! I've never been more scared in my life! I should have known that you would come through though. It seems that I can always count on you," Allison said as she continued to hug Lily tightly.

Lily smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She was beginning to think of the girl as family.

"You can always count on me, dear! Just think of me as your guardian angel," Lily said with a big smile as she hugged Allison back.

Allison smiled at her sweetly, and Lily could see that she was deeply touched by her show of affection for her. Lily suspected that Allison didn't get much attention or appreciation in her life because of the way that she had such low self-esteem. She swore to herself that she would make that up to her by showing her how she mattered and how important that she was.

"I will certainly agree with the angel part, my lady! One as beauteous as you would have to be an angel sent from above!" Robin Hood said with a sly grin.

"You always know just what to say to me to get me to want to kiss you. You get extra points for the beauteous remark too!" Lily said as she gave him a long passionate kiss.

She had been terrified that she was going to lose him, and she poured out all of her emotions for him into her kiss. When she pulled away, he looked at her with complete and utter love in his eyes. She had truly let him know for the first time just how much he meant to her with that kiss!

He was glad that he meant as much to her as she meant to him. He had fallen hopelessly in love with her the first day that they had met back in the Land of Fiction, and he knew that that would never change. He had sometimes worried if she had felt the same, but now he had no such worries. He knew for sure now that she would always love him too!

They continued to stare at each other even after the kiss, and they probably would have went on doing that for a lot longer if they had not been interrupted by the sounds of Cleopatra waking up.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Cleopatra said as she looked around her in fear.

"Cleo?" Lily asked her. In that one word, she was conveying all of her hopes that her old friend had been given back to her.

**Next: Will Cleopatra be the same person that used to be Lily's friend or will she still be her enemy? Will there be any repercussions to Lily using Ron as the template? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

"Persephone?" Cleopatra asked uncertainly as she looked at Lily.

"Yes, it's me," Lily said with a smile as she started to hope that this was her old Cleo.

Then Cleopatra's eyes went wide, and she started to scream at the top of her lungs!

"No! No!" she screamed over and over. She had totally lost all of her self-control!

Lily knew what was happening. She was remembering everything that she had done as a vampire and especially what she had done to her! She was human again!

"It's okay! I forgive you! It wasn't your fault! You didn't do anything wrong! It was the vampirism!" Lily said to her in a soft tone.

Cleopatra grabbed ahold of Lily and started sobbing into her shoulder. The Doctor looked at her warily a minute as if she might attack Lily. Lily shook her head at him. She knew that her friend was safe now.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't me! I swear! I would never have done those things to you!" Cleopatra said with a tortured expression on her face and pure pain in her eyes.

"It's okay. I know, Cleo! I know!" Lily told her in a low soft voice.

"I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll do anything," Cleopatra said.

"You don't have to do that," Lily insisted.

"Yes, I do. I have to make up for the horrible things I've done. I'm going to start working with you. I can help you in everything that you do. That can begin to make up for what I've done to you," Cleopatra insisted.

"You don't have to do anything for me, but I would like to travel with you. We could be a team. It would be me and you taking on the bad guys just like in the old days. I like it! Do you want to take your TARDIS? Or do you want to travel with me in mine?" Lily asked her with a smile.

Cleopatra seemed to calm down a little when Lily smiled at her. She cried less now, and her self-control seemed to come back a little more as her body shook less.

"I could travel in mine and link mine to yours. It could go wherever yours goes," Cleo said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lily said as she noticed Cleo growing more confident.

She was acting more like her old self now as she calmed down more and moved away from Lily. She knew that it wasn't over that easily for her though. Lily had more work to do with helping her friend recover in the future.

Cleo went off to get her TARDIS and to bring it there.

"So she is human again?" Allison said to Lily.

Lily nodded.

Allison looked a little calmer at that but still a bit unsure.

Robin looked at her worried and asked, "Are you sure that she can be trusted so quickly, my lady? She only recently was talking of how she hated you!"

"I'm sure, Robin! She's my old Cleo again," Lily said confidently.

Robin still looked as wary as Allison though. She knew that he would be watching Cleo carefully for a while. She supposed that she couldn't blame him, but she wished that he would trust her judgment more. Although it was nice that he watched her back like that. She liked that!

"I certainly hope so for your sake, my lady!" Robin said with a smile as he gave her a peck on the lips.

'You'll see that I'm right, Robin. Eventually you'll find out that I'm always right!" Lily said to him as she kissed him back.

"So that's where Rose got it from," the Doctor said cheekily as he walked by.

Lily reached out and slapped him, and he screamed.

"There's your daily slap," Lily said with a grin.

"You've already slapped me today," the Doctor pouted.

"That was different. That was because I was worried and upset. This is just your daily "I'm slapping you just for being you" slap. That's entirely different!" Lily said laughing.

The Doctor started grumbling and walked away mumbling to himself something about crazy people.

Lily just laughed silently to herself. She loved messing with that man!

The Doctor then received a phone call from UNIT.

"Doctor, we're receiving reports from around the world of people starting to change into someone else," Colonel Mace said.

"What?! Who are they changing into?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"They're changing into a young woman. They're all the same unknown young woman. She's not hostile so far but of course we are very concerned. The woman seems to know you, Doctor," Colonel Mace said.

"What?!" the Doctor asked again.

"Yes, all of the duplicate women knew you and asked for you by name," Colonel Mace said.

"What?!" the Doctor asked a third time. I'm starting to sound like Pretty Boy he thought briefly to himself.

"They all say that their name is Lily!" Colonel Mace said.

The Doctor's eyes bugged out, and he looked at the original Lily in a blind panic! Lily knew instantly that something very bad had just happened!

The Doctor then suddenly dropped the phone and stood there in a zombie like state. Lily picked it up when she heard a voice on the other end still talking.

"Hello?" she said into the phone only to hear her own voice greeting her on the other side.

"Hello? This is Lily Wright. Who is this?" the voice on the other end said.

"Uh, I'm Lily Wright too. The original one," Lily said as she too started to panic.

She heard the Doctor scream out in surprise as Allison and Robin changed into clones of herself! Lily wanted to scream too! Poor Robin and Ally! She had to fix this somehow!

Luckily for the Doctor, Time Lords were unaffected by the process. It seemed like that that wasn't much comfort for him now though since he was surrounded by copies of her. He was starting to really get freaked out by it too. He kept messing with his bow tie nervously.

She looked at Ron in relief. At least he would be alright no matter what. He looked plenty upset himself she noticed, but he was standing there saying nothing. She realized that he felt very out of his element here and didn't yet trust her. That saddened her because once he would have been the first one to offer to help her or to talk to her about something. They had been very close once.

She pulled herself away from sorrow about Ron and back to the task at hand. She had really done it this time she thought to herself in fear. She had gotten into big trouble again!

**Next: Planet of the Lilies! What will she do now to fix things? Maybe Cleo could help!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Cleopatra arrived in her TARDIS and as she came out Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't change," Lily said.

"What are you talking about?" Cleo said.

Then she noticed that everyone around her except for the Doctor and Ron was Lily!

Cleo looked at her with an amused and unsurprised look on her face.

"What have you done now?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to do it! I had to fix the vampire plague so I had to use Ron as a template to fix everyone," Lily said.

Cleo finally understood what had happened. This was all her fault not Lily's! If she hadn't have released the virus, then Lily wouldn't have had to use Ron as a template to try to fix everyone in the first place.

"It wasn't your fault, Cleo. You didn't do this!" Lily said with empathy in her voice.

"You know that it is my fault, Persephone. I did all of this! Now I'm going to help you fix it if I can," Cleo said with a determined look on her face.

"Why didn't she change?" Ron asked.

Lily was glad to finally hear him speaking again. He hadn't said a word since everyone had changed into her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it happened because of her former vampire nature. She wasn't human so it affected her differently," Lily suggested.

Ron just nodded, but Lily noticed that he stayed close to her. He was scared and was comforted by her presence. Lily was glad that at least he trusted her even if he couldn't remember her.

The Doctor kept looking at the Lilies in nervous apprehension as they all stared at him. The two Lilies that had been Allison and Robin in particular kept eying the Doctor.

"What is it, Doctor?" the Robin Lily asked him.

"Yeah, why do you keep staring at us? Do you need something? Is there something that we can do for you? If there isn't, then you need to look in the other direction unless you want me to slap that look off of your face," the Allison Lily said to him with a look of irritation on her face.

"He isn't bothering you. He's just confused. He wants to understand what happened to you," the real Lily said to her doppelganger.

"Nothing happened. I'm just as I always have been. I'm Lily," Allison Lily said with perfect honesty on her face.

"You don't remember anything, Ally?" Lily asked her with concern.

"I'm not Ally! I'm Lily!" Allison Lily insisted.

"No, I'm Lily! You're Allison Parker, my friend!" Lily insisted back to her.

"You're not Lily! I am!" Allison Lily insisted again.

"Allison! Your name is Allison! Please remember!" Lily shouted at her in frustration.

Allison Lily looked confused for a minute, and then she started to cry.

"Lily? Please help me!" she said in a small voice.

"Do you remember, sweetheart? Do you remember who you are now?" Lily prodded.

"Yes! It's hard to remember but I do. I have to really try hard to do it but I can," Allison said in Lily's voice.

She buried her head in Lily's shoulder and started shaking.

"Can you fix this? If you can't, am I going to forget who I am forever?" Allison asked afraid.

"We'll fix it somehow. I won't let you forget!" Lily said to her.

"My lady, I feel most strange. Am I a woman?" the Robin Lily said as he began to remember as well.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're me now, Robin," Lily told him with a grimace.

"I love you with all of my heart, my lady, but that doesn't mean that I want to be you!" Robin said with a horrible expression.

Lily had to stop herself from laughing. Even under duress, Robin still managed to come up with some funny lines.

"I'll find a way to fix you, I promise. You'll understand, I hope, if I don't kiss you until you change back, Robin? That would just be too weird for me! I've been accused of being a narcissist before, but this is ridiculous!" Lily said.

"I quite understand, my lady! It would seem most strange to me as well!" Robin said.

The Doctor seemed to be feeling a little more relieved now and was acting more like his old self now that the two nearest Lilies had begun to remember who they were.

"It seems that the other Lily clones are starting to remember who they are as well," the Doctor noted as he watched the other Lilies start to get upset as they regained their memories as well.

"Maybe the change will reverse itself if their memories are starting to come back," Lily suggested hopefully.

"That may be too much to hope for, Lily. We need to find a new template and fix this quickly," the Doctor said.

"Why not me? If my vampirism is gone, then maybe I could do it. I don't have a trace of you in me. I could help fix this mess I made if I do this," Cleo suggested hopefully.

The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and read off the readings.

"Yes, you're completely human. The change has stabilized. Apparently Lily was right about your former vampirism somehow protecting you from her DNA taking over you as well. I see no traces of Lily's DNA in you. You'll be glad to know, Cleopatra, that your vampirism is completely gone for good. You're cured!" the Doctor told her with a smile.

"I'm glad, Doctor! Thank you!" Cleo said but she didn't seem very happy. She was still blaming herself for everything that she had done as a vampire.

"Well, let's get you into the machine then and have another go," Lily said to her.

Cleo got into the Immortality Gate, and Lily activated it once again.

The Gate's effects swept the world and everyone but Lily and the Doctor were now changed and were back to their normal selves once again.

Robin and Allison were ecstatic and were hugging each other and then Lily with joy! Robin and Lily finally kissed because even a short while without kissing was torture for them!

Ron too, it seemed, had been changed. In a good way!

"Mom?" Ron asked as he looked at Lily.

Lily looked at him with a look of pure joy on her face as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Do you remember?" she asked him.

"Yes! I remember everything! The Time Lords' blocks are gone. The Gate must have taken them out of me somehow!" Ron said with a wide grin on his face.

"I can't believe it! I finally got you back after all of these years!" Lily cried with joy.

Cleo looked at her with a true smile on her face for the first time since she became human once more. It didn't make up for everything that she had done, but it made her feel a little better about herself that she had brought Lily's adopted son back to her after so long!

Lily just looked at her with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you!" she mouthed to her.

Cleo just nodded at her with a huge smile on her face.

It was a start! Cleo thought to herself.

**Next: Lily and her friends start on a new adventure together as Cleo wrestles with her own internal guilt and regret. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily's TARDIS materialized in the middle of an open field that stretched in all directions for as far as the eye could see. It was a bright, sunny day and Lily and her friends stood there in the sunshine and took a moment to admire the beautiful scenery.

They were all grateful to be able to admire anything after the horrible ordeal that they had just gone through. Cleopatra still couldn't look any of them in the eye, and Lily knew that she was still full of guilt. Lily had talked to her in private and had assured her that she harbored no ill will for her. Cleo wouldn't listen though, and she still seemed horribly depressed. Lily hoped that someday her friend would come back to her fully intact. For now though, Cleo was staying in her TARDIS and was not coming out.

At least she had gotten Ron back. She was so enjoying him being able to remember her again! They were talking again and joking around just like they used to do when he was a child. He had told her dozens of stories about his life growing up and about his adopted parents. Lily was glad to hear that they had been good to him, and that he had a good life. Now she was so grateful that she could share in that life again. He had agreed to travel with her again for at least a few trips. It would be just like the old days again!

"This is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. Can you do that thing that you used to do in the old days and tell us where and when we are, Mom?" Ron asked with a grin.

Lily's smile filled her entire face. She loved him calling her Mom again. It made her grin every time she heard it!

She sniffed the air for a minute and used her time sense to identify where and when they were.

"I'd say that it's around 800 AD, and the place is in the middle of England somewhere. The nearest city is probably miles away. We'll hopefully find a castle somewhere nearby though. I can feel a lot of timelines. They seem to be changing by the minute. That's strange! Such temporal activity usually only occurs when a massive change has been made to the timestream," Lily said as her face changed from happy to concerned.

Then, she felt a presence nearby. It was a familiar one that explained the change in temporal activity that she was experiencing. It was another Time Lord. One she was all too familiar with. She had crossed paths with him before in the past. He was a trouble maker of the highest order and very, very annoying!

"What is it, Mom?" Ron asked. He always had known when something was wrong just by watching her body language and expression.

"Another Time Lord is here. He's messing around with the timestream. It's what he does. He's a trouble maker. He likes to make changes to time just because he can, and it amuses him to see the consequences that come about because of his actions. He's an irresponsible child," Lily said as she got angry at the thought of having to deal with this particular pain in her posterior again.

"Does this scoundrel have a name, my lady?" Robin asked. He had noticed that Lily hated him so much that she wouldn't even mention his name. She treated it as if even mentioning it was like bringing down a curse on the speaker.

"His name when he was young was Mortimus. Now though he just calls himself The Monk. Others had less flattering names for him. Some call him The Meddling Monk or The Time Meddler. I call him A Pain in the Bum!" Lily said with a smile.

"My lady always has such a lyrical quality with words," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do and don't you forget it," Lily said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I would never do such a thing. I would sooner forget my own name than to ever forget one single detail about you, my love!" Robin said to her sincerely.

Lily just swooned when he talked like that. She had no idea how he did it, but he made her fall in love with him all over again every day. Every day was like the first one with him.

She put her arms around him and gave him a strong passionate kiss for what he had just said.

When she pulled away she said, "Make another comment like that and get another one!"

I shall endeavor to come up with such passion filled quotes at least every couple of minutes then!" Robin said with a sly grin on his face.

"Fine by me! I enjoy both the quotes and the kissing!" Lily said with a wicked smile.

"You two are terrible! If you will stop flirting with each other for five seconds, you might see that there's a knight on horseback riding toward us right now!" Allison said.

She sounded worried so Lily quickly devoted her full attention to the approaching warrior. He was riding at full speed, and it didn't look like he was going to stop in time to avoid running them all down!

Robin Hood quickly pulled out his bow and started shooting arrows all around the horse in an attempt to spook the animal. He never actually hit the horse, but he eventually did come close enough to nick it a little with a passing arrow just as he had intended. He didn't want to deal with a wounded animal, but he did want the horse to knock the rider off and change course. It turns out that that's exactly what it did do!

The horse reared up on its hind legs and knocked the knight off of its back. It then turned around and ran in the opposite direction. The knight was protected by any serious injury by armor. The problem it seemed was getting back up. The knight struggled to get back off of the ground. Robin knew that armor could be very hard to move around in unless you were an expert in wearing it and sometimes even then.

He went towards the knight with his arrow drawn and ready to fire into his eye slit. As he got closer, the knight stopped struggling to rise and started screaming, "Please! Don't fire! I mean you no harm! Please just let me go! Don't kill me!"

Robin's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that this knight sounded like a woman! He was proven right when the knight pulled her helmet off to reveal the head of a young blonde woman with long flowing hair in her early 20's.

"Why do you act so surprised, Robin? You've seen women fight before. Like me for instance," Lily said to him with a grin.

"I know what you are saying; and I mean no offense to you or to your gender, my lady. I still haven't quite gotten used to the idea yet though. You will have to give me some time to adjust to such a new concept. In my time, such a thing was unheard of," Robin said.

"This is before your time actually," Lily said with a smart alecky grin on her face.

"You always have to have the last word, my lady!" Robin said in a playful tone.

"Yes, I do!" Lily said with an even more playful grin.

The young woman was still confused, but she had started to calm down a little. These people seemed to have more interest in flirting with each other than in killing her!

Allison walked up to her with a reassuring smile on her face and reached out her hand to the young woman to help her up.

"They're not going to bother you. They're too wrapped up in each other to notice you right now," Allison said with a giggle.

The young woman took her hand and got back on her feet.

"I noticed that as well, my lady," the woman said with a big smile on her face.

"It's Allison. Your name is?" Allison asked her.

"I'm Isabella," the young woman said nervously.

"There's no need to be anxious, Isabella. None of us want to hurt you I promise!" Ron said to her in a reassuring voice.

Isabella nodded at him and seemed to be a little more at ease now.

Lily knew that Allison and Ron would handle it so she had been spending her time just flirting with Robin. Why get in the way if you didn't have to?

Now, however, she decided to find out what was going on here. She knew that Isabella wouldn't have been galloping away in a blind panic like that for no reason at all.

"My name's Lily. I just want to help you. Please let me know what happened. What were you running from with such fear?" Lily asked her in a calm, gentle voice.

"My village is under attack, my lady Lily. This strange new machine that I have never seen the likes of before appeared and started to attack us! It blew apart several of our homes and killed many of us. I found a dead knight nearby that had been killed defending us. I took his armor off in an attempt to disguise myself, and then I took his horse and fled. I shouldn't have taken his things, but I was afraid to stay there a moment longer! That horrible thing is killing all of us!" Isabella said as she started to panic again.

"Calm down, Isabella! It's not going to hurt you now. You're safe here. Also don't worry about taking the knight's armor and horse. I'm sure that he would have wanted you to have them. Knights are all about chivalry you know. Where is this machine? How far away is your village exactly?" Lily asked her.

"You can't go there, my lady! It will kill you! Nothing can withstand its power!" Isabella said in worry for her.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Isabella. I'm a lot tougher than I look!" Lily said with an evil grin on her face.

"I can attest to that, my lady Isabella," Robin Hood said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You certainly can!" Lily said with a smirk.

"Focus, people! Focus!" Allison said with a groan.

"This is how I focus, Ally!" Lily said with a mock pout.

"I should have guessed," Allison said with a snicker and a shake of her head.

"My village is about two miles back that way," she said as she pointed back the way that she had come.

"That's where I'll go then. I'll have this all sorted out in no time!" Lily said confidently.

"I don't see how, my lady. That machine is indestructible!" Isabella said in fear.

"So am I!" Lily told her with a mad grin on her face.

Isabella did a double take when she saw Lily actually smiling at the idea of taking on the horrible thing that had destroyed her village. What kind of people had she gotten herself involved with? she wondered to herself.

Ron could tell what she was thinking by the expression on her face.

"She's crazy all right but the good kind of crazy! She'll save your village, Isabella. Then, she'll send that machine back in pieces to whoever sent it. After that, she'll tear his home down around his ears in payback for what he did to yours!" Ron said with absolute certainly.

Isabella nodded. Something told her that Ron was speaking the absolute truth, and she looked forward to seeing it. She wanted to see the monster behind all of this pay for what he had done to her once peaceful home!

**Next: Lily vs. The Monk!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Sherman tank continued to fire on the devastated village as the thug within it laughed. This wondrous machine had been given to his lord, William the Fearless, by a strange man in monk's clothing who appeared out of nowhere inside of an Iron Maiden of all things that had suddenly materialized out of thin air!

The Monk, as he called himself, was obviously a very powerful wizard and had somehow pulled this tank, as he called it, out of the Iron Maiden. He offered it to William the Fearless with no strings attached. All he asked for was that William would use it to subjugate his enemies and to conquer new lands for himself. William had certainly wasted no time in doing so. This pitiful village was but the latest in a series of conquests that the thug had given his master lately as he had attacked and annexed one village or castle after another.

He had never experienced any real opposition since he had been using the tank so it surprised him when a lone woman stood in his path and refused to move out of the way!

"Hello, there!" the woman said to him with a cheery grin as she waved at him.

Was the woman mad? He could kill her instantly with the fire that came from the top of this machine, or he could simply mow her down. What was she playing at?

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't, I'll have to stop you. Believe me, you don't want that!" the woman said as her face began to change from a smile to a look of anger at her last statement.

The thug, whose name was Richard Oxbow, laughed at her.

"What do you think that you can do to me, woman? You're just a mere slip of a girl! You barely look old enough to be an adult. Don't try to scare me with your false threats!" Oxbow shouted at her from inside of the tank.

The look in the woman's eyes frightened him to the core as she gazed at him. It was like she could see right through him. Her eyes were young and yet incredibly ancient at the same time. He began to wonder if she might be a sorceress as he saw a strange glow beginning to surround her hands.

The glow surrounded her entire body soon, and then she walked towards the tank and touched it.

The tank exploded around him into a thousand pieces, and Oxbow went flying into the air!

Lily's eyes still glowed with regenerative energy as she advanced towards him.

Oxbow was terrified of her, and he started to run from her as his heart filled with sheer terror.

"What's the matter? I thought that you weren't scared of this mere slip of a girl!" Lily taunted him.

"What are you?!" Oxbow shouted at her as he ran from her.

"What I am is angry, Richard Oxbow! Very, very angry!" Lily shouted at him in fury.

Oxbow stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as his fear of her began to grow out of control.

"Oh, I know many things. I know that that infernal machine was given to your master by a man called The Monk for instance. Am I right?" Lily said to him with a menacing grin as she continued to advance on him.

"Y - y - yes, my lady!" Oxbow said to her as she drew closer and closer to him.

"Oh, am I a lady now? I've gone up in the world then," Lily mocked him with a small smile.

"Please don't!" Oxbow said in fear as she stood right in front of him.

"Is that what they said to you, Oxbow? Is that what the people you killed said to you too? Is it? TELL ME!" Lily said as she screamed the last part at him.

Oxbow had never been so afraid in his life. He stood there mute with terror before the anger filled face of this woman who had appeared out of nowhere to challenge him.

"Just like all bullies then. A coward!" Lily said with disgust as she placed a single finger on his forehead, and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Robin rushed towards her and placed an arm around her as he said, "You didn't –?"

Lily shook her head and grimaced.

"Of course not! You know me better than that by now, Robin. I'm not a cold blooded killer! This man would certainly deserve it though," Lily admitted.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have thought any less of her of course, but he still didn't want that for her. He knew the guilt that taking a life could put on a soul.

What he didn't realize was that Lily had fought in countless wars long before the first civilization arose on Earth, and she knew that guilt very well. All of this killing had paradoxically taught her the value of life, and she had long ago decided not to take it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Thank you!" one woman said that hesitantly came up to Lily.

Lily smiled at her with a kind smile to show her that she had no reason to fear her.

"I'm happy to do it. I'm so sorry for what happened here. I wish I had known about it sooner," Lily said sadly.

"We're just grateful that you were able to put a stop to it at all. He did so much damage and killed so many," Another woman said to her.

"I know. I'll make sure that his master never bothers you again though. I know who he is and where he is. I'm going to pay him a visit as well," Lily told them.

"Be careful, my lady. It's said that he has an evil wizard working for him who has more terrible machines at his beck and call," a young man warned her.

"Don't worry about me! I know this wizard that you speak of. I can deal with him! I'll soon put a stop to all of this, and you can all go back to your lives again. At least you can try to anyway. I know that things will never be the same again. I can at least stop anything worse from happening though," Lily said as a feeling of guilt came over her.

"You have no reason to feel guilty, my lady! You came as soon as you could, and you stopped that ignoble monster over there from ruining any more lives," Robin reassured her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Lily looked at Oxbow who was still unconscious and being dragged away by the villagers. She smiled a little. Maybe she hadn't done too badly she thought. She still could have done more. She should have known about it sooner and saved more lives she berated herself.

Robin pushed those thoughts out of her head as he lovingly kissed her on the lips. The man knew her dark moods eerily well now, and he also knew how to dispel them just as well.

As he pulled away from the kiss, she looked at him with love filled eyes and a look of gratitude. She was so glad that she had him around to save her from herself when she needed it. She was also glad to have him around for other reasons too of course. She smiled a mischievous smile to herself as she thought of some of those other reasons!

Allison just looked at her with a frown and shook her head.

"What?" Lily said to her with a huge grin on her face.

Allison had gotten to know her very well too it seemed!

Lily, Robin, and Allison soon returned to Lily' TARDIS; and they soon arrived covertly inside of William the Fearless' castle. Lily could sense The Monk nearby, and she knew that he could sense her too.

"So, what are we going to do now, m – Lily?" Allison asked.

Allison turned red for a minute, and Lily knew that she had almost made some kind of slip of the tongue. What it had been though was anyone's guess. She didn't read peoples' minds without permission except in the case of life or death when she had read Oxbow's mind to find out where his master lived.

"The Monk is here just a few feet away. He knows that I'm coming so he's going to be very dangerous to be around now. I need to go in there alone. The rest of you need to stay here in the TARDIS," Lily said to Allison with concern on her face.

"No, m – Lily! I won't let you go in there alone. Someone's got to go with you and guard your back!" Allison said to her with a look of concern on her face.

Lily watched Allison with curiosity. Allison was acting strangely. She had been ever since she had saved her from being trapped as a clone of hers forever. She had caught Allison smiling at her a lot more and hugging her more often with obvious affection. She had also been making breakfast for Lily and delivering it to her in her room. She was also always offering to help her around the TARDIS. She wondered if maybe Lily had some kind of hero worship towards her. She hoped not. She was no hero she had known that a long time ago! Now Allison kept trying to call her something besides her name. She hoped that she would figure it all out soon.

Lily smiled at Allison and said, "Well, of course you can go, dear. I just didn't want you to get hurt. He's very dangerous."

"I will watch over her, my lady," Robin assured her.

Lily smiled. He knew that Robin thought of Allison as a little sister and was very protective of her. She could trust him to watch out for her.

"I'm going too, mum. I'm not about to let you go into danger without me being around to help," Ron said with a determined look on his face.

"I suppose that I will go along too then. I would not wish to be considered a coward," Isabella said as she smiled at Lily. Lily noticed that Ron and Isabella were standing very close to each other, and she smiled. She wondered if something were going on there. She hoped so. She liked Isabella.

Cleopatra had been standing there silent as usual but now she spoke.

"I will certainly go, and I will protect you with my life. I'll die before I let anyone hurt you," Cleo promised her friend.

Lily was touched that they all were so eager to help.

"All right then. Let's march straight into the belly of the beast then!" Lily said with a wide grin.

They walked silently through the castle until they came to a large meeting room where they heard several voices talking at once. Suddenly one voice shouted down the rest of them.

"Silence! My master is about to speak! All hail William the Fearless! Future ruler of Albion!" the voice proclaimed to the entire room.

Lily carefully snuck her head around the corner and watched William the Fearless step forward to address the others.

He was a very tall and muscular bearded giant of a man with a huge axe in one hand and a large shield in the other. He had a loud voice that boomed as he spoke to the assembled motley collection of hairy, bearded warriors gathered before him.

"What we have done lately is just the beginning, my fellow warriors! I will have this entire area under my control in no time, and then soon, very soon, the entire country! Then in a year perhaps, the world!" William the Fearless shouted to them with a great sense of joy on his face.

"It's all because of this man to my right. My mighty sorcerer, The Monk! He has given me the use of his mighty weapons, and I have used them to take my rightful place as the ruler of this land! Let's thank him, gentlemen! Without him, none of this could have happened!" William shouted to the others.

They all started to clap and cheer for The Monk who stepped up to take his place in the front with William.

"Thank you! It amuses me to think of Albion and maybe the world under the control of so noble and great a warrior as the mighty William here! I could not think of a better choice for the ruler of this world. He and it belong together!" The Monk said with a smirk. Lily could tell that he had just insulted both the Earth and the human race even if the others could not.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cancel this little party on account of the rain. That rain being me," Lily said as she stepped forward.

The assembled warriors all got to their feet with their weapons drawn, and Robin quickly pulled out his bow and pulled his arrow back as he aimed it at them in response.

"I always was a party pooper when it came to squashing all of your fun, wasn't I? Isn't that right, Mortimus?" Lily said to The Monk as she walked right over to him.

"You won't stop me this time, Persephone. I've brought some back-up along in case I ever ran into you again. A little perk from my former days of working for the Ouroboros. I introduce to you my new friend, Thelonious!" The Monk said with an evil laugh.

A moment later, a Dalek came out of the shadows and pointed its gun stalk at them!

"HALT! DO NOT MOVE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek shouted at them.

The Monk laughed at Lily with an evil grin as the Dalek moved closer and closer to her.

She wondered how she was going to get out of this one. Whatever she came up with though, she was sure of one thing. It would be fun! She looked forward to it! Daleks in the Dark Ages! You just had to love it!

**Next: Lily vs. Thelonious! Also, we find out why Allison is acting so strangely around Lily. See if you can guess why!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story of the Monk takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

Lily faced off against Thelonious the Dalek with a large smile on her face.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? A Dalek named after a musical legend. I love it!" Lily said the last sentence more to the Monk than to the Dalek.

The Monk just shook his head at her. She had always been a little out there even when he was a Time Tot.

"Learn to take a compliment, Morty!" Lily said to him with a silly grin on her face as she saw the expression on his face.

"It may have escaped your attention, but I am trying to kill you!" the Monk said in anger.

"Really?! Then you're going to have to try harder then! I've been fighting and killing Daleks for a long, long time! They don't impress me much!" Lily said with a serious look.

"DO NOT MOVE!" The Dalek said.

"Doesn't that anger you? I just said that I'm not afraid of you!" Lily said to the Dalek with a disdainful tone in her voice.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER!" Thelonious shouted. It actually did sound as if the Dalek were getting angry.

"You know I really should. It's only fair that I do. Here you've gone to all this trouble to come and threaten me today. The least that I could do is surrender to you, isn't it? It's only good manners," Lily said in a mocking voice.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER!" Thelonious repeated.

"Of course! I'm doing it right now," Lily said as she held up her hands.

As the Dalek moved forward and got to within a foot of her, Lily's hands glowed with regenerative energy; and the energy flowed straight down into its outer shell! The Dalek inside screamed, and then the shell started smoking and caught on fire.

"I'm sorry! It was either you or me though," Lily said, meaning it. She still hated killing even after having done so much of it in her long life.

William the Fearless was anything but as he screamed, "She's a witch! Flee for you lives, men!"

He ran out of the room along with his warriors in a mass rout.

The Monk, however, stayed where he was and pulled out a strange looking gun. Before Lily could move out of the way, he shot her with it; and a strange looking beam poured forth from it and covered her entire body!

Lily screamed in extreme pain and fell to her knees in agony. Robin Hood shot a number of arrows into the Monk's chest, but he still had enough presence of mind to pull out a small Glock 40 pistol and to shoot her in each of her hearts with it! Lily fell to the ground with a thud and stopped moving.

"It's finally over for you, Persephone. Thelonious was just a way of drawing you close enough to kill you. I had that gun made especially for you. It had enough radiation in it to kill a Time Lord. Of course I finished you off with the Glock for good measure. A bullet in each heart so that you can't regenerate! Good bye, Persephone!" the Monk said laughing, even as Robin continued to shoot arrow after arrow into him.

"You butcher!" Robin screamed at him as he unloaded his whole quiver of arrows into his chest in less than a minute.

Somehow the Monk kept himself upright through sheer force of will and continued to keep laughing. Cleopatra started running toward him, and she tackled him to the ground and swiftly knocked him out with one well-placed blow to his head.

Amazingly, the Monk was still alive. He was a very hard man to kill it seemed.

Allison ran to Lily's side along with Robin while Cleopatra stood guard over the Monk in case he came to again. Ron and Isabella stood nearby watching the whole scene in horror. Neither of them noticed that they were holding each other's hand.

Allison turned Lily over from where she had landed on her face and discovered that she was still breathing but just barely.

"Lily! Please don't die!" Allison said to her in a pain-filled voice.

"It's going to be okay, Ally," Lily said to her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Lily, I'm sorry! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't die! I used the whole quiver, and he still was walking around!" Robin said through tears.

"Time Lords are notoriously tough to kill!" Lily said slowly with a laugh.

"It's my fault. I should have moved quicker," Robin said with guilt laced throughout his voice.

"It's alright, Robin. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Lily said in a weaker and weaker voice with a small laugh.

Lily's eyes started to flutter as she was tried to keep herself from passing out.

Allison knew that she was very close to passing out from loss of blood. She began to get very upset and to cry uncontrollably.

Lily smiled at her and stroked teardrops off of her cheek.

"Believe me, Allison. This isn't the end!" Lily said with a smile.

"The Monk said that you would die if he shot both of your hearts," Allison said through tears.

"Normally he would be right, but I'm far more than just another Time Lord! The Monk doesn't know how truly tough I am to kill," Lily said to her with a wink.

She started to have difficulty breathing now, and her eyes started to close.

"No! Please don't go! I never got to tell you what you mean to me. I'm an orphan, Lily. I never had a family growing up. I never had anyone to tell me that I was special or important until I met you. You made me wanted and needed for the first time in my life. I love you for that. I feel like you're the mum I never got to have. So you see you can't die because I think of you as a mum! Please! I love you, mum!" Allison shouted out at her through tear-filled eyes.

Lily briefly smiled and said, "I love you too!"

Then she died as her hearts stopped beating and finally gave out.

Allison was weeping out of control as Robin held her to him. Ron had his face buried in Isabella's shoulder in grief as she put her arms around him.

Cleopatra was strangely unaffected. She had seen Lily die before, and she was sure that everything would be alright. At least she hoped so. Lily had never been shot in the hearts before after all. Even she started to have a moment's doubt and began to get upset now. She couldn't lose her now just when she'd been freed from her curse!

Then all of them looked up in surprise and with a renewed sense of hope as Lily gasped and came back to life. Allison and Robin were the closest to her, and they looked on in wonder as Lily's wounds healed. She soon began to glow with regenerative energy on her hands!

"Good bye, everyone! This is the last that you'll see of me in this old body, but it's not the last that you'll see of me. You see, I'm going to change in just a minute. Every cell in my body will change, and I will become a new woman with a new personality. I'll still be the same Lily that you know on the inside though. Don't worry about that! I'll still love and care about all of you just as much as I do now. I'll still essentially be the same just different," Lily explained.

"I don't understand," Allison said with a very confused look on her face.

Lily could tell that Robin was just as confused. She had tried to explain regeneration to him once, and he still didn't really understand what was going to happen to her. She hoped that he wouldn't be too upset about what was about to occur.

"You'll see, Ally. Please just remember that I'm still me," Lily said cryptically.

Ron and Cleo knew what was going to happen, but they were still sad all of the same. They were about to lose this version of her, and that saddened them all the same.

Isabella was totally confused. She had no idea what was about to happen, and she just stared at Lily in mute incomprehension! Ron put an arm around her and smiled at her reassuringly to let her know that Lily was going to be alright. She looked up at him then and gave him a smile of her own.

Lily looked at them sadly. She wished that she could see them get together in this body. It was not to be though.

Her body began to glow all over now.

"Get back. It's dangerous to be that close to her when she regenerates," Cleo warned Allison and Robin.

They stood there unmoving in incomprehension. Cleo ran over and pulled them both away from her as they stood there dumbstruck in fascination.

"Good bye!" Lily said to them all sadly, and then the energy exploded out of her head and hands!

Lily screamed in pain as she changed from her old form into a young woman in her early 20's with long straight blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. She opened her eyes, and they could all see that they were as blue as the ocean now. She was very tall now as well. She was easily over six feet with her now much longer legs.

"Hello, everyone!" the new Lily said with a soft, sweet voice.

Allison and Robin looked at her in absolute bewilderment. She looked and sounded nothing like the Lily that had just been standing there a minute ago.

The Monk woke up to see Lily standing there newly regenerated and cursed at her. He was quickly restrained by Cleo who got ready to knock him out again if he tried anything.

"Such language! Little boys like you should have your mouths washed out with soap!" Lily chided him as she waged her finger at him.

She shook her head.

"No, that sounds like old me. Maybe I should come up with something else for the new me. But what?" Lily said to herself.

She thought for a minute while Allison and Robin continued to stare blankly at her. Then her face spread into a smile as an idea hit her.

"Oh, I know! I've got it! You talk to me like that again, and I'll rip out your filthy tongue!" Lily said the last to the Monk.

Everyone looked at her in shock now. This was not like the Lily that they knew at all!

She could see the shocked looks on everyone's face and she smiled as she said, "Yes, you're right. That is so not me! I thought that I would try it out though. It might have worked. No, I'm afraid that I'm much too nice and sweet in this regeneration for it to fit me though. Maybe next time, huh?"

Cleo and Ron let out a sigh of relief while Allison, Robin, and Isabella just continued to stare at her in shock.

The Monk was shocked too but for a different reason.

"You can't be still alive. I shot you in both hearts!" he said in utter confusion.

"Yes, you did. Thankfully for me that doesn't work on me though. So nyah nyah! You can't kill me!" Lily said in a childish voice.

She frowned at herself.

"Is that who I am now? Am I childish in this incarnation? I certainly hope not! Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. It's early yet. Too early to tell just who I am yet," Lily said with a smile.

"Cleo, tie him up and take him to Gallifrey in your TARDIS please, if you will. I'm sure that the Time Lords will love to get their hands on him," Lily said.

Cleo nodded and tied the Monk up. Then she dragged him away. He was somehow still alive despite all of the arrows sticking out of him. Lily was sure that he would regenerate sometime later. Even a Time Lord couldn't survive all of that damage for long without having to change.

The Time Lords would take his TARDIS and all of his future out of place inventions away from here once they had him in their hands. They could clean up the mess here. She would do it, but she really didn't feel like it at the moment. Right now she needed to relax as she tried to get through the fifteen hours where her new regeneration stabilized.

She could see all of the timelines that the Monk had messed with going back more or less to their normal courses. All except for one.

She looked at Ron with his arm around Isabella, and she could see a major turning point coming for the young girl. Would she come with them or not? Lily was glad to have her come, but it was up to her.

"Ally, I don't feel very good. Could you help me make it back to the TARDIS? Robin, could you help too? I'm always very weak after I first change. I need to get back to the TARDIS so that she can assist me with the change. The TARDIS has special restorative properties that help me feel better whenever I have to regenerate," Lily explained.

Without speaking, Allison and Robin stood each on one side of her and helped her slowly walk back the long way to the TARDIS.

Lily looked back at Ron who was looking at Isabella with indecision and she said, "She can come too."

Ron smiled at her and then asked Isabella if she wanted to come. Isabella smiled and nodded her head in delight. She wasn't sure exactly what she was getting herself into, but she knew that there was nothing for her here now. Her home had been destroyed, and she had no relatives. She liked these people anyway, especially one of them! She thought that she was starting to feel something for Ron, and she was sure that he felt something for her too. They were holding hands without realizing it again as they walked behind Lily, Allison, and Robin on the path back to the TARDIS.

**Next: Allison and Robin have to get used to the new Lily as Ron and Isabella grow closer. Also, Cleopatra finally starts to come out of her shell after coming so close to losing Lily. Allison and Lily discuss what she said to her as well. **

**Plus Lily's new personality starts to emerge, and she establishes her new look! **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

Lily's TARDIS landed outside Somerville College in Oxford University, England in the year 1890. It was a women's college established in 1879 as a part of Oxford University. Lily had gotten a job teaching history and literature there months ago and went back from time to time to actually carry out her duties.

As a Time Lady, she didn't have to work a regular work schedule. She could just travel through time back to the very next day after she was last there and return like nothing had happened in between. That way she could go for weeks or even months doing whatever she wanted to in between work days.

This time, however, there was a problem. She had completely changed her appearance just yesterday, and she wasn't sure how she was going to explain that to the people at Oxford. She decided to start with her young assistant that maintained her living quarters and office there.

Lily emerged from the TARDIS in a form-fitting Victorian version of a woman's suit that was all in bright royal purple. She also wore a purple hat with artificial lilies on it on her head to match. She allowed her now long blonde hair to flow freely under the hat instead of having it bound up underneath as was the fashion at the time. She had to be a little bit of a rebel even at a school after all. On her hands, she wore a pair of purple silk gloves. In her hand, she carried a purple woman's umbrella. To finish her look, she wore a pair of thin brainy specs that she thought made her look clever. This was to be her new look even outside of her job she had decided. She hoped that Rose didn't make fun of her too much when she saw it.

She used her key to get into her quarters and saw her assistant, Holly Samuels, go white with fear at the appearance of an unknown woman in their personal living quarters.

"Hello, Holly. I'm sorry to give you such a fright. It's me, Lily!" Lily said to her in her new softer voice that now had a Scottish accent to it.

She thought that she sounded a little like Amy Pond now. She was sure that the Doctor was going to make fun of her for that the next time that he saw her. She might get points with Amy for it though.

Holly looked at Lily like she was totally crazy and just stared at her without speaking.

"I told you about who and what I really am, Holly. You knew that it was always possible that I may change my appearance one day. Well, here I am. The new and improved me," Lily told her with a wide smile.

"Lily?" Holly asked her hesitantly.

She moved slowly toward her and got a good long look at her.

"You're totally different. Nothing's the same. There's no way that you can pose as Diana Ceres now. The others here will never accept you as such," Holly told her.

Diana Ceres was the fake identity that she had created for herself in order to take a job at Oxford. She had created an impressive fake background for herself where she had had teaching assignments all over Europe and in the United States. She even made up a story where she had taught a member of the royal family in Russia. She actually had a real credential from Professor Abraham Van Helsing as well, a good friend of hers.

She liked the Victorian era greatly, and she had wanted to establish a permanent presence here. She liked the idea of having friends and a life in this time and living out the life of a proper Victorian lady. Besides that, she had always wanted to be a teacher. She thought that this would be a good place to live out that fantasy in a girls' school in the late 1800s.

"I thought of that actually. I cooked up this handy little gadget called a Perception Filter that alters my appearance and voice back to my last form. I'm afraid I've had to use it around my friend, Allison. She hasn't taken well to the new me," Lily admitted.

Holly looked at her with a sad expression and nodded. She could well imagine that Miss Allison, who she had met before, might be very upset by this new development. She noticed that the girl was very close to Lily and absolutely adored her. Her new self must be like a punch in the gut to her.

Lily turned on the Perception Filter, and she noticed Holly visibly relax around her now. She hated this little quirk of the humans with their hang-ups over personal appearance. Time Lords didn't place so much importance on such things.

"Does how I look really matter so much to you, Holly? I'm still Lily," She asked her assistant.

"I'm sorry, Lily! I know that it shouldn't matter, but it does bother me some. When I get used to the new you though, it won't. You'll just have to give me some time. The same applies to your friends too. You'll just have to give them some time to get used to it. They'll come around though. I know that's what you're really worried about, isn't it?" Holly said.

"Thank you, Holly! I may not have known you that long by the way that you measure time, but you're already a true friend to me as far as I'm concerned," Lily said warmly.

"Thank you, Lily! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be alive much less have a position here at Oxford of all places. I'm the one that needs to thank you," Holly said to her with gratitude.

Lily had saved Holly from being killed during a Rutan invasion a few months ago, and Holly soon returned the favor by saving Lily from being captured by the same Rutans a few hours later. She wanted to repay Holly by letting her travel with her, but Holly didn't want that. She decided that she would rather have a regular life instead. Lily still felt like she owed her something so she got her a job as her assistant here at Oxford. The two of them got along very well, and she now maintained her affairs as Diana Ceres here in 1890.

Lily taught at the university for the day and then bid Holly good bye. She went back to the TARDIS and faced up to her friends once again. She had been happy for the opportunity to get away from the tension surrounding her new self for a while.

Ron and Cleo were used to her changes in appearance so it didn't bother them. Isabella was more interested in Ron so she had no worries there either. She got along well with the three of them.

In fact, Isabella seemed to like her new quiet, reserved and almost shy personality better than her original one. She spoke much less now and observed her surroundings more. It seemed that Isabella was able to relate to her much more easily now. Her old larger than life persona could be a little off-putting to some she mused.

Another thing that she noticed about her new self besides her new introversion was that while she may be shy and reserved among strangers she wasn't shy at all among people that she already knew. She was much more loving and open with her feelings around her friends and family now than she had even been as her previous self, which was saying something! At least she was when they were in private. In public, she was still closed off and distant. She didn't know if she liked this new part of herself or not. She was tempted to voluntarily regenerate in order to get rid of it. She had to really fight herself in order to overcome this newfound shyness. It didn't suit her at all.

As Lily got more introverted, Cleo was coming out of her shell more. She had been frightened by what had happened to Lily and decided that she needed to spend every moment with her wisely in case such a thing might be more permanent next time.

"Hello, Lily! How are you today?" Cleo greeted her as she opened her TARDIS door.

"Just fine, Cleo. I'm wonderful!" Lily said as she switched off her Perception Filter.

She grabbed her friend and gave her a warm hug. She must have squeezed her a little too hard though because Cleo said, "I can't breathe, Lil!"

"Sorry! It's the new me. I'm much more friendly and loving with people I'm close to now. In contrast to being colder to everyone else," Lily said with chagrin.

"I've noticed," Cleo said.

Cleo realized that it might fall to her and Allison to be the mouth of the group now. That was going to be strange.

"Are Ally and Robin feeling any better toward me now?" Lily asked her hesitantly.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry so much about them," Cleo told her.

"I can't help it. It's the new me. I'm much more attached to them now, and their rejection hurts so much more! I know that they don't mean to, but they are really hurting me!" Lily admitted in tears to her friend.

As Cleo moved to put her arms around her in comfort, Ron looked at his mother in sadness. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't make the others suddenly warm up to her. He just stood there feeling useless.

Isabella cupped his chin in her hand and moved his face to look at her. She just gave him a look that said to him that she cared about him and supported him. That made all the difference to him and made him feel just a little bit better about an otherwise terrible situation. He hated seeing his mother cry!

Lily decided that she had had enough of this. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

She went and found Allison first. Allison was alone in the TARDIS kitchen with her head lowered and almost touching the table. She looked like she was about as depressed as Lily was. Any anger she had had toward her faded as she saw that the tension over her regeneration was hurting her as well.

"Ally?" Lily said to her.

Allison raised her head, and she smiled at Lily's new clothes. At least something she had done had made her smile lately Lily thought.

"There's a smile at last! I thought that I would never see one from you again!" Lily said with a smile of her own.

Allison looked at her with guilt in her eyes as she saw her face. She rubbed a tear off of Lily's face and said, "You've been crying because of me! I'm so sorry! I never meant to upset you. I don't want you to cry over me. This is just me being stupid. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry, Lily!"

"I need you to talk to me again. It hurts me that you've shut me out. It hurts!" Lily admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Your sudden change just really freaked me out. You should have told me about it before it happened," Allison said.

"Yes, I should have. Not that it matters apparently. I told Robin all about it, and he still isn't talking to me either," Lily said with a depressed look on her face.

Allison looked at Lily for a minute as she considered what to say. She was afraid that this new version of her might not feel the same way about her. She had been worried that she might even feel totally different about her and want her to leave.

Finally, she said, "I feel like I lost my mum. I just had gotten one at last, and then I lost her! Do you still feel the same way about me? Has that changed as well?"

Lily just looked at her with a big smile on her face as she said, "I'm still here, sweetheart. I'm different but I'm also still the same on the inside where it counts. I still feel exactly the same way about you as I did before. I thought of you as family before you even told me how you felt about me. I love you like you're my own child, Ally!"

This admission from her made all of Allison's defenses go down, and her worries about being accepted by this new Lily disappeared.

"Is it okay if I call you mum then?" She said with a trace of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course, dear!" Lily said to her with a wide grin.

The two of them hugged tightly as Allison said, "I love you, mum!"

"I love you too, Ally!" Lily said as she hugged her just a little too tightly.

She heard Allison groan in pain, but the girl said nothing to her. She was too happy to care about a little pain after all!

About thirty minutes later once she was sure that her relationship with Allison had been fixed again, she went to find Robin.

She found him crying in his room. He never cried so she knew that he was really upset about things.

"Robin, we have to talk. I'm sorry that I changed, but there's nothing that I can do about that. Either you love me no matter what I look like or not. I need to know. How do you feel about me?" Lily said with a trace of anger in her voice.

Robin looked at her confused for a minute, and then he understood that she had entirely misread him.

"Oh, no! No! You misunderstood. It's not that I don't love you anymore because you changed. I would love you if you suddenly turned green and sprouted an extra head! It's not that at all," Robin said.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and then she asked, "What is it then?"

"I couldn't save you! I tried so hard. I shot every arrow I had into that madman, and he still kept going. He killed you, and I was helpless to stop it! I couldn't save you!" Robin said as he burst into tears again.

Lily pulled his face up to hers and gave him a long kiss. It wasn't the passionate kind that her previous self used to give him. This was a much more mature and longer lasting kiss. It spoke of a deep, long lasting love that didn't need to show off to prove itself. This was the kiss not of a lover but of a wife to her husband. That's what she felt like now. His wife. She wasn't married to him yet, but she was going to work on doing something about that.

When she pulled away from the kiss, he had a look of pure bliss on his face and all of his troubles were gone for the moment.

"I'm okay! I came back. I'm just fine now. Stop worrying about me!" Lily said to him in a deep Scottish lilt. She noticed that her accent got stronger when she was more passionate about something.

"You don't understand! I couldn't protect the woman that I loved! You're the woman that I want to make my wife someday. What good am I if I can't protect you, Lily? I'm not a real man at all anymore!" Robin said as he kept crying.

"Yes, you are! You're a wonderful man. A good man. No one could have stopped him with just arrows, Robin. He's a Time Lord. Time Lords are tough! We never say die. I think that the Daleks could tell you all about that. You failed once. Just once! The rest of the time you do an excellent job of protecting me and the others. You always make me feel safer when you're around. Now what's this about you making me your wife?" Lily said with a hint of her old self coming back at the end.

Now that he knew that Lily didn't think badly of him for what had happened, he felt better about it. He was still determined to protect her better in the future though. He would not let anyone ever take her from him again!

"I want to marry you someday, Lily. Once everything settles down and things go back to what passes for normal in our lives. I will propose to you then," Robin said with an evil grin.

Lily was so filled with emotion that she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him so tightly that Robin thought that she had cracked some of his ribs! She then started kissing him and wouldn't stop. He had never seen her so filled with love before in her other persona. He thought that he might just get to like this new version of his Lily! If his ribs could hold out long enough that was!

**Next: Lily's first adventure in her new persona as she has to save her assistant, Holly, from a deadly threat. **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

Holly Samuels was going out for the night to help take care of a sick friend, and she had left her sometimes roommate Lily aka Diana a note telling her so in case she happened to show up and find her missing.

As she walked down the streets of London at night, she felt uneasy. It had only been two years since the horrible Ripper murders, and they still weighed on her mind even now every time that she had to walk through the streets at night alone.

She was afraid that she made an easy target. She was only nineteen years old, and she wasn't very muscular even for a woman of her own time. She had always been weak and sickly even as a child. Lily had taught her a few self-defense techniques, but she hadn't really mastered them. She was sure that she would forget everything that she had taught her in the middle of any real danger.

She suddenly saw a figure out of the corner of her eye looking at her as if it were watching her. When she turned to look at it head on, it had vanished! She wondered if she had imagined it as a result of her thoughts and began to walk on.

Then she saw it standing there yet again in the corner of her eye, and she whirled around quickly this time to catch a full glimpse of it.

It was humanoid but with a large cone-shaped head. Its entire body was covered in suckers, and this gave it the look of an aquatic amphibian-like species. It smelled with an iron odor; and when it spoke, it did so in an odd sounding whisper.

"You will be my new template, human. I must use your form to hide among your species until I can be rescued by others of my kind," the creature said to her as he began to advance towards her.

He held out his right palm which had a sinister looking venomous barb on it, and she knew that he meant to use it on her.

She began to shake in fear, and she started to run. She tripped over a rock lying on the ground, however, before she could get more than a few feet away and fell to the ground with a loud thump. She looked to see that the creature was almost on top of her now, and she struggled to get up in a blind panic.

The creature was stopped in his tracks though as a soft but anger filled voice shouted out to him in a commanding tone, "Leave her alone!"

The creature turned around and hissed at her as he recognized the owner of the voice for what she was.

"Time Lady!" he spat out like a curse.

Lily stood there with her chin resting on top of her umbrella which was pointed down at the ground. She wore a sly smile on her face as she confronted the creature.

"Zygon!" she said back to him in the same tone of voice as he had used on her.

"Stay out of this. This is no concern of yours," the Zygon warned her.

"Yes, it is. That's my friend that you're threatening. I don't like it when people try to hurt my friends!" Lily said to him with a look full of deep anger on her face.

She quickly glanced at Holly because she was afraid to look away from the Zygon for too long. She saw that Holly was lying on the ground unharmed but deeply afraid. She could tell that she was panicking.

"It's going to be okay, Holly!" Lily said to her in a calm, compassionate voice.

"Lily!" Holly managed to stammer out before her throat began to close up in fear.

She was starting to gasp for breath now. She would pass out in a few minutes if she didn't calm down quickly.

Lily was filled with worry for her young friend, and this worry quickly turned into anger.

"I'm going to give you one warning and one only. Leave my friend alone and leave this planet, or I will have to take more extreme measures," Lily said with barely contained fury.

"My ship has crashed. I can't leave! I've set up a distress signal, and I am awaiting rescue. I must take the female's form until they arrive. I had no intentions of harming her," the Zygon explained in a friendlier voice. He was terrified of the fiery Time Lady.

Lily's attitude softened a little, but she was still wary of the Zygon. He could be lying.

"If that is indeed the truth, then I could help you. I can take you home right now if that's all that you want," Lily offered.

The Zygon nodded his head in agreement as he said, "Yes, that's all that I want. I never wanted to crash on this backwoods planet in the first place. I was shot down out of the sky by an unknown ship. I was afraid that whoever it was might come after me, but luckily I have seen no sign of them since I arrived here."

Lily's eyes snapped open as she realized that the Zygon might not be the real threat here.

"You didn't recognize it? They never even contacted you and told you why they were shooting you down?" She asked as she began to look around her for another threat to appear at any moment.

"No. I don't know what it was about. It was a ship unknown to my species," the Zygon admitted.

Then his eyes opened in sudden awareness as he said, "You think that they might be here now trying to finish the job!"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, I do. We need to get you out of here now."

Lily could see that Holly had calmed down now that she had seemed to come to a momentary peace with the Zygon. She gestured to her to come over to her.

Holly hesitantly walked slowly past the Zygon as she watched him the whole time. Finally when she had cleared the alien, she ran the rest of the way to Lily and buried her head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I realize that I'm a coward. I don't mean to be, but I am," Holly said apologetically to her.

Lily just shook her head at her as she said with a warm smile, "No! Stop that! You're not a coward. You're reacting like anyone would to a new situation that they don't understand. It's perfectly natural. Don't ever apologize for being human, Holly. That's one of the things I like about you."

Holly smiled back a little as she slowly began to calm down.

The Zygon looked at the two females with a confused eye. He couldn't understand why the Time Lady cared so much about the human female. She wasn't of much value as far as he could determine. Although he had to admit that he had no desire to harm or kill her either. He believed that all beings, even the humans, had a right to exist without being attacked. It was too bad that his mysterious attacker didn't share his sentiment he thought to himself with a grimace.

It was just as he thought that that the Zygon's mysterious attacker chose to reveal himself at last.

A huge man, covered head to toe in battle armor that made him look like a robot and carrying a huge gun, transmatted himself in front of the three of them.

He looked at the Zygon and said, "I'm afraid that I've been paid to kill you, Frog Face. Awfully sorry! When it comes between you and enough money to last me for the rest of my life though, well I think you can see where my sympathies lie. Say buh-bye now!"

He pointed the huge gun at the Zygon's head as he prepared to pull the trigger.

**Next: The mysterious assassin decides to go after Lily as well as the Zygon. It seems that she has a price on her head as well!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

"You really don't want to do that," Lily said to the assassin as he prepared to kill the Zygon.

The assassin chuckled a little as she said that. He obviously didn't think much of her as a threat. He was very much mistaken!

"Why is that? Are you going to beat me to death with that umbrella?" the man asked with a snort.

"I probably could, but I would only do so as a last resort," Lily replied seriously.

The assassin was taken aback by the tone in her voice. He could tell that she actually believed what she had just said.

"You certainly have a lot of confidence in yourself, girl. I like that! I like it so much that I'll let you and the other girl go. I have no interest in either of you. I just need to kill this one. He has a huge price on his head," the assassin said as he started to squeeze the trigger again.

Lily swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand before he could react, and it flew several feet away and out of the assassin's reach. It hit the wall with a loud thud and broke into several pieces.

Then just a second later, she had him pinned to the ground with one fluid motion. He was lying on his back before he knew it. She was on top of him now with her legs pressing down against his so that they couldn't move, and her right hand was pressing down against his chest holding the rest of him in place with just one arm.

"If you wanted to date me, all you had to do was ask," the assassin joked. He obviously didn't take her seriously as a threat even now.

"Sorry, pal. I already have a boyfriend. If you need a date that bad though maybe I could hook you up. I'm sure that there's some poor blind person out there that's sufficiently deranged enough to want to go out with you!" Lily said with a wide grin on her face.

She was shocked by her actions. That was more like a comment that the old her would have made. Maybe her sense of humor wasn't so gone after all. That was good. She didn't want to be all dark and brooding all of the time. That wasn't her at all. She had always liked a good sense of humor. This incarnation hadn't really had time to quite settle into its complete form yet so maybe she would discover that the parts of herself that she liked from before were still around somewhere.

"A funny girl, eh? I like a sense of humor in a woman!" the assassin said in a cheerful tone.

Nothing seems to bother this guy! Lily thought amused.

Suddenly a massive electric shock passed through the outer shell of his armor and poured into Lily! She screamed at first, but then she gritted her teeth together and put up with the pain as she refused to move off of him.

"Impressive! That's enough juice to kill most beings! What are you?" the assassin asked her with a grudging tone of respect beginning to enter his voice.

"That's not your concern. What should be of concern to you is the fact that I can easily kill you, and that if you don't leave this planet immediately that I will stop being so merciful towards you," Lily said in a cold voice. She had now lost any sense of good feeling that she might have ever had towards this man.

To demonstrate her intentions, her hands began to glow with regenerative energy; and she used that power to quickly melt huge holes into his armor. The flow of electricity quickly stopped as his armor was now too damaged to function. She sighed in relief as the pain in her body began to subside.

"Oh, resourceful too!" the assassin said with clear respect now audible in his tone.

He now managed to press a hidden button in one of his gauntlets. This little device had its own power source and was unaffected by the loss of power to the rest of his armor. He had used it to get out of a lot of tricky situations in the past.

An odorless, invisible gas began to pour out from the gauntlet, and the Zygon and Holly feel to the ground as they began to gasp for air.

"What have you done to them?" Lily asked him with the eyes of an enraged animal.

"How can you not be affected?!" the assassin asked with fear now in his voice for the first time.

"I am a Time Lady, you stupid ape!" Lily said in fury.

She normally wouldn't have insulted humans in such a way, but now she was so furious at the thought that Holly might be dying that most of her normal good will towards them went out the window.

The assassin began to tremble at this display of her fury. He had heard the legends about the anger of a Time Lord, but he had never seen it up close. It was truly a frightening experience he found!

"It's n-n-n-not deadly!" he said in absolute terror.

She got up off of him, and then picked him up and flung him against a wall like he was a sack of potatoes instantly knocking the wind out of him!

"That's a good thing for you!" she hissed at him.

She inwardly cringed at her anger. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be this person at all. More and more she wanted to regenerate and remove this horrible personality before she actually grew to accept it. She didn't want to be this unhappy, angry woman. She missed being the laughing woman who liked to have a good flirt with Robin. She hadn't flirted with him at all since she had changed. This just wasn't right.

She had had enough of this persona! She decided to do it right then and there. She began to glow all over with energy; and then because she was still within the 15 hour limit, she was able to change herself without having to go through the whole process again. She kept her outward appearance and her new accent the same. She just changed her personality and added more of her old self to her new persona.

She was now a more balanced mixture of the old and the new. She had a sense of humor again and could flirt with the best of them if she so chose. She would still have an introverted personality and not be too friendly towards strangers, but her old sense of humor and flirtatious nature would help her to overcome it when she really needed to. She would be better able to overcome her new nature now with a little bit of help from her old one. That was about as good as you could do with regeneration.

The assassin needed to know just who he was dealing with. Some Time Lords were worse than others so he had to know exactly which one that she was. He pulled out a data pad from his belt and quickly scanned her while she was standing there adjusting to her new persona. His eyes filled with both fear and greed as her identity was now confirmed for him. She was the Time Lady known as Persephone, and she was wanted in the Isop Galaxy dead or alive for a huge sum. Enough to make him a king!

He quickly pulled out a small gun and shot a dart into her neck with it. Lily looked at him in surprise and cursed herself for wasting time with fixing her personality at a time like this. She had thought that he was finished though. Apparently he was more resourceful than she thought though. She quickly fell to the ground asleep.

"There's enough potency in that sleeping dart to even work on a Time Lady," the assassin told her as he stood over her in triumph.

Holly got to her feet slowly as she attempted to stop him. She had woken up a minute ago from the gas and thought that Lily had won only to watch in horror as she was quickly defeated. She now momentarily forgot her fears in her concern for Lily.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted at him as she rushed towards him in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.

The assassin gave her a mild shock, and she fell to the ground still awake but unable to move for the moment from the pain in her body.

"Go home, girl. I don't want you. I just need her and the Zygon. Forget about her. She's as good as dead!" the assassin said as he picked Lily up and slung her over one shoulder while slinging the still unconscious Zygon up over the other.

As she watched him walk off with the two of them, Holly cursed her helplessness. She had to save Lily, but she had no idea how to do it. There was still one thing that she could do though. She could call for help.

She would use the device that Lily once gave her for emergencies and call in the cavalry. She was going to call in Rose Tyler!

**Next: Rose comes to help save her mother from certain death in the Isop Galaxy. She also gets a chance to react to the new Lily. **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

Holly picked up the cell phone that Lily had given her for emergencies and turned it on. She wasn't sure if she was using it right or not. She hoped so.

Such a device was so unbelievable to her. It could let you talk to people in other times and places. The technology of the future was just simply amazing!

Lily had put her daughter's number into the phone and shown her how to bring it up and call her. She still wasn't sure if she was doing this right or not. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

Suddenly a voice came on the other line and said, "Hello? Mum, is that you?"

"No. This is her friend, Holly Samuels. I'm in the year 1890 at Oxford University in London. I work for her as an assistant here. Has she told you about me?" Holly said into the strange device.

"Yes, she's told me a lot about you. She likes you a lot," Rose said with a smile in her voice.

"I'm afraid that she's in danger. Some hired assassin took her and an alien away with him on his ship to the stars. He said that someone had put a bounty on her head in the Isop Galaxy, whatever that is. I thought that I would let you know on this small telephone that she gave me. Can you come and help? Please help save her! She got caught because she came to help me. It's my fault!" Holly said in an upset voice.

"I'm sure that it's not. Don't blame yourself, Holly. I'll be right there in a minute," Rose said as she hung up the phone.

Less than a minute later, Rose's TARDIS appeared in the shape of a pink sports car inside of Holly's room at Oxford. Rose got out of it and saw that Holly was scared and frightened. She could see that she was frightened of her reaction to her. She actually thought that Rose would blame her!

She put an end to that as she put her arms around Holly and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, Holly! I'll get her back," Rose said to her with a smile.

Holly felt better now that she knew that Rose didn't blame her. She still blamed herself though. She pushed that guilt aside though as she knew that what was most important was finding Lily.

"Come on if you want. You can be there when I find her," Rose said as she motioned for Holly to take a seat inside of the pink sports car.

Holly and Rose got in, and the car dematerialized as Rose started to use her TARDIS' sensors to find Lily.

"My TARDIS has mum's unique biology programmed into it. The sensors are designed to search for her specifically when I need them to. I always knew that this day would come. Mum is always getting into trouble! I could tell you so many stories about her. That's how I know that it's not your fault, Holly. Mum's been get into trouble for a long, long, long time. Even I don't know how long! She's still alive though so that shows that she's also good at getting out of trouble. So cheer up!" Rose said to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm a worrier. All of my family are huge worriers. I'm really close to your mother, Rose. I want to make sure that nothing happens to her because of me," Holly said with a sad face.

"My other mum is a big worrier too so I know what you're talking about. You need to stop worrying though. It doesn't do any good. What will do some good is finding mum and kicking some Isop Galaxy tail!" Rose said with a snicker.

Holly couldn't help but smile. Rose seemed so unconcerned. She really believed that everything was going to turn out well. Maybe Holly would do well to adopt her attitude and believe that Lily would be fine. She would try, but it was hard to overcome a lifetime of worrying so quickly.

When Rose saw where her mum had been taken to, she was absolutely furious! She let out a Gallifreyan curse word that she was glad that Holly didn't know and that her TARDIS didn't translate for her. Of course! It had to be them, didn't it?!

Holly didn't understand what she had said, but she understood the tone. The language itself sounded musical even when said harshly.

"What is it?" Holly asked concerned.

"Mum's on Raxacoricofallapatorius," Rose said with an angry look on her face.

"What in the world is that? It sounds like a name to conjure with! I wouldn't even try to pronounce it!" Holly said with a frown.

"Believe me, it took me a couple of tries to get it right the first time too! It's a real tongue twister of a name for the planet where the Slitheen come from! They're a nasty bunch of aliens who like to hide inside human skins and pose as ordinary people. They also have a history with me. I helped to kill some of them that were trying to destroy the Earth back in the 21st century. This isn't your fault, Holly. It's mine!" Rose said with a look of pure anger.

Rose's TARDIS landed right in the middle of the room where Lily was being held prisoner. Rose emerged from the TARDIS in a shower of golden light instead of opening the door. She was already in Bad Wolf mode as she prepared to deal out punishment to the Slitheen who had her mum.

The assassin who had kidnapped Lily was there, and he instantly stood up and shot at Rose with a huge gun that unleashed a massive blast of energy at her head. Rose deflected the energy back at the assassin in a concentrated burst that incinerated his gun without harming him!

The assassin looked at her in helpless dismay as he realized who she must be.

"Bad Wolf!" He said in absolute terror.

"Run!" Rose said with a face contorted in rage.

The assassin ran from the room for his life like a scared rabbit as Rose glided past him and went through the wall separating her from her mother like a ghost. Lily was being held in a small cell with sleeping gas being pumped inside of it constantly to keep her asleep.

Rose looked at her in surprise. She had regenerated since she had last seen her. She was amazed at how much she looked like Jenny now, only a little older. She also looked more like her especially with the blonde hair. She wondered if it was a conscious choice on her mother's part.

She dissolved the cell with a glance and transmuted the gas into harmless oxygen with a thought.

Lily woke up to find Rose standing over her with a worried look on her face.

"Well, it's been a while since you've had to rescue me, hasn't it? Just like old times back on Pete's World!" Lily said in her new Scottish accent.

Rose grinned at the new accent and chuckled.

"Love the new voice. You know you sound like Amy now, don't you? Rory's going to get very confused!" Rose said with a laugh.

"I love my new accent! Besides maybe Amy will start traveling with me now because of it. I like her. She's got attitude. Just like me. Rory will be a nice side perk!" Lily said with a wink at Rose.

Rose grimaced at Lily's innuendo.

"He's married, mum! Amy and River will kick you into space if you even think about it. Besides, I thought that you were with Robin now," Rose said in a disgusted voice.

"I'm kidding. Although, he is nice to look at I must say," Lily said and then laughed at Rose's expression.

She wasn't comfortable when Lily talked about things like that. She was her mum after all. It just wasn't right to listen to her say such things! She was just like a female Jack sometimes.

Rose switched the topic to her new appearance.

"I like the new look. You look more like me and a heck of a lot like Jenny. Was that intentional?" Rose asked curiously.

Lily turned dark for a minute as she said, "I was in trouble, Rose. Mortimus shot me in both hearts! I thought that it was over for me. I was thinking about you, Jenny, and Cassie as I died. Especially about Jenny! I was regretting not getting to see who she would become in the future. I was thinking about how much I would miss her. How much I would miss all of you! I guess it must have affected my physical appearance. I'm okay now though. Everything's fine!"

Rose put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hadn't known that any of this had happened. She wished she could have been there to have helped! She swore silently to herself that Mortimus would pay for what he did.

Then she saw a glimpse of the past and saw Mortimus as he shot her mother. She saw that he wore a golden band on his arm. She also noticed a glazed look in his eyes as he did it.

As she came back to the present, she wondered why she had seen that. What was the significance of the golden band?

At that moment, a group of Slitheen poured into the room while one of them pointed a gun at Holly's head.

"You cannot leave here. You must be given to our new leader. Persephone must be given to the Animus!" one of them said with a hypnotized tone to its voice.

She noticed that they all wore the same golden bands on their arms.

What was going on here? Who or what was the Animus?

**Next: Lily and Rose must go to the planet Vortis to find out the answer to that question as they confront an old foe from the Doctor's past there. Plus more about the assassin and the Zygon that he captured.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

The Slitheen stood there like they were in a trance and stared blankly ahead. They were just puppets on a string Lily realized. She was very curious now to meet the puppeteer. Who was this Animus that they mentioned; and why did he, she or it want her so badly?

Holly looked equally terrified of both the Slitheen and the gun being pointed at her head by one of them. Rose wasn't going to let her get put through that for one second longer. She gazed intently at the gun for a moment, and it dissolved into dust in the Slitheen's hand. The fact that the Slitheen that had been holding the gun didn't even notice and was still holding his hand in the same position as before told Rose that they were totally gone. There was no one at home except for the puppet master of the group.

"Who are you? Why do you want me so badly?" Lily asked the Slitheen as a whole in an attempt to get a response from the real architect of this little kidnapping scheme.

"We must bring you to the Animus," the Slitheen kept chanting together in a trance.

"Come out and talk to me! I want to talk to the real mind behind all of this. Show yourself, you coward!" Lily taunted her unseen foe.

The assassin that had brought Lily here was hiding around the corner and stood against the wall listening to what was going on. He was curious as to what was really going on himself. He hadn't bargained on having to deal with the Bad Wolf! He thought that he was working for the Slitheen, and then it turns out that they were the pawns of someone else. He had been played for a fool; and even worse, he still hadn't gotten paid yet!

Now he was glad that he hadn't killed that Zygon yet. Maybe he could get a big ransom from his very rich family to make up for losing the bounty on Persephone. The frog face might be worth more alive than dead after all!

He was going to find out what was what here before he did anything else though. He saw those gold bracelets that the Slitheen were wearing. He wondered if he could get paid more by whoever the real boss was. The Slitheen certainly seemed like that they had a good deal going with them if they could afford expensive looking jewelry like that.

After several minutes of unsuccessful prodding of the Slitheen by Lily, Rose finally decided to see if she could find the one behind all of this with her Bad Wolf powers somehow.

She looked at the Slitheen and could see all of the interactions between them and everyone else in their lives as she flowed back through the events of their recent past. It was like watching a movie about their lives except that it was all real. She rewound back further and further through their pasts until she came to a day about a month ago that all of them had been in the same place at the same time.

They had been summoned to the planet Vortis by a group of aliens that were basically giant ants called the Zarbi. The Zarbi had offered to give them expensive gold bracelets in exchange for what they said was a real estate deal. They had asked the Slitheen to come and look at some real estate on Vortis. They pretended that they were interested in getting the Slitheen to invest in land on the planet in order to jumpstart their economy.

This was a lie though. Rose saw the Zarbi grabbing the Slitheen and forcing them to wear the bracelets as soon as they landed. This was because they had quickly discovered to their surprise that the whole planet was a dying wasteland covered by pools of acid everywhere! The bracelets somehow made them able to be controlled by the Animus.

The Animus was the ruler of Vortis. This mysterious entity totally controlled the near mindless Zarbi and had made them the dominant species on the planet. It had also driven off or enslaved most of the Menoptera, who looked like giant butterflies with four enormous wings that enabled them to fly into space. The Menoptera had ruled the planet until the Animus came and overthrew them. It had turned a once vibrant and growing world covered with flowers into a pale shadow of its former self.

Its horrible reign ended when the Doctor arrived and destroyed it. He brought the exiled Menoptera back to the planet and freed the rest of them. He then left in the assurance that he had given them back their world.

Rose could see what happened next though. The Animus had left a seed behind that was unseen by the Doctor and had hid its consciousness inside of it. It was later reborn into a new body when the seed hatched and took over the planet yet again. The Time War finally seemed to have destroyed it forever, but now it seemed that it had somehow survived even that.

Rose could see the Slitheen leaving the planet and putting out a contract on Lily's head per the orders of the Animus.

Her visions of the past then changed as she could now see the Animus trapping the Monk when he happened to land there by mistake at around the same time as the Slitheen had arrived. The Animus had tried to get the Monk to capture Lily and bring her to Vortis. The Monk's will had been too strong though, and he had overcome his programming and instead tried to kill her instead of letting the Animus have her. She couldn't see why the Monk feared the Animus getting Lily so much or why the Animus even wanted her in the first place.

Rose dissolved all of the gold bands except one and freed the Slitheen from the Animus' control. She kept one of them that she had pulled off of a Slitheen instead of dissolving it.

"What is happening?" one of the Slitheen said as it came out of its trance.

The others looked around them in confusion as well. Their last memories had been of being grabbed from behind by the Zarbi on Vortis.

"You were enslaved by the real ruler of Vortis, the Animus. It enslaved you with these gold bands that you wanted so badly. There's kind of a lesson there about greed becoming your master I'd say," Rose said as she held up the one band that she had kept.

"Yes, I remember now. They tricked us! I'll give you the location of Vortis in exchange for your promise to go there and make sure that the Animus pays for its actions!" the lead Slitheen said in an extremely angry tone.

They immediately gave up the location of Vortis to them, but Rose never said for sure that she would or wouldn't do anything to the entity. She had to find out more about it first and what it wanted.

Rose, Lily, and Holly then got into Rose's TARDIS and made their way to Vortis to find out just what the Animus' game was.

The assassin, who had also overheard Vortis' coordinates, went there as well in his own ship with the captured Zygon still on board. He was going to get some credits out of this one way or another!

As the three women arrived on Vortis, Lily began to act strangely. She put her hands to her head and looked worriedly at Rose.

"Something's in my mind trying to take me over. You're got to take Holly and get out of here," Lily warned Rose.

Rose shook her head no. She wasn't leaving her mother here alone no matter what happened. Rose waved her hand and sent Holly to Lily's friends and family. She would be safe with them no matter what happened here.

"Why didn't you go? It wants to use me as its new body. It wants me to try to kill you!" Lily warned Rose as she continued to fight the Animus' control.

"I thought as much; but I still can't leave you, mum. I won't leave you alone here with that thing in your head!" Rose told her defiantly.

"Then you will die here, Bad Wolf! You will be the first to fall to me in my new form! It is somehow fitting that the one who ended the Time War be the first one to fall at my hand. It was the Time War that destroyed my last form after all. Fortunately, I did not die completely. I hid my consciousness among the faithful Zarbi and used them to deliver the perfect host to me. A host that can never die!" said a voice from out of Lily's mouth that wasn't hers.

Rose watched in horror as Lily started to glow as she was being enslaved by the will of the Animus.

"I won't let you do it! You're never going to make me hurt my daughter! Never!" Lily screamed out.

Rose could see her struggling bravely against the Animus' control, but she wondered how long even Lily could hold out against the power that she could feel emanating from the evil entity.

**Next: Robin and the others arrive to help save Lily from the Animus before it's too late. Plus Rose finally gets to meet Ron! **


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Author's Note: The story now takes place after Children of the Night. The events in this story take place in the future of that one.**

Holly suddenly appeared inside of Lily's TARDIS and completely surprised Allison, who screamed out before she realized who it was.

"What is it, Allison?" Robin said as he came running at her scream.

"Sorry! It's just me," Holly said chagrined.

"How did you get here?" Allison asked.

"Lily's daughter sent me here I think. She just made a gesture with her hand, and I was suddenly standing here! She was trying to save me. Lily's been possessed. She's in trouble!" Holly said with an alarmed look on her face.

"Where is she?" Robin said with a look of worry on his face.

"A planet called Vortis. I have no idea where that is though," Holly said.

She felt useless because she couldn't tell him anything more.

Robin put an arm around her in comfort and said, "It's okay, my lady. You've done all that you can."

"I wish I could do more. I need to go back and find her. I need to know that she's okay!" Holly said as she got more and more upset.

"If she's with Lady Rose, then she already has all of the help that she needs. She is very powerful. I'm sure that she will make sure that she's okay. I still want to go make sure of that though of course. I wonder if we could convince this machine to take us this by attempting to talk to it," Robin said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think that it works that way. You have to be linked to it mentally to communicate with it I think," Allison said with a frown.

Robin' face fell as he had no other ideas to find Lily. Cleopatra wasn't there, or he could have gotten her to help with her own TARDIS. She was off somewhere back in Ancient Egypt visiting some of her friends and relatives to assure them that she was alive and well. They all thought that she had died from the Asp's bite of course.

Robin suddenly felt as helpless as Holly. He didn't like this feeling at all. He wasn't used to it. Usually he always found some way to help or save the day.

The three of them began to study the TARDIS console for any button or switch that might help them in some way. Since none of them knew Gallifreyan though, this seemed to be a useless gesture.

Thankfully for them, Rose suddenly appeared in the TARDIS in a burst of golden light.

"Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you! My mother has told me a lot about you, Allison," Rose said with a wide grin.

Allison smiled back at her as she said, "It's nice to finally meet you too. Lily always talks about you, Jenny, and Cassie all of the time. She really cares about all of you!"

Ron came out of the back of the TARDIS with Isabella. He stopped suddenly when he saw Rose. He studied her for a minute, and then a light bulb went on over his head as he recognized her from holograms that Lily had shown him once.

"Rose, right?" he asked her.

"That's right. You must be Ron. She's been very happy ever since she found you again. She used to tell me stories about you when I was growing up, and I could tell that she really missed you. It was so terrible what the Time Lords did to the two of you. I'm glad that she finally got you back! Welcome back, brother!" Rose said as she gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you! I'm so glad to finally meet you! It feels good and yet kind of strange to suddenly have a sister. I never had a brother or sister before. I was an only child. I'm glad that I can remember her again too. I always felt empty inside all of my life, and I never knew why. Now I do. I was missing my mum!" Ron said with a sad look on his face.

Isabella put an arm around him in support as she said, "What you told me about what happened is so heartbreaking. I can't believe that anyone could be so cruel! At least everything's turned out all right now."

Ron flushed a little bit as Isabella had her arm around him. He had already hopelessly fallen head over heels in love with her. He was afraid to say anything to her about it though. He wondered if she knew how he felt or if she felt the same way. She was rather shy even around him and wouldn't say much. He did most of the talking in their relationship. She did seem to like him however and was always around him a lot. So that might be a clue he thought to himself wryly.

When it was explained that Lily was in trouble, Ron became all upset and said, "We have to go find her. I can't lose her again! I only just got her back!"

"Calm down. We will get her back. She hasn't gotten under the Animus' control yet. Mum's a fighter. She's won't let it win!" Rose said with confidence.

She went to the TARDIS console and input the coordinates for Vortis, and they were off in an instant.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an army of Zarbi; and Allison screamed at the sight of all of the giant ants.

"I hate ants. I know it's all girly to scream at the sight of bugs, but I can't stand them. An army of giant bugs really freaks me out," Allison admitted when everyone stared at her for screaming.

Lily appeared behind the Zarbi with an evil smile on her face. Ron's heart fell as it seemed that Lily was gone now.

"Mum!" he screamed at her in fear and pain.

Lily's face changed, and her usual cheerfulness returned for a moment.

"It hasn't gotten me yet, Ron. There's no need to worry," She told him with an air of nonchalance.

She was trying to act like it was no big deal for his benefit, but she was secretly terrified because she knew that she was weakening against the Animus' mental assaults by the moment.

"Whoever said that I wanted you? You were never my true goal. Even the Monk was mistaken as to whose body I really wanted. Everyone assumed that I wanted a Time Lady, but why would I want a body that would house an intellect capable of fighting back against my own? No I want a body with a weaker intellect. One that is already immortal thanks to being injected with the blood of The Other. I want a body with a mind that has already been proven to be capable of being manipulated and controlled in the past. I want your son!" the Animus said through Lily's mouth.

It then jumped from her mind to Ron's, and he started to glow with power as the Animus instantly took total control over him!

"A new body at last!" the Animus said.

**Next: Lily must fight the Animus in order to get her son back. Is she already too late though? **


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily had never been so angry and so scared at the same time in all of her life, and that was a very long time.

"Get out of him! If you want a body, use mine. I won't fight you anymore. Leave him!" Lily shouted to the Animus.

"No. This body is just perfect. I believe I'll keep it. It will be just what I need when I go to Earth. Earth is a much better base than Vortis. It has so many natural resources and so much water. I can draw power from all of these resources to sustain myself with. It should help keep me alive for a time at least. Then I will move out into space and take what I need from the worlds out there with the help of humanity. I will create a Great and Bountiful Human Empire in my image instead of humanity's. I will rewrite humanity's future as they master space in my name not theirs," the Animus proclaimed.

"So you want to change history. You're going to rewrite all of human history so that you are the single central force all throughout it. I can't allow that you know," Rose said.

"You can't stop me. You may have mastery over the physical laws of this universe, but I am from the previous universe that existed from before this one. You have no power over me, Bad Wolf," the Animus said with a sneer.

"Don't be so sure. I met someone from your universe not so long ago. She claimed to have been the reason that I became Bad Wolf from having seen her when I looked in the Untempered Schism when I was eight. Being exposed to her presence is supposed to have triggered my mutation into Bad Wolf, according to her. I don't know if that's true or not; but if it is, I may have more power than you think," Rose said with a sinister smile on her face.

The Animus looked at her for a moment as if studying her. Then he spouted some ancient curse and said, "Yes, I can see her taint on you. I can't tell just how much you have been influenced by her, but her presence has definitely been left on your cells. I cannot allow you to stop me. I must survive!"

The Animus started to drain power from Rose; and, to her immense surprise, she felt herself start to weaken as the Animus grew stronger off of the Vortex energy inside of her.

"The power in you is strong. Maybe I can use you to sustain myself instead of draining more planets. It will allow me to keep the Earth in pristine shape for a little while longer. That's good," the Animus said with an evil smile.

"You want power? Take mine and leave my children alone!" Lily challenged him.

She glowed with regenerative energy and directed it at the Animus in an attempt to knock him out of Ron's body.

The Animus roared in laughter as he used the Vortex energy that he stole from Rose to deflect Lily's power back at her. Lily went flying back from the backlash, and the wind was knocked out of her for a moment so that she was unable to move for a moment.

A moment was all that the Animus needed. Rose tried to fight back against him, but he just drew more power from her and made her even weaker. She fell to her knees as she suddenly felt as weak as a kitten!

Doctor! she called out to her husband through her mental link.

It was already too late though. The Animus grabbed her arm, and then both of them disappeared in a flash of blinding light. The Animus was now using Rose's power to take them both to Earth!

Lily and her friends could do nothing but look at the empty space where the two had been seconds ago in complete despair.

"No! He's taken both of them!" Lily screamed in helplessness as soon as she got her breath back.

"We'll stop him somehow. We'll bring them both back to you," Robin said as he put his arms around Lily in comfort.

"I just got both of them back after having been without them for so long. I can't be without them again! I can't! I won't survive this time," Lily said in a depressed tone.

Robin had never seen her look so beaten and defeated before. It was like someone had drained the life out of her as she looked at him with sunken and dead eyes.

"He took my babies," Lily said as if in a trance.

"We'll get them back for you I promise you that," Robin said to her with anger in his voice.

He was so angry now. Angry that Lily had been reduced to this horrible state and also angry at himself for not having been able to do anything to stop it. He felt so useless when he couldn't do anything to help the woman that he loved. He just had to stand by helpless again just like when the Monk had shot her! He was getting tired of it. He was tired of being unable to do anything to protect her! He was Robin Hood, and that was his job to protect others!

They heard the sound of the Doctor's TARDIS suddenly arriving, and they all turned toward it. It materialized within seconds, and the Doctor stepped out of it with anger written all over his face.

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" the Doctor said in full Oncoming Storm mode.

"She's gone. Something called the Animus took her. It took her and my son," Lily said with no life in her voice.

The Doctor's anger was dialed back a little as he said, "I'm sorry, Lily! I will get them both back for you though. I've met the Animus before, and I defeated him. I'll bring them both back to you!"

Lily just stared lifelessly ahead. She had lost hope.

The Doctor had seen her like this before after they had all thought that Arkytior was dead. He had hoped to never see her in this state ever again.

"Everyone get in my TARDIS. I can track her down through our mental link," the Doctor said.

Robin led Lily toward the TARDIS as she began to look disoriented. The Doctor had seen this before too. She had lost touch with reality for a while after they thought that Arkytior was dead. She loved her daughter so much that she had almost died without her. Now to have lost two children! He hoped that she would be strong enough to make it through it until he could rescue them.

Allison was so upset at the way that Lily seemed to be falling apart. She didn't know what to do. She took Lily's hand and stroked it to try to show her that she was there and that she cared. Lily looked at her and smiled for a moment before the depression settled back onto her face.

Isabella was even more quiet than usual. She was dying inside. She hadn't known Ron for that long, but she felt like someone had ripped her heart out when the Animus had taken him over!

She swore to herself that somehow someway she would get him back; and when she did, she would tell him how she felt. No more waiting!

All of them left with the Doctor, and he immediately went off in search of Rose. He successfully tracked her down for a while, but then suddenly his face fell.

"I've lost contact with her. The Animus has blocked our mental link!" the Doctor said in a mixture of surprise and anger.

**Next: The Doctor wants his wife back, and not even the Animus is going to keep him from her. When he finds her, the Animus is going to wish he had stayed on Vortis! But that's nothing compared to what Lily is going to do to him! **


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Doctor had gone to visit the Menoptera on the moon of Vortis that was now their home. He was saddened that they had had to return there after he had helped them regain Vortis from the Animus once before a long time ago in his first incarnation. He was determined that they would walk on Vortis once again. He wanted to finish the Animus off once and for all this time.

The Menoptera had the only weapon known to be able to kill the Animus, the Isop-tope. His companion, Barbara, had used it to kill the monster before. He was going to recreate history with it once again.

"Doctor, is that really you? You were an old man when I last saw you, but that is undeniably the TARDIS," Vrestin, who the Doctor had met when he fought the Animus before, said to him in joy. She had been the leader of the Menoptera expedition to free Vortis from the Animus.

"I've changed a lot since then. Ten times actually," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Yes, I have heard of your ability to change form. No wonder that you were able to help us defeat the Animus. Only a god can kill a god," Vrestin said.

"I'm not a god, Vrestin. I'm just a man who wants his wife back. The Animus took her along with her adopted brother. He's gone to destroy a planet that I care about very much. I won't let him get away with it. I need the Isop-tope to stop him with again," the Doctor said.

"I will gladly give it to you, but I don't know if it still works or not. No one has used it since the day you were last on Vortis. It may no longer function," Vrestin warned him.

"I'll take my chances. Even if it is broken, I can probably fix it. I am quite brilliant after all. I can fix practically anything," the Doctor boasted.

The Doctor waited for Lily to make a joke about the Chameleon Circuit. It never came. He looked to see her standing there staring blankly ahead while Allison had her arm wrapped around her protectively.

It made his hearts sink to see her like this. It brought back bad memories from the past. This had been her reaction after they thought Arkytior had died, and it had been one of the reasons that he had left Gallifrey. He couldn't stand to see Persephone, who he loved deeply despite their feuds, disintegrate like that. He would not let it happen again!

Vrestin brought him the Isop-tope, and he looked it over. It looked weathered with age, but he thought that it still might be usable. He would have to check it later back on the TARDIS.

"Thank you, Vrestin! I'll bring it back after I use it to put the Animus down. You have no idea how much this means to me," the Doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"I think I do. It also means something to that woman there I think. When I gave it to you just now, it was the only time I saw any movement on her face since she came here. I saw a moment of hope there I believe," Vrestin whispered to the Doctor about Lily.

"She's my mother in law," the Doctor explained in another whisper.

Vrestin understood now. She looked at Lily with sympathy and silently wished her success in finding her children alive and well.

"Good bye, Vrestin. When I come back, it will be to tell you that you can go home again. Forever this time," the Doctor promised her.

"Good luck, Doctor!" Vrestin said as she smiled at Lily an encouraging smile.

Lily briefly smiled back. Then there was no reaction. Persephone had no time for emotion now. She was working on a plan to get Rose and Ron back in her mind. The Doctor thought that she was broken again and in a way she was, but she was not beaten. Not this time. This time she knew for sure that Rose was still alive. This time nothing would keep her from her side!

As soon as they all left in the TARDIS, Lily locked herself in the Doctor's workshop and would not come out for hours. The Doctor worried about her but said nothing. He wouldn't bother her yet.

Allison paced around the Console Room in agitation. She just kept walking back and forth as she grew more and more worried about Lily.

Robin could do nothing but watch her in despair. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He felt full of despair himself. Maybe he should have stayed in the Land of Fiction. He was useless here in this world. He couldn't do anything to help anyone here!

Isabella just watched both of them in silence. She felt helpless herself, but she had hope. The Time Lady had helped save her village against impossible odds once before. She had faith in Lily that she could save Ron for her. She believed if anyone could that she could. The others believed that Lily had given up, but she had seen the fire of old appear in her eyes from time to time. She knew that Lily had a plan. She believed that. She believed in her!

In the workshop, Lily was inventing her own way to stop the Animus. When she emerged, the Animus would learn why the Time Lords of the Dark Times used to call her The Destroyer!

The Doctor landed on Earth where he managed to find a way of finding the Animus by tracking Rose's unique Vortex energy signature. He tracked the two of them to the North Pole where he found the Animus setting up a Carsinome, an organic home for himself made out of self-healing fungus. It would be from here that the Animus would start sucking the life out of the Earth eventually.

As the TARDIS landed, the Animus turned to it in anger. Rose was very weak now, but she still had enough energy left to manage a weak smile.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and pointed the Isop-tope at the Animus.

"Recognize this? It ended your existence once, and it will again unless you leave those two alone right now. I want you to end this peacefully and disperse your consciousness into space as you should have long ago. Your life is long over. It ended during the Time War. Let go, Animus. Don't drag this out any longer. End this farce now!" the Doctor ordered.

"I don't think so, Time Lord. This is the end of the line for you and your kind. Once my new human empire begins, I will come to Gallifrey. I will end your misbegotten race's dominance over time once and for all. This universe will belong to me and my kind just like the previous universe did once," the Animus threatened.

The Doctor had had enough! No second chances!

He pointed the Isop-tope at the Animus, and the half-finished Carsinome that he had been building collapsed into dust instantly. The Animus screamed in agony as his consciousness started to fall apart, and he began to be pulled out of Ron's body. Rose began to swiftly regain her strength, and she hoped that she would be able to use her powers soon so that she could join the Doctor in attacking him.

Then, just as Vrestin had warned him, the Isop-tope stopped working!

The Animus started smiling as his strength started to return, and Rose fell to her knees as he began to drain her strength all over again.

"No! Not now!" the Doctor said as he hit the Isop-tope to try to get it to start working again.

"That ancient relic won't help you anymore, Doctor. It's all over for you now! Say good-bye forever!" the Animus said as the Carsinome came back to life and fungus from it started to surround the Doctor. He quickly found himself trapped in its iron grip, and it continued to flow up his head as the Animus planned on suffocating him to death!

"Time to die, Doctor!" the Animus said laughing.

"Yes, it is time to die! For you, you piece of garbage!" Lily said from behind the Doctor.

Lily was wearing head to toe armor now. It was filled with weapons that she was going to use to tear the Great Old One to pieces after she had him beg for her mercy!

Robin, Allison, and Isabella stood behind her watching her in concern.

"My lady, be careful!" Robin warned her.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Allison asked her in concern.

"My name isn't Lily. It's Sekhmet the Destroyer! I will crush my enemy under my feet and reclaim my children!" the woman who had once been Persephone said.

She had regressed in her mind back to her very first persona from long ago. She was now the warrior she had once been in the First Great Time War. She would do anything, even risk permanent brain damage, to save her children. If she didn't return to her current persona in a certain amount of time, she might be risking exactly that!

She started off her battle with him by blasting the Animus with a psionic disrupter designed only to affect non-human brainwaves. The Animus' mind felt as if it were on fire as he screamed in extreme agony.

This was just the start. Lily smiled with satisfaction at her enemy's pain. Soon there would be more!

**Next: Lily shows the Animus why the Great Vampires used to fear her! **


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

As the psionic disrupter caused the Animus to scream in agony, Lily released another of her armor's new weapons against her enemy. She shot a dart into Ron's body that contained millions of self-replicating nanotech drones. The robots were designed to aggressively seek out anything that wasn't human or Time Lord in Ron's system and to destroy it as quickly as possible.

So now in addition to having incredible mental pain, the Animus was also suffering immense physical pain as well. This pain was only felt by the Animus and not by Ron in any way. Lily had made sure of that by having his brainwaves and cells remain unaffected by her weapons.

The Animus mentally ordered his Carsinome to swallow up Lily as well as the Doctor. The Doctor was almost completely covered up with fungus now and had had to go into a self-induced coma to preserve oxygen.

As the fungus headed towards Lily, she held up one of her armor's gauntlets; and it glowed with energy. It was a recreation of Rassilon's Gauntlet that he had used to destroy disobedient Time Lords with during the Time War.

Lily had a wide and cruel grin on her face as first the fungus heading toward her and then the fungus surrounding the Doctor began to disintegrate rapidly!

Then as the fungus died, she turned the Gauntlet's effects onto the Carsinome itself. She could feel it scream in her mind as she began to destroy it as well.

Lily grinned and began to laugh with joy!

Allison was chilled by the sound. This wasn't the woman that she considered a mother. She had never taken joy in killing or destruction! Lily had become a total stranger to her. She was now a person that she was getting close to becoming terrified of.

What if she didn't stop with the Animus? She was now becoming scared of someone that she loved. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Isabella.

"She'll be alright. I know she will. I believe in her. She loves all of you too much to give up. She won't let the darkness in her take control," Isabella said confidently.

Allison smiled at her and nodded. That was the most the Isabella had talked to her at one time since she knew her. She mostly talked to Ron and not anyone else. She had realized from the start that the girl was incredibly shy and was glad that she was finally coming out of her shell around them. She supposed that seeing what had happened to Ron would have that effect on someone.

She could only hope that Isabella was right about Lily overcoming her inner darkness. She didn't even want to think about what could happen if she didn't. She did know that if Lily attacked her, she wouldn't fight back. She could never bring herself to attack her not even to save herself.

Robin continued to look helplessly on as the woman he loved fell apart in front of him and became someone unrecognizable. He shook with anger because he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to watch this. He wanted to do something about it before it was too late if it wasn't already.

Lily didn't realize what effect that she was having on her friends nor would her current persona have cared if she did. All that mattered to her now was saving her children. That was her one goal, and that was the only thing that she could focus on now. There was nothing else that existed in her world at this moment.

The Carsinome died completely and turned into dust now. Even the dust dissolved as the Gauntlet continued to glow. Once every last trace of it was gone from existence, Lily then turned the Gauntlet on the Animus.

Now the once powerful creature was being attacked by three weapons all at the same time! Its screams filled the air as Lily continued to laugh at its pain. She sounded like the Master at his most evil the Doctor thought with a shiver as he came out of his coma.

The Animus started draining Rose of even more power in order to try to free himself. Rose screamed in pain and then and only then did Lily hesitate. Her daughter was in danger, and this caused her to escalate her plan of attack. No longer could she simply sit back and bask in the glory of the creature's destruction. Now she had to proceed with a quick and efficient extermination of the being in order to preserve the life of the children.

She powered up her armor's ultimate weapon, a demat gun that would erase the Animus from time and space while leaving Ron intact. The gun was built into her other gauntlet, and she pointed it at the Animus as it glowed. She quickly shot the beam of the weapon at him, and he screamed out in incredible pain one last time before he dissolved away forever!

Lily stood there laughing at his total destruction, and everyone around her was very afraid of what she might do next.

Isabella ran toward Ron and put her arms around him as he came back to himself.

"Isabella? What happened?" Ron asked her in confusion.

"You were taken over by the Animus, but your mother defeated him for good. You're free now. You're safe. I love you, Ron! I'm so glad that you're safe!" Isabella said as she kissed him for the first time.

Ron's eyes went wide with surprise at first, and then that quickly changed to joy as he realized what she had just said.

Lily turned to Isabella and eyed her carefully. She was trying to see if she posed a potential threat to Ron or not. She decided that she was harmless and let her live . . . for now.

Robin saw this look with horror. He knew that Lily had actually been thinking about doing something to innocent Isabella just because she was kissing Ron! This was crossing the line way too far. He had to do something right now.

"Lily, you can come back now. It's over," Robin said as he walked up to her.

Allison's heart leaped into her chest. Don't do it, Robin! she said silently to him.

"The mission is never over. The children must be protected against all possible threats forever. This is the primary duty," Lily said like a machine. Her voice had no emotion in it whatsoever.

Robin was horrified. This was not his love. This was an automaton. What had Rassilon done to her so long ago to make her this way?

"He brainwashed her to become someone that was more of a mindless machine than a Time Lord. The only way that she ever became her normal self again was by regenerating," the Doctor said in response to Robin's unspoken question.

Robin didn't see anyone being able to stop her in that armor. It looked like nothing could get through to make her regenerate now. Not that he would even think of doing such a thing to her.

He had another plan with a different approach to freeing her entirely. If this didn't work, then he would die. If it did though, he would have his Lily back. That was worth potentially dying for!

He suddenly pulled out a bow and aimed an arrow at Ron's head. Lily saw the action and immediately moved to stop him. She grabbed the bow from his hand and destroyed it with her copy of Rassilon's Gauntlet. She then looked at him menacingly but did nothing more to him.

Robin proceeded to run over to Ron, who had long ago stopped kissing Isabella as he watched Robin in shock and puzzlement, and he put him in a headlock.

"Pretend I'm hurting you," Robin whispered to him.

"What? What if she kills you?" Ron said afraid.

"She won't," Robin said confidently,

Ron started to scream fake shouts of pain, and Lily shot a stun blast at Robin that had him fall to the ground unconscious for a few seconds. Again she didn't use lethal force but just stood by watching him for any further attacks.

Robin woke and said loudly, "You're going to have to kill me if you want to stop me. I won't stop trying to kill Ron until you do. Go on, Lily! Do it!"

Allison screamed, "No!"

Lily began to power up her Gauntlet as she looked at Robin with angry eyes. She pointed the Gauntlet at him and then stopped. Her arm shook and soon her body followed it. She was at war with herself now inside of her psyche. Robin eagerly awaited the outcome as everyone around him looked on in silence.

Lily screamed in agony with what sounded like soul crushing pain, and then she looked at Robin with her own eyes once again. She pulled off the armor's helmet and kissed him with all of the passion within her as she had tears flowing down her face from shame at what she had almost done!

Robin was full of joy. He had done it. He had finally saved her for once! Maybe he wasn't so worthless after all.

**Next: The aftermath of the battle with the Animus as Lily reacts to what she has done. Also, the return of the assassin and the Zygon as this storyline finally wraps up. **


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Holly came out of the Doctor's TARDIS as she heard everyone sounding happy and cheerful again. She was a terrible coward, and she knew it. She had just stood by and did nothing while all of these events had been happening around her. This wasn't her world, and she knew it. She was willing to risk being killed though to make sure that her friend was okay.

She had watched Lily become someone else and was actually scared for her for a while. Now she was back. She could tell by the way she acted that it was her Lily again. She ran out to greet her as she cried in Robin's arms.

"Lily! I'm glad that you're okay. I was so scared for you. I thought that you were never going to be yourself again," Holly said happily.

The Doctor was amazed at the change in Holly. She had stayed quiet and looked terrified the entire time that she had traveled with him. He had almost considered asking her if he could take her home several times, but he always saw the determined look in her eyes every time he looked at her. This made him reconsider the thought each time he saw the full level of her devotion.

Now that Lily was safe, he felt that he was getting to see the real Holly for the first time. She had felt out of place in their world but was willing to put up with it for the sake of her friend. He admired that a lot.

Lily looked down in shame as she said to Holly, "Don't you mean you were scared of me instead of for me?"

"No. I mean 'for you'. You're my friend, Lily. I was never afraid of you. I know that you would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. It's just not in you to do that," Holly said with absolute certainty.

"I knew that too, Lily. It was the only thing that I could think of to shock you out of what had happened to you. I had to bring the real you back by trying to make you do something that you would recoil at. I knew that you would never hurt me," Robin said confidently.

"I'm glad that you knew it. I didn't. I was scared that she would kill you, and that we would lose her forever," Allison admitted. She felt ashamed at her lack of faith.

Lily, as usual, knew how she was feeling just by the look on her face. She put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"There's no need to feel ashamed. I'm the one who should be ashamed. I could have hurt Robin. You had every reason to believe that I would. I was gone, Ally. I was just a small voice in the back of my own head. It took the thought of killing Robin to make me gather all of my will together and come back. Even I wasn't sure that I could do it in time," Lily told her softly.

"Isabella never lost faith in you. She believed you would come back when no one else did," Allison admitted.

"Maybe I underestimated her. I owe her a vote of thanks I think. Both for keeping everyone else going and for her relationship with Ron," Lily said with a smile.

Lily stood in front of everyone with an apologetic look on her face as she said, "I'm so sorry for what I just put you through. I went to a terrible place inside myself because I lost my children. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive, mum!" Ron said as he hugged her tightly.

"He's absolutely right. It just shows how much you love us. We love you too, mum. Don't worry about it. No one here has anything against you. We're just all glad that you're okay again!" Rose said as she hugged Lily too.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Rose's words, and Lily felt somewhat better than she had before if not completely guiltless.

It had seemed like everything was over now. It was time for them all to go home. It wasn't quite over yet though.

The assassin who had originally captured Lily in the first place and started all of this had been with them every step of the way, and he was watching them even now. He still hadn't gotten paid anything yet for all of his trouble, and he wanted his money. He was going to make something off of this deal one way or another.

He eyed the golden ring that Rose still had with her that she had gotten from the Slitheen. If he could at least grab that, then this whole mission would have been worth it. He could take that and have more than what he would have made off of the Zygon kid. He would have him a pretty good deal from this whole mess just with that ring alone.

The problem of course was getting it without being attacked by the Bad Wolf or worse yet Lily. He realized with a shiver that she had gone easy on him before. From what he had seen, she could have easily demolished him. He was afraid to ask for more trouble by trying to get the ring, but he was even more afraid of coming back home empty handed. He needed to make something off of this deal. Time was money for a guy like him.

He came up with the only thing that he could think that might get him out of this with the ring and no pain. He planned to appeal to their obvious respect for life.

He got the Zygon out of his ship and held a gun to his head as he walked with him toward the others.

"Hello, people! I'm going to blow this kid's brains out right now unless I get that ring that you have with you, Bad Wolf. Give it to me now, or the kid is history," the assassin said with a smirk.

"How about I just make you pass out right now with a snap of my fingers instead?" Rose said ominously.

"You could do that, yes. Can you do it before I pull the trigger? Can you?" the assassin asked with a wide grin.

Rose wasn't so sure that she could. She hesitated.

Suddenly the assassin received a terrible pain in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious instantly. Everyone turned in shock to see Holly standing over the assassin's body with a huge piece of equipment from the Doctor's TARDIS in her hands. She had used it to hit him in the back of the head!

"I've wanted to do that ever since he kidnapped you, Lily!" Holly said with a huge grin on her face.

Sometimes being mostly unnoticed and invisible had its advantages when it came to sneaking around. The assassin hadn't had a clue that she was even there.

"Thank you, human!" the Zygon said with a smile on his face.

"Don't mention it," Holly said.

"I wish to reward you though. You saved my life and possibly prevented my planet from going to war. I am the son of the leader of the Zygons. This worthless creature on the floor was paid to kill me and blame it on another planet in order to create a war for local arms dealers in the area to profit off of. You've saved so many other lives in addition to my own. I owe you a reward for your help, Holly," the Zygon said.

Holly blinked at the use of her name for the first time by the Zygon.

"Your finally calling me by my name instead of 'human' is kind of a reward in itself," Holly said with a grin.

"Not reward enough, Holly. I shall give you much more than that. I shall make you my bride!" the Zygon said with a smile.

Holly looked in terror at Lily. Her eyes were pleading with Lily for help.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I'm afraid that Holly can't become your bride though," Lily said.

"Why is that?" the Zygon said looking upset. He seemed to be genuinely infatuated with Holly now.

"She is already spoken for. She's married to the Prince of Freedonia already. Isn't that right, your majesty?" Lily said as she turned to Rose.

"Oh, yes. She is my brother's wife. I am the rightful Queen of Freedonia. You cannot take her from us. She belongs to my country," Rose said with a mischievous smile.

The Zygon looked crestfallen, but he nodded.

"Of course she had to be royalty. Such a wonderful woman could be nothing else. Then I will give you another reward, Princess. I will give you this," the Zygon said as he handed her an official looking document with a seal on it.

Holly took the piece of paper but had no idea what it was. She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"It is an official Zygon document. It says that the bearer of the document has the complete and total support of the Zygon government. Just use it anywhere on any of our worlds, and they will give you whatever you want. You will be able to enlist their help in any way that you desire. I hope that it may come in handy to you someday," the Zygon told her.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it," Holly said as she did something that she would have considered impossible when she first met him.

Holly gave him a big hug; and then asked, "What is your name anyway? I never asked."

"It's Skaren. It was nice to meet you, Holly," the Zygon said with a smile.

"It was very nice to meet you too, Skaren!" Holly said.

The two of them embraced again and parted as friends. They would meet again someday when they would least expect it.

The Doctor took everyone back to their respective homes, and the assassin was taken to Skaren's father for trial. The assassin didn't like his odds. He knew now that he should have quit while he was ahead. It looked he was going to have to change his name now. He would certainly no longer be able to call himself Kildridge the Undefeated with a straight face anymore.

The ring that he had wanted so badly was taken by Rose and given to Vrestin along with the now repaired Isop-tope. She hoped that the ring could buy them the help that they would need to start to repair the damage that the Animus had done to Vortis. She couldn't think of a better use for it.

Lily, now back with the others on her own TARDIS, dropped Holly off back home in 1890.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with me? You were great back there! You really came through and saved the day!" Lily said with pride.

"No, Lil! That's your world not mine. I'm happy just to stay here. I might change my mind someday though. You never know," Holly said with a smile as she looked at the Zygon document in her hand thoughtfully.

Lily smiled back, and then returned to her TARDIS. She was sure that someday she would wear her friend down and be able to bring her along too.

She looked on at her other friends and her son with a soft smile. She had never appreciated just how lucky she had been before until she had almost lost it all. She wouldn't take any of that for granted ever again.

"Mum, I have something that I have to tell you," Ron said hesitantly.

"Go ahead," Lily said in a soft encouraging voice.

Ron grabbed Isabella's hand and walked up to his mother with a determined look on his face.

"Isabella and I are engaged," Ron said with a huge smile.

"I decided that I needed to stop being so timid and to tell him how I really feel. I want to be with him forever," Isabella said happily.

Lily smiled at both of them with an enormous grin.

"Well, it's about time! I knew the two of you were meant to be the moment you met each other," Lily said happily.

"How did you know that?" Allison asked her with a skeptical look.

"I'm a Time Lady, Ally. I can see it when two people are meant for each other. Why do you think I brought us to Isabella's time in the first place? I saw her timeline intertwined with Ron's, and I was bringing them together. I didn't foresee getting shot by the Monk and regenerating though. That was a huge surprise. Oh, well. Nobody's perfect!" Lily said with a wide toothy grin on her face.

Robin smiled and put his arm around her. He was so glad that his Lily was back!

**Next: An all new adventure begins! Lily's story crosses over with Rose Tyler, Time Lady and Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel for a big storyline that unites all three characters together. Also Lily gets to meet the Doctor's sister, Emmy, for the first time since the Time War. **


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Shadow of the Daleks Part 2**

**This story is continued from Part 1 in Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 12.**

Lily was busily at work at the console of Jenny's new TARDIS as she tried to input Rose's unique Vortex energy signature into its system. She intended to use the TARDIS' sensors to locate her still missing daughter.

The Daleks had invaded Earth but they were only attacking certain parts of it such as the Powell Estate as a message for Rose Tyler to get her to come to them. Rose hadn't turned up yet though after several hours which had worried Jenny. Jenny came to find Lily in 1890 in the hopes that she could lead her to her mother. Along the way she had apparently picked up two brothers that she had saved from the Daleks, Jon and Patrick Baker.

As Lily worked, she managed to catch the looks that Jenny and Jon Baker kept giving to each other out of the corner of her eye. She noticed after watching them for a minute that the two of them had some serious sparks flying between them. She smiled to herself at the thought that maybe Jenny had found someone at last.

"I noticed you watching the two lovebirds over there. He only just met her a few hours ago, and he's already making goo goo eyes at her. It's crazy, isn't it?" Patrick Baker said to Lily.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I've seen relationships start up in less time than that. Sometimes it's love at first sight. This just seems to be a mutual attraction for now. It may become something more though. It has the potential to become a lot more," Lily said enigmatically.

"How do you know that? Are you psychic or something?" Patrick asked her.

"I'm a Time Lady just like Jenny. We have a time sense that allows us to see the timelines of others and to see their possible future sometimes," Lily explained.

"Time Lady. I like that. So that's what Jenny is. She never said. I like her. Not in the same way that Jon obviously does, but I do like her. She's nice and funny. She's wonderful," Patrick said with a wistful smile on his face.

Lily smiled at him. It seemed that Jon wasn't the only one in love with Jenny. She realized that Patrick didn't even realize himself the full extent of his feelings for her granddaughter. She could also see a possible future for the two of them as well as with Jenny and Jon.

"Are we going to find Jenny's mom? I can tell that she's worried about her," Patrick asked.

"Don't worry. We will. I'm an old hand at programming TARDISes and at finding people. I'm an old hand at practically everything for that matter. I am over a billion years old after all," Lily said with a wide smile.

Patrick wasn't sure whether to believe her or not so he just nodded and went along with it as he said with a grin, "You don't look a day over twenty two hundred."

"Why thank you, kind sir. I can see that you're a flatterer. I only find it fair though to tell you that I'm in a serious relationship," Lily said with a giggle.

"I didn't mean . . .," Patrick stammered as he turned pale.

"I know you didn't. I'm just joking with you. Relax," Lily said with a warm smile as she patted Patrick reassuringly on the back.

Patrick calmed down a little as he realized that she was just playing around. He found that he liked Lily already even though he thought that she was a little out there.

Lily sized Patrick up and the wheels began to turn in her mind. She was going to bring this boy out of his shell sooner or later. It was very possible that either of the two brothers had a future with Jenny, and she wanted to give her granddaughter every opportunity that she deserved to find what she had with Robin. It was the matchmaker inside of her that Rose had often chided her about coming out in full force.

Luckily for Patrick, Jenny's TARDIS had finally located Rose and signaled Lily about it. This immediately took her mind off of her granddaughter's love life for a while.

Jenny's TARDIS landed at the location of Rose's unique energy signature, and the two Time Ladies went outside to investigate. The brothers were ordered to stay inside by Lily. She had felt the presence of a very upset and angry mind somewhere nearby and feared for their safety. She might look young, but both of them could feel a great age about her. They obeyed her without question.

The TARDIS had brought them to a ruined space station that looked like it had been hit by an asteroid storm. There was huge damage throughout its structure and from the dimming lights it looked like life support might go out at any minute. What had happened here?

The two Time Ladies soon came upon an unconscious Rose Tyler who was being guarded by a young woman who looked at them like she was going to rip their hearts out if they got any closer. The woman glared at them as they slowly walked forward.

"You're not going to touch her! Do you hear me? Get away from her!" the woman said with eyes full of anger and fear.

Lily looked at her closely for a moment, and then recognized her from the distant past. She couldn't believe that she was still alive.

"Arianrhod!" Lily said happily.

The woman known as Arianrhod, or as she called herself now Emmy, blinked in recognition of the woman before her.

"Persephone?" Emmy asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. You remember me? I last saw you when you were a child of twenty. It's been a long time!" Lily said as she ran to hug her.

Jenny meanwhile went to check on her mother. She couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, but she could feel that something wasn't right with her.

Emmy whirled around on her and actually growled in her direction.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled at Jenny.

"It's okay! She's Rose's daughter, Jenny!" Lily told her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Emmy's eyes widened in recognition as she said, "Yeah, Rose told me about you. I'm sorry! I've been through a horrible experience. I guess it's left me feeling a little shell shocked."

"Who are you?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I'm the Doctor's little sister. I only just recently found him again after having thought that I was human for the last ten years. I call myself Emmy these days," Emmy explained to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmy. I guess that makes you my aunt then," Jenny said with a smile.

Emmy frowned as Lily laughed.

"Thanks. You really know how to make me feel old, Jenny!" Emmy said with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry!" Jenny said with a grimace.

"What happened to Rose, and where is the Doctor?" Lily asked as she cut to the chase. So far the woman had told them nothing about what had left the station in such a shape.

"The Daleks. They kidnapped the Doctor and Rory after they trapped me and Rose in this burned out station. The whole place was in flames and about to explode at any moment. Rose somehow put the fires out throughout this entire planet sized space station with her powers, but then she collapsed on the floor from the strain. I haven't been able to wake her up since then. I don't know where Amy is. I think that she may have taken the TARDIS and went after the others. I heard it leaving. She couldn't reach us so I don't blame her. There was a wall of flames all around us. There was no way that she could have reached us in time. I still don't know how she used the TARDIS though. She keeps remembering things about how to use it, but the memories seem to come only sporadically and are out of her control," Emmy explained.

"Why would Amy know how to use a TARDIS?" Lily asked confused.

"She used to be a Time Lady too. She used to be called Cliodna. She was my brother's friend in the old days. I always liked her too. She decided that she wasn't going to change back because she likes being Amy. It hasn't stopped her from remembering things about her past from time to time though. Mostly about how to use the TARDIS," Emmy said.

Lily and Jenny looked at each other in surprise. They never would have thought about Amy being one of them!

"Where did they take the Doctor and Rory to?" Lily asked her.

"I heard them say something about taking them to Earth and waiting for Rose there. They think that she's going to come after them. They don't realize that she's in no shape to come after them at the moment," Emmy said.

"So they started attacking places throughout the Earth to get her to show up when she didn't immediately follow them," Jenny said to herself.

"Exactly," Lily nodded.

"Why do they want her so badly for? Just to kill her?" Jenny asked Emmy.

"No. Rose has something that they want. That's why they're doing all of this," Emmy said.

"What is it that they want so badly?" Lily asked her confused.

"She knows where the deadliest Dalek weapon that was ever created is. She knows the location of the Dalek Emperor's second and unused Nightmare Child!" Emmy said.

Lily looked at her in shock. From what the Doctor had told her about the original Nightmare Child, she knew that if the Daleks ever got their hands on another one that the entire universe would be in danger of winding up under the Daleks' shadow!

**Shadow of the Daleks concludes in The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady Chapter 41 coming soon!**

**Next Time: Lily starts on a new storyline as she goes to find out just what Cleopatra has been up to all of this time. She quickly finds that Cleo has gotten into a lot of trouble!**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily was traveling through the Vortex in her TARDIS when she started to receive a signal from Cleopatra. She hadn't heard from Cleo in quite some time so she immediately answered it. She had been worried about her lately.

"Lily, I'm kind of in a little bit of trouble here. I don't suppose you'd have time to come and help me out would you?" Cleo said.

Lily noticed that she looked very worried about something. She also looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"What is it, Cleo? I knew you were in trouble when you didn't call for a week. You always call at least every two days. You're as dependable as the sun rising and setting every day. What have you gotten yourself into now? I thought you were just going to visit friends and relatives back in Ancient Egypt. How do you get in trouble doing that?" Lily asked her with the motherly tone that she sometimes used on those she cared about.

"You're one to talk. You'd get into trouble crossing the street!" Cleo shot back with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"That's very true. We're not talking about me though, are we? What is it, Cleo? Tell me, and I'll do my best to help," Lily said with a solemn, serious tone to her voice.

"The whole area's being invaded by aliens. Not just any aliens though. We're being invaded by Vespiforms. The others think it's a plague being sent to punish us. I know what really happened though. It's my fault!" Cleo said guiltily.

Lily understood now. Cleo had attacked the Vespiform home world years ago when she had been a vampire and had enslaved or killed several of them. Her vampire self had wanted to recruit them as a new group of soldiers to use to establish an empire. Many of them died resisting her and others were enslaved only to die later in pointless wars for her glory that saw them all quickly destroyed for her vampire self's pointless dreams of grandeur.

Now they had tracked her down and were paying her back for her vampire self's transgressions by attacking her home and her people. No wonder she had been hesitant to call Lily. She had been too ashamed to ask for her help for this.

"No, it's not! That wasn't you! You should have called me sooner. I'll be there as soon as I can. We'll stop them together somehow," Lily promised.

"Thank you, Lil! I can't thank you enough," Cleo said.

"There's no need for that, Cleo. I'm not letting anyone be punished for something that isn't their fault," Lily said determinedly.

Lily ended their transmission and started to head to Cleo's location.

"I was wondering why she had never returned. I have to admit that I was angry at her that she wasn't here to help us when the Animus possessed you and Ron," Allison said.

"I know she hasn't given you much of a chance to know her because she doesn't talk much to anyone, but you have to believe that she's a good person, Ally. She would have been right there by my side in a heartbeat if she had known that I was in trouble. She's my best friend," Lily said.

"I can see that she had her own problems now. I just wish she had been there. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that I was going to lose you!" Allison admitted.

It was the first time she had talked about it since the Animus had fallen. Lily knew that what had happened to her still bothered her. She had gotten to know Allison very well now, and she could always tell when she was keeping something bottled up inside. She thought of Allison as her second daughter now, and she didn't want her to be worried about anything especially not her.

Lily smiled warmly at her and said, "Everything's fine now, Ally! You don't have to worry anymore. I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. The Animus is gone, and Sekhmet is buried back in my head again where she's staying forever this time. I swear I'm fine now, sweetheart!"

Ally tried to smile but remained worried.

Lily's hearts hurt to see her upset. She put both of her arms around her in a tight hug as she said, "Sekhmet won't ever come back I promise! I know for sure that she won't return."

"How can you know that for sure?" Allison asked.

"She only comes out when I let her," Lily admitted with a shamed look on her face.

"You released her on purpose!" Allison said angrily.

"I didn't know what else to do. I needed her to save Rose and Ron. I had to risk letting her out so that I could get them back. I won't ever release her again! I promise. I'm so sorry for what I put everyone through!" Lily said with her eyes cast on the ground.

Allison saw such a painful look on Lily's face that she couldn't help but forgive her. It was her turn to hug Lily now.

Allison then smiled at her as she said, "It's okay, mum. I forgive you. I guess you were as frightened by the whole thing as I was. Promise me that she'll never come back though. Please promise me that!"

"I promise! She's gone for good," Lily said as her face brightened up.

Allison smiled and said nothing else. Lily was glad that she was feeling better about things now.

Lily's TARDIS landed next to the Sphinx, and the two of them waited for Cleo to greet them.

Allison looked at the still unbroken nose on the past Sphinx and looked at the face in wonderment. She recognized that face!

"Is that . . .?" Allison started to ask.

"It's the Doctor, yes! His ego truly knows no bounds. I finally broke the nose off myself in a fit of anger at him one day. He pouted about it for days!" Lily said with a grin.

Allison shook her head with a wide smile on her face. She wondered what other strange events of history could be explained by the Doctor's and/or Lily's interference.

"Quite a lot of them I'm sure," Lily said in response to her unspoken thoughts.

Allison laughed at how well Lily knew her now and said, "Don't do that. It freaks me out!"

"If you think I'm bad, you should see Rose. She takes knowing what other people are thinking just by their expressions and body language to an art form. I hear she drives her poor companions nuts with it sometimes," Lily said with a mischievous smile.

"Why isn't Cleo coming? Do you think the Vespiforms did something to her?" Ron asked as he came out of the TARDIS with Isabella.

"I very much doubt that. The lady Cleopatra is almost as skilled a warrior as my Lily. She will not be caught so easily," Robin said as he came out of the TARDIS last.

"I hope that you're right. I haven't known Cleopatra for long, but I like her. She's always been good to me," Isabella said.

Robin looked at her in surprise for a moment, but then he smiled at her. Isabella hardly ever spoke to any of them. She was extremely shy and didn't talk much, but now it seemed that she was finally opening up to them. Almost losing Ron had made her open up a lot more it seemed.

"I'm certain of it. She's safe," Robin said to Isabella.

Lily smiled at Isabella's attempt to join into the conversation. She was hopeful that Isabella would eventually feel comfortable enough around them to be as talkative as Allison. That was going to be necessary if she were going to be her daughter-in-law. She wanted Isabella to feel like a part of the family. That's who they all were to her whether they realized it or not. They were her family.

Cleo came running up to them out of nowhere in a blind panic.

"Why are you all standing around for? Run!" Cleo screamed at them.

They all looked at each other in bewilderment. They didn't see anything to run from. Cleo raced past them like she was on fire.

"Run!" Cleo screamed again from behind them.

Then they saw what she had been screaming about as they saw a massive swarm of giant wasp-like Vespiforms heading straight for them! There must have been thousands of them.

"Still loving traveling with me, Ally?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Allison shot daggers at her as they all began to run for their lives.

**Next: Lily and company face off against a massive horde of angry Vespiforms determined to destroy the entire countryside to get to Cleo. **


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Vespiforms had been chasing Lily and the others for over half an hour. They just kept coming relentlessly, and there seemed to be no way to escape them.

"It's a good thing that we're all in such good shape from all of the running that we usually do with you!" Allison said to Lily with a grin.

Lily could see that some of them were beginning to slow down despite their being used to running a lot though. She had to do something before someone fell and was surrounded by the angry invaders. They wouldn't stand a chance against them alone.

Lily started glowing with regenerative energy, and then released all of it out of her in one massive shockwave. Hundreds of the Vespiforms fell to the ground in a heap. They weren't dead, but they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while either.

The other Vespiforms halted their assault and stood hovering in front of Lily in fear. None of them wanted to be the next to tackle her as she stood facing off against them with energy sparkling around her hands.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Allison asked her irritably.

"I had to take some time to charge up that much energy to use at once," she whispered to her low enough where the Vespiforms couldn't hear it.

Allison nodded in understanding. She realized that Lily couldn't do that again for a while, but that she was hoping that the Vespiforms wouldn't realize that. The question now was: How would the Vespiforms handle it?

One of the aliens dared to come closer to Lily and said, "I propose a truce for a moment as we discuss what we want."

"Agreed," Lily said as she made her hands stop glowing.

The Vespiforms all made a noise that Allison interpreted as a sigh of relief as Lily said that. Lily's bluff had worked!

The lone Vespiform assumed a human form, and he met with Lily alone. They had agreed to meet one on one so that neither side would feel nervous about their leader being attacked.

"You know why we're here, don't you?" the Vespiform leader asked.

"It seems like it's to terrorize everyone around here. I thought your race was supposed to be wise. This isn't what a wise person would do," Lily said irritably.

"We want Queen Cleopatra. She is responsible for much misery and suffering," the leader said in an irritated tone of his own.

"I'm aware that she did terrible things as a vampire, but that wasn't her. That was the thing that was controlling her. It was a disease affecting her mind. It wasn't her fault. She's herself again and is totally blameless for what she did in the past when she was sick. She's doing a lot of good now. So leave her alone!" Lily said in passionate tones.

"How sure are you that it was all the disease? Maybe her actions came from her own dark side? Have you ever considered that she was doing things that part of her wanted to do?" the leader asked.

"Even if that were so, that's only part of her. The good side of her would never have allowed her to do such things normally. The disease was responsible for creating that whole situation so I still say she's blameless," Lily said.

"She must be held responsible for what she did regardless of who or what you blame for it. We will take her back to our home world for trial whether you like it or not," the leader said as he grew angrier.

"And if I refuse?" Lily asked with a threatening gleam in her eyes.

"We will destroy everyone who stands in our way," the leader said bluntly.

"I don't think so," Lily said ominously.

Cleopatra then ran over to the both of them and screamed, "No! No more pain because of me! I'll go willingly!"

"No you won't!" Lily screamed back.

"I really appreciate your friendship, Lily. I won't let any of you die for me though. I should have done this in the first place instead of bringing you here. I was too afraid to. I'm sorry for being a coward!" Cleo said sadly.

"You were right to call me. This is wrong! You're not responsible for what you did so they can't do this to you. I won't let them!" Lily said defiant.

The Vespiform leader turned to Cleopatra and said honestly, "If you surrender now, we will let your friends go. We will leave now and bother no one else."

Cleopatra nodded and said, "Agreed."

"No!" Lily said as she started glowing with energy again. She started to attack the leader, but Cleopatra got in the way.

"Stop this! I can't have any more deaths on my conscience! Let me go. Let me do this," Cleo said.

The two of them stared at each other intently as a silent battle of wills played out between them.

Lily saw that Cleo wasn't going to give up, and she started to slowly cry. She was starting to weaken in her resolve.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked her.

"Yes. I'm doing the right thing," Cleo said confidently.

"Come with us then," the leader told Cleo; and she began to follow him back to the others.

"I'm sorry I have to do this then," Lily said with a slight smile trying to come on her face.

"Do what?" Cleo asked as she began to turn around.

"This!" Lily said as she knocked Cleo out with a hard punch to the side of the head.

She caught Cleo's body before it hit the ground, and then she blasted the Vespiform leader with a burst of energy knocking him out cold instantly. The other Vespiforms started buzzing with anger and started flying towards her in a fury.

"What did you do?" Allison shouted at her.

"Start running again! I can't let them take her! I have a plan," Lily said confidently as she lifted Cleo's body into her arms and started running with it.

"It had better be a good one," Allison said.

"We must have faith in her, Allison. She hasn't steered us wrong before," Isabella said.

"Thank you, Isabella. At least someone believes in me," Lily said.

"I knew that you wouldn't abandon her," Isabella said with a grin.

"No. I never abandon my family," Lily said seriously.

"I applaud your course of action of course, my lady. However, I do hope that you know that we can't hold out against them for much longer," Robin said nervously.

"Mum always has a plan. Whether it's a good plan or a crazy one is what we have to worry about!" Ron said with a laugh.

They could see the waters of the Nile rushing towards them, and they finally understood Lily's plan.

"The Nile is flooding the delta. I calculated that the flood waters would reach here shortly in my head based on my knowledge of this area and its past. The water should take care of the Vespiforms for us nicely. The problem is in trying to keep it from taking care of us too," Lily said to them with a wide grin on her face.

"Great. It's one of the crazy plans!" Allison said with a groan.

**Next: Let's hope that they can all swim! **


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

With the waters only feet away, Lily's TARDIS materialized around them. Lily ran to the controls as she quickly tried to dematerialize before it was too late. She also spoke quickly to someone on the TARDIS monitor and switched it off before any of them could see who it was.

"What just happened?" Allison asked her in bewilderment.

Lily held out a small device for half a second in her hand by way of an explanation while she worked at the controls on her console.

"It's a Stattenheim Remote Control. No TARDIS should be without one," Lily said with a grin.

"If you had that, why didn't you just use it earlier?" Allison asked in a bad mood.

"When did I have the time? They just kept coming," Lily protested.

"I think you just liked the running," Allison complained.

Lily chuckled but said nothing. She had just started to dematerialize when the waters hit the TARDIS, and they were all thrown across the console room by the impact.

Lily managed to hold on to the console and completed the dematerialization process. They entered the Vortex, and everyone sighed in relief. Her TARDIS rematerialized immediately right next to the Sphinx again.

"I hit the Fast Return Switch. It quickly takes you back to the last location that you were in," Lily said.

"Won't the Vespiforms still be out there?" Isabella asked.

"No. They all followed us. They've all been drowned by now I'm sure," Lily said sadly.

"You had to save Cleo. It wasn't right for her to be put on trial for something that wasn't her fault," Isabella comforted her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it," Lily said.

"It shouldn't. You caused more deaths. I was going to go with them," Cleo shouted angrily as she woke up listening to them speak.

"You didn't do anything. Why should you have to die? I just got you back recently. I'm not losing you again," Lily protested.

"So it's so much better to cause the needless loss of lives?" Cleo asked in pain.

"None of them died," said a voice from the TARDIS monitor.

They turned to see Skaren the Zygon watching them with a smile on his face.

"So it worked. You saved them!" Lily said relieved.

"Yes, I did but just barely. That was very foolhardy, Lily. I had to do a mass transmat within seconds to get them all on my ship in time. It's a good thing for you that I'm good with a transmat!" Skaren said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So it was him that you were talking to," Ron said with a knowing look on his face. He knew that his mother would never cause a senseless loss of life without trying to stop it first.

Lily nodded at Ron as Allison asked, "How did he get here so quickly? Shouldn't he be in the far future anyway?"

"I gave him a Time Ring that tied him into my TARDIS that he wired into his ship and that gave him the ability to follow us to wherever we were through time and space if we ever needed him. I wanted to have a back-up plan in place you see. I decided to do that after all of you were trapped on the TARDIS with no help when I was taken by the Animus. I was going to tell you about it, but I never got the chance to after Cleo's troubles came up," Lily explained.

Time Lords used Time Rings to travel through time like humans did with Vortex Manipulators. They didn't give you that sickening feeling using them that you had after using the Vortex Manipulator either. Most of them could take the users anywhere that a TARDIS could. This particular one that Lily had given to Skaren only worked to take him somewhere nearby to her TARDIS wherever or whenever it happened to be.

"Good thinking my lady. Then help is never far away if we need it," Robin said as he smiled proudly at her.

"I'm always thinking ahead," Lily said with a grin.

"Attention, Persephone of Gallifrey. We hereby are arresting you for aiding and abetting a fugitive from Vespiform justice. If you do not turn yourself and Queen Cleopatra in immediately, we will arrest your Zygon friend here and try him for your crimes instead," the voice of the Vespiform leader said from Skaren's ship.

Lily turned to her monitor to see that the Vespiform leader had several of his troops holding Skaren and had handcuffs on his hands already. They had taken over his ship and captured him. Yeah, I really think ahead alright! She thought to herself with a groan.

"Surrender, Persephone. If you do not, the Zygon will get whatever sentence Cleopatra would have gotten. That will most likely be death," the leader threatened.

"I will surrender but leave Skaren and Persephone alone. Take me by myself. I'm the one you really want. They were only helping because I made them. I held their families hostage," Cleo lied.

"That's not true!" Lily and Skaren both said at once.

"Yes, it is. I even hypnotized them to make them believe that they were my friends and helping me of their own free will," Cleo lied some more.

"Yes, I can believe that. The dreaded Cleopatra would do such a thing very easily. Your reputation precedes you. We will take you only then, Cleopatra. The others are hereby absolved of all charges. I will enter on your record that you told the truth to save them. The judge may regard you with a little more sympathy that way. Not much though," the leader said.

"I thank you. I will give myself up immediately," Cleo said with her head bowed.

Cleo moved to Lily's TARDIS controls and landed her ship onboard Skarren's. She left the TARDIS and went in to be taken by the Vespiforms.

As the Vespiforms took Cleo and left, Lily just sat in her Captain's chair in a severe depression. She had failed her friend. She couldn't save her no matter how hard she had tried.

**Next: Lily decides that she isn't giving up yet. The plan to save Cleo continues!**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily had one last chance to save Cleo, and she was going to take it. The Vespiform leader had lied to her about Cleo getting a trial. Cleo had already been tried in absentia apparently, and she was due to be executed immediately when they took her back to the Vespiform homeworld. They had failed to mention that little fact to her when they took her. Lily had heard them mention it to each other in their ship to ship communications that she had been spying on from her TARDIS. She wasn't going to let that happen!

She was following the ship that had Cleo in her TARDIS' stealth mode. It was invisible and running as silently as she could make it.

"What are you going to do, mum? Crash the execution?" Allison asked Lily with an incredulous look on her face.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Ron said seriously.

"Even you wouldn't stand a chance against a whole world of such creatures, my lady," Robin warned her.

"Don't worry about her. She always knows what she's doing. I know that she has a plan," Isabella said confidently.

Lily said nothing. She remained silent the whole time as she silently followed the Vespiform ship.

A Dalek ship then came out of nowhere and started attacking the Vespiform ship.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER YOUR PRISONER TO THE DALEKS IMMEDIATELY! CLEOPATRA IS WANTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE DALEKS AS WELL. DALEK JUSTICE PRECEDES THE JUSTICE OF ALL OTHER INFERIOR BEINGS," a voice said over the monitor in Lily's TARDIS.

"They want Cleo too? This just gets better and better," Allison said with a groan.

Suddenly a Sontaran ship appeared and also started attacking the Vespiform ship.

"You will surrender the prisoner to the Sontarans at once. We have charges against her as well. She will not be let off easily by inferior execution methods. She will suffer much more under Sontaran methods," a Sontaran said to the Vespiforms.

"What is this?!" Ron said in disbelief.

Then things got even worse as a third ship showed up and started attacking as well. This was a ship piloted by Autons.

"Surrender the prisoner to the Nestene Consciousness. We wish to distribute our own brand of justice. We wish to make her into our servant and use her as our human agent in our new conquests. This would amuse us greatly," an Auton transmitted to the Vespiform ship.

The three ships kept bombarding the Vespiform ship with attack after attack. Lily noted that none of the attacks were actually hurting anyone though. That was good. It also showed that they were all being very precise in their targeting. That showed very good cooperation between them Lily thought admiringly.

She was going to take advantage of this timely distraction to perform a sneak attack of her own.

Lily materialized her TARDIS right next to Cleo's containment cell and quickly rushed out to knock out the nearby guards with lightning fast attacks before they could call for help. She dragged them outside the area and hid them tied up in a storage compartment. Now all she had to do was to get Cleo out of the cell. That was easily said than done though.

She had to act quickly before anyone noticed that she was here. She generated a massive amount of regenerative energy and slowly charged it up. Then she channeled it all into her hands and arms and temporarily increased her strength with it. She began pounding on the metal door of the cell until she smashed it down to the floor. It was all bent out of shape and twisted once she had finished with it.

Cleo was lying unconscious on the floor of the cell. She had been put to sleep while she traveled Lily guessed. They didn't want to take the chance that she would escape.

Lily immediately carried her back to her TARDIS and put her inside. She swiftly dematerialized the TARDIS, and right after she left the holding cell area the whole area was destroyed by a Dalek attack!

"That was close! That could have been us," Ron said upset.

"It wasn't though. We're fine. Don't worry about it," Lily said with a gentle smile.

Robin looked at Lily suspiciously. Why was she so unbothered by such a close brush with death?

"WE HAVE KILLED THE PRISONER! DALEK JUSTICE HAS BEEN METED OUT," the Dalek voice said to the Vespiforms.

"You had no right to do that. She was our prisoner not yours. We demand retribution," the Vespiform leader said.

"DALEKS DO NOT NEED TO ANSWER TO LESSER BEINGS! BE GRATEFUL THAT WE LET THE REST OF YOU LIVE. FOR NOW!" the Dalek voice responded.

The Dalek ship then left followed by the other two ships.

"We regret that we could not give her the fate that she deserved. It would not have been as kind a fate as what she received at the hands of the Daleks," the Sontaran said as he left.

"We have lost a golden opportunity to have a unique servant join our ranks. She would have added a degree of menace to our reputations. Maybe more worlds would have surrendered to us without a fight," the Auton said as it left.

Lily silently moved away from the Vespiform ship as she listened to their transmissions. They believed that Cleo was really dead. They were reporting it to their home world. She had done it! She had saved her!

Lily materialized her TARDIS several light years away from the location of the Vespiform ship. Suddenly the three ships that had attacked the Vespiforms pulled up alongside them.

"Look out! They've come back to attack us now," Allison said alarmed.

"Have they?" Lily said with a wicked smile.

A sudden realization dawned on all of their faces then as they suddenly knew what had just happened.

"They were working with you! You planned the whole thing!" Ron said impressed.

"That's right," Lily said, still smiling.

She met with the Sontarans and Autons and thanked them for their help.

"It is the least that we owe to Rose Tyler for her assistance in finding our new homeworld," the Auton said.

"We consider it an honor to have assisted you in such a noble endeavor. Many of your family have already been given legendary status amongst the Sontaran ranks. I will propose adding your name to their ranks for your having executed such an ingenious strategy," the Sontaran said with the closest approximation that Sontarans had to a smile.

Both of them left expressing eternal kinship to her. Then Lily looked toward the Dalek ship as the lone inhabitant of it came out. A single Dalek glided towards them, and everyone but Lily looked at it warily. The next instant it changed into a beautiful brunette woman.

"Hello, Oswin. Thank you so much for helping me pull this little con job off! I don't really know you that well, but I'm eternally in your debt for this. Thank you so much!" Lily said as she gave her a warm hug.

"It's the least I can do to help. Rose has done so much to help me," Oswin said.

"You're a Dalek?" Allison said astonished.

"Yes and no. I'm a human that they tried to make into a Dalek. They didn't succeed though. I still think and feel like a human. They couldn't convert my mind like they did my body. I now use a perception filter to make myself look like I used to instead of like a Dalek," Oswin said.

"That's one amazing piece of technology. I would never know," Allison said appreciative.

"Thanks! I made it myself," Oswin said with a grin.

Oswin left, and they were all alone now. Lily woke Cleo up and grinned at her mischievously. Cleo looked at her in complete disbelief. She didn't think even Lily would be able to save her this time. She started crying and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you! I don't know how you did it, but thank you!" Cleo said with her voice full of emotion.

"You will have to become a different person though Cleo. I've convinced everyone that you're dead. You're going to have to wear this perception filter that Oswin so kindly made for you to change your appearance and your voice from now on. We're also going to have to come up with a different name for you to use out in public. What would you like to be called?" Lily asked.

Cleo thought about it for a moment and then said, "I'd like to be called Ivy I think. It goes with your name. You can say that we're sisters."

"I like that. Hello, Ivy. It's so very nice to meet you!" Lily said with joy in her voice.

The two of them hugged each other with relief for a long time afterwards. Cleo had finally overcome her past at last. Now she was free to start a new life.

**Next: Cleo's new look using the perception filter revealed as she starts her life over as Ivy. Lily and company also start a brand new storyline. **


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Cleo would not only have to get used to thinking of herself as Ivy now, but she would also have to get used to her new appearance in the mirror. She was using the perception filter that Oswin had given her to hide her appearance with a totally different image from that of her normal self.

She had wanted to appear as unlike her true self as possible so she had made herself a red head with green eyes and a pale complexion. She had changed her face to somewhat resemble Lily's but not to be a complete copy of hers. She also had a new accent. She spoke in a Scottish accent now just like Lily. She was trying to pass herself off as Lily's sister, Ivy Wright. She would interchangeably use the last name Ceres whenever Lily was using her Diana Ceres pseudonym.

This was going to be a challenge for her. She would have to completely retrain her brain to respond to the name Ivy now without thinking about it first. She thought that it would help to have Lily and her other friends call her Ivy even in private so that they could all get used to the new name. That way none of them would slip up in public. She would also have to learn to hide her advanced knowledge around others in public so that no one would get suspicious of her.

She wasn't sure what to do with her TARDIS. She certainly couldn't be seen using it anymore though. She would have to travel solely with Lily from now on.

She idly wondered about giving her TARDIS to another Time Lord who didn't have one. She would have to ask Rose about that the next time that she saw her. Rose had mentioned something about her friend Donna not having one once she remembered. Of course Rose wouldn't be able to tell Donna where she had really gotten it from. She knew that the less people knew about her secret survival the better things would be for her. She would have to switch her TARDIS back to its default appearance and erase any and all traces of her inside of it.

Lily had offered to alter her thoughts and make her really think that she was Ivy, but she didn't want to do that. She knew that it was dangerous, but she wanted to remember her past. It was the only thing that she had left of her previous self now. Besides that, there was the old axiom about those who forgot the past being fated to repeat it. She didn't want to take any chances of that happening.

She walked out of her new room on Lily's TARDIS and went to meet the others in the console room as her new self for the first time. She felt nervous because she was unsure how they would react to the new her.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Ivy," the newly created Ivy said.

They all smiled at her and hugged her. Ivy, as she was now calling herself even in her own thoughts, breathed out a sigh of relief. So far her new life was starting out alright. She only hoped that it stayed that way.

Lily kept looking at her friend's new look with amazement. It was Cleo but not Cleo. She wondered if this was how Allison had felt when she had regenerated not too long ago. It kind of bothered her that her friend had changed so much even though she knew that it shouldn't. A Time Lady should be the last to feel this way she knew, but she still did. She knew that the real reason that it bothered her was because she was angry that her friend now had to hide her true self because of something that wasn't her fault.

At least she was still alive though. That was what mattered the most to her. As long as Cleo was still alive in some form or another, there was always the hope that she could go back to being her true self someday.

Lily's TARDIS interrupted her train of thought as it materialized. She looked at their new location on the console and read it out to the others.

"Chicago, 1930," Lily said.

"We're not going to get involved with gangsters I hope," Allison said warily.

"Gangsters?" Robin asked confused.

"They're like the Sheriff of Nottingham but without the authority and with much better weapons," Lily quickly explained.

"Ah, I understand now. They're heartless villains then. No matter. We shall easily prevail over them even if we do come across them. There are none that can match wits with you and come out the winner, my lady," Robin said with a wicked grin.

"Robin of Locksley, you are quite the little sweet talker, aren't you?" Lily said with a warm smile.

"I merely say the truth," Robin said with a sly grin on his face.

"Will you two stop flirting so that we can go outside and explore already?" Allison said in an impatient tone but with a smile on her face.

"I second that. I want to start my first adventure as Ivy," Ivy said with enthusiasm.

"I'm dying to see what's out there. I never got to visit this era when I was traveling with you as a kid, mum. I want to see it. Let's go," Ron said.

"I agree with Ron. Let's go see what's out there," Isabella said eagerly.

Lily smiled at her comment. She had changed a lot lately since Ron had been kidnapped by the Animus. She had finally become an eager and vocal participant in their travels. Lily was glad to see her joining in and becoming an active part of things. Isabella had become a part of her little family onboard the TARDIS very quickly. She had become very fond of her in that short amount of time. She couldn't think of a better person to marry Ron.

Bowing to pressure, Lily opened her TARDIS doors; and they all entered the streets of old Chicago. They had just left the TARDIS when a man in a trench coat came running up to them and said, "Get back in there. Quickly! Hurry before it's too late!"

It was already too late though. A bunch of men with machine guns came running up to them and pointed them at their heads.

"Don't move! We want to know where the statue is. You're going to tell us right now, or we'll going to fill you full of holes," one of them threatened them.

"I can't believe I've already got guns being pointed at me this quickly into my new life. I just got this face," Ivy whispered to Lily.

"That kind of thing happens to me all of the time," Lily whispered back with a crazy grin.

**Next: An old companion of the Doctor's shows up to help Lily and the gang. It may be the last one who you would expect. **


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

It was a dark, rainy night. The streets of Chicago were silent for once. A trench coated detective in his lonely office began to wonder if he would ever get a new case after going all day and half the night without any clients showing up at his door. That's when he finally heard a knock on his door at last. He opened the door to find a beautiful blonde on the other side all decked out in a fancy dress and a huge feathered hat.

"Are you Mr. Frobisher, the private detective?" the blonde asked him.

"For you, I'll be anyone you like," He joked.

"It is you, isn't it? The Doctor told me about you. You're the wise cracking shape shifter who used to travel with him," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Frobisher asked her warily.

"My name is Romanadvoratrelundar. You can call me Romana though. Just don't call me Fred," Romana said with a giggle.

"Why would I call you Fred?" Frobisher wondered, confused.

"Sorry. It's a private joke between me and the Doctor. I thought maybe he might have told you about me. I should have known that he didn't though. He never talks about any of his old companions much after they're gone does he?" Romana said sadly.

"Wait a minute. I do remember he said something to me about you once. You're the Time Lady he traveled with, right?" Frobisher asked her.

"That's me. Now that we've established who we both are, why don't we get down to business? I've come here seeking a Time Lord artifact that was lost during the Time War. I have reason to believe that it's here in Chicago somewhere. I want to hire you to help me find it," Romana said.

"What is this artifact?" Frobisher asked her curiously.

"It's a living weapon created by Rassilon in the Dark Times. It was used by the Time Lords to help them in their war against the Great Vampires. That is until it rebelled against them and decided that it wanted to take over Gallifrey instead. It most likely would have destroyed the entire planet if it had not been shut down and rendered dormant by the Other, a legendary Time Lord warrior from the distant past. Once it was stopped, it was shrunken down and sealed up in dwarf star alloy in order to keep it from ever reactivating again. The alloy was then painted black and reshaped into a statue of a howling wolf. It was lost during the Daleks' attack on Gallifrey. It fell through a hole in space and time that was created when a Time Lord weapon blew up nearby it. We've been trying to hunt it down ever since. It must never be accidentally reactivated again. It would destroy this entire planet if it ever came back to life," Romana explained.

"It's never anything simple with you Time Lords is it? It's always the end of the world or the end of the universe, isn't it?" Frobisher said as he rolled his eyes.

"Noticed that, have you? Being a Time Lord is certainly never easy," Romana agreed with a smile.

Her life certainly hadn't been easy lately. She had given up the Presidency after the return of Dracula in favor of Rose who she believed would be a better match for him. Luckily, she had been right. Then she had helped Heldrin win the Presidency after a hard run campaign where she had had to use every resource and connection at her disposal. After all of that turmoil, searching for a lost statue seemed like a piece of cake and a welcome diversion.

She couldn't be more wrong.

The two of them wound up fleeing from gangsters with machine guns while she carried the Daciana, the wolf statue, in her hand. They had found it in the possession of a local crime lord, and they had had to break into his office and steal it. Unfortunately, they had been caught in the act and were sent running for their lives.

The two of them split up, and Romana had taken the statue with her and ran in one direction while Frobisher ran in another. He was running for his life when he heard the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS materializing nearby.

He saw a motley assortment of people come out of the TARDIS and step right in his path. These idiots didn't know what they were getting into! Frobisher thought to himself in a blind panic.

He tried to warn them to get back inside their ship and leave, but it was too late. The gangsters had finally caught up to them and were now holding all of them at gunpoint while they screamed at them about the statue.

Luckily for them, Romana had doubled back to see if Frobisher was alright or not. She was peeking out at them from a nearby alley and saw that they were moments away from possibly being shot down in the street.

Romana pulled a gas grenade out of her purse, which just happened to be bigger on the inside. She lobbed it at the gangsters, and they all passed out in seconds onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, it affected all of the other humans there as well. Frobisher and another woman, who she immediately recognized as being a new incarnation of Lily, were unaffected by the gas because they were not human.

Romana stepped forward and walked toward Lily as she said, "Sorry that I knocked your friends out as well, but it's the best that I could come up with on short notice."

"They've suffered worse," Lily assured her with a smile.

Romana and Frobisher helped Lily move her companions into her TARDIS, and then Lily dematerialized it and moved them across town to Frobisher's office for safety. The gangsters had never found out who he was so hopefully they wouldn't be able to trail them there.

"Now you get to see what that was all about back there," Romana said as she pulled the Daciana statue from out of her purse to show it to Lily.

Lily went pale as she recognized the statue and said, "The Avatar."

"Yes, so you've heard that old legend about it then. How it almost destroyed Gallifrey once," Romana said.

"It's not just a legend, Romana. It really happened. I should know. I was there," Lily said as she eyed the statue carefully.

"What? That was millions of years ago!" Romana said in disbelief.

"So it was," Lily said with no expression on her face.

Suddenly she gasped in horror as she realized something about the statue in Romana's hands.

"That's a fake, Romana. Whoever you took that from fooled you. It's not the real one," Lily said with fear in her voice.

She was afraid that whoever had it might accidentally release what was inside of it once again. She didn't want to have to go through a fight with that thing again. She had only been able to stop it before by doing something that she had promised that she would never do again.

"Great. We have to go back there then and search for it again," Romana said with a groan.

"We have to find it. The Avatar could destroy all of reality if it's ever released. That's if it's feeling merciful. It might decide to simply rule over you instead. Trust me, you don't want that," Lily said with apprehension.

**Next: Lily and the others help Romana break back into the gangster's offices. The shape shifting Frobisher is certainly going to come in handy for this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lucien "Lucky" Lucardo was the undisputed mob boss of his particular little Chicago neighborhood. He answered only to Al Capone and sometimes not even to him. He was something of a rogue agent in the area. Since Capone was being investigated at the moment by Eliot Ness, he really didn't pay too much attention to what Lucardo was doing at the moment

Lucardo knew that Capone was probably going to fall sooner or later, and he was already setting himself up to take over as top boss when he did. One way he had of doing that was to acquire various expensive objects that no one else could get and sell them for a lot of money to various unscrupulous dealers and collectors.

One of those objects was in his hands right now. It was an old statue of a wolf called The Daciana. He had a top notch buyer waiting for this one. He was a real mystery man that had given him an obviously fake name, Magnus Kriegslieter. He didn't really care about the man's name though as long as his money was real.

Lucardo laughed as he thought about the trick that he had pulled on that blonde and her gumshoe partner. He had realized that they were trying to steal the statue when they had entered his office posing as cleaning people. They didn't know that he personally knew all of his cleaning people and would know that they didn't belong there. He hired everyone that entered his home personally and did a check on them before deciding to trust them around his valuable objects.

He had then decided to switch the real statue with a fake one that he had had created in case someone ever tried to steal it. He had been told by his mysterious buyer that someone might come to take the statue from him one day. It was child's play to simply walk away and let them steal the fake, and then send his goons after them to insure that they believed that it was the real one. He hoped that this would throw them off of the trail long enough for him to complete the upcoming transaction for it. His knew that his buyer would be here soon.

If they realized their mistake and tried to return, he would simply have them killed. He wouldn't put up with someone trying to steal from him twice. He had been merciful once because he had a personal rule against killing unnecessarily because it was bad for business, but he was no pushover.

Romana and Frobisher realized that they couldn't go back in there, or they would be recognized. Well, Romana would be anyway. Frobisher could change his looks. He needed someone to go with him though. Ivy volunteered for the job. She could use her perception filter to change her appearance temporarily so that even the gangsters who saw her before wouldn't know her.

Two new faces all in one day. Ivy thought to herself with a grin.

This time she made herself a blonde with brown eyes and a Cockney accent. She joined Frobisher who had changed himself into a tall man with a shaved head and a Northern accent. The two of them then infiltrated the house as two members of the cleaning crew that they had knocked out and replaced. Frobisher had learned from his previous mistake when Lucardo had mentioned knowing all of his staff as he had sent his goons after him.

The two of them made it inside and started cleaning the room where the statue had been before. Frobisher almost dropped character as he saw Lucardo enter the room holding the real statue in his hand. He gave a brief look to Ivy and then back to the statue to tell her that that was what they were looking for.

Ivy then decided to play out her part in the plan that they had concocted beforehand. She went to the window that looked out on the street and pretended that she was cleaning it. She gave a prearranged signal to Lily who was watching from down below. This told her that they had found the statue.

Robin and Ron were now about to enter the place dressed in fancy suits at any minute per their plan. They were going to pretend to be interested in buying the statue. They would offer Lucardo forged money that Lily had managed to have her TARDIS create in an attempt to fool him into giving them the statue of his own free will.

That plan was destined not to be enacted though as the mysterious buyer of the statue suddenly appeared out of nowhere inside of the office. A TARDIS materialized in the form of a bookcase in the middle of Lucardo's office totally shocking Ivy and Frobisher.

Out of the TARDIS stepped a man that neither of the two of them recognized. He had a long dark mustache that went all the way down the sides of his face on both sides and ended at his jawline. The look in his eyes was the look of pure greed and power lust as he looked at the statue in Lucardo's hands.

"I have the agreed upon sum here for the statue. Enough money to make you the richest man in Chicago if not the entire country," the man said as he handed Lucardo a suitcase full of money.

Lucardo quickly inspected the money as he made sure that it was real. It passed inspection, and he gave the statue to this mysterious new arrival. The man had told him that he was from the future and had come back in time to find a lost statue that his research had last tracked to this time and place so that he could add it to his art collection. He had hired Lucardo to find it for him and had offered him a fortune for it. The man laughed as he held the statue in his hands. He looked it over with a look of unbridled glee passing through his eyes.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Lucardo! You don't know how much you've just helped me with my . . . collection," the man said with a smile.

He then took the statue with him into his TARDIS, and he left the building as quickly as he had come. He laughed again as he looked it over in the privacy of his ship.

The man couldn't help but laugh at that fool Lucardo. He didn't even know what he had just handed over to him. He had just given him the means to ultimate power! If Lucardo had used it, he could have easily achieved his goal of becoming the head crime lord of Chicago. He could have become the ruler of the Earth if he had wanted.

The renegade Time Lord who now held the Daciana was going to use it for much more than the conquest of a little backwater world like the Earth though. He was going to use the Avatar to take over first Gallifrey and then time itself. He would no longer be just The War Chief as he had called himself so long ago. He would soon become the supreme ruler of time and space itself!

**Next: Lily must tangle with an old foe of the Doctor's as The War Chief attempts to free the Avatar from its prison. Will he find that he's bitten off more than he can chew? **


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The War Chief materialized his TARDIS on the outskirts of the Capitol on Gallifrey and looked at the great city for a moment with power lust in his eyes as he thought of how it would soon be his. All he had to do was to break open the statue that he held in his hands, and ultimate power would be his. The Avatar would give him the ability to control the universe.

Suddenly, his attention was diverted from his dreams of future glory as Lily landed her TARDIS a few feet away from him. She had chased him all the way from Chicago in 1930 as soon as Frobisher and Ivy had told her about him having taken the statue away with him. She had recognized him at once from their description of his mustache. Only Rose's old classmate, Magnus or as he called himself now the War Chief, had a mustache like that.

Lily had met the War Chief a few times back when Rose had gone to the Time Lord Academy. She had never liked him. She had an even lower opinion of him than she did of Koschei. At least Koschei had always treated Rose at least with respect. Magnus had never treated anyone with even a basic level of dignity. He was just rotten through and through. All that he cared about was himself and what he could gain from any given situation.

The last that Lily had heard of the War Chief he had allied himself with the War Lord, someone who had kidnapped humans from different wars throughout history and set them against each other in his own sick little war games. He wanted to create a perfect little army from the survivors of these wars and use it to take over the universe. The War Chief had even given them their own versions of the TARDIS called SIDRATs to aid them in their goals.

The Doctor found out about it and intervened though. He called the Time Lords to come and put a stop to their crimes. The War Chief was shot by the War Lord, who thought that he had worked with the Doctor to betray him, just before the Time Lords had come and had been presumed to be dead. The War Chief, like all cockroaches, had survived of course; and he had lived to plague the universe another day.

"Hello, Magnus," Lily said as the War Chief recognized her and scowled angrily at her.

"Persephone. It's been a long time since I last saw you. You've come too late. I have the Avatar in my hands. All I have to do is to blast this statue open with the modified sonic blaster that I brought with me which will remove a chunk of the dwarf star alloy and allow the creature inside of it to be freed. Then I will use it to take over Gallifrey and the entire universe," the War Chief said with a huge smile.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to control it? Even Rassilon couldn't control it! It turned on him, and it will turn on you," Lily said.

"No, it won't. For you see, I have a way of controlling the Avatar," the War Chief said.

"There is no way of controlling the Avatar," Lily said firmly.

The War Chief smiled but said nothing. This unnerved Lily because she wondered just what he knew that she didn't. Lily decided that she didn't want to find out. If there was even a chance that the War Chief knew what he was talking about, she had to stop him right now.

She powered up her regenerative energy and used it to blast the statue out of the War Chief's hand. It went flying several feet away, and Allison grabbed it. Allison proceeded to run with the statue back into Lily's TARDIS.

"Give me that statue, or I'll rip you apart!" the War Chief yelled at her as he chased her into Lily's TARDIS.

As soon as the War Chief got inside the TARDIS, he was met by Robin's fist. Robin punched him in the face, and he landed flat on his back in a daze.

"That's for threatening a lady!" Robin said with an angry scowl on his face.

The War Chief quickly recovered and pulled out a staser from inside of his coat. He pointed it at Lily and said, "Give me the statue, or she dies. This gun can even kill a Time Lord. It's designed to kill in such a way that it prevents regeneration. Even Persephone won't survive a shot from it."

Robin's eyes went cold and he said, "If you harm her in any way, that will be the last thing that you ever do."

The War Chief smiled as he knew that he had won. This man loved Persephone. It was written all over his face.

"That doesn't need to happen. Just give me the statue, and she'll live. For now at least," the War Chief promised.

Allison handed Robin the statue, and he gave it to the War Chief with a look of pure hate in his eyes. If looks could kill, then his would have turned the renegade Time Lord into dust instantly!

The War Chief took the statue with a smirk on his face, but then the smirk quickly turned to a scowl.

"What is this? This isn't the statue! It's a fake. The real statue is very heavy because its outer shell is composed of dwarf star alloy. Give me the real one now, or she dies!" He shouted in fury.

Allison looked at Robin and shrugged. It had been worth a try. She had thought that maybe she could fool him with the fake statue that the mob boss had tricked Romana into stealing.

"No! Don't give it to him. The Avatar must never be freed again," Romana pleaded.

"Give it to me, or she dies!" the War Chief shouted again.

"I'll die anyway. The Avatar will put me number one on its hit list," Lily said.

"You'll beat it. I know you will," Robin said as he handed the statue to the War Chief.

"You don't understand. You don't know what I'll have to do in order to win," Lily said with a haunted expression on her face.

Robin looked at her with sadness. He wasn't sure what Lily meant, but he had his suspicions. He just hoped that what he suspected was wrong. He really, really hoped that he was wrong!

The War Chief took the statue and ran into his TARDIS. He quickly dematerialized before anyone had a chance to stop him.

He then picked up his sonic blaster and prepared to cut off a part of the outer layer of the statue with it. This was it. He was finally going to have ultimate power in his hands now.

Back on Gallifrey, Lily and Robin were startled to hear Allison laughing.

"What do you find so funny, Ally? We just handed a vicious psychopath a creature of unimaginable power," Lily said confused.

"No, we didn't. The statue's right here," Allison said as she handed it over to Lily with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

Now, Lily was really confused.

"What did we just give the War Chief then?" Lily said.

"Not what but rather who," Allison said with a toothy grin.

Back on the War Chief's TARDIS, he was just about to find out the answer to that question. Just as he was about to pull the trigger on his sonic blaster, the statue suddenly changed into Frobisher!

Frobisher took advantage of the moment of surprise that his appearance had created by flooring the War Chief with a good old fashioned right cross to the jaw. The War Chief instantly fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"I'm glad that this is finally over. I've never had this much trouble on a case in my whole life. I thought that it would be easy. It'll just be finding a statue she said. Hah! It's just like I said before. Nothing's ever easy with Time Lords. The next time a Time Lord asks me to do something, I'm going to politely tell them "No!" I'm sick of being the Time Lords' whipping boy," Frobisher complained to himself.

He piloted the War Chief's TARDIS back next to Lily's. He had learned how to fly a TARDIS a long time ago while traveling with the Doctor.

He popped out of the TARDIS with a big smile on his face as he said, "Anyone here order one major creep to go?"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank you, Frobisher. That was a stroke of genius. If you and Allison hadn't come up with that idea of your posing as the statue at the last minute, we'd all be in deep trouble right now. You have no idea what you've just averted."

"I'm sure it's something that would be world ending. It always is with Time Lords," Frobisher said with a frown.

"More like the end of the universe. Anyway you'll never have to find out now. Be thankful of that," Lily said.

Just as she said that though, Lily saw the real statue start to glow from its resting place inside of her TARDIS. She turned in horror to see that its metal covering was melting away.

"Oh, come on! That's just not fair. It was over. This is a new low even by Time Lord standards," Frobisher bitterly complained.

The Avatar emerged from inside of what was left of the wolf statue and looked straight at Lily.

It smiled an evil grin at her as it said, "Hello, Mother."

**Next: The origin of the Avatar revealed as Lily has to fight it for the sake of the universe. In order to do so though, she'll have to break a promise that she swore that she never would.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Avatar stood and grinned evilly at Lily as she quickly went through several scenarios in her head of different attacks that she could use against him. None of them worked. This was only one way that she knew of to stop him and that was to break her promise to Allison. She hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

The Avatar had silver skin and a humanoid form with no discernible gender to it. Its body was actually see-through because you could look right through it and see what was behind it. It glowed with an inner energy that gave it a blindingly white glow all of the time that nearly blinded everyone who looked at it.

Its voice had a spectral, unearthly quality to it as though it were speaking from beyond the grave as it said, "I'm finally free at last! Being close to you again after all of these millennia reawakened me as I sensed your presence and gave me the strength to break free of the prison that you placed me in. Aren't you glad to see me, Mother? It's been so very long since you put me away. Did you even give me a passing thought in all of the thousands of years since then?"

"Not really, no. You are not my child. You are a nightmarish abomination that was a part of Rassilon's genetic experiments. He used my genetic material and combined it with the living metal, Validium, to create a new being that he could use as a weapon against the Great Vampires. Only you didn't stop there. You had to turn against the Time Lords as well. I could understand hating Rassilon but all of us?" Lily asked passionately.

"You don't understand me at all, Mother. I don't hate the Time Lords. Does a human hate an ant, after all? I feel nothing towards them whatsoever actually. They are a lesser species compared to me as are all others in this universe. I am destined to rise above them and be their superior. The universe will enjoy my rule I think. I shall be a magnificent leader," the Avatar said with a wicked smile.

"Not so fast. You will obey my commands, creature. I have the means to control you, and I will use it. The Coronet of Rassilon, it forces others to do my bidding. No one can resist its commands," the War Chief said as he came out of his TARDIS wearing the aforementioned item.

"You idiot!" Lily said as she groaned.

The Avatar laughed as it saw the War Chief wearing that ancient relic from times long gone. It wasn't concerned at all, and this made the War Chief pause and wonder if he should have listened to Lily after all about nothing being able to control it.

"Rassilon already tried that on me long ago. It doesn't work on me. It only affects creatures of lesser intellect," the Avatar said.

The War Chief was stubborn though, and he tried it anyway. He concentrated hard as he commanded, "Bow down before me!"

The Avatar continued to laugh at him and remained unaffected by the Coronet's power. It then vanished and reappeared next to the War Chief in the blink of an eye. In the next second, it had put both of its hands through the War Chief's chest where both of his hearts were! The War Chief instantly fell to the ground dead.

Everyone looked at the scene in horror as they realized for the first time just how dangerous the Avatar really was. It had killed the War Chief in the blink of an eye. He had never even seen it coming.

"Next," the Avatar said laughing.

Lily knew that she had no choice now. The Avatar would surely kill someone that she loved next if she didn't stop him now. She had to break her promise.

She turned to Allison and said with a mournful expression, "I'm sorry, Ally! I have to do this."

Allison instantly knew what Lily meant; and she said, "No. There has to be another way. Don't, Mum! Don't!"

It was too late though. Allison could tell by the change in her expression that Lily had already allowed her other self to emerge and to take control once more. Sekhmet had returned!

The Avatar noticed the change in her as well as it said, "At last! You were the only one who was my equal before but only when you just let go and embrace your true self. Welcome back, Mother."

Sekhmet's only response was to power up her regenerative energy and blast the Avatar with it at full force as she poured the power of an entire life cycle into the Avatar at once, and the glare from this attack temporarily blinded everyone watching.

The Avatar had been knocked out flat on the ground by the impact of Sekhmet's attack, but it quickly recovered and shakily got back up on its feet once again. It began to laugh and said, "That's more like it! I actually felt something there for just a minute. Give me more. Challenge me!"

Sekhmet powered up with regenerative energy once more and channeled it into her hands and arms as she increased her strength to superhuman levels. She then proceeded to pound on the Avatar with the force of a bomb exploding with each punch that she landed on it. The Avatar actually began to scream from the pain, but it also was laughing at the same time. It actually seemed to be enjoying the pummeling that it was receiving.

"Yes! I have a real challenge from you at long last. Now I have a chance to prove myself in battle against you. Only this time, I know will win. Let's make things more interesting for you so that you won't grow bored," the Avatar said with glee in his voice.

The Avatar then disappeared and reappeared with its arm around Allison. It started crushing her in an extreme version of a one-armed hug. Allison screamed in pain and started to go pale.

"I noticed that you seemed to care about this one. How about I use that against you? Let's play a game, shall we? How fast can you get over here and stop me from hurting her? Can you get over here before I can do anything, or will you be so slow that I'll have plenty of time to rip her in half before you can make it halfway to us? Let's find out! Ready! Go!" the Avatar said as it started to apply more and more pressure to Allison's body as it attempted to hurt her as much as possible.

Sekhmet surprised even the Avatar with her speed as she was at the evil being's side in less than a second and had pulled it away from Allison. Sekhmet's face was a mask of fury, and she was now crushing the Avatar's hands in hers with her enhanced strength.

"NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER!" Sekhmet screamed at it.

Sekhmet began to glow brighter and brighter with energy and poured all of it into the Avatar through its crushed hands. The Avatar screamed and screamed, but Sekhmet continued to pour more and more of her limitless supply of regenerative energy into the creature's body without mercy.

"At last a true challenge. Now I can unleash my real power at last. I can find out what I can really do. I knew that if I threatened the human that that would make you go all out. You love your precious humans too much. They are your weakness. It's a weakness that I will use against you in order to finally win. I'm going to kill your favorite human, the one that even now you look at with absolute love, and make you watch!" the Avatar said as it suddenly jerked itself away from Sekhmet's grasp.

The Avatar was quickly standing next to Robin now and had swiftly broken all of his arms and legs before Sekhmet could stop it. Robin was left writhing in agony on the ground as the Avatar let him go, and he slumped over like a rag doll.

"Now let your anger fuel your rage and make your power grow. Show me what you can really do once you're properly motivated," the Avatar said with a heartless cackle of laughter.

Sekhmet took one look at Robin, and she lost all of her self-control. She no longer cared about what happened to her as long as the Avatar was unable to hurt someone that she loved ever again. She was going to use her final option.

"Your existence has come to an end!" Sekhmet promised the Avatar.

She then grabbed ahold of the Avatar in an unbreakable grip with one arm and opened the doors of her TARDIS with the hand of her other one. She broke open the Heart of her TARDIS and exposed both of them to the energy of the Vortex at once. Both of them screamed and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"No! No! No!" Ron screamed as he saw his mother instantly disappear along with the Avatar.

Isabella ran to him and hugged him to her in an attempt to comfort him.

"She's not dead. She has a way to survive. I know that she does. She always survives," Isabella said.

The Heart of the TARDIS automatically closed itself as a safety precaution. Those of Lily's friends who could still walk under their own power raced into her TARDIS to see that there was nothing left of either Lily or the Avatar.

"She can't be gone. She can't!" Ivy said in a dead voice.

"She has a plan," Isabella said in a voice filled with faith.

"I'm afraid it's over this time. The oldest and in many ways the noblest of all of the Time Lords is now dead," Romana said with a voice filled with regret.

"I barely knew her, but I liked her a lot. I'm sorry that it had to come to this," Frobisher said sadly.

"No, she's not dead. My lady could not die so easily," Robin said in denial.

"He's right. This is Lily we're talking about. Lily always pulls off crazy stunts like this all of the time and comes out smiling," Allison said with her voice full of faith in her mother as well.

"She's gone. We just have to face it. I'm sorry about it too, but it can't be changed. No one can look into the Heart of a TARDIS and survive!" Romana said.

"Rose Tyler did," Allison said.

"She was a special case. She had already been mutated by the Vortex into something new," Romana said.

"Yes, and her genes came from Lily. Don't you think that she may have gotten that ability to survive the Vortex from her?" Allison asked in a hopeful voice.

"I suppose it's possible," Romana admitted.

"Listen to all of you. Oh ye of little faith! I'm not gone but ten seconds, and you're already giving up on me. I thought I taught you better than that. Always expect the unexpected around me," Lily said from inside of her TARDIS.

Lily was standing there fully intact with a huge smile on her face as her entire body glowed with regenerative energy.

"How?" Ron asked as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly with relief.

"I'm a lot harder to kill than even I thought. My body reconstituted itself back together from its individual atoms. You want to talk about pain. Now, that was pain! I'm back though. I'm okay," Lily said as she hugged Ron back.

Lily then walked up to first Robin and then Allison and healed both of them completely with her regenerative energy. She then took pity on the War Chief and brought him back to life as well.

"Why did you do that? I was going to kill you all," the War Chief said in confusion.

"I guess that's one of the big differences between us then, Magnus. I still believe even now in the sanctity of life," Lily said.

The crisis was now over. The Avatar was gone forever, and this whole mess was now concluded at last. Lily returned Frobisher back to 1930 and managed to steal all of the money away from Lucardo that Magnus had given to him so that he couldn't use it to disrupt history.

Magnus was sent to Shada, the Time Lord prison planet, where he had the Valeyard as his new roommate. That didn't work out well because both of them hated each other with a passion. They were both driving each other crazy and frequently attempting to kill each other within a week.

Romana had decided to stay with Lily and to continue traveling with her at Lily's request. She had felt more alive with her in this one adventure than she had since her days with the Doctor. She found that she had missed that feeling and wanted to experience it again.

Everything was tied up now except for one last thing. Lily had an apology to make.

"I'm so sorry that I broke my promise, Ally!" Lily said with heartfelt emotion.

"It's okay, Mum. I understand. It was the only way to stop that monster. I can see that now. Nothing else would have had any effect on him. I'm just glad that you're okay. I had faith in you this time. I believed that you would return, and you did. I'm learning, mum. I'm finally developing a healthy amount of belief in your particular brand of craziness and your ability to use it to accomplish the impossible with," Allison said proudly.

"That's good, Ally. If you stick around me long enough, you'll come to expect the unexpected to occur around you like clockwork. It'll become as much a habit as breathing with you. The unexpected will become a part of your everyday life. Once you accept the possibility of the unexpected happening without even a moment of doubt, then I think that will be my greatest gift to you," Lily said with all seriousness.

"I look forward to it. Life will never be boring around you, mum. I know that for sure," Allison said with a warm smile.

**Next: Lily crosses over with War of the Guardians' current storyline as the Doctor, Rose, Lily, and their companions continue to confront a powerful enemy attempting to take over the Land of Fiction for his own dark and sinister purposes. **


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Here is Part 2 of the Lily and Robin/War of the Guardians Crossover. **

Hello, gentle readers. For this chapter at least, thanks to the kindness of my regular chronicler Time Lord Prime, you're going to be graced by my wonderful and gracious presence as I am your narrator today. Who am I? I'm the one who this story is named after. I'm Lily Wright.

I asked to be able to narrate my part in this whole Oz misadventure because I heard that Koschei got to narrate one of Rose's chapters. I figured if he could do it then anyone could so here I am.

So without any further ado, let's start this part of the story. When we last left off, The Doctor, Rose, and their companions plus Robin and I had been about to start down the Yellow Brick Road that Loder had created. He was going to make us live out his twisted version of the Wizard of Oz forever until Rose agreed to join his army against his mysterious enemy. He had gone so far as to make us look like the characters from the story and had blocked Rose somehow from using her powers so that she couldn't help us to escape.

With no other choice but to follow the road to wherever it led, we all started to walk down it. After walking along it for about ten minutes, we found ourselves in the middle of a large forest filled with apple trees.

Without thinking about it, Elizabeth picked an apple off of one of the trees and started to eat it. The tree that she had picked the apple from suddenly came to life and said, "Hey! Who told you that you could pick an apple off of me? Are we going to let her get away with that? Let's get her, boys!"

Every tree in the area came to life and started to attack Elizabeth by flinging apples at her. Some of them then uprooted themselves from the ground and started charging towards her.

"Why did you do that for? Didn't you remember that scene from the movie?" I asked her, annoyed at her incredible stupidity.

"I never even saw the movie," Elizabeth, as she now calls herself for some reason, said as she started to run for her life.

"Oh, come on! Everyone's seen that movie!" I said to her while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Time Lady. I don't watch human movies," Elizabeth said indignantly as she dodged apples being flung around her left and right.

"You're kidding me! Don't tell me that you've never ever watched a human movie before! I find that hard to believe. Your son is the Doctor. He's the biggest human lover there is," I said in exasperation.

"Will you leave me alone about the stupid movie already? I'm trying very hard not to be killed here," Elizabeth said to me with a groan.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. It used to be one of my greatest pleasures in life to make fun of that woman and now, thanks to some lucky star somewhere, I get to do so once again. She makes such an easy target too.

Don't tell her this, but I actually like her. I mean once you get past the snarky exterior, the pompous attitude, and the permanent stick up her rear what you have left is . . . admittedly not much but still she's not that bad really. The best way to handle her is to pretty much ignore all of her whining and her incessant prattling and then throw in a couple of zingers every now and then to totally catch her off guard. It's fun really. Elizabeth bashing is now my new favorite hobby.

Elizabeth kept running around like a scared rabbit as the trees continued to attack her mercilessly. As much fun as watching her get pelted by apples was, I decided to take mercy on her and end this whole farce right here and now.

I powered up my regenerative energy and began using it on all of the trees nearest to Elizabeth. All of the trees that I hit were instantly burnt into ashes, and the other trees all looked at me in shock.

"She's a witch. Watch out. She'll kill us all. Run!" one of the trees yelled as they scattered in a mad dash away from me.

"There's no need for gratitude. I'll just take cash," I joked to Elizabeth.

"Stuff it!" Elizabeth grumbled.

I giggled to myself with glee. I so loved torturing that woman.

"Mum, if you're done making fun of my mother-in-law, I think that we should continue on down the road. The sooner that we get to the end of it the sooner that I can maybe figure a way out of this place," Rose said.

"Aw, Rose. You're putting a damper on my fun," I pouted with a fake frown on my face.

Rose just laughed at me in that sweet little way that she does that always melts my hearts. She really is the best daughter that a mother could ever have. I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

That's not to slight Allison at all of course. I love Allison too just as much as if she were my own. It's amazing how quickly I took to that girl. I sometimes wonder if she isn't really mine in some way. She's a little too much like me for it to be a coincidence it seems like sometimes. Not that it's very likely that she could be mine. I've never had but one child in my entire existence and that's Rose. I only had her through very special circumstances that are not likely to ever be repeated again though.

I digress though. It's time to get back to the story. We moved on away from the homicidal apple trees and soon found ourselves in an enormous field full of poppies. I, having actually watched the movie, knew what was coming next. We had to get out of there, or we were going to fall fast asleep in a matter of moments.

"Rose, we need to get out of here. This is . . . ," I started to warn her.

"I know what happens in the poppy field, mum. I actually did see the movie. I watched it every year for the holidays with Shareen and Mickey back on Earth," Rose said with a fond smile on her face.

Whenever she talks about her time as a human, I feel a twinge of regret. On the one hand, I'm happy that she became Rose Tyler because it made her a happy and fulfilled person. On the other hand, I hate it that I missed out on that part of her life. I always wish that I could have been there when she was growing up on Earth, and I always feel guilty that I wasn't even though I know that that wasn't my fault.

"We have to keep on moving through here as quickly as possible. No one should stay still for too long, or you may wind up asleep here forever," The Doctor warned the others.

All of us kept running through the poppy fields as fast as we could, but I noticed that the others were rapidly starting to slow down. The poppies were beginning to affect them and make them sleepy. They all kept getting slower and slower, and soon it looked like that they were running in slow motion.

Luckily for me, the poppies had no effect on me whatsoever. It's a side effect of my immortality that I don't sleep. I don't get tired at all actually because my body being constantly full of unlimited regenerative energy always leaves me feeling at the peak of my abilities and refreshed. There is a trade-off to that though. Not sleeping tends to make me kind of loopy and maybe just maybe, a little bit insane. Not a bad kind of crazy mind you but the good kind. At least I've never heard any complaints about it from Robin anyway, and he's the one that has to deal with it the most.

We had made it to within sight of the Emerald City, which I already knew was coming thanks to the movie, when the others all started to drop in their tracks and fall down asleep. Soon it was just me and Robin who were the only ones still awake.

"Oh, great! This is just like the movie, Robin. Half of them fall fast asleep, and the other half of them can't wake them up," I said in concern.

"Why didn't I fall asleep?" Robin wondered.

"I think that it may be that Loder's powers don't affect you because you're not from our home dimension. That's why he has to conquer this place by force and persuasion because he can't make anyone here join him with his powers. That may be why he wants to make an army out of your people because his enemy on the opposing team won't be able to use his powers to affect you either," I suggested to him.

"I think that you may be onto something, my lady. That doesn't help us at the moment though. The others are all fast asleep on the ground. What should we do? What happened in the story? How did they get through this?" Robin asked.

"The good witch Glinda woke them up with her magic in the movie. Since our Glinda, Rose, is fast asleep, I'm not sure what's going to happen next," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

I was surprised when they all suddenly woke up just as I said that. What was going on here? I wondered to myself. Then I received my answer suddenly when a man wearing an eye patch and wearing a tall wizard's hat and a robe appeared with a smile on his face.

"You're the one who woke the others up I presume?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am. I am the one who Loder mockingly refers to as Big Daddy. I have come to ask Rose Tyler to join my side in the coming war against him. If you agree to join me, Rose, then I will free you and your friends from this farce that Loder has placed you all in," the man in the eye patch said.

"I'd have to find out more about you first before I decide to do anything," Rose said.

"Then I suppose that it's time to tell you the truth about what's really going on here. Once I do, I know that you will join me. If you don't, the entire universe may just be destroyed. For you see, Ragnarok is nigh. The Twilight of the Gods will soon fall upon us," the man with the eye patch said ominously.

I hate to leave you there, folks, but Time Lord Prime tells me that that's where it must end for this part of the story at least anyway. I may be back to do this again some other time. I really enjoyed it. So until next time, I'll bid you all adieu.

**Part 3 of this story continues in War of the Guardians Chapter 84 coming soon. Unfortunately, Lily won't be narrating that one. That's too bad, huh?**

**Next in this title: Part 4 of the Oz story will be found here in the next chapter of Lily and Robin as the Oz storyline continues across both stories once again. Maybe Lily will be back to narrate again if I ask her very nicely.**

Anything could happen, Time Lord Prime.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

I do not own Doctor Who, the Wizard of Oz, or Alice in Wonderland and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Here is Part 4 of the Lily and Robin/War of the Guardians Crossover. **

This is Lily back to narrate again just because Time Lord Prime begged me to do it again.

**I did not!**

Please, you were practically on your knees! I'm an accommodating sort so I decided to do it. Plus I enjoyed it the last time. That makes me special then, doesn't it? I'm your first repeat narrator. Yay me!

**Can you just start the story now?**

Sure, sure. Don't get yourself all twisted up in knots! You're a very impatient person, do you know that?

**I wonder why?**

Zip it, kid! I'm starting right now. So don't worry about it. Now let's see. What terrible situation did you leave us in last time? Oh yes. You had Loder revealed as Loki, an alien who the Norse once worshipped as a trickster god, and he started slowly killing the Doctor's sister, Emmy. He was trying to convince Rose to join his army and to help him in the final battle against his enemy Odin.

Maybe that's why I was asked back to narrate because what happened next had a lot to do with me. I could see Rose struggling without success to overcome Loki's block on her powers in order to stop him. I decided then to take him on myself.

"Hey, Loder or Loki or whatever your name is this week, why don't you pick on someone your own age and leave that poor kid alone?" I challenged him.

Loki turned to look at me with a huge grin on his face and said in a horrible French accent, "Oh, a challenge, ma petite fleur! I love a challenge!"

"Do you? Do you also love getting your rear handed to you? That's what's about to happen in about two minutes," I said to him with a snarky attitude.

I summoned up my regenerative energy and started blasting him with it at full force. He started laughing and acted as if it was having no effect on him whatsoever. This just made me even more determined to wipe that smug grin off of his face.

"What's the matter, mon cherie amour? I thought that you were to going to do something to me? It looks like you just couldn't quite pass the mustard, eh mon amour?" Loki continued to taunt me in that terrible French accent.

"How dare you call my lady such names?" Robin shouted at him in a violent rage.

"Jealous much, Romeo? Is it because you know that you can't compare to me in a contest of manliness? It's a humbling experience to be in the presence of a real man, isn't it?" Loki said with, if possible, an even smugger grin on his face.

"I bet that it is humbling to you, isn't it?' I shot back to Loki.

That ever present smug grin left his face for just a second to be replaced by a look of pure hatred, and I felt a momentary feeling of glee. I had gotten under his skin for just a minute, and it felt oh so good!

"What's the matter, Lokester? Can't take it when someone makes fun of you, petit garcon?" I said in my much superior version of a French accent.

"Witch!" Loki spat at me as his happy face mask fell.

"There we go! There's the real Loki at last!" I said in triumph.

"I shall destroy you, and then your friend will die anyway," Loki promised me.

"You can try," I taunted him.

His eyes glowed with inner power, and I could feel him attempting to drain my life force and turn me into dust. He had no idea of what I could really do. I had an infinite life force. He could drain it forever and never be able to kill me. His eyes shone with fury as he realized this, and he immediately stopped trying.

I then used a Time Lord power that I rarely use and summoned up a weapon from a pocket dimension that Time Lords can use to store things in. It appeared in my hand as if out of thin air. It was a little something that I picked up the last time that I came to the Land of Fiction.

"This is a Vorpal sword. You might recognize it from Alice in Wonderland. I got it from Alice herself. She's a lovely girl," I said as I started advancing towards him with it.

Loki started to back away in terror, but I was too fast for him. I sliced his head cleanly off with one swift movement of the sword. Emmy immediately stopped screaming as Loki's attack on her was instantly cut off when his head left his body.

"Can you guess what Vorpal swords are used for?" I asked the head of Loki on the ground.

Robin looked at me in shock. He had never known me to be so ruthless before in dealing with my enemies. He didn't know what I knew though.

Loki's head started to laugh from where it lay on the ground and surprised everyone but me, Odin, and possibly the Doctor. I already knew that the Aesir could not be killed quite so easily from having dealt with them before. They could even live through an attack like a beheading. It did prevent them from using their abilities until they could put themselves back together into one piece though which was what I was counting on. It was the only way that I knew for sure that I could free Emmy.

"Oh, well played, Persephone! Bravo!" Loki's head said from the ground.

"I have to admit that that is impressive," Ace said with her eyes bulged out.

"Mere parlor tricks to a civilization as highly advanced as the Aesir," the Doctor commented.

I then proceeded to pick up Loki's head and drop kicked it like a soccer ball as far away as I could kick it!

"I bid you adieu!" I said to him in my flawless French accent.

Odin clapped his hands together in appreciation and laughed at me. He looked very amused by my actions.

"Very well done, my dear! No one has humiliated the Trickster like that in a long time. He will be back soon of course, and he'll want revenge for this," Odin warned.

"Let him bring it on!" I said unafraid.

"So can we go now?" Rose asked Odin.

"That depends on whether you decide to join me or not," Odin said.

"I don't want to fight on anyone's side. I don't believe in your pointless battle," Rose said.

"Then you must stay here then. You must continue to play Loki's game until you either break free yourself or decide to help one of us," Odin said in anger.

"You're very petty, aren't you?" I told him.

"I have to have the Wolf on my side. I was told once that I would be killed by a wolf in the last battle so I must ensure that that doesn't happen," Odin admitted.

"That doesn't make the wolf me," Rose defended herself.

"It doesn't mean that it isn't you either, does it?" Odin asked angrily.

"So we're just going to have to stay here and keep doing this Oz farce then?" I said furious.

"Yes, until you decide to help me," Odin said.

"Wonderful. Thanks for nothing!" I said with a frown.

Odin then vanished in a huff at still not having gotten his way.

"Well, folks, I guess it's on to the Emerald City and going to see the Wizard. That's when he tells us that we have to kill the witch. Which is bad news for you dear because that's you," I said with a mischievous grin.

"You're a witch too you know. He might ask us to kill you," Elizabeth said to me with a smirk.

"Oh, no! It'll be you because you're the Wicked Witch of the West, dearie, not me," I said with a snicker.

"We'll see then. I really hope that it's you," Elizabeth joked.

We all started off to enter the Emerald City then. I really hoped that it would be Elizabeth who got picked for the pail of water myself. I'm just kidding of course. I don't wish any real harm on the old gal. She's not so bad really. When she's asleep! Sorry, old joke I know.

Well that's it for me for this chapter, folks. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. I really love doing this!

**This story will continue in Part 5 of the Oz story which will be in War of the Guardians Chapter 85 coming soon.**

**Next in this title: No more crossovers with War of the Guardians this time. The next chapter, narrated by me once again, will feature the return of Holly and Skaren and will involve a threat to the Zygons that Lily must help them with or they might all be wiped out.**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Skaren, the son of the leader of the Zygons, had managed to get to safety by escaping in his ship just before the invaders arrived and started to kill everyone on the planet that he was on. These invaders had been awakened from hibernation by a Zygon survey ship looking for new planets to add to their territory. Now they were sweeping across every world that the Zygons lived on and seeking to replace them as the dominant life forms on them.

It wouldn't end there either. Once the Zygons had all fallen, then the invaders would slowly spread out across the rest of the universe next. They would destroy everything and everyone in their path unless someone stopped them.

Skaren could only think of one person who he knew for sure might be able to help his people before it was too late. These creatures had been stopped by the Time Lords before, and he was sure that he would need a Time Lord to stop them again. He needed to find his friend, Lily.

As he was escaping, the invaders used one of their stolen Zygon ships to fire on him over and over again and heavily damaged his ship. He quickly found that the Time Ring that Lily had given him no longer worked because the connections between it and his ship had been damaged. He couldn't get away from them that way now. He would have to try his best to escape them by himself with some fancy flying.

He flew faster and quicker than he had ever dared to try before and pushed his ship to its limits. The ship was threatening to come apart at any moment now from all of the pressure and strain that he was putting it under in his desperate attempt to escape from the enemy forces. The ship started to fall to pieces around him at last, and he was convinced that this was the end.

In a last ditch effort to preserve himself, he touched the Time Ring and tried to use it to teleport just himself to Lily's TARDIS. Something was wrong though. It wasn't working. He kept trying over and over again to teleport out of there but to no avail. Somehow the Time Ring had been damaged in the attack and was no longer working.

He sat down on the deck still holding the Ring in his hands and knew that he didn't have much longer to live. The ship was seconds away from blowing apart around him. His last thoughts were of the person that he wished that he could say good bye to the most. He met his end with a smile on his face as his ship exploded in a massive fireball.

Back on Earth in 1890, Holly Samuels was going through test papers grading them for the currently traveling Lily when she felt a sudden shiver go down her spine. She felt immediately like something terrible had happened, but she had no idea what it could be. She just knew that it felt like someone that she cared about was in danger. She was usually right in her feelings, and she didn't think that she was wrong this time.

She pulled out the cell phone from its secret hiding place inside of Lily's desk and called Lily with it. She had gotten much better at this since the last time that she had tried using it. She was sure that she had mastered how to use it now. She called Lily on the phone and waited for her to answer with a growing sense of dread.

When Lily picked up her phone in the TARDIS and answered it, Holly immediately started talking so quickly that the Time Lady could barely understand her as she said, "Lily, are you alright? Is everyone else there alright? Is anything wrong? I had a bad feeling just a minute ago that something was wrong."

"Calm down, Holly. What is it? Has something happened? Speak slowly now so that people who don't have ultrasonic hearing can understand you," Lily said in a normal voice as she tried hard not to laugh at Holly's high pitched nervous voice. She knew that Holly was very upset, or she wouldn't even be calling her.

"I had a feeling that something terrible had just happened a minute ago. Is everyone there alright?" Holly said at a normal pace and in a calmer tone.

"We're all fine, Holly. That feeling that you just had was based on nothing but nerves I'm sure," Lily reassured her.

"No, it wasn't. I've had bad feelings like that before whenever something terrible happened to someone that I cared about," Holly insisted.

"It's always come true before?" Lily asked as she started to take Holly more seriously.

"Yes, over ninety percent of the time at least," Holly confirmed.

"Yes, you have been very accurate in the past, haven't you?" Lily said in an odd tone of voice.

"You're doing that thing that you do when you see the past, aren't you?" Holly asked, referring to the ability of all Time Lords to see the past, present and all possible futures at the same time.

"Yes, I am. I know that that bothers you, but I had to do it in order to see whether you actually have psychic abilities or not. It appears that you do. You've had them since birth due to an extra synaptic engram in your brain," Lily said.

"So I am psychic?" Holly asked. She was both unsurprised and yet completely taken aback at the same time to actually have it confirmed at last.

"Yes. You can see the possible future just like I can and apparently with a great deal of accuracy. Wait there, Holly. I'm coming in a minute. I want to investigate this feeling of yours personally," Lily said.

Holly hung up the phone and waited for the sound of the TARDIS to arrive. She suddenly saw something materializing before her, but it wasn't Lily's TARDIS. She screamed as she saw Skaren appear out of thin air, covered in burns, and fall at her feet unconscious.

She bent over him and shook him in an attempt to wake him up but with no success. She could see that he was holding onto the Time Ring that Lily had given him and realized that it must have brought him here somehow. She wasn't sure how exactly because she remembered Lily saying that it was only supposed to bring him to wherever Lily's TARDIS happened to be at that moment.

Lily's TARDIS materialized in the next moment, and she came out of it to see Skaren lying there badly burned. She pulled a portable medical scanning device of her own creation out of her TARDIS and proceeded to scan the fallen Zygon with it.

"He's going to be alright, but he has several severe burns that need immediate medical attention before they become infected. Help me carry him into the TARDIS," Lily said.

Holly helped her to pick Skaren up, and they took him to Lily's medical bay where they hooked him up to a machine that slowly started to heal his burns. Skaren was completely healed in a matter of minutes and woke up feeling fully refreshed.

"Holly!" Skaren shouted in joy and hugged her tightly.

"What happened, Skaren?" Holly asked as she hugged him back. She was relieved that he was okay.

"All of our worlds are coming under attack by a horrifying invader that was awakened from hibernation by accident. They're slaughtering my people left and right and taking over all of our territories. You have to help us, Lily," Skaren said in desperation.

"You know that I will if I can," Lily said.

"How did you get the Time Ring to bring you here? I thought that it only brought you to Lily's TARDIS," Holly asked.

"I don't know. It wouldn't work because it was hit by enemy weapons fire along with the rest of my ship. I kept trying and trying to get it to work, but it refused to. I just gave up and was holding on to it waiting to die as my ship exploded. I . . ." Skaren said and stopped with a look of what on a human could be interpreted as embarrassment.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Skaren said.

Lily bent over him and whispered, "The Time Ring managed to latch onto your thoughts of Holly and brought you here safely despite my programming it to only follow my TARDIS. It was a safety program that kicked in in order to save its user from imminent death once it was too damaged to function as it normally would. I insisted that they put that in this particular model a long time ago when we were first designing them. Aren't you glad?"

Skaren looked at her in surprise and whispered back, "How did you know that I was thinking about her?"

"You thought that you were dying. Who else would it be?" Lily whispered back with a big smile on her face.

Skaren just smiled back and shook his head. It didn't seem to matter how long he had known Lily she continued to surprise him every time that he met her.

"What were you two talking about? Skaren's going to be alright, isn't he?" Holly asked concerned.

"He's going to be fine. I was just explaining to him how the Time Ring saved him is all," Lily said as she told most of the truth.

"Who was it that attacked you?" Holly asked as she became angry at the thought of what had almost happened to him.

"They're an old enemy of the Time Lords. The Time Lords were thought to have wiped them out a long time ago during the Dark Times but apparently some of them survived and went into hibernation. They're called the Racnoss," Skaren said.

Lily looked at him in horror. If the Racnoss had returned, then she was going to need to go back and get her companions from the present. She would need their help if she was going to save the Zygons from being overrun by them. She had to stop them now before they spread any further and endangered the whole universe.

**Next: Lily gathers together her friends and family as she prepares to go to war with the lost colony of the Racnoss to save the Zygons.**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily's TARDIS returned to the present day to pick up Robin, Allison, Ron, Isabella, Romana, and Ivy. She felt assured that she would need all of them for the huge fight ahead of her. Holly and Skaren were still onboard despite her pleas for both of them to stay behind in 1890.

"You're sure that it's the Racnoss?" Romana asked Lily with apprehension in her voice.

"It must be them. The description that Skaren gave me fits them to a T," Lily confirmed.

"How do you know that it's them for sure? No one but the Doctor has seen one since the Dark Times," Romana asked.

"I've seen one before, Romana. I fought them during their final war with the Time Lords," Lily admitted.

Romana looked at her in momentary surprise and then said, "Of course. I sometimes forget just how experienced you really are."

"You mean old, don't you? You can say it without offending me, you know? I'm literally older than the dirt on most worlds!" Lily said laughing.

Romana looked perplexed and said nothing. Lily realized that Romana didn't wish to say anything even slightly derogatory towards her because she held great respect for her.

"It's okay, dear. You don't have to treat me with such reverence. I'm just a flawed person with feet of clay just like everybody else," Lily said.

"You're one of the founders of our entire civilization if what I believe is true, Lily. I am deeply awed by that," Romana said.

"I wouldn't put too much weight behind those old legends about the Other," Lily said.

Romana noticed that Lily never denied that she was the Other. She swallowed hard at that realization. She had always regarded the Other as a personal hero of hers from the stories that she had read about them back at the Academy. From what she could see, Lily more than met the reality of those old legends and then some.

"You are not old at all, my lady. You are one of the most youthful people I've ever known," Robin protested at her earlier words.

"When are you going to stop calling me 'my lady', Robin? Call me Persephone or Lily. You've more than earned the right to use my name," Lily asked him in a straightforward manner.

"You are my lady, Lily Wright. You are the one who matters the most to me in my life now and forever. I call you 'my lady' to honor you for the important place that you hold in my heart. You are my entire world, Persephone. You always have been since the day that I met you, and that's never going to change not even if time itself were to stop," Robin said with heartfelt honesty.

Lily looked at him with pure unadulterated love in her eyes. She had never been more in love with him then she had been in that moment, and she didn't think that it was possible for her to love him anymore than she already did. Robin had a way of frequently proving her wrong about that though to her immense joy.

"Are you ever going to propose to me?" Lily asked him bluntly.

"Yes, once this mission is over," Robin said, surprising her.

"Why wait until then?" Lily asked after she recovered from the momentary shock of his answer.

"It's because I know you so well now. I know that you're afraid that we're going to die, and that's why you're asking about this at this moment. I want to wait and propose after this crisis is over because I want both of us to be ready for marriage. I want us to get married because that's what we want to do, and not because we're afraid that we might die soon and never get the chance to," Robin explained.

"You're a smart man, Robin of Locksley. I'll wait then. After we come back from this mission though, I'm going to hold you to those words. You're going to marry me, or I'm going to drag you before a judge and make you marry me anyway," Lily joked.

"You won't have to make me do anything, my lady. I'll gladly wed you once everything is over," Robin promised.

"I love you!" Lily said to him then.

"I love you too. I will forever," Robin said.

The two of them then kissed then and continued to do so for several minutes. The kiss sealed the deal between them. That was the beginning of a new phase in their relationship. It was the start of something new for them both. Persephone could now honestly say that for the first time in one billion years that she had truly found her soul mate.

Allison looked at them in growing apprehension. She knew that Lily and Robin wouldn't be doing this if the threat that they faced were not dire. She resolved to face whatever came as bravely as she could and to be worthy of her adopted mother.

Ron and Isabella felt the importance of the coming battle too, and they resolved to finally get married once it was all over with. They were already engaged but had been unsure of when the wedding date would be since one crisis after another kept occurring to delay it. They now decided to quit putting it off and get married as soon as the Racnoss crisis was over with.

Ivy was promising herself that Lily and those that she cared about would not die. She would protect all of them with every last breath in her body if she had to. No one was going to make a mockery of the beautiful moment between Lily and Robin that she had just witnessed today.

Holly looked at the scared but brave people before her with growing apprehension. She hoped that things weren't as bad as Lily thought that they were. She didn't want to die. She had barely gotten to live. Skaren, sensing her fear, put his arm around her in comfort. Holly smiled at him gratefully and rested her head against his shoulder.

All of the people gathered felt an ominous feeling in the air, and Lily knew that she was going to have to return soon. She could already feel time threatening to change around her. The time streams were starting to be warped already by the Racnoss' interference. They weren't supposed to be awake and active in 1890. Someone was changing the natural course of things for their own benefit. She sensed a familiar hand at work in these events. She earnestly hoped that she was wrong.

Lily suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this, and she knew that she didn't want to lose anyone. This was her fight and hers alone. She felt guilty for having come back to get any of them, and she was now going to offer them a chance to leave.

"You don't have to do this, any of you. Now that I've had some time to think about this, I think that I'm just going to handle it by myself this time. The Racnoss are just too dangerous. I really just think that I'll go this one alone," Lily said.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Robin said with determination.

"You'll get into too much trouble without me there to watch you," Allison said with a bravery that she didn't really feel. She wasn't going to let Lily face something dangerous by herself though. There wasn't a chance of that happening.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to fight side by side with my childhood idol," Romana said with awe in her eyes.

Lily winced at the look on her face. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable around the Time Lady. She knew that she was no hero, and she didn't want to be thought of as one either. Romana would do better to find a real hero to idolize like Rose.

"You always come through, Lily. No one's beaten you yet. I like our odds," Isabella said with a smile. She also had awe in her eyes which further made Lily cringe inside. She feared that she was leading all of them to their doom like a pied piper.

"What she said. I believe in you too, Mum. Besides, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me there to help you," Ron said warmly.

"I have to go to keep you from getting yourself killed," Ivy said with a chuckle.

"I definitely have to go. I have no other choice. They're my people, and my father's in danger too. There's no way that I'm going to hide when they're all in danger. There's no honor in that," Skaren said proudly.

"I'm going too. I'll need to be there. I can feel it," Holly said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why?" Lily asked her with a shiver running down her back all of a sudden.

"I think that I'll have to be there to comfort you!" Holly said ominously.

Lily looked at her with a strange expression on her face and asked, "You're having a premonition?"

Holly looked at her funny; and then smiled as she said, "No. I'm just being silly that's all. I don't know why I said that. Just nerves, I guess."

Then she went stiff all over and didn't move for a minute. Skaren looked at her in concern. He could feel her muscles tightening in her arms. She suddenly sprang back to life and screamed.

"The Shadow is coming. He brings the darkness with him. He's coming for the Wolf. He wants to destroy her. Protect her, Sekhmet. Protect her!" Holly shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then she blinked her eyes, and she was suddenly back to normal. She looked at Lily with terror on her face as she asked, "What's happening to me?"

"I think that your psychic abilities are being affected by the unnatural tampering with the time stream. Someone is behind all of this mess with the Racnoss. I believe that I know who too," Lily said.

"He is called Mortimus," Holly said with a glassy look in her eyes.

"You're in rare form today," Lily said as she looked at her friend with worry.

"The Monk!" Robin shouted.

"Yes, I can feel his hand behind all of this. He just loves trying to change history for his own amusement," Lily said.

"I'll rip him apart when I see him again for killing you!" Robin shouted with his eyes full of fury.

"Hey, I'm okay. I got better, and I got a cool new Scottish accent out of the deal," Lily said as she tried to make light of the situation and diffuse his temper.

"I almost lost you. He won't get a chance to take you away from me again," Robin promised.

"Be careful, Robin. He's a very dangerous man," Lily warned him.

"So am I when someone threatens the people that I care about," Robin said darkly.

Lily said nothing else as she dematerialized her TARDIS, and all of them sped off to the past to do battle with one of the Time Lords' greatest enemies of the past. Everything in Lily kept telling her to turn around and go back now before it was too late, but she couldn't. She had to keep time from being permanently altered by the Monk.

At that moment, the subject of Lily and Robin's recent conversation stood on the bridge of the main Racnoss warship as the Racnoss did battle with a fledgling Zygon fleet that was valiantly but futilely trying to protect yet another Zygon colony world. He laughed as he saw ship after ship fall before them. This was going to be a very interesting experiment indeed! The Monk thought to himself with sickening glee.

"All goes according to plan then?" A raspy voice asked from his communicator.

"Yes. The Racnoss are well on their way to destroying the Zygons, one planet at a time. History is being changed as we speak. More importantly, Persephone is coming just as you hoped. I look forward to being able to kill her again. Permanently this time!" the Monk said.

"Excellent! We will remove Sekhmet from the equation so that she won't be there to protect the Wolf when the time comes. I want Rose Tyler alone and helpless when my master returns. I want his revenge to be complete!" the Shadow told his newest partner in destruction.

"I'm looking forward to that too. I have no love for Rose Tyler either. I'll tell you that," the Monk said.

"Remember our agreement, Mortimus. Kill Sekhmet for me, and I will hand complete mastery of time and space over to you," the Shadow promised.

"Don't worry about it. I'll uphold my end of the bargain. You just remember to uphold yours. I want all of time and space for my own personal playground," the Monk said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Don't worry. My master will remember your service to him when he returns," the Shadow promised.

"I hope to be able to report the death of Persephone to you very soon now," the Monk said with a grin.

The Shadow smiled to himself as he cut off communications to his new partner. He had no intention of honoring his side of the bargain, but the Monk didn't need to know that. As long as Sekhmet was destroyed, that was all that mattered. Nothing and no one must stand in his master's way this time. Rose Tyler must die!

**Next: Lily and company confront the Racnoss at last in order to save the Zygons, and one of them will pay a terrible price!**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

"She's coming. I can feel it. This time it will be her doom. I've helped you a lot so far, but you haven't seen anything yet. Soon, I will make sure of your victory by killing Persephone. Once she falls, you'll be able to crush the Zygons with impunity," the Monk said to the Racnoss around him on the command ship of the new Racnoss fleet.

"We are, of course, grateful to you for your help in our recent victories; but we will not be used as your puppets to settle your old scores," the new Empress of the Racnoss said. She had taken the old one's place because this Racnoss colony had no idea what had happened to her.

"Believe me, she's going to soon be your enemy too. She's been asked to come here and prevent you from going any further by the son of the Zygons' leader. You'll want me on your side when she gets here," the Monk said.

"We will crush her like we have all of our other enemies, Time Lord. She will be no match for us," The Empress said.

"This one is far more than an ordinary Time Lord. She's much more dangerous than that. She is a legend among my people, Empress. She is the one known as The Other," The Monk said.

The Empress spat at that name and cursed as she said, "Sekhmet! She is the ancient enemy of the Racnoss. She helped to almost destroy us back in the Dark Times."

"Yes, so you see just how dangerous that she is now, don't you? You cannot let her live. You must wipe her out as quickly as possible!" the Monk warned her.

"The legends of our people describe her as being immortal. How do we kill an immortal being?" the Empress asked.

"I've already tried to kill her and failed. She is just as immortal as your legends say that she is. So while it's true that you can't kill her, you can trap her somewhere forever and keep her from ever bothering you again. That's what I'm going to help you to do," the Monk said ominously.

"What do you have in mind?" The Empress asked.

"You just do what you usually do and leave that to me. Trust me, Empress, I have something very good planned for our Miss Lily. She'll rue the day that she ever crossed paths with me!" the Monk said with pure joy in his voice at the thought of getting rid of Lily once and for all.

The Empress nodded at this and smiled back at him. She would greatly enjoy being the one to go down in history as having helped to kill the mighty Sekhmet. What an honor that would be!

The Racnoss then started to attack the Zygon colony world of Skarix. They blasted the surface of the world and started to reduce the buildings to rubble. Then the real destruction began as the Racnoss transmatted themselves down to the surface, and they began to web up and/or eat every Zygon that they came across.

Countless Zygons fell to the teeth and sharp claws of the fearsome Racnoss on this world just as they had on several others. There were countless screams and cries for help that did no good. The only answers that they received were from Zygon ships that arrived and were soon blown to atoms by the superior skills of the Racnoss.

It seemed that this world was destined to fall just like all of the other ones had before them. The Zygon civilians on this planet cried out in fear just like their predecessors had on all of the colony worlds before them and just like them no help ever came for them.

At least not at first, it didn't. Then just when it seemed as if the unfortunate inhabitants of this world had run out of places to hide or to retreat to, help arrived for them at long last. Lily's TARDIS materialized in the middle of the worst concentrations of the Racnoss, and Lily came out glowing with regenerative energy.

She released a massive burst of energy from herself in a huge concentric wave and knocked dozens of the Racnoss out with one attack. The Racnoss backed away from her in fear, not knowing that it would take her time to build all of her energy back up before she could attack them again.

In order to give Lily time to recharge, her friends and family came out and started to attack the Racnoss in her place. Lily had given them all stasers, and they used them on their stun settings to help them cut down several of the Racnoss at once all around them. Robin started to shoot special explosive arrows at them that Lily had made for him that even pierced through the Racnoss' tough hides and sent them running in pain and terror.

Ivy pulled out a sword that she had picked up from the Sycorax and started using it to hack and slash her way through the Racnoss surrounding her. She had trained under the finest sword masters in the universe, and now she was a deadly force of nature once she had a sword in her hand. Very few people could best her in a straight out sword fight. She quickly began hacking off Racnoss legs left and right, much to Lily's dismay.

Lily just shook her head at her. Cleo/Ivy had always had a certain amount of blood thirst come upon her once she was on the battlefield in the past, and now it was starting to show itself again here at last.

It seemed that the battle was almost finished as several wounded and frightened Racnoss ran for their lives in terror from Lily's group of fighters. The surviving Zygons began to cheer as the Racnoss retreated and headed for their ships.

It was then that the Monk appeared and held out a portable device in his hand that he quickly aimed at several of the cheering Zygons. They all vanished in the blink of an eye.

The Zygons began to run and hide once again as now the Racnoss started to cheer. They could sense that the battle was about to swing back in their direction again thanks to their new ally.

"What did you do to them?" Lily demanded of the Monk.

"I used this osmic projector to send them backwards in time. It's quite primitive and based on Sontaran technology, but it'll do the job quite well regardless. Those Zygons are never coming back. I've sent them back to a random time and place in the past. They could literally be anywhere and anytime. Now I'm about to do the same thing to you, Persephone. It doesn't matter if you're immortal or not if I trap you in the far future. Say in the time of the Toclafane? You'll never be able to find your way back here to be able to stop me from there, and you'll finally be able to see if you can survive the destruction of the universe itself. I'm betting that even you won't last long there," the Monk said with a harsh laugh.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly, Mortimus?" Lily asked him.

"You know why! You reported my experiments with alternate timelines and divergent histories to the High Council and got my time travel privileges revoked for decades because of them. I only finally gained myself the right to use a TARDIS again when I ran across that meddlesome Doctor, and he sabotaged it the second time that we met so badly that I was stranded in a TARDIS that I couldn't control for decades more! I only arrived back on Gallifrey again by accident. You started a chain of events that robbed me of a great chunk of my life and gave me a bad reputation throughout the universe. It's only right that I take your life and ruin it in return," the Monk said with his voice full of hate and venom.

"You were ruining peoples' lives yourself by tampering with the time streams for your own personal amusement. If I had allowed you to continue, you would have eventually wound up wiping out entire civilizations and planets with your callous and cruel experiments with time," Lily defended herself.

"You could never understand the greater good that could eventually come about from my experiments with time. All of the knowledge that we could gain would benefit Gallifrey and the Time Lords tremendously in the long run. Who cares if a few lesser beings have to fall by the wayside to gain that knowledge? Such is the way of the universe," the Monk rationalized.

He pointed his osmic projector at Lily and said, "Now, my dear, say good bye to your little friends here. This is the last time that any of them will ever see you again!"

Just as the Monk fired the projector at Lily, two things happened. In the blink of an eye, Ivy fired a staser at full power at the projector hitting it just as it fired, and Robin dove in front of Lily without thinking and pushed her to the ground and to safety before the beam could hit her.

The beam hit Robin instead, and he disappeared to some other time and place just as the osmic projector exploded and severely injured the Monk in the process! The Monk fell to the ground in an instant coma, and the Racnoss scattered and ran to their ships in terror. They fled the Zygon colony world and temporarily retreated from it.

Lily stayed frozen on the ground where she had fallen with her eyes never leaving the spot where Robin had vanished just moments ago. She had gone into shock and was just lying there, not even blinking, as she continued to stare blankly ahead into space.

"Mum?" Ron said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. There was no reaction from her, and Ron knew that something was seriously wrong with her now.

"The Racnoss have only temporarily been defeated. They'll return soon to try and take this world again. We have to come up with a permanent plan to deal with them this time when they return. We will not let Robin's sacrifice be in vain!" Allison said with fury in her voice.

The others looked at her in surprise as it became clear that she was assuming Lily's place at the head of the group. Allison looked at them with slight hesitation now as she said, "I'm sorry if I'm stepping on anyone's toes. I just want to help these people."

"It's fine, Allison. You sounded like a natural leader there for a minute. Who knows maybe you'll make a great one someday?" Ivy said encouragingly.

"I think that she would make a great leader. I wouldn't doubt if that very thing winds up happening one day," Romana said.

She knew full well of course that Allison would become an important world leader someday as long as events proceeded as they should. She wasn't going to tell her that though and risk altering the future.

Holly put her arms around Lily and embraced her. She kept trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't respond to her at all. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep herself from breaking down at the sight of her friend in such a state. She kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "It'll be alright. You'll see. He'll come back to you one day. He's not lost. I don't know how I know this but I do."

Skaren looked at the woman that he still couldn't admit that he loved and her friend in such pain and felt great guilt. All of this was his fault. He never should have asked Lily to come here! Robin would still be here, and Lily's mind would still be intact if he hadn't.

Isabella looked at Lily with true despair in her heart for the first time since she had met her. Lily didn't have a plan. There was no hope if even Lily was in despair. She began to shake all over, and Ron held her tightly and did his best to comfort her.

"We'll get him back. I don't know how, but we'll do it! I promise you all that," Allison said as she started sounding like a leader rallying the troops.

Meanwhile back in the distant past and not in the distant future thanks to Ivy's blast reversing the direction of the osmic projector, Robin appeared in front of a young woman covered head to foot in battle armor on a great battlefield in the middle of nowhere. The woman looked him up and down and said, "Who in the world are you? Just where did you come from?"

Something told Robin not to tell her his real name as he said, "My name is John. John Little. I was brought here by some kind of time travel device that was used on me by a renegade Time Lord. It's trapped me here, wherever here is."

"Time Lord? I've never heard of them. They must have highly advanced technology indeed to be able to time travel. We're still working on finding a source of energy powerful enough to power our own time travel experiments. We haven't done it yet, but some of us are working on finding a way to fix that soon. I'm sorry that you've been trapped here in a time and place that's not your own. You know I shouldn't believe your story but I do because I saw you pop up out of nowhere with my own eyes, and it's pretty obvious from the pain on your face that you're already missing someone who you left behind from wherever you came from. This is the planet Gallifrey by the way, and you're arrived right in the aftermath of a terrible battle between my people and some invaders called the Great Vampires. They actually tried to take this world, but we pushed them back," the woman said proudly.

Robin stared at the woman as he started to feel that something was very familiar about her. It was the way that she moved and looked at him. She reminded him of someone that he had met before, but he didn't know who.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked him with worry on her face.

"Yes, I just have an odd feeling that I know you from somewhere but that couldn't possibly be," Robin said.

"I'm sure that we've never met before, John Little. I'd remember someone as handsome as you," the woman flirted with him.

Robin knew then. It was her! It was Lily, the Lily from the past! He had been sent back to her somehow. He was still with his lady, but the wrong version of her.

"My name's Sekhmet by the way. It's very nice to meet you, John," the future Lily said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," Robin said, still in shock.

This was Lily before Rassilon had turned her into a hardened warrior apparently and messed around with her mind. This was her as she was originally before all of the horrors of her life. She wasn't even immortal yet he realized. He smiled to himself as he realized just how young and innocent Lily was here and now. He swore to himself that he would stay by her past self's side and protect her as best as he could until he could get back to the proper her in the proper time and place. He would get back. He swore that to himself and to her in the distant future. One day he would come back!

**Next: Allison takes over the team as they must work together to stop the Racnoss from slaughtering the Zygons. Meanwhile, Robin and Sekhmet get swept right up into the horrors of the war with the vampires as Robin tries desperately to find his way back home.**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**War of the Guardians has passed 50,000 views. Thank you to everyone who has read it and all of my other stories over the last few months! I appreciate each and every one of you!**

Allison had taken to leadership like she was born to it. Ivy couldn't help but smile. Lily would be so proud of her if she were in her right mind at the moment. Ivy thought that she would make a good replacement leader until Lily was better again, and she should know since she used to be Cleopatra in what seemed to be another lifetime now.

Ivy looked at Lily with ever increasing worry. She wasn't sure if Lily would ever come out of her catatonic state again as long as Robin was gone.

She wished that she could save Lily the way that she had once saved her. Then it hit her. She had a way to bring her back that just might work. She had to call on the one person that she knew would know Lily even better than she did.

She got onto the monitor on Lily's TARDIS and made a private call to Gallifrey. She just hoped that she could find her. She wasn't even sure of where she was anymore.

Ron had been watching her; and as she switched off the monitor, he asked, "What were you doing, Aunt Ivy? Were you calling Rose?"

Ivy smiled at the way that he addressed her. It always touched her that he called her Aunt even though they weren't related. She had always felt like Lily was her sister after all.

"No, not yet, Ron. If Lily doesn't get better soon then I will. I don't want to worry her right now though. I still keep hoping that she'll snap out of it on her own," Ivy said.

"I don't think so. I think that we're going to need Rose to fix her. If you didn't call her then who did you call?" Ron asked.

"I called the one person in the universe who knows Lily the best. She knows her better than anyone even Rose," Ivy said.

"What's with the mystery? Just tell me," Ron said.

"I'm not sure if the person I'm trying to reach will even come or not. I had to leave her a message. I don't want to raise your hopes up," Ivy said.

"I hope that whoever it is does come. I want her back," Ron said in an emotional voice.

"I'll find some way to bring her back to you. I promise," Ivy said as she gave him a quick hug.

Isabella watched the two of them with such sadness. She couldn't stand to watch it anymore so she went into Lily's bedroom. Lily was lying there now where Ron had brought her. He had hoped that maybe she would go to sleep and then snap out of her shock. It hadn't happened yet though. Her eyes were still wide open, and her face was expressionless.

Isabella took her hand and held it. It was limp and lifeless. There was nothing there.

"Lily, I need you to come back! Don't you dare leave me! I want you at my wedding. It won't be the same without you. You've become very important to me, don't you understand that? You come back right now, or I won't go through with the wedding at all. Do you hear me? I'll just cancel it. You'd better give me some kind of sign right now that you're still in there or no wedding!" Isabella threatened Lily.

Isabella smiled when Lily lightly squeezed her hand but otherwise did nothing. She was still there. She wasn't gone! That was what she needed to keep going.

"The wedding's still on then. I want to see you there alright?" Isabella said with a grin as she continued to hold Lily's hand. She decided to stay with her and talk to her further for a while. It seemed to work.

Ron smiled as he peeked in the doorway and saw her sitting there talking away to his mother. He had really hit the jackpot with her. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He walked back to the console room where Allison was trying to come up with a plan of attack with Romana and Ivy.

"One of us will carry these explosive arrows that Mum made for Robin. It's a good thing that we have some extra ones left over. They did well against the Racnoss before. Can anyone shoot a bow?" Allison asked.

"I can. I can use a sword and a bow," Ivy volunteered.

"Good. You're just a formidable opponent no matter what weapon that you use, aren't you?" Allison asked her with a smile.

"I've been fighting for over two thousand years with just about every weapon in the universe, Ally. I ought to be," Ivy said with a small smile.

"Okay, so Ivy is going to be our biggest asset then. We can't just rely on her though. We have stasers for the rest of us to use, but what else do we have? What can we come up with to really nail them?" Allison asked.

"I have an idea. It was something that was done to me once. I'll need a little time to set it up though. I can use Lily's TARDIS to carry it out," Romana said.

She then went on to explain her idea to Allison. Allison loved it and promised her that she would give her the time that she needed to carry it out.

That left Allison, Ron, Ivy, Skaren, Holly, and Isabella to fight the Racnoss by themselves. They were also joined by several of the Zygons who were determined to protect their home.

As they waited for the Racnoss to arrive, Allison came upon the still unconscious body of the Monk. He was still in a healing coma as he attempted to repair the damage done to him by the explosion of the osmic projector. She began to grow furious as she looked at him lying there. No one was watching her. She could easily finish him right now. He deserved it for trying to kill her mother and for sending Robin back in time.

She pulled out her staser and pointed it at the Monk. She set it to a kill setting, and then she hesitated. Lily wouldn't want her to do this. She would be disappointed in her.

She changed the setting on the staser back to stun and put it away. She wasn't going to go down that road. She didn't want to wind up like the Monk.

She turned to see Ivy watching her. She had seen the whole thing. Allison felt terrible that she had seen her.

"I wanted to, but I didn't. Mum wouldn't like it," Allison said to Ivy.

"You don't have it in you to kill in cold blood. You're becoming more like Lily all of the time. You have no idea how much you really are like her," Ivy said.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"It doesn't matter. You'll find out someday. Hopefully not for a long time," Ivy said.

Allison let the matter drop because she was afraid of what Ivy's answer would be. She knew deep down that she had always been different even when she was a child in the orphanage. She didn't want to dwell on it anymore and pushed it out of her mind as she quickly changed the subject.

"What should we do with him?" Allison asked as she nodded toward the Monk.

"I'll put him in a holding cell in Lily's TARDIS. Even a Time Lord won't be able to get out of it," Ivy said as she picked the Monk up and slung him over her shoulder. Allison was surprised at how strong Ivy was and stared at her in shock.

"It's a leftover from my days as a vampire. My muscles are very well developed. I'm in peak physical shape. My body was left that way when I became human again, and I've worked hard ever since to make sure that I stay that way through constant exercise," Ivy explained.

The Racnoss finally attacked a few hours later. They began to attack by aerial bombardment first, and then they started transmatting soldiers down to the surface.

Allison and the others started to tear through the invading Racnoss once more as they shot them down with their stasers. Ivy was doing more damage than anyone with her sword and her explosive arrows. She was cutting down dozens of Racnoss every couple of minutes. She was just wounding them enough to take them out of the battle though instead of killing them. Allison wondered what Ivy could do if she had really been going all out.

After nearly an hour of grueling battle, the Racnoss began to suddenly start repeating the same actions over and over again. Then they all disappeared completely from sight. Minutes later, the Racnoss ships disappeared as well.

The Zygons cheered with joy. Their planet was free at last. Allison sighed in relief, and Ivy winked at her. Romana had done it. She had put all of the invading Racnoss into a time loop! They would be trapped in the loop for the rest of eternity.

Allison and the others left the Zygon colony world to great cheers and praise, and then proceeded to liberate each and every other Zygon planet from the Racnoss as well with the same method. Finally all of the Racnoss had been time looped, and the Zygons had all of their territory returned to them.

When the last of the Racnoss had been sent away forever, Skaren knew that he should go. He looked at Holly with great sadness as he said, "I guess that it's time for me to go then. My father will probably need me to help him rebuild our colonies."

"Please, don't," Holly said.

"You don't need me. You'll be fine here with the others until Lily wakes up. She will wake up I'm sure of that. She's a fighter. Nothing's going to stop her," Skaren said with false cheerfulness.

"You're lying to me to make me feel better. Don't do that. It doesn't work," Holly berated him.

"You're married anyway. I shouldn't be constantly being around you. Your husband might not appreciate it," Skaren said.

"About that," Holly started with a shamed look on her face.

"It was a lie. Yes, I know. You panicked at the thought of marrying me," Skaren said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I panicked at the thought of marriage period. I also don't feel that way about you. I do care about you but only as a friend. I don't love you. I hate to say that to you because I don't want to hurt you, but it's true. I don't want to lead you on," Holly said.

"I understand. You're human, and I'm an ugly alien," Skaren said.

Holly ran forward and stood right in front of him as she said, "No, you're not ugly! It has nothing to do with your appearance or the fact that you're an alien. I just don't feel anything like that towards you. I value you as a friend though. Would you stay with me and help me through this as a friend?"

Skaren looked at her and smiled as he said, "I'd do anything for you. Of course I will if the others want me here."

Allison started to speak for them but hesitated. This wasn't her ship or her role. She looked to Ivy for an answer.

"Of course you can stay. Lily would love to have you here. Why do you think she gave you a time ring? She trusts you. She doesn't just give those away you know," Ivy said with a grin.

Holly beamed forth with a huge smile as she said, "Thank you, Ivy. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. It's always good to have a friend around in a time like this," Ivy said in a somber tone.

It was all over. Everything was restored to as normal as such a situation could be. They could never restore things back to the way that they were before because they couldn't bring back the lives that had been lost, and Lily was still catatonic even after an entire day had passed. It was a pyrrhic victory in so many ways.

When the Shadow found out about Lily's reaction to Robin's disappearance through his mental connection to the Monk, he laughed in triumph. The Monk had woken up and had found out that he was being taken to Gallifrey for trial. He had contacted the Shadow for help, but the Shadow had refused at first. He had no intention of wasting time and resources on a failed ally. He had decided to just let the Monk rot.

Then he changed his mind as he had one last idea to permanently get rid of Lily. He decided to use the Monk one final time after all.

"I will free you from your cell and help you to escape if you complete your mission for me. It should be easy for you now with her in a catatonic state. Kill Sekhmet!" the Shadow commanded.

The Monk moved quickly once the cell was opened and soon found his way to Lily's bedroom. She was in there alone except for the one that he knew as Allison. The Monk wasn't going to let her stand in his way. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge on Persephone!

Allison felt a presence behind her and turned just in time to see the Monk fire a staser at her. She crumpled to the floor without having uttered a sound. The Monk then smiled as he aimed the gun at Lily and pulled the trigger!

Meanwhile back in the distant past, Sekhmet had helped give Robin a new identity so that her fellow Gallifreyans didn't find out that he was an alien. He was calling himself Autolycus now and pretending to be Sekhmet's cousin. This gave him an excuse to stay with Sekhmet without causing any suspicion.

He didn't get to stay with her long though before she was being called away to the front lines of the war with the Great Vampires.

"You don't have to go, John. This isn't your war. It isn't even your planet. Just stay here, and you'll be safe," Sekhmet said.

Robin smiled. She didn't know him, and she was still trying to protect him. It was such a Lily thing to do. His smile faded as he realized that while she was in many ways his Lily, she wasn't yet the woman that he loved.

He kept worrying about the present Lily, and how she was taking his absence. He knew what had happened when Ron and Rose had been taken from her, and he didn't want Allison and the others to have to deal with the aftermath of Sekhmet's return. He then imagined an even worse fate for Lily as he knew that she had initially gone into a state of shock when her children had been kidnapped. He was afraid that Lily would now go into a permanent state of shock.

"I can't do that, my lady. I mean Sekhmet. I cannot allow you to go into battle without me by your side. It's the least that I can do for you after what you've done to help me adjust to life here," Robin said.

"There you go again. Why do you keep calling me 'my lady'? Sekhmet asked him with a tone that was a cross between irritation and amusement.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of someone in my own time. You're similar to her in many ways. It makes me slip sometimes and call you that. It's what I call her," Robin said in a tone of great sadness.

"Is she your wife?" Sekhmet asked in a sympathetic tone.

"She was going to be. I was going to propose to her," Robin said.

Sekhmet started getting emotional and had to fight back tears as she said, "I'm so sorry! I'll do my best to get you back home then. Now I have an added reason to perfect my time travel experiments. I'm working with another scientist called Omega to create a time machine for my people to use. We need to find an energy source first, however. Omega's working on a stellar manipulator to accomplish that. It will turn a star into a singularity, and that will give us limitless energy to power all of our equipment with. It may take us a while to accomplish that though. I can tell that you miss her. I wish that I could do it faster."

"It's okay, Sekhmet. At least you care, and you're trying. That's all that I can ask for," Robin said with a smile.

Sekhmet suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly for half a minute. Then she realized what she was doing and looked at him apologetically.

"I just felt like you needed it. It was just a token of friendship that's all. That is if you want me to be your friend," Sekhmet said uncertainly.

"I would love to be able to count you as a friend, Sekhmet. I took no offense," Robin assured her.

"Good. You need someone to take care of you if you're going to be fighting against vampires. You are crazy for doing this, you know that? I've been trained, and I still wasn't totally prepared for them. Do you even know how to fight?" Sekhmet asked him.

"You'd be surprised. I know a thing or two about fighting. I even brought a weapon with me," Robin said as he pointed to his bow and quiver full of explosive arrows that were lying on the floor nearby.

"Yes, I saw those arrows. Those are expert work. I couldn't have done better myself. Who made them?" Sekhmet asked.

Robin smiled at the compliment that she was intentionally giving herself as he said, "My lady made them for me."

"So she's a genius too, huh? I bet she's devastatingly beautiful too?" Sekhmet asked with a voice tinged with jealousy.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever known. On the inside and the outside," Robin said with complete honesty as he looked right at Sekhmet. You're beautiful no matter how many times you change your form! Robin thought as he continued to gaze at her.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is," Sekhmet said in a low voice.

"Oh, she does. I just hope that she's okay. I don't know how she'll react to my disappearance," Robin said with worry.

"She'll be okay. I'll bring you back five minutes after you left. She won't even have time to miss you," Sekhmet said optimistically.

The two of them were quickly taken to a war torn world in less than an hour on one of Rassilon's bow ships. They were sent to the surface of the world to help fight the normal sized vampire pawns while the bow ships went on ahead to battle the Great Vampires themselves.

Sekhmet and Robin looked around them in horror at the thousands of dead and dying Gallifreyans lying all around them for as far as they could see. Most of them had been completely drained of blood, and they looked a terrible shade of ghastly pale like they were made out of chalk.

"I told you to stay at home," Sekhmet said as she saw Robin's reaction.

"I couldn't let you go off to face such a thing by yourself," Robin said.

"I can take care of myself you know," Sekhmet said defensively.

"Oh, I know that. I just wouldn't feel right if I wasn't here for you," Robin said.

"How do you know that? You've never seen me fight," Sekhmet asked suspiciously.

"I can tell how strong and independent you are just by looking at you," Robin said.

Sekhmet nodded but eyed him warily. There was much more to John Little than met the eye she had decided. She trusted him though, or she wouldn't have let him come here with her. It scared her how much she had instantly trusted him the minute that she met him. It was almost as if there was some kind of instant connection between them, and that also scared her.

Her thoughts were quickly forgotten as one of the Great Vampires appeared out of nowhere and started charging toward them and all of the other soldiers there. The huge vampire was on them in less than a minute, and a huge foot started descending down on them to crush the life out of them.

Sekhmet stood there looking at the huge foot in fear and was frozen in place. Robin now knew just how very young that she really was. She had been in battle before but obviously this was her first time being confronted by one of the gargantuan monsters that were the leaders of this attack.

Robin pulled her out of the way just in time before the giant foot would have crushed her into powder underneath it. He started dragging her along with him as the monster began to pursue them with a ferocious howl of joy as he enjoyed the chase that his prey was giving him.

"I've never done that before. I don't know what happened," Sekhmet said as she came back to her senses and started to run along with him.

"It's alright, my lady. There's no need to explain it to me. Everyone is afraid sometimes," Robin said compassionately.

Sekhmet frowned at him. He had called her that name again! Something was funny about this whole situation with him, and she was going to find out what it was before long. If she didn't die here first that is! She thought to herself as she ran for her life with her future love from the rapidly approaching Great Vampire as it mocked them with its hysterical laughter!

**Next: What happens to Allison and Lily at the hands of the Monk? Will Robin and Sekhmet escape from certain death at the hands, er, feet of the Great Vampires? Also just who is the mysterious woman who Ivy is trying to get in touch with to help Lily? Find out in the next chapter! **


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Monk fired his staser at Lily at point blank range with the kill setting on. He watched in satisfaction as the beam raced towards her unmoving form.

His smug satisfaction turned into rage as the beam was deflected by a force field made of regenerative energy that Lily had quickly created around her body. Lily unleashed a massive wave of energy towards the Monk that instantly knocked him out cold and disintegrated his staser upon contact.

"You should be grateful that I don't believe in the unnecessary taking of life. If you've killed Allison though, I'll have to rethink that belief," Lily said coldly to the unconscious Monk.

Lily quickly ran to Allison's side and checked her pulse. She had been awakened from her catatonic state immediately when she saw Allison fall to the floor. It had been the shock that she had needed to bring her back. She wished that it hadn't had to come to that though.

Lily began to smile when she could feel Allison's heart beating. She was okay. Then her expression turned to one of disbelief and horror as she saw Allison's hands beginning to glow. Allison was slowly being covered with what Lily could instantly see was regenerative energy!

Allison woke up then and looked at herself in a blind panic. She started screaming.

"What's wrong with me, mum?" Allison asked in a voice filled with fear.

"I think that you're regenerating," Lily said in complete incomprehension.

"What?! You mean like you did? How? I'm not a Time Lady," Allison said.

"Yes, you are," Ivy's voice said from the doorway.

"How? I would have known if she were a Time Lady. I would have detected it. You didn't recently open a fob watch, did you?" Lily asked Allison.

"What? What would a watch have to do with it?" Allison asked in confusion.

"She was born as a human since she is half human. Her Time Lady physiology had been lying dormant in her genes all of this time until now. The Monk's attack has activated her regenerative power now though, and she is about to become a full Time Lady at last. Her entire genetic structure is about to be rewritten when she regenerates," Ivy explained.

"The staser kills a Time Lord before they can regenerate," Lily protested.

"Yes, because it's set for a Time Lord's body. Allison is human and Time Lord combined. The staser didn't affect her in the same way thankfully," Ivy said.

"I don't want to change my appearance. I won't be me anymore," Allison said as she began to cry.

"Yes, you will. It won't be so bad. You'll still be you more or less. It'll be okay, Ally. I'll help you through it," Lily said to her in a gentle tone.

"No, I won't change. I refuse to!" Allison shouted in anger.

"You can't do that, Ally. You only have one choice. Either you regenerate or you die," Lily said with worry beginning to grow on her face.

"Then I'd rather die. I'll be basically dead anyway. I won't be me anymore," Allison said.

"No, please don't do that to me. I don't want to lose you," Lily begged her. This was what she had been afraid that Allison was going to do.

"You don't want to do that, Allison. Then you'll never find out the truth about who your parents really are," Ivy said.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked as the energy was now covering half of her body.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I went after you when I was a vampire?" Ivy asked her.

"I don't know. I always wondered about that honestly. I just didn't want to ask you because I thought that it would bring up bad memories for you. I didn't want to make you think about them," Allison said.

"I went after you because I knew who you really were. I went after Ron because he was Lily's adopted son, and I went after you because you're Lily's daughter!" Ivy said.

"What?!" Lily and Allison both said at once.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you have always felt so close to Lily from the moment you met her, Allison? Why is it that you feel that way unless it's because deep down you know who she really is? You let Allison call you mum, Lily! It's obvious that Isabella thinks of you as a mother as well, but you don't let her call you mum. Why is that? Why would you let Allison call you mum unless on some level you knew?" Ivy said.

"How is it that you know this, and why didn't you ever tell us?" Lily asked accusingly.

"I found out on one of my journeys to the future, Lily. I didn't find out all of the details about Allison, but I uncovered enough about her in my research to reveal that she's your daughter and that she's half human. I read where she had been human at first, and then she changed into a full Time Lady. I could never find out when she would do this or why. I also never found out who her father is or when she was born. As for why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to risk changing the future in some way. You're not supposed to know about your own future. It is one of the Laws of Time after all," Ivy said.

"You still should have told me. I'm your friend," Lily said.

"What if by telling you, I somehow changed things so that Allison never became a full Time Lady? That's supposed to happen, Lily. There are things that she's supposed to do in the future that she wouldn't be around to do with a normal human life span. Things I can't tell you about," Ivy said.

"I do know some of that future, but Allison looked mostly the same when I met her the first time. How could that be if she's going to regenerate now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean when you met me the first time?" Allison asked.

"I met a future version of you before I met this you. She actually told me that I would meet a younger version of her someday," Lily admitted.

"Everybody knows about my future except me. I love both of you more than anyone except Robin, and you've both been keeping secrets from me! How dare you?" Allison asked furiously as the energy now covered most of her body.

"Ivy was right, sweetheart. No one is supposed to know too much about their own future. That's why I never told you," Lily said.

"How do I know you're not lying to me now? How do I know that you're really my mum? I want that to be true with all of my heart, but how do I really know that I can trust you anymore?" Allison asked in tears.

Lily then hugged her daughter to her tightly. She could feel the heat from the pending regeneration as the energy inside of Allison continued to build up, but she didn't care. Lily couldn't believe that it was true either so why should Allison? She wanted it to be true so badly though.

"You can always trust me to look out for you, Ally. I need you to know that. I'd never do anything to hurt you. If I have make mistakes, it's because I thought that I had to keep things from you in order to protect you. I love you, Allison. It's the same kind of love I feel whenever I look at Rose or Ron. I've never truly understood why that was though until now. I know that's it true. It has to be. It explains so much. Whoever you become next, I'll love you no matter what; and I'll help you to get through it," Lily promised her.

"You need to let go of me now, Mum. I can feel the change starting to begin," Allison warned her.

Lily let go of her then and watched as the glow finally covered Allison completely. Lily and Ivy stood back as far as they could and watched as the energy exploded out from Allison's hands and head. Allison screamed as she began to change. It was incredible and immense pain as she could feel her body beginning to reshape itself and reform.

The glow faded as her regeneration finally finished, and Allison looked at herself in a mirror to see what she looked like now. She gasped at what she saw.

"I'm still me!" Allison said in happiness.

"Yes, there was always that possibility, but with regeneration you can never be sure. It's a tricky business. This time though you stayed the same on the outside since this is your first incarnation as a true Time Lady. The next time you regenerate though you will change your appearance. One of the cool things about being a Time Lady though is that you won't age unless you want to. That's why you still looked the same when I met you in the future when you were supposed to be middle aged," Lily said.

"I look the same, but I feel different. I can feel the movements of time and space around me. I can see things that haven't even happened yet. I suddenly know things that I never knew before, and I can make connections that I never could have come to as a human. It's exciting and scary at the same time," Allison said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Allison?" Isabella asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Allison could see that she had seen her transformation and was afraid that she would be different now. Allison smiled at her as she said, "It's okay, Isabella. I'm still me basically. I've just become like an ultimate version of me with superpowers."

Isabella smiled as she could tell from the way that she was talking that Allison was telling the truth. She had been scared that Allison was going to be totally different now.

Allison could see the others watching her as well, and she knew that now everyone knew what had just happened. It was just as well. She just hoped that they didn't start treating her differently like they had Lily at first when she regenerated.

Allison saw the Monk starting to move out of the corner of her eye, and she moved faster then she thought that she would ever move as she raced towards him and punched him in the jaw in the blink of an eye. As the Monk hit the floor out cold again, Allison smiled with satisfaction. Apparently she was faster and stronger as a Time Lady as well. She could grow to like this!

It was then that Allison could feel someone coming. She actually felt their presence first before she saw them as they emerged from the Vortex and materialized right in front of her.

"Hello, I heard that I was needed, but apparently everything worked out just fine without me. Oh, well. It's still nice to be here though. It's about time that I caught up with my sister again," a woman who looked exactly like Lily's last incarnation said as she suddenly appeared.

"Who are you? Why do you look like my mum?" Allison asked in shock.

Allison suddenly could see the woman's past, and then she knew who she was. It was like her life's story was playing out in front of her like a movie.

"You're Mum's clone. You were created to kill Rose, but you couldn't do it because you were too much like her. Now you've started trying to find your own identity and to become your own person. You've been out traveling the universe to accomplish that ever since that whole business with Dracula and the vampires trying to take over the Earth," Allison said in a distant voice.

Allison got a disturbed look on her face as she said, "That was just weird. I could see your whole life. You're calling yourself Violet, right?"

"That's me. Apparently you're new to this whole Time Lord thing. I'm going to have to find out more about you during my stay here," Violet said.

"She's my daughter. I just found that out because she just regenerated," Lily explained.

"So that means I'm your Aunt Violet. Oh, wonderful! It's so nice to meet you," Violet said with a huge grin across her face.

"What do you mean by your stay here?" Lily asked.

"I mean that I'm coming to live with you, of course. Ivy asked me to help you when your mind went wandering. It's good to see that you're okay now, but you might do it again. Therefore, I'm going to stay until I'm sure that you're really well. I'm moving in!" Violet said with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's just great! That's just what I needed is to have you constantly watching me twenty four hours a day. Welcome aboard!" Lily said, half smiling and half frowning.

"Oh, you really love having me here, don't you?" Violet said sarcastically.

Lily hugged her 'sister' then and said seriously, "I'm sorry. I'm still worried about Robin."

"I know. No offense taken," Violet said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Lily grabbed her head and started to yell. She slipped back into a trance like state then as she said, "No, Robin! Run! It's going to stomp you flat!"

"What's happening to her?" Ron asked.

"She seems to be having a relapse," Ivy said worried.

"No, this is different. She's talking this time. It's like she's stuck in a memory," Allison guessed.

"She is I think. She's reliving some moment in the past," Violet agreed.

"How could that be? Robin's not in the past," Romana said.

"Don't be so sure," Violet said mysteriously.

"What do you know about it?" Allison demanded.

"I can't tell you. I honestly can't remember much, but I do remember meeting someone special in the past. He was someone who seemed to know a lot about me that he shouldn't. I don't remember most of it though because something happened to my, I mean her, memories of certain parts of the past. Besides, it would violate the . . ." Violet started.

"It would violate the laws of time! Yeah, yeah! I'm a Time Lady now, and I still get handed that line," Allison said annoyed.

They all continued to look at Lily with concern as she relived her past and Robin's future. They wondered what had happened to Robin and where he was now. Also left up in the air was a ominously nagging question. If Robin didn't return, what would happen to Lily?

In the distant past, Robin was worried about what was going to happen himself. He and Sekhmet were running for their lives from the Great Vampire that was threatening to stomp them into fine powder at any moment.

Robin was worried that Sekhmet was going to fall at any moment. He could see her already starting to lose ground against the oncoming monster. He would not let anything happen to her if he could help it!

Thinking quickly, Robin picked Sekhmet up in his arms and began running with her. He knew that Sekhmet would be furious with him because Lily would be, but he couldn't let her be killed back here in the past before he had even met her.

"Let me go. I can take care of myself, you macho misogynist pig!" Sekhmet protested.

The words that she flung out stung him deeply, but Robin refused to relent. He would make sure that Sekhmet survived this day. Too much rode on it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I just don't want anyone to treat me as weak. I'm not weak, and I don't need anyone's help," Sekhmet said proudly.

"I know you're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever known. We all need help though sometimes," Robin said.

Robin realized that he wasn't helping matters at all. He was losing ground now too. He knew that he was going to be overcome at any moment now. He threw Sekhmet as far from him as he could, and then he turned to face the giant monster by himself.

"Come, beast! Fight with me face to face. No more running. It ends now!" Robin challenged it.

He drew his bow and shot several explosive arrows in rapid succession into the vampire's foot at once as it descended towards him. The vampire started to scream as the arrows all went off on impact one after the other in a very painful chain reaction.

Robin took this opportunity to make a run for it with Sekhmet right behind him. The two of them didn't stop running until they were very far away from the monster and were able to look back on it from a safe distance as a bow ship finally plunged itself into his chest and destroyed him.

"Good work, John! I didn't appreciate being thrown like that, but I know that you were trying to save me. Next time though trust me a little more. I may just surprise you," Sekhmet said with a playful grin.

"You surprise me all of the time, my lady," Robin said; and then he winced as he realized that he had slipped up again.

"I really am going to have to talk to you about that soon. Although I have to admit that I'm growing to like it," Sekhmet said with yet another happy smile.

Then she surprised both of them by giving him a kiss on the cheek. This quickly led to a full on passionate kiss on the lips. Robin made no move to fight her off.

Sekhmet suddenly pulled away with shame on her face as she said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you have someone waiting for you at home."

"Sekhmet, wait!" Robin cried out to her.

She ran away from him, and he chased after her trying to get her to stop. He knew that he would probably have to tell the truth to her soon about just who his lady really was.

As he chased after her, he watched in horror as another giant vampire appeared out of nowhere and picked her up in its huge hand. Sekhmet screamed as the hand started crushing her inside of it.

A bow ship then went crashing into the vampire holding Sekhmet and destroyed it. Sekhmet dropped to the ground with a scream, and Robin caught her. Robin had to admit that he wasn't used to rescuing her. It was usually the other way around. He supposed that it was the universe's way of returning the favor though.

The bow ship landed and out walked a man in very impressive looking armor. He walked up to Robin and said, "I saw you fight out there, and I was very impressed, sir. I would like to offer you a leadership role in this war. I could use more men like you."

"I only did what anyone else would have done in the same circumstances," Robin said.

"I don't think so. You're a born soldier. I want to make you a general in my army. I need you in the forefront of this war," the man said.

"I respectfully have to decline," Robin said as he looked pointedly at Sekhmet. He had to stay close to her and preserve history.

"Oh, don't worry about Sekhmet. I will leave her in your command, General," the man said.

Robin didn't like this man at all. Something deep inside him warned him not to trust this nice guy act of his.

"What is your name, General?" the man asked.

"I am Autolycus," Robin said.

"I like that name. It sounds noble and strong. Congratulations on your promotion, General Autolycus. I see great things ahead of you. You have quite a magnificent future ahead of you," the man said.

Then he left, and Robin wondered who he was. He didn't have long to wait before Sekhmet would soon tell him.

"That was the Lord President, John! That was Rassilon himself. You're only been here a few days, and you're already in the big leagues. You should be proud," Sekhmet said with a grin.

Robin cringed. So that was the fiend who had ruined Sekhmet's life and made her into a mindless killing machine! Robin vowed to keep an eye out for him. He would have to fight just to stay alive if Rassilon tried to use him like he did Sekhmet. He already didn't like the way that the man had been looking at him.

Robin didn't know the half of it yet. He would someday though. Someday he would have to fight not just for his life but for the life of an innocent child as well.

**Next: Lily continues to be caught in the past as she relives her time with Robin as Sekhmet. Rose finally pays a visit as she realizes that something is wrong, and she meets the new version of Allison as she discovers the truth about her connection to her. Meanwhile, Sekhmet and Robin have to lead an entire army against the King of the Great Vampires as the war continues to get worse.**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Allison was alone in her room trying to absorb all of the changes that had happened in her life lately. Robin disappearing, Lily getting lost in her own mind; and then the big two happened at once, she found out that Lily was her mother and that she was a Time Lady! No big deal though. That kind of stuff happened all the time in her mum's life.

Allison felt a smile go across her face against her will again. It happened every time that she thought of Lily as her mother now. She had a mother! Not just any mother either. Her mother was the person that she had grown to love more than anyone else before she even knew that they were related. She just couldn't believe it. It was her greatest wish come true.

Then Allison realized with a start that that meant that she also had a sister. She hadn't realized it before. Rose was her sister. She barely knew Rose, but she had always instinctively trusted her for some reason. Whenever there was trouble that even Lily couldn't handle, her first instinct had always been to call upon Rose. Now she knew why that she had felt that way.

Allison suddenly felt a presence approaching the TARDIS from inside of the Vortex, and she somehow knew who it was before seeing them. Her new Time Lord abilities were just so strange to her. She wondered if she would ever get used to them.

Rose appeared next to her in a shower of golden energy, and Allison turned to her and smiled. "I was just thinking about you," she said to her newfound sister.

Rose looked at her oddly as she said, "I detected a new Time Lord suddenly emerging from out of nowhere. I followed it to Mum's ship, and it led me straight to this room. Has anyone here recently been looking at a fob watch or carrying one around?"

"What is it with the fob watch questions? I don't understand what that has to do with anything. Regardless of that, I'm the one that you're looking for. I'm the Time Lord, Rose. Or is that Time Lady?" Allison said with a grin.

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

She looked at Allison's timeline and saw how she had changed in the last couple of hours. Then she went backwards and saw her life before she was adopted. She saw Allison's birth and who her parents were. She looked at Allison in complete shock as she now realized just who Allison was to her.

She could see more of a timeline as the Bad Wolf than an ordinary Time Lord could so she could see what Lily couldn't. That was why that she could see the identities of both Allison's mother and father and the circumstances of her birth. She began to smile at what she saw. She couldn't tell the name of the father yet to anyone else because his identity wasn't supposed to be known at this time. She could however properly greet her newly discovered sister.

Rose hugged Allison tightly and said, "Welcome to the family, Ally. I'm sorry that I didn't know sooner."

"There really is no keeping anything a secret from you, is there?" Allison asked.

"No, just like you can't keep Mum's condition from me either. That's the other reason that I came. I felt that something was wrong with her all the way from Earth. Her link with Robin has been severely strained by their separation; but it's still open, and that is what's causing her to experience everything that is currently happening to him in the past," Rose said.

"Their link?! When did that happen? I thought that she was experiencing her memories of it," Allison said in surprise.

"Part of it may be memory, but the rest is coming from her link with Robin. It's a link that was apparently formed in secret sometime in the recent past," Rose explained.

"He was going to propose to her soon," Allison said.

"I thought so. She must have just formed the link when he disappeared. That's why it's so traumatic for her. It's so new that it hasn't had time to properly form yet, and its sudden loss is causing her to have problems," Rose said.

"So we have to bring Robin back, or she might never get better," Allison realized.

"That's right. She might suffer a total mental collapse soon if they aren't reunited," Rose confirmed.

"No. We've got to go back and get him from wherever he is then. We know it's sometime in the past now and that he's with Mum. Could that help us find him do you think?" Allison asked.

"We have to be careful, Allison. We can't pluck him out too early, or the future may be changed," Rose warned.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"I can't tell you yet. All I can say is that he was supposed to go back in time for a very specific reason. There is something that he is supposed to do. Until he does this, we cannot remove him without causing major damage to this timeline," Rose said.

"I'm a Time Lord now, and I'm still out of the loop," Allison complained.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I can't tell you or anyone else. You will just have to discover what happened to Robin when everyone else does," Rose said.

Allison started to look upset as she had a sudden thought that maybe Robin wasn't coming back this time. She didn't want to lose him or Lily. If he didn't return, then Lily would probably be gone forever too.

"The Shadow did this to take Mum away from me. He was the one behind the Monk and the Racnoss. He knew that she would be there to help me through what's to come. He doesn't want anyone to be there at my side. He wants me to fight him and the Black Guardian all alone when the time comes," Rose said.

"You won't be alone if I can help it. I only just found you, and I'm not going to lose you too," Allison promised.

Rose hugged her again in gratitude for several minutes. Then she turned and left to go spend some time with Lily. Allison then sat alone in her room once again with only her thoughts for company. She wasn't going to lose anyone if she could help it. She had just found her family at long last, and no one was going to take them away from her now!

The Monk woke up to find himself right back in the same cell that he had been in before. He groaned in frustration. So much for the Shadow's help! He could only hope now to escape somehow once he left the TARDIS just as he had before when Lily had captured him after he had shot her.

The Monk was taken aback to suddenly find Rose in the cell with him. She was the last person that he was expecting to see here.

"Where is the Shadow holding the Doctor?" Rose asked him point blank.

"I don't know," the Monk said.

"Don't lie to me!" Rose growled at him in a deeply angry voice.

The Monk was taken aback by Rose's sudden burst of anger. He had never seen her like this before.

Rose forced her way into the Monk's mind to search for the information that she wanted. She soon found though that he really didn't know.

"I thought that you didn't do that sort of thing!" the Monk said with his expression frozen in a state of complete surprise.

"Nothing will keep me from him," Rose said coldly.

She then disappeared to go back to talk to the others and left a shaking Monk behind her. He could hear the Shadow's laughter echoing all around him; and he said, "Oh, thanks a lot. Where were you when she was breaking into my mind?"

"She isn't using lethal force, Monk. She hasn't been broken. At least not yet, she hasn't. No, she's becoming more focused and determined in her search for answers, and she's not about to let niceties get in her way this time. She knows that her time grows short!" the Shadow's voice said as it seemed to come from all around him.

Then the Monk could feel that the Shadow was gone, and he was stuck here with no way out. That was what you got for working with the Shadow it seemed. The Monk made a mental note to hunt him down and kill him himself whenever he was free again if someone else didn't beat him to it first.

In her room and lying on her bed as she was carefully watched over by Violet, Lily began to talk to herself once again as she continued to relive the past.

"No, don't go there. Don't. It's not safe. Don't do it!" Lily said as she began to remember what was coming next for Robin.

"It's too late, Lily. It's already happened. You can't change it," Violet said softly to her.

"Please be careful!" Lily said to an unhearing Robin with a heartfelt plea in her voice.

Back in the past, time had seemed to pass quickly for Robin and Sekhmet. Months had gone by for him since he had come here, and he missed Lily more and more with every day. Which was especially ironic since a much younger Lily was standing there right beside him every day.

The two of them had been fighting together all of this time, and they were both now generals in the Gallifreyan forces that were fighting against the Great Vampires. Sekhmet had become better and better the longer that she fought, and she was now an unparalleled warrior on the battlefield. She was not yet the equal of her older self, but she was getting closer to that ideal as time passed.

It was amazing to Robin how quickly that she had improved and matured. The war had changed her greatly. He had noticed that she was becoming colder and darker. She was still warm and friendly to him but to everyone else she was displaying a new ruthless side that seemed to become worse every day. She was heading straight down the road that would lead to her becoming the Sekhmet that he would know in the future.

He would look at her sadly sometimes, and then try to quickly remove that expression from his face because he knew that one day that she would become the happy loving woman that he would meet in the Land of Fiction as her nature shifted back to the way that it had been originally once more. She caught him looking at her with sadness one day before he could cover his expression up and said, "What is it?"

"I just hate to see what this war is doing to you. It's making you into a different person from the one that I met just a few months ago," Robin said truthfully.

"I know. I've been trying not to act that way around you, but even you've noticed it. I don't like what's happening to me if it makes you feel any better. Maybe after this is all over, I'll be myself again," Sekhmet said hopefully.

Her face showed that she didn't believe that for a minute though, and Robin could see such a sense of loss there. She knew that she was losing another piece of herself as each day passed by.

The Gallifreyans had started turning the tide of the war a month ago, and the Great Vampires had finally been driven back. They were currently on the run for their lives. Robin and Sekhmet were leading the main battle fleet now right alongside of Rassilon.

They had recently begun to hear rumors that the King of the Great Vampires himself was now about to enter the war personally in an attempt to turn the fight back in the vampires' favor. They were shortly about to find out that those rumors had been right.

They were on a world named Tenebris Lilium when they accidentally ran across a secret vampire base there. They were immediately besieged by vampires on all sides, and the two of them valiantly led their army into battle against them. It seemed like their much larger and stronger forces were easily winning the day at first. The remaining vampires retreated back into their base, and the Gallifreyans quickly followed them into it to finish them off.

In hindsight, they should have known that it was a trap. Once they all got inside of the base, the doors slammed shut behind them; and no one could open them again no matter what they tried. They were deadlock sealed.

The Gallifreyans then realized just how badly that they had been duped when the largest vampire that any of them had ever seen in their lives suddenly appeared at the head of a vast force of very hungry looking vampire soldiers. They all knew that this was the King of the Great Vampires.

"Destroy them all, my people. Let none of them leave here alive. This war ends here today, and I will be the one to lead you to its final victory!" the King proclaimed.

The other vampires cheered and shouted at his words as they followed him into battle. He led the way as he charged straight into the gathered Gallifreyans before him and began to crush them all left and right. He was slaughtering entire divisions in less than a minute and laughing with boundless joy the entire time. He cared nothing for the countless lives being lost at his feet by the moment. This was but the start of what he had planned for this entire universe. Every living being in it would soon either die or be enslaved by him. Everyone would soon bow down before him and his people.

Robin and Sekhmet were undeterred by this display of brutality, and they continued forward to do battle with the King and his forces. Both sides were now determined to strike the final blow in this war right here right now and end this nightmare once and for all. Robin didn't know what the cost was going to be though. It was here that events would start to occur that would soon change Sekhmet's life forever!

**Next: Robin and Sekhmet against the King of the Great Vampires in the final battle of the war. What will be the cost of this battle to Sekhmet?**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The Gallifreyans were trapped with no way out except through the Great Vampires now so they had to fight them to the death whether they wanted to or not. This was the final battle of the war, and it was already going against them because they had let their opponents pick the battlefield without realizing it.

Sekhmet started decimating all opponents in her path with brutal mindless efficiency while Robin used his skills with a bow and his specialized explosive arrows, which Sekhmet had made more of to replace his old ones, to keep the vampires around him on the defensive so that they could more easily be killed by the others. The two of them made a formidable team, and they had become the most celebrated of heroes together in this war.

Sekhmet was already becoming a legend in her own time. The others looked up to her with respect and reverence. There was even talk that someday she might become the next President of Gallifrey after the war.

Sekhmet didn't have any political ambitions though. What she wanted was to perfect her time travel experiments and to help Omega to create a power source for them. She had originally wanted that for personal reasons, but now it was to help John (whose real name she still didn't know) return home to his fiancé.

Not that she really wanted him to. She wanted him to stay with every fiber of her being, but she didn't want him to be where he wasn't happy either. She knew that he liked her as a friend, but that he wasn't happy here in her time. She could hear him shouting the name Lily sometimes late at night even through the wall separating their rooms. One time when he seemed to be very upset she had woken him up, and he had called her Lily. She had been secretly glad for a moment. She often wished that she was Lily. She supposed that that was the closest that she would ever come to being her. She would never be his Lily she thought to herself in anguish as she tore through an extremely large group of vampires. Little did she know!

Her anger over these thoughts fueled her actions and made her fight even harder. She tore through the smaller vampires one after another as she broke their arms, legs, ribs, and every other bone in their bodies that she could get near enough to hit. She had perfected her fighting skills to the point that she could shatter a bone with one hit now, and she was using that skill to perfection in this battle. She would finish the vampires off after inflicting the maximum amount of punishment to them by staking them through the heart with steel bolts. They were smaller versions of the bow ships that they had been using to kill the larger Great Vampires.

As Sekhmet tore through the vampires like someone possessed, Rassilon was watching her with great interest. He had been looking for a subject for his latest experiment, and he believed that he had just found one.

The King of the Great Vampires was drawn to Sekhmet as well as he saw her easily crushing some of his best warriors. If he could bring her over to his side, then he would win this battle even quicker. She was one of the main reasons that it hadn't been won already. She was helping to keep the Gallifreyans alive. Now he was going to do something about that.

The King confronted Sekhmet directly now, and the two of them stared at each another for several long moments before the battle began as they sized each other up. The King then finally made the first move as his giant fist came down directly on top of Sekhmet in the blink of an eye making a huge crater on the floor. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be real. Sekhmet couldn't be dead!

The King laughed with triumph at his quick victory and raised his hand to see Sekhmet's mangled remains. He did a double take as he saw that there was nothing there.

Robin looked with relief to see Sekhmet suddenly climb up from under the King's enormous wrist. She must have jumped up onto his wrist right before his hand came down. Apparently she had moved so quickly that no one, not even the King, had seen her do it.

She ran up the King's arm while he still looked at the ground in confusion. Sekhmet then leapt from the King's arm to the top of his shoulder, and she swiftly embedded one of her steel bolts into his ear and directly into his ear drum.

The King screamed in pain and swatted at his shoulder to crush her, but she was already gone. She had jumped onto his other arm as it had come down towards her. Now she reappeared on top of that arm and quickly rammed a steel bolt through the hand that was still touching the shoulder. The King screamed again as his hand was now stuck to his shoulder by the bolt.

He moved to remove the bolt with his free hand while Sekhmet jumped onto his opposite shoulder. She pulled out another bolt and stabbed him in the other ear drum with it.

The King screamed in agony as he could no longer hear anymore. Sekhmet had ruptured both of his eardrums. The steel bolts had also disrupted his inner ears and made him unable to keep his balance. He fell backwards to the floor and landed on his back. As he desperately tried to get up, Sekhmet crawled onto his chest and embedded another steel bolt directly into his heart. It wasn't big enough to kill him, but it did cause him great pain and weakened him.

The Gallifreyans and the Great Vampires alike watched this battle in complete awe at how quickly Sekhmet had taken down the King. They couldn't believe just how skilled and powerful that she really was.

Sekhmet continued to ram her entire supply of steel bolts into the King's heart, and he became so weak that he could barely move. The other Great Vampires then chose this moment to attack Sekhmet. They weren't about to stand by and watch her kill their leader.

Hundreds of smaller vampires fell upon her at once and started to attack her. Sekhmet screamed in agony as one of the smaller vampires began to feed on her while the others kept her pinned down. The Gallifreyans immediately ran to her rescue and fought the smaller vampires off of her, but it was already too late.

Sekhmet was dying now from massive blood loss. She hadn't drunk the vampire's blood so she wouldn't become a vampire. She would just die permanently unless she was strong enough to regenerate.

"Keep her protected, and do your best to keep her alive. She just singlehandedly defeated the King!" Rassilon ordered.

Her body was taken and guarded by some of Rassilon's inner guard. The King's body was dragged off by some of the other Great Vampires to a place where they could guard him as well. As the two wounded warriors left the field, the two armies began to clash once more as the final battle of the war continued.

It seemed that the King's defeat had greatly demoralized the other vampires, however. They were losing now as though they had lost the will to continue. The tide had now turned thanks to Sekhmet.

Robin only hoped that she survived in order to see the end of the war. He knew that she must because he would never have met Lily if she hadn't, but he also knew that time was always in flux. He had learned that from Lily. If Sekhmet died here, then Lily would never have been, and he would go back to the Land of Fiction and immediately forget her. He couldn't think of a worse fate. To him, never having known Lily at all would be worse than dying because he never would have really lived!

**Next: Does Sekhmet die or does something worse happen to her? **


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The war with the Great Vampires was finally over. The Gallifreyans had won at last and had killed all of them except for one. The King had escaped when some of his people put him by himself onboard a special transport ship that was sent out at the last minute right before the last of the vampires fell. The King had still been in terrible condition when he had left so it was unlikely that he would survive for long on his own. The Gallifreyans felt assured that the menace of the vampires was finally over at last. It was too bad that their leader didn't share their opinion.

Sekhmet woke up in what looked like a hospital room. She had no idea what she was doing here at first, but then she remembered that she had been dying after having been drained of all of her blood. She didn't feel near death now though. She felt better than she ever had in her life. She wondered what had happened while she was out. Obviously, they must have given her a blood transfusion but what else? She was sure that a blood transfusion wouldn't be responsible for her sudden burst of energy.

Rassilon came on the monitor in the room then as he said, "Hello, my dear. I'm so happy to see you awake and looking well again. I see that our special treatments worked."

"Special treatments?" Sekhmet asked.

"Yes. We had to give you a special blood transfusion I'm afraid. Your own blood was severely diminished, and you were about to die permanently without regenerating. I had to therefore give you a complete blood transfusion with the only supply of blood that we had handy," Rassilon said.

Sekhmet's eyes widened with horror and revulsion as she began to realize just what he was saying.

"Yes, that's right. I gave you vampire blood. It's healed your body completely; and from what I can see, it has made you healthier than you've ever been in your life. Of course, the blood will start transforming you into a vampire very soon now. That is unless my inoculation against its effects works this time. You are to be my latest test subject for the current batch you see. Some of my people will be coming in there shortly to take you to the laboratory for the experiment," Rassilon said in a cold, unemotional voice.

"Are you insane? There is no cure. You've condemned me to become one of them!" Sekhmet screamed.

"You were going to die. Now you're not. I see no downside," Rassilon said.

"I'll be a bloodsucking monster. That's a huge downside," Sekhmet said.

"Not if my cure works, you won't. Of course it hasn't worked so far, but you might prove to be the exception. We can always hope, can't we?" Rassilon said with an evil smile.

"How dare you do this to me after all that I've done in the war!" Sekhmet shouted.

"What you did in the war was never just you, you know. Part of it at least is a result of my ongoing experiments with you," Rassilon said.

"What experiments? What are you talking about?" Sekhmet said in shock.

"You poor, poor girl! You were always so clueless, weren't you? You had no idea at all. Why do you think that your mood has gotten darker and darker as your fighting prowess has increased? I've been experimenting on you ever since the start of the war. I saw so much potential in you, and I wanted to see what you could do with that potential fully realized. Do you remember those injections that were supposed to keep you from catching any airborne diseases on other planets? For you, there was much more in those injections. I've been pumping you full of nanotechnology that has slowly reshaped your body. The nanobots have increased your strength, agility, speed, and reflexes. They've also been changing your brain chemistry. You've been made darker and more violent so that you would always be ready for battle. They're continuing to change you even now. All unnecessary brain functions will be removed from you so that your brain will be totally focused on whatever mission that I choose to send you out on. Soon you will have no will of your own or memories of your past. You will be the perfect soldier with no thought of anything but warfare," Rassilon said with a smug grin on his face.

"When I find you, I'll declare war on you!" Sekhmet said furiously.

"You won't be going anywhere except to the laboratory to receive the inoculation for the effects of vampirism. If it works, you'll be immune to all of its effects and never be in danger of becoming a vampire ever again. If it doesn't, then you'll shortly become a vampire or maybe something much worse; and then I'll have to have you put down just like all of the others who the cure didn't work on. If you do manage to survive, you won't be allowed anywhere near me until the nanotech has made you into my servant. Either way, your life as you have known it is over. You belong to me now. You will live or die as I will it. You belong to me," Rassilon said with absolute arrogance.

"I will never serve you. I'll find some way to stop you. I'll bring you down and make sure that you don't do to anyone else what you've done to me ever again," Sekhmet promised.

"I'm sure. Goodbye, dear Sekhmet. My men are coming to take you for the inoculation now. Good luck!" Rassilon said with mocking laughter as the monitor switched off.

Some guards came in armed with stasers, and Sekhmet snarled in anger at them. She was not going to let them take her without a fight!

The guards backed away from her in fear, and she realized that she was already beginning to change. She could feel fangs slowly starting to come down in her mouth.

She had to hold onto herself for just a little longer until she could break free from here, then she would find some way to destroy herself when she was alone. She would rather die by her own hand than by Rassilon's. She certainly didn't want to become his servant either. That would be worse than death or vampirism!

She attacked the guards and started throwing them across the room. She quickly made her way through them and left them lying in various states of consciousness all throughout the hospital room. She ran down the hallway as she could feel the changes in her body from the vampirism continue.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes now as she thought of everything that she would never have in life. She was especially saddened by the thought of never seeing John again. She knew that he would never be hers, but she still valued him as a friend. Despite wanting to see him more than anything, she was glad that he wasn't here now so that he couldn't see her like this.

She had almost made it to the outside when an incredibly alien looking creature appeared in front of her. It punched her in the face and knocked her unconscious with one blow.

The creature took her down to the laboratory for the inoculation to begin. The Avatar had done Rassilon's bidding this time, but it would not continue to do so forever. One day it would rule this miserable world, and then the universe would bow before it soon afterward.

Sekhmet was given the inoculation while she was still unconscious. She soon woke up though and started screaming over and over again. She was filled with unbearable pain that would never stop. It just kept getting worse and worse.

Rassilon watched her from a position of safety in another room as she started to beat against the walls of her holding cell with incredible strength and ferocity. She struck out at everything around her in mindless pain and tried to tear the entire area apart. She was like a savage animal now.

"I've never had anyone respond to the inoculation like this before. Her body is slowly transforming into something else, but I'm not sure what that is yet. The transformation is causing her incredible pain though, and it's making her run a high fever from what the still working sensors in the room can tell," one of Rassilon's lab technicians said.

"Monitor her progress. If she survives and still appears to be normal, I want her to be tested to see if she is resistant to vampirism. I must know if this inoculation is the right formula or not. I need a cure for the effects of vampirism in case the King of the Great Vampires returns for another war again. The safety of Gallifrey is at stake," Rassilon said.

"Of course, my Lord," the lab technician said with a salute.

Robin, of course, wanted to know what had happened to Sekhmet. He came to the hospital where he had been told that she was recuperating and that her doctor said that she wasn't allowed to see any visitors for at least a week.

Robin was furious. He wasn't going to be told that he couldn't see her. He had to know if she was alright.

He came back later that night when only the evening staff was at work, and then he stole a doctor's outfit and snuck in. He searched through the medical records until he found a mention of her name and her current location.

Luckily, he was able to read Gallifreyan somehow. He suspected that it was his link with Lily which still worked even now, perhaps because her past self was here. It had altered his mind in some way that allowed him to be able to understand not only their spoken but their written language as well.

He made his way through the hospital until he found Sekhmet's room. As he drew closer to it, he could hear her screaming. She sounded like she was in incredible pain. He quickly picked the lock on the door and ran into the room to find an enraged Sekhmet standing before him. She ran at him in a blind pain-filled rage and threatened to rip him apart.

"Sekhmet. It's me. Stop!" Robin yelled at her.

She was in such pain that she was out of her mind though. She didn't recognize him and threw him against a wall with incredible strength. She ran out of the room, but she was quickly recaptured by a nearby set of guards.

"Ah, John is it? Don't think that I didn't know that the name that you gave us was a fake one. I know everything, John Little. I kept you around, however, because you were an incredible fighter and because she favored you. You kept her mind otherwise occupied which is what I wanted so that she wouldn't pry too closely into things," Rassilon said.

Robin slowly got up off of the ground and smirked at Rassilon even as he was quickly surrounded by guards. He thought that he was so brilliant, but he really knew nothing. He still had no idea that he was from the future, and that his name was not John Little.

"I don't know what you're smiling about because you've just earned yourself a permanent stay here. You will now be locked up right alongside your precious Sekhmet. Perhaps you will come in useful in the future. The current experiment grown from her genetic material is proving to be rather difficult. I believe that her genes combined with yours may produce a much better creation. Yes, perhaps it is very fortunate that I have you here now. Together the two of you can help me to create a new army of unbeatable, unstoppable warriors. You should be happy. You and your beloved Sekhmet are going to help me to create a new empire with Gallifrey as its center!" Rassilon said with pure lust for power in his eyes.

**Next: Sekhmet recovers from the inoculation, and she takes her first steps towards being reborn as the woman that we know now. Robin sees firsthand the results of the combining of his genes with Sekhmet's. What will be born from this union? Will it be a powerful new weapon or something completely different that not even Rassilon could have anticipated?**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

For the first week after Robin was put in the room next to Sekhmet's, he heard her scream constantly all day and night for a week. It tore his heart out even though he knew that she would ultimately be alright. Then the screaming finally stopped, and there was total silence in the room for another week. That only made Robin worry about her even more somehow.

Finally two weeks after he had been put next to Sekhmet's room, he heard her say something for the first time. He was woken up by her talking, and he smiled as he could finally hear her voice once again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sekhmet asked through the wall in a fearful voice.

"Yes. It's John. I'm here in the room next to you. Are you okay?" Robin asked back through the wall.

"John? Oh, I'm glad that you're here, and yet I wish that you weren't at the same time. I know that they're going to do something to you too. They've done something to me, and it's making it harder and harder for me to think. My memory seems to be going too. I'm having trouble remembering my past. I can still remember you and the war clearly so far, but I know that will go too someday. I'm so afraid of that day. I won't be me anymore. I'll just be some horrible thing that will do whatever Rassilon tells it to do," Sekhmet said in a defeated voice.

"One day you'll be free, Sekhmet. You'll be your own person and will do whatever you want. You won't be stuck here forever, and you'll be a new person. A good one not a mindless monster," Robin said.

"How do you know all of this? Surely I'm too far in your past for you to know what happens to me," Sekhmet said.

"I can't tell you too much. You may remember whatever I say. I will say that I know for sure that what I just told you is true," Robin said.

"I don't know if you're just lying to make me feel better or not, but thank you for telling me that. It does help to reassure me somewhat," Sekhmet said.

"I would never lie to you, my lady," Robin said.

"I know. I've always known that about you since the day that we met. You called me 'my lady' again. I need to know something. I'm probably going to forget whatever you tell me soon anyway so please tell me now while I can still appreciate it. Am I the woman that you were separated from in the future? Am I Lily?" Sekhmet asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I want to. The two of us are together in the future, Sekhmet. The woman that I told you about that I was separated from was you. You are Lily. I want you to remember that no matter what happens, Sekhmet. Someday we will be together, and you will be my Lily," Robin said.

Robin knew that Sekhmet would probably forget everything about him soon so there was no danger of her remembering what he was saying. After all, she didn't remember him being here in her past when they met in the future. He did hope that on some instinctual level that she did remember though. Maybe that was why she was instinctively drawn to him when they met for the first time in the Land of Fiction.

"Thank you, John. Thank you for telling me the truth. Well, most of it anyway. Your name isn't John, is it? That's the one thing that you did lie about, isn't it? You did it to preserve the future I know. There are no secrets now though. Tell me your real name," Sekhmet demanded.

"Robin," Robin said.

"Robin. I like that name. It suits you. Well, Robin, we need to break out of here as soon as possible. They're planning on using our genetic material to make some kind of monster to conquer the galaxy with. I heard them talking about it when I was waking up earlier this morning," Sekhmet warned.

"I know. Rassilon himself told me about it. I don't know why they have taken it already," Robin admitted.

"They were waiting to see if I was affected by the vampire's bite or not. I don't think that I am. I feel fine. I don't feel any bloodlust or any other bad effects. I feel fine except for whatever they've done to me that's clouded my brain," Sekhmet said.

Suddenly Robin heard Sekhmet's door opening, and he knew that someone was coming in to see her. He silently listened as whoever had entered tested her and checked her blood. He knew that they wanted to see for themselves that Sekhmet was fine now.

The two of them talked off and on for the rest of the night as he tried to console Sekhmet and make her time here easier. Then both of them slipped off to sleep at around the same time.

He was awakened by the sound of Sekhmet screaming yet again, and at first he wondered if the pain that she had had before had returned. This time it seemed to be different though. These were screams of fear not pain.

"Sekhmet? What is it? Sekhmet?!" Robin screamed with concern.

He heard the sounds of a struggle and then a loud thud. After that, there was silence. He heard nothing but heavy breathing for a while.

"Sekhmet?" Robin asked.

"I was bit. They let a vampire into my room. They must have. It attacked me in my sleep and bit me. I killed it, but I'm afraid that I'm going to change now," Sekhmet said.

"You won't. You're going to be fine," Robin assured her.

"I hope that you're right. I feel okay so far, but I did before also for the first few minutes; and then I started to change," Sekhmet said.

After an hour had passed and there were no ill effects, Sekhmet began to believe that Robin was right. It wasn't that she didn't believe him. She did without question. She just feared that his being here would make the future change somehow. Luckily, it hadn't so far.

More people came in to check Sekhmet now, and Robin knew that they would find that she was unaffected by the vampire's bite. Then he knew that she would finally have her genetic material taken at last and so would he. Then they would start their terrible experiment.

It was only a matter of time now, and they had to get out of here before that happened. Suddenly it hit him though that maybe it was supposed to happen. Robin wasn't sure what he should do now. Should he try to leave and free Sekhmet in the process, or were they supposed to stay?

They took samples of Lily's genetic material and his the next day. He tried to fight them and escape, but there were too many of them. He had no chance against them no matter what he did. He tried anyway, but they quickly subdued him and took what they wanted from him. That seemed to answer his earlier question. Apparently, he was supposed to be here.

Several months later, Sekhmet and Robin were taken out of their rooms; and they were brought to a laboratory. They both knew without talking to one another that this must be about Rassilon's experiment. It must have been fully developed by now, and he wanted to show it to them in order to gloat about it.

It turned out that they were right. That was exactly what he had brought them here for.

"The child that has been created from the combining of your genetic material has just been born. It has been brought to term in an artificial womb specially created for it. It is my ultimate achievement. Once I see what it can do, then I will clone it and make an entire army of beings just like it. It will be marvelous. They will be unstoppable killing machines with an immunity to vampirism and with the reflexes, strength, and agility of Sekhmet. They will be truly an unstoppable force to be reckoned with," Rassilon boasted.

The newly born child was brought into the room then, and Robin could see that it was a girl. She seemed so innocent and harmless. He couldn't believe that she could be some kind of deadly killing machine in the future. In fact, he began to doubt that more and more the more that he saw of her.

"Run the tests on her," Rassilon ordered his technicians with a huge smirk on his face.

He was so confident of what he would find that he never expected the answer that he received next.

"The child is human, my Lord. It is not even a Time Lord. It has no special abilities whatsoever," a technician reported.

"What?!" Rassilon screamed.

"There are traces of Time Lord genetic material in her cells that may potentially make her into a Time Lord someday, but she is mostly human at the moment. There is nothing special at all about her," the technician finished.

"No! This isn't possible!" Rassilon screamed.

"Oh, but it is. You see I'm not a Time Lord. I'm human, Rassilon. The child is human because I am," Robin finally admitted.

"Robin, no!" Sekhmet shouted.

"So you have lied about not only your name but your very species as well. Put the human to death and his daughter too. We don't need their genetically inferior filth corrupting us. Kill them both!" Rassilon commanded.

"No!" Sekhmet said as she began to glow with regenerative energy. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing at first. She was acting instinctively to protect the man that she loved and their child. Regenerative energy poured off of her in waves and knocked out all of the guards and technicians in the room.

Robin grabbed the baby and ran from the room while dragging Sekhmet along with him. The three of them made it all the way to the front entrance of the building while battling and knocking out several guards sent against them along the way, and then Sekhmet for the first time consciously used her new abilities to destroy the door and make an exit to the outside for them.

The three of them quickly escaped then, and they were long gone before anyone could mobilize a big enough force to go after them. They hid far out in the Wilderness outside of the Capitol. Robin knew how to survive in a hostile environment such as this from his days in the Crusades so he was able to take care of Sekhmet and the baby quite easily.

Robin kept looking at the baby more and more as their first day in hiding went by, and he knew that he had seen her somewhere before. He recognized her somehow even as an infant. He didn't know who she was, but he was certain that she was someone that he had come to know in the future.

"We have to give a name to the baby, Robin. What do you want to call her?" Sekhmet asked.

"Why don't you name her? You were always so good with names or at least you will be," Robin said.

"I'll call her . . . Freya," Sekhmet said as she smiled at the little girl.

Robin knew her under a different name though. He knew who she was at last. It was Allison. Allison was his and Lily's daughter!

**Next: Sekhmet, Robin, and Freya are on the run yet again as Rassilon sends a group of deadly assassins to kill them all after he discovers the secret of the inoculation that he gave to Sekhmet. What happens next leads to a series of events that will see Robin start on his journey back to the present day. Plus we return to the present where Romana has a meeting on Lily's TARDIS with Amy and Jenny as they seek to find the whereabouts of Leela, the only one who can tell them what happens to a human who links with a Time Lord. **


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Jenny and Amy were waiting in UNIT HQ's parking lot when Lily's TARDIS finally appeared at the prearranged time and place for them to meet with Romana. The two of them entered with nary a stare from the UNIT personnel and soldiers. They had long since gotten used to Time Lords appearing and disappearing at all hours here since Rose had started using it to park her TARDIS in. They actually thought that it helped to keep them safe for the most part. Who would be crazy enough to attack them, besides the Daleks, with so many Time Lords around all of the time after all?

Romana was waiting for the two Time Ladies with a big grin on her face. She hadn't seen either of them in a while and was happy to be reunited with them.

That wasn't the only reason that she was happy either. Now was her chance to move on. For a long time now, she had felt that she didn't belong here. Lily and her crew had been very friendly to her, but Romana wasn't family to Lily in the way that everyone else here was. They were all in one way or another very close to Lily. Romana was just not. She liked Lily and regarded her as a hero, but she wasn't like family to her. It made her feel like the fifth wheel around here because she just didn't seem to mesh perfectly like all of the others did.

She therefore wanted to ask if she could travel with one of the two visitors. She had already told Allison and the others about this, and they had understood. They had felt bad about it, but they didn't want her to be where she felt like the odd one out either.

"Allison said that you wanted to ask me about Leela. I know where she told me that she was going when she last left Gallifrey. I'm not sure if she'll still be there or not though, or if you'll even be able to find her. If Leela doesn't want to be found, no one will be able to find her. I've learned that from past experience," Romana said.

"We have to try. Both Jenny and I need to know what happens when a human bonds with a Time Lord, and Lily's not in a position for us to ask her," Amy said.

"Alright then but it will be very hard to find her though. She told me that she was going to Florana. She said that the Doctor had always promised to take her there but never did. She thought that she would finally settle down there for a while. The planet is supposed to be covered in flowers and to have waters as clear as crystal according to the Doctor. He always promised to take me there too, but he never did," Romana said with a grin.

"He always promised to take me and Rory there too. You know he never did get where he wanted to even when he was a kid. I remember one time that he told me that we were going to the Eye of Orion, but we wound up on some jungle planet fighting for our lives," Amy said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't surprise me. So you're still going there to try and find her then?" Romana asked.

"Yes, we both are. I especially have to go there soon," Jenny answered.

"Why?" Romana asked.

"I've partially linked to my human boyfriend, Patrick, by accident. He keeps getting images and thoughts from my mind without me wanting him to. He can also hear bits and pieces of telepathic conversations that I have with other people. I need to know if linking with him all of the way would do something to him or not," Jenny explained.

"So you may need someone to go with you then and help you in case there are any complications with the link?" Romana asked hopefully.

"Well, I do have my brother, niece, and sister along as well. I'm sure that they could help," Jenny said, not understanding what Romana really wanted.

"You want to travel with one of us, don't you?" Amy asked in order to spell it out for Jenny.

"Yes, she does," Lily said as she came behind them unexpectedly.

"Lily? Are you alright now?" Romana asked in concern.

"For the moment I am. I'm still experiencing my past even as I'm talking to you. I've just found a way to see the present at the same time. It's like watching two movies at the same time side by side with each other. Forgive me if I kind of tune you out sometimes though if Robin is in a particularly bad situation in the past," Lily said.

"Are you upset with my wanting to leave? I didn't get to talk to you about it," Romana asked.

"No, it's fine. I know that you don't exactly feel happy here. I've known that for a while now. If one of those two wants you to come along with them then I won't stand in your way," Lily said.

"I'm going to miss you," Romana said.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll be by to visit you though wherever you turn up," Lily said warmly.

"Gran, can you tell me if linking with a human is dangerous for them?" Jenny asked.

"I've only been linked with Robin for a short time. We became separated from one another across time and space, and that disrupted our link before it could fully establish itself. It's really done a number on my brain so I know that it can be dangerous to the Time Lord involved if they're separated too early. Robin seems to be fine though so far from what I've seen of him. In other words, I can't answer your question because of the weird circumstances that I've found myself in. I'm sorry, Jen. I will say this though. I think you should finish your link. I know that you love him and that he's the one. I know about Rose Baker after all," Lily said.

"What if I finish it too early, and it messes Patrick's brain up? I have to make sure. It's not a question of whether I want to or not. I do. I just want to do it right. How do you know about little Rose by the way?" Jenny asked.

"She paid me a visit just before my mind went south. She didn't say much, but now I know that she came to see me because she knew what was about to happen to me. She's a very nice girl. I like her, and I like Patrick. Finish the link, Jen. You don't need to find Leela to know whether to do that or not," Lily advised.

"I'd normally take your advice because you're almost always right about everything, but I have to be sure. I'm sorry, Gran," Jenny said, having a shamed look on her face.

"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it, sweetie," Lily said as she hugged her granddaughter.

Lily then whispered in Jenny's ear, "Take Romana with you. I think that she may find her place in life with you. Everyone has to find their own place, and she hasn't found hers here."

Jenny nodded at Lily. Then she turned to Romana and said, "If you still want to go with me, I'd be glad to have you join my crew. I will warn you though that I have an evil self out there somewhere, and I don't know what she might do."

"I think that I can handle that. I've dealt with evil selves before. I'll have to tell you a story about a lady named Pandora sometime. I'll be glad to come with you. Good bye, Lily," Romana said.

"Good bye, Romana, and good luck," Lily said.

The three of them then left to go to Florana, where they hoped that they would soon find Leela. Lily smiled as she thought about Nicolas, who she knew was traveling with Jenny at the moment. He needed to find a place in life too after all, and she wasn't sure that he was going to find it with Reinette from what Rose had told her about her. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them might find that their place was with each other before all was said and done.

"You're quite the little matchmaker, aren't you?" Ivy asked from behind her.

"I have no idea what you mean," Lily said in an innocent voice.

"Sure you don't. I know you and how you think too well, Persephone. I hope for both of their sakes that it works out for them," Ivy said.

"I hope so too," Lily said.

"Are you okay? You're still not looking too good," Ivy said.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm sure that I will be though. Robin is safe for the moment with me and Allison. I'm almost ready to take my stand against Rassilon," Lily said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Allison asked. She had just walked into the console room and had overheard her.

"I didn't remember before. I forgot about you and Robin ever being in my past. Rassilon's tampering with my mind made me remember bits and pieces of my past and its general direction but not the specific details. Now that I'm linked with Robin though, I'm remembering it all through him. I'm seeing it all through his eyes, and it's restoring my memories. You're our daughter, Allison, and I named you Freya," Lily said with a serene smile.

"Robin is my father? That would explain so much," Allison said with wide eyes.

"It does, doesn't it? He always felt so protective of you, and now we both know why," Lily said.

"Freya?! I like that name I guess, but I think if it's all the same to you I prefer Allison. I'm used to it, Allison said.

Lily laughed at her as she said, "Whatever you want, Freya."

"Mum!" Allison said.

"I haven't gotten to call you that since you were a baby. Just let me say it for a little while," Lily said.

"Alright but only you, Mum. If anyone else starts calling me that I'm going to hurt them," Allison promised.

"Hello, Freya," Ron said with a huge grin on his face. He had heard everything.

Ron howled in pain a second later as Allison punched him very hard in the arm. Lily sighed and shook her head. They had only been officially brother and sister for a short time, and they were already fighting.

Lily then blocked out everything around her as she saw that Robin was soon to be in danger. She could see Rassilon's soldiers entering the Wilderness as they searched for herself, Robin, and Freya. She knew that they would soon be on the run again.

Robin could hear them coming long before he could actually see them. Years of living in Sherwood dodging a corrupt sheriff and his henchmen were serving him well now.

"Sekhmet, we have to run! They're coming for us!" Robin shouted.

"I don't see anyone, but I'll trust your word for it. Where exactly are we going? There's nowhere else to run," Sekhmet asked as she gathered Freya, and the three of them started to run.

"I'm an old hand at toppling corrupt governments where I come from, Sekhmet. We're going back into the Capitol, and we're going to start a resistance movement," Robin said with a wicked smile.

"We're on the run for our lives, and you're wasting time having delusions of grandeur," Sekhmet said worried.

"You'll see. It worked on Earth, and it will work here," Robin said with confidence.

The three of them then managed to sneak their way around the searching soldiers until they found the stragglers in the rear. Robin knocked two of them out and stole their uniforms and weapons.

Robin and Sekhmet dressed up as guards and then started toward the Capitol. Robin was grinning all of the way. It was just like the good old days.

"How do I explain Freya? I certainly stand out like a sore thumb holding a baby," Sekhmet asked.

"If anyone asks, we can say that we found the baby after she was abandoned," Robin said.

"Oh, so it looks like that I abandoned her? Nice!" Sekhmet protested.

"Do you have a better excuse to give to people?" Robin said with a sigh.

"Not really, but I still don't like it," Sekhmet grumbled.

Sekhmet found a way around this problem without having to tell the abandonment story by taking apart her weapon as they traveled and using the pieces of it to make a device that made others unable to see Freya. It was something new that she had been experimenting with before for her idea of a time machine. It altered a person's perceptions so that they wouldn't notice the machine and snoop around it. In this case, she had made a little one in the shape of a locket to wear around her daughter's neck. She then made two more for the two of them.

"I still think that my plan would have worked. Your idea is good too, however. We can use these for when the soldiers are around," Robin said.

The three of them then made their way back into the Capitol at last; and after searching for a while, they found an abandoned area to hide in. This would be their new base for now. Robin started thinking of it as Sherwood II.

In the days to come, he would sneak around the Capitol in a variety of disguises in order to steal food for Sekhmet and Freya. During that time, he would find out by sneaking back into the laboratory that they had broken out of that Rassilon had shut down the inoculation program and that all traces of it had been wiped from any records.

Robin realized that Rassilon must have found out that the treatment made someone immortal. He remembered Lily telling him that Rassilon had tried it on himself, and when he found out what it did, he tried to kill her so that he could keep the secret of immortality to himself. He had no idea at the time that he would someday be a part of those events himself.

Robin smiled to himself as he also remembered Lily saying that she had joined a rebellion against Rassilon and helped to overthrow him. Maybe that rebellion had been started by him. Who was to say it wasn't?

Robin now started to spread the idea of a revolt among the population and slowly over time he began to gather together a small group of loyal people to help run the rebellion movement against Rassilon. There were many people who hated Rassilon and could no longer tolerate his cruelty. Robin was now gathering them all together. He had helped to overthrow one tyrant, and now he was going to do it to another one.

Robin thought to himself with a smile that Rassilon's days were numbered. He didn't know that his own were as well. Soon he would be taken away from both of the people that he loved in this time and place by the very events that he had set into motion.

**Next: In the past, Robin and Sekhmet lead the final coup against Rassilon that will see him locked up in the Dark Tower. In the present, Lily tries to find out just what happened to Robin in the past as she tries to get information on that period from the Matrix. Will she find something far worse than she bargained for hiding inside of it? **

**For those interested in Amy and Jenny's quest to find Leela, you can read about the story of that journey in future chapters of Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel starting with Chapter 35. **


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

The final revolt against Rassilon started out of the blue one day as such things often do with a single unforeseen act. Rassilon had become so desperate to find Sekhmet that he started to send soldiers into peoples' homes who would conduct searches for them from house to house. Every square inch of every home in the Capitol was vigorously searched through from top to bottom and torn apart all in one day.

Rassilon would not share the secret of immortality with anyone. He was not going to stop now until he found and permanently killed Sekhmet. He had erased all of the other evidence of the inoculation's existence; and now all that was left was her, that meddlesome boyfriend of hers, and their daughter.

He was going to kill all of them and let the secret die with them. No one else was ever going to become immortal while he lived. Once Sekhmet was gone, then he would become a god and rule over Gallifrey in perpetuity. There would be no one left to stop him.

He even had the secret of time travel now after having stolen the ideas that Sekhmet came up with for a time travel device and letting Omega complete them as the first TT Capsules. Omega then had successfully used his stellar manipulator to explode a star and create the Eye of Harmony which was used to power all of the new time travel devices once it was placed underneath the Capitol. Due to an 'accident' that would cause him to be lost for several millennia, Omega was now gone so that only Rassilon and Rassilon alone could claim credit for bringing time travel to Gallifrey and creating the civilization of the newly named Time Lords.

His life's work would soon be complete; and he could soon sweep out to control the universe itself after he wiped out Sekhmet, Robin, and their pitiful rebellion. Therefore he had decided to go all out and find her in one massive search this day.

He had lost all perspective, however, and the possibility that this might cause many more people to join the rebellion and start off a massive revolt at long last in response to it never even entered his mind. No one would dare to do such a thing to the mighty Rassilon after all.

The spark that set off the final battle was caused when one man refused to let the soldiers into his home. He fired on them and killed several of them before being cut down himself. His actions suddenly inspired the entire neighborhood around him to revolt at once and to start firing on the soldiers themselves. This quickly spread like wildfire from area to area until the entire Capitol was engulfed in a civil war.

This was when Sekhmet and Robin joined in with their forces and convinced those who were revolting to join them and to let them led an organized response to Rassilon immediately. This quickly formed army then stormed Rassilon's headquarters and battled his soldiers hand to hand throughout it. Rassilon refused to try to escape because he could not believe that his men could ever fall to what he felt were the common rabble that had risen up against him.

He was soon to be proven wrong when Sekhmet and Robin themselves showed up at his very living quarters with an army of soldiers. They started to beat down his doors, and Rassilon finally knew at long last that his time was now over. He would not go down without a fight, however.

Cracks in time and space began to open up in front of Rassilon's front door now, and anyone unfortunate enough to be near one of them when it appeared was instantly sucked into it. Each of these unfortunate victims would become lost forever somewhere in time and space. Rassilon had initiated his doomsday device. It was his final defense to save himself.

The cracks began to multiply and grow larger and soon no one was brave enough to go near the doors to Rassilon's quarters. Rassilon watched them fall back on his monitor and laughed. He would soon be rid of all of them because the cracks would eventually fill the entire area and suck them all inside, and then he would rule forever unopposed. Once word got out about what he had done to his enemies, no one would ever dare to oppose him again.

"We're all going to be sucked inside. The cracks are growing larger and larger. We have to fall back," Sekhmet said.

"We can't. The doors won't open to let us back out," Robin said as he tried them.

"Rassilon's deadlock sealed them," Sekhmet said in disgust as she tried them herself.

"We're all trapped in here then until we're sucked away and lost somewhere in time and space forever," Robin said in anguish.

He looked at Sekhmet and knew that he couldn't allow that to happen to her. He was going to make sure that she at least survived this. He didn't care what happened to him, but Sekhmet and Freya would not be lost here today. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Sekhmet was thinking the exact same thing about him. She was sure that whatever happened that she would somehow be able to survive it. She was immortal now after all. She was more worried about Robin. She was so afraid that he would be lost here today and therefore be lost to her future self forever as well. She was not going to allow that. She was going to keep her promise to him. She would make sure that he came back to where he was supposed to be with her future self.

She knew what she had to do. In order to save her future, she would have to sacrifice her past. If Robin was right, someday she would lose her memory of him and wander alone for a very long time until she found him again. Maybe today's events were what had started her down that path. She had to trust that things were proceeding as they were supposed to and to play her part in that.

All of this time, she had been fighting the reprogramming of her mind that Rassilon had started that had been making it harder and harder for her to think of anything but combat. Now, however, she stopped fighting it. Now she encouraged it. She would use it to crush Rassilon once and for all and save her family.

"What do you have planned? I know you, and I know when you're up to something. There's something that you're not telling me," Robin said as he looked at her in suspicion.

"Good bye, Robin, until we meet again," Sekhmet said with sadness.

"What?" Robin asked in surprise.

Sekhmet then knocked him out with a quick punch to his jaw. Some of the soldiers caught him and looked at her in shock. They had no idea what was running through her mind at that moment.

"When I break through the doors to the outside, take Robin out of the Capitol; and make sure that he gets back to the baby. We're having her looked after in the Wilderness by one of the Outsiders that helped us when we were in hiding there," Sekhmet commanded the soldiers in the rebellion.

"How are you going to break through a deadlock seal?" one of them asked.

"Watch," Sekhmet said simply.

She began to glow with regenerative energy until she glowed like Gallifrey's suns. The soldiers moved back from her in surprise and fear as she poured that energy into the doors and melted them down in seconds.

"All of you need to go now. Take him to Freya," Sekhmet ordered.

The soldiers all quickly left taking Robin with them. Sekhmet then faced the ever widening cracks with a smile. She let the battle instincts implanted by Rassilon take over completely at that point. All that she thought of now was the destruction of her enemy. Sekhmet the Destroyer was born at that moment, and the old Sekhmet was gone along with many of her memories.

"They've fled. They were nothing but cowards all along just as I thought," Rassilon said to himself as he watched what now seemed to be an empty hallway.

He switched off the cracks then and laughed to himself. He had taught the rebels a valuable lesson. No one could stop him! He was invincible.

As Rassilon descended into megalomania, the doors of his inner sanctum were destroyed in a burst of energy.

"What?" Rassilon said out loud in surprise.

"Judgment has come," Sekhmet said in a dark voice.

She then discharged all of her energy out at once in one massive explosion. Rassilon's entire base went up in a ball of flames with an earth-shattering blast that could be heard all over Gallifrey.

The flames could be seen all the way into the Wilderness where the explosion woke Robin. He knew at that moment that Sekhmet had won. At what cost, though?

"She can't be dead. I wouldn't still be here if she were," Robin reasoned to himself.

A hand was placed on his shoulder as he started to go back into the Capitol. He turned to see the Outsider who they had entrusted Freya with standing there. She was holding Freya gently in her other arm.

She was a woman who was always covered in a robe to conceal her identity. The two of them had instantly trusted her on sight though without any real explanation. She called herself Inanna.

"It's time for you and your daughter to go now. Sekhmet has her own destiny to fulfill. Unfortunately, she will have to do it without you. You no longer belong here, Robin of Locksley. You know you really need a real last name. How about Wright? Maybe you could take the woman's name and change tradition since you don't have one of your own. You've become much more than the fictional character that you started out as anyway so it's about time that you left him behind and established your own identity," the woman said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Robin asked with suspicion.

"Let's just say that I'm a friend and leave it at that," the woman said as she removed her hood to reveal her face to him at last.

"Rose?" Robin asked in amazement.

"No, but you're close though. I used to be named Arkytior in another universe in another time. Rose will be this universe's version of me when she's born in another couple of millennia," Ishtar explained.

"You look just like Rose. It's amazing," Robin said.

"Or she looks just like me. It depends on how you look at it. This isn't my true form of course. I've reshaped my current body to appear as I used to long ago. My true form would probably scare the tights right off of you even though I'm really a friendly sort of girl. My body was twisted by coming through to this universe where the laws of physics are different than from my original one. I prefer to use this form or to temporarily possess the bodies of others sometimes. My feelings could get hurt if people saw the real me and screamed you know," Ishtar said with a friendly smile.

"Is Sekhmet dead?" Robin asked in despair as Ishtar held him tightly by the shoulder and prevented him from moving with a single strong hand.

"No. She's going to be fine. She's forgotten you and Freya already though. That's why you can't stay. You have to leave, Robin," Ishtar said.

"You're sending me back? I can really be with Lily again? I've dreamed about her every night since I came here. My heart sinks every single time when I wake up, and she's not there. Sekhmet is not the same. I love her, but she's not my Lily yet," Robin said with hope in his eyes.

"You will be with her again I promise you that," Ishtar said.

Robin then looked at the baby and said, "What about Freya? She's Allison, isn't she?"

"You're good. It shows how close the two of you have become that you recognized her even as a baby," Ishtar said with a grin.

"Can't she go with me back to the present? Couldn't we change time just a little bit? I want to raise her myself along with Lily. I hate the idea of her being all alone in an orphanage all of her life. It breaks my heart," Robin said as he looked at his daughter in sadness.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Robin. She has to fulfill her role in the Web of Time though. She has to go to the orphanage. She can't follow you where you're going," Ishtar said.

"No! Let me take her with me," Robin said as he tried to grab the baby from her.

Ishtar looked at him with sad eyes as she said, "I can't. Time can be rewritten, but this time it should stay the same as it is. Allison being in the orphanage is a fixed point in time. She has to be there just like you had to be here in order to become her father. I wish that I could change time, but I can't. Even I wouldn't dare mess with a fixed point. All kinds of terrible things could happen as a result. I am sorry for this, Robin. She'll be alright though. You already know that."

"Let me take her back to the present with me. I can raise her as her father like it should be," Robin pleaded as he tried to reach the baby again, but Ishtar held him back with one hand.

"You're making me feel terrible. I don't want to do this. Don't you think that I want to hand her to you and let you take her? I don't like this any more than you do," Ishtar said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me have her then," Robin pleaded.

"I can't. You see you're not going back to the present just yet," Ishtar said.

A crack in time opened up in front of Robin just as Ishtar knew that it was going to. Was it a left over from Rassilon's earlier attack, or the Web of Time taking him where he was supposed to be next? Ishtar had no idea, but she knew where he was going to. She had already seen it.

Robin was sucked into the crack right in front of her, and then it closed as if it had never existed. Ishtar sighed, and then she traveled to the future to take Freya where she was supposed to be.

She left the baby in a basket on the door step of the orphanage where she would spend her entire childhood. She waited until she could see that Freya had been found, and then she left feeling guilty. She knew that it had to be this way, but that didn't make her feel any better about it or her role in it.

The members of the rebellion cheered as they found Rassilon's unconscious but still alive body in the wreckage. They were elated that he hadn't escaped. They sedated him and swiftly locked him away until they could find a more suitable place to imprison him. There was talk among the people of putting him in the Death Zone that he had loved trapping others in for his own amusement and walling him off inside of a force field there. Rassilon himself could be put inside of a huge prison built just for him. It could be some kind of large tower perhaps with mazes and numerous traps inside of it to mislead anyone who might try to free him.

The project to do this was led by a mysterious woman that seemed to have come out of nowhere named Minerva. No one had ever heard of her before but she was very, very brilliant. The new President of Gallifrey was already talking about appointing her as his new head of scientific research.

Sekhmet may have been declared dead in the explosion of Rassilon's headquarters, but she lived on in this first of her many new names and guises. She had a fragmented memory now, but she had at least managed to regain much of her sense of self.

Her personality was much the same as it had always been once again, and she was glad for that much at least. The process that had taken over her mind could be reversed by her when she wanted to now just as she could bring it back on when she wished at great risk to her sanity. She thought that it might be an aftereffect of the inoculation.

She wished that she could recover her memories so easily. They were still lost however. She could remember someone very special though and some of the conversations that she had had with him. She could never quite see his face, however. That was lost to her. That and something else that she knew was very important. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that it was something or someone that she had lost. This loss made her feel very depressed inside sometimes. There was a hole in her hearts now that she was afraid might never be filled. Luckily, she was wrong.

In the present day, Lily had seen all of this through Robin's eyes or through her own newly unlocked memories except for the part about the orphanage. She had no idea where Robin was going to next. She had been totally surprised when Ishtar had appeared and told Robin that he wasn't going home next. Where was he going then?

She was determined to find out. She was going to go into the Matrix and see if she could find any traces of what might have happened to Robin there. The Matrix contained invaluable knowledge of the past that was otherwise lost to history. It was just a question of being able to find it.

She landed her TARDIS in the room where the Matrix was contained and prepared to hook herself up to it. She was stopped by Allison who looked very concerned about her.

"Are you sure about this, Mum? Rose said that the Doctor had some terrible experiences in there," Allison said.

"Both times that happened he was trapped in there with someone trying to kill him. That isn't the case this time, Freya. This time I'm just going to consult with the minds of the Time Lords in there, see what I can find out, and then get out. It's going to be fine," Lily said with a warm smile at her daughter.

"I really wish you'd just call me Allison. Freya doesn't feel right. I want to look over my shoulder for someone else whenever you call me that," Allison said.

"I'm sorry. I know that it's weird for you, but let me call you that a while, okay? I'd like to use the name I gave you at least some," Lily said.

"Fine," Allison said with a groan.

Lily laughed at her, and then hooked herself up to the Matrix. Allison looked on in concern as Lily's mind entered into this vast storehouse for the minds of dead Time Lords. She really didn't like her mother risking her mind this way so soon after having come back to her.

Lily found herself inside of a vast desert that was her mind's way of interpreting the inner reality of the Matrix. She walked through it for a while until she came upon a man dressed in a hunter's outfit holding a rifle.

Suddenly, the man raised the rifle and tried to shoot her with it. This took her completely by surprise. Luckily for her, the bullet missed her; or it would have killed her just as surely as if it had been real. She was sure that if you died in the Matrix after all, that there was a very good chance that your mind might interpret it as your having died for real. She certainly didn't want to stick around and find out anyway. She started to run for her life and began to wish that she had listened to Allison after all.

Just what had she gotten herself into here?

Meanwhile in the past, Robin found himself still on Gallifrey but obviously in a different time from the one that he had just come from. The buildings looked completely different than the ones that he knew after all. He started to explore his new surroundings when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Who are you? What are you doing outside of my home?" a woman asked him.

Robin turned and knew that it was Lily yet again without having to be told. He would know her anywhere. She had a different body than Sekhmet's now, but it was still her more or less. Ishtar was right though. She had forgotten him completely. He could see that now as she continued to question him.

"I asked you who you are and what you're doing here. I am the Lady Persephone, and I will send the guards after you if you don't immediately get out off of my property or give me a good reason why that you're here," Persephone said in anger.

Robin stood there dumbfounded as he tried to quickly think up a cover story to tell her. All of the while, he continued to wonder if he would ever get back home.

**Next: Lily faces off against an old enemy of the Doctor's who has been trapped in the Matrix waiting for his chance to strike. Meanwhile, Robin finds himself caught up in yet another chapter of Lily's life.**


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Robin struggled to think of an answer to Persephone's request for his identity as she waited anxiously for him to say something. He then decided to just go with the identity that he last gave her when she was Sekhmet. She wouldn't remember it anyway.

"I'm John Little. This strange glowing crack in the air opened up near me and sucked me into it. I then found myself here. Where am I exactly?" Robin answered.

Persephone's earlier suspicion turned into a look of concern for him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside of her house. She kept looking around the entire time as if she feared that he might be discovered at any moment.

Once they got inside and away from any potential eavesdroppers, Persephone said, "You are so lucky that I found you first. You are from Earth, right?"

"Yes, Miss. Am I to believe that I am not on Earth any longer?" Robin asked as he played at being ignorant of his current situation.

"No, you are not. The crack in the air that you saw was a crack in time and space. It deposited you here on Gallifrey. Humans are not allowed on Gallifrey under penalty of death," Persephone explained.

"Are you going to turn me in then?" Robin asked.

"No, I would never do that. I don't believe in the banning of humans from Gallifrey in the first place for one thing. I like humans. That stupid law goes back to that idiot Rassilon who was obsessed with the genetic purity of the Time Lords. It should be done away with. I certainly don't think that you should be executed because you were brought here against your will either. It's hardly your fault that you wound up here. You can stay here with me until I find a way to take you back to where you came from. I have a TT Capsule that belongs to my family, but I never use it much. It's an antique and doesn't work very well. It has a lot of navigational problems. I keep meaning to have it repaired, but I can never find the time. I'll finally send it in to be repaired; and then when it's finished, I'll take you back," Persephone said.

"How long should that take?" Robin asked anxiously. He wanted to be back with his version of Lily not this one.

"Don't worry. It won't take too long. I'll have you back home in no time. You have someone that you want to go back to, don't you?" Persephone asked with a smile.

"Yes," Robin answered in surprise.

"Does it surprise you that I could figure that out? It wouldn't if you could see the look on your face. You have this look of pure desperation. I'll get you back soon enough. Don't worry, Mr. Little," Persephone said.

"Thank you!" Robin said.

"You're very welcome. You can take the room at the end of the hall and use it. Hopefully my ship will be fixed in a week," Persephone said.

"A week?" Robin said in despair.

He was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his Lily again, or if he was doomed to be trapped with past versions of her for the rest of his life. He began to despair that he would ever find a Lily that actually knew him.

"John, it's going to be alright. I'll get you back home I promise," Persephone said as she saw the utter despair on his face.

Then to her complete surprise, she actually kissed him right on the lips! She quickly pulled back in shock. She had no idea why she had just done that. He was a complete stranger who she had only met minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. It just happened. I won't do it again," Persephone apologized.

"It's quite alright, Lady Persephone. You were trying to comfort me. Besides, I have no complaint about being kissed by someone as beautiful as you," Robin said as he let his true feelings slip out for a moment. He mentally kicked himself immediately.

Persephone blushed bright red and stammered, "I – I – I am so sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I'll just go and lie down for a while. I suddenly don't feel so good."

Robin realized that he had just greatly embarrassed and confused her, and he felt terrible for it.

"Lady Persephone, please don't do that. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It just slipped out of my mouth," Robin apologized.

"I understand. I think we both just got caught up in the emotion of your recent ordeal. I'll forget about it if you will," Persephone said.

"Of course I will. I'll just go into that room that you pointed out, and I won't bother you anymore the rest of the week," Robin said.

"You can come and go as you please here, Mr. Little. Don't worry about bothering me, okay?" Persephone said warmly.

She then went to her bedroom to calm herself down after what had just happened. She had no idea why she had just acted that way towards him. She had obviously embarrassed him, and she had certainly embarrassed herself. It just felt like she knew him or someone like him from somewhere before a long time ago. She wondered if his resemblance to someone from his past had caused her to kiss him because it had triggered some buried long repressed memory. That must be what it was. That would explain it completely she reassured herself.

Apparently even after all of this time, her mind was still full of things that she no longer remembered that still lay buried deep within it somewhere. She wondered just how much of her memories that she had really lost and if they would ever be brought to light or not. She hoped that someday that she would regain them all and be the person that she had been before once more. She often wondered if she was anything like that person that she had once started out as so long ago. She couldn't really remember her anymore.

Now she just sat here in this lonely home all alone and wished that she had someone to share it with. She didn't dare though. She was afraid that someone might discover her secret. However, if that someone didn't really belong there in the first place then they might not care so much about any secrets that she might have, would they? Especially if she were their only company since they couldn't leave without being discovered.

She shook her head to clear it of such foolish thoughts. She wasn't going to keep that poor man here with her against his will. She would keep her promise and take him back as soon as she could. She was ashamed of herself for even entertaining such thoughts. She knew now that that was the real reason that she had kissed him. She was drowning in a sea of despair all of her own. No wonder she could so easily recognize it in him. She had lived with it herself every day for centuries. She wondered if it would ever go away.

In the present day, Lily was now reliving these memories of her past against her will due to her link with Robin as she ran from the homicidal lunatic with the gun who was chasing her through the virtual reality of the Matrix. She realized now that she had kissed Robin because she had recognized him deep down inside from her days as Sekhmet. At least she knew now where he had gone to next. She was surprised that she didn't remember him from this earlier meeting when she encountered him in the Land of Fiction. Although since the memories she was currently reliving happened several hundred years ago from a time before Rose was even born, she could probably be forgiven for not recognizing him.

She shoved the memories of the past to the side for now as she concentrated on keeping herself alive in the here and now. She had no idea who the hunter behind her was because he had mosquito netting that was connected to his hat that was covering his face and concealing his identity. She also didn't know why he was so dead set on killing her, or why she couldn't return to her body. Something kept blocking her from it somehow, and she was sure that it was the man with the rifle. Somehow he had gained complete dominion over the inside of the Matrix. She would have to deal with him if she ever wanted to get out of here alive.

"Who are you?" Lily shouted as she hid from him behind a tree that had luckily appeared for her to hide behind.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me through this netting. It has been a while since we last met, hasn't it? I've been trapped in here for a very long time. Ever since I was defeated by the Doctor as a matter of fact, and my physical body died. I'm sure that everyone has forgotten me by now," the man in the hunter's outfit said.

Lily stiffened as she recognized that voice. The owner of it was right. It had indeed been a very long time since she had last heard it. It belonged to Chancellor Goth.

Goth had died as a result of entering into an alliance with the Master where he offered to help him to kill the Doctor in exchange for the Master helping him to become Lord President of Gallifrey. The plan was for Goth to assassinate the retiring Lord President before he could announce his successor and to blame the Doctor for it. Then while the Doctor was being executed for the crime, Goth would run for the office of Lord President unopposed.

Goth's plan had a huge monkey wrench thrown into it when the Doctor decided to run for Lord President himself and opposed Goth in order to keep himself alive long enough to find out what was really going on. The two men fought with each other inside of the Matrix in one long final battle that the Doctor was winning until the Master intervened and sent a massive energy spike through Goth's brain in an attempt to overload the Matrix with the Doctor still in it. The Doctor managed to escape, but Goth was killed instantly with no ability to regenerate.

There was then an official cover-up put into place after Goth's death that covered up his criminal activities with the story that he had died trying to stop the Master. Lily knew the real story though. She had her own connections throughout Gallifrey that had told her the truth.

She had never liked Goth in the first place. Long before his final fight with the Doctor, Goth had been an agent of the Celestial Intervention Agency and had performed numerous shady dealings in their name of which assassinations were only one example. She knew that Goth was one of the people who had been behind sentencing the Doctor to exile on Earth, and she always had suspected that he had something to do with the attempted assassination of Arkytior by the CIA as well. She could never prove that for sure though which was why he was still alive to be able to fight the Doctor centuries later.

If she had ever known for sure about his involvement in that event, he might well have found himself involved in an 'accident'. She didn't know for sure that she would have done such a thing because she had never been a cold-blooded killer, but in the mental state that she had been in at that time she might well have done it without a second thought.

"You might as well give up, Persephone. I will capture you soon or later. I've been trapped her for centuries, and the inner reality of the Matrix now answers only to me. I have become its undisputed master. The only reason that you even have that tree for cover is because I willed it. I wanted to make the game last a little longer for the thrill of the chase. It's been a long time since I've had contact with another person after all," Goth said.

"What do you intend on doing with me once you have me presuming that that ever occurs?" Lily asked him.

"Oh, I'm going to take over your body and leave you here in my place. I don't really like the idea of being trapped as you for however many lives that you have left, but it's a much better alternative than being trapped here alone in this nightmare for all eternity," Goth said.

"You may find that to be harder than you think. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve that I'm sure not even you and your goons in the CIA knew about, Goth," Lily said.

"I doubt that. We knew about everything. No one could keep anything secret from us for long. Not even Arkytior," Goth said with amusement in his voice.

Lily's hearts grew cold then at those words. It was true!

"Why?" Lily asked.

"She was too unpredictable. If we couldn't control her, then we had to dispose of her. I had nothing directly to do with it of course, but I was aware of it," Goth said.

"Congratulations. That answer just saved your life or what's left of it anyway. I'm still going to tear you apart for being happy about what happened to my daughter though," Lily said as she boldly walked out in front of him now.

"You're so brave now, aren't you? Do you really think that you can beat me here where I have the advantage?" Goth asked as he chuckled at her.

"Tell me, Goth, have you ever heard of Sekhmet? If your people in the CIA knew so much, why did they never know who I really was? They never had a clue, did they?" Lily asked.

"What? Sekhmet was just a legend. A story that the rebels who overthrew Rassilon told to each other over campfires in order to keep their spirits bolstered," Goth scoffed.

"Oh, I'm very real, Goth. I'm real, and I'm angry. I've had a lot of terrible things happen to me recently, and I've had no outlet for my aggression. I've had nothing that I could take my anger out on . . . until now. Guess who just got elected my new punching bag?" Lily said coldly.

She then leapt at him and knocked the rifle from his hands with one arm as she wrapped her other arm around his neck in one swift movement. With that one arm, she began to quickly cut off his air supply. Goth didn't need to breathe anymore, of course, but it still hurt him immensely all the same to have Lily's arm tightly coiled around his windpipe.

"Stop!" Goth managed to weakly get out.

"I never stop until the enemy is destroyed," Lily said in the cold voice of Sekhmet.

As Goth began to wonder if he had just made a huge mistake, Lily let Sekhmet take control of the situation. Her mind began to wander back to the past yet again as she found herself caught up in her memories once more. She was now reliving what had happened next after Robin showed up at Persephone's house.

One week had turned into several, and then months had passed. At first, Persephone had made up excuses as to why her TT Capsule hadn't been repaired yet. After the first few months though, she realized that John knew just as well as she did what was really going on so she stopped trying. He seemed to be happy staying with her, but she could always tell that he secretly wanted to go back to his own time and place.

She asked him after the first month of his stay with her if the person that he wanted to go back to in his own time was someone that he was in love with, but all he would say was that he had only ever loved one woman. The man was textbook enigmatic when it came to not telling her anything about where he had come from or who he really was. She had figured out a long time ago that John Little was not his real name after all.

The two of them slowly became closer and closer as the months flew by until they were far more to each other than friends. He seemed to know her so well that it almost seemed as if she had known him somewhere before. She was sure that that wasn't so though. Her memories were fairly clear after her time as Sekhmet after all, and she had never met him in all of that time.

She knew that he couldn't possibly be the faceless man that she still sometimes had dreams about from that time because it was far too long ago. Or could he? She sometimes wondered if that was the secret that he wouldn't tell her, but she couldn't dare to hope that something so fantastic could be real. Even her life couldn't possibly be that crazy and convoluted!

They were very happy together until the day that she lost him. It was to become the second worst day of Lily's long life. The first would come centuries later when she thought that Arkytior had died.

The day that Persephone lost him was to have been a special day for an entirely different reason originally. She was about to give John what she hoped would be some very welcome news. She had just found out about it early that morning.

She found him at the table about to eat breakfast as he usually did every morning and smiled at the image of him sitting there. She eagerly raced up to him and said, "I have something very important to tell you, John. I hope that you'll be as happy about this as I am. I'm . . ."

She stopped speaking in horror as Robin began to disappear right in front of her eyes. She knew deep down inside that he was returning home to where he belonged, but she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to lose him. Not now.

"John!" she screamed.

"It's going to be okay, Persephone. You'll see," Robin said just before he faded away.

"I never even got to tell you," Persephone said as she broke down and began to cry.

She was eventually consoled by the fact that she had one last gift from John that was still with her. It was his greatest gift to her and one that she knew would mean that she would never be lonely again, at least not until that one horrible day so many years in the future when she thought that she had lost it forever. Thankfully she had found out centuries later that she was wrong.

In the present day, Lily came back to reality to find her body still strangling Goth. Sekhmet was on automatic pilot now and had been holding Goth in place like that for who knew how long. Time was meaningless in the Matrix after all as was death for someone like Goth who was already dead. He would have died a long time ago from Sekhmet's attack if they had been in the real world. As it was, he was still in a lot of pain and trapped in the unbreakable hold of Lily's headlock.

Lily wasn't concerned with Goth at the moment though. She was more concerned about what she had just realized about just how big an impact that Robin had really had on her life. She wondered how she hadn't put two and two together before.

She realized though that she had forgotten what he had looked like as one memory crowded out another one as much as she hated to admit that. She felt guilty about that but knew that it was bound to happen in a mind filled with thousands of lifetimes' worth of memories. There were so many memories hopelessly jumbled inside of her brain now that she couldn't possibly clearly remember them all. She also thought that maybe Robin disappearing again may have had something to do with her loss of memory as well. It was the Web of Time making sure that all was as it should be perhaps.

The question on her mind now was: where was Robin now?

Allison continued to stare at her mother's unmoving body in concern. She began to wonder how long was too long for her to be in there. She was about to go find her Aunt Ivy or Rose and ask them when suddenly there was a huge flash of light to the side of her.

Allison began to cry when Robin materialized in front of her. He was back! She ran forward and hugged him tightly. Her father was home at last!

"Allison! I'm so happy to see you again! You know who I am to you now, don't you? I can see it in your eyes," Robin said as he returned her hug back.

"Yes I do. I'm so glad that you're back, Dad. It's okay to call you that, isn't it?" Allison asked.

"It certainly is. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. I would have been, but I was sucked into yet another crack in time. I'm so sorry!" Robin said in a voice filled with sorrow.

"It's okay. We're together now, and that's all that matters to me," Allison said with a huge smile of pure joy on her face.

Then Robin noticed Lily for the first time as she lay motionless on a table hooked up to the Matrix.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"She went into the Matrix to try to find out what happened to you. She's been in there for a long time now and still hasn't come back out. I'm starting to get worried about her," Allison admitted.

"I might have to go in there and get her back out," Robin said.

"Wait. Only a Time Lord should probably try that. I'll have to do it," Allison said.

"What?" Robin asked in confusion.

"A lot's happened while you've been away, Dad. I'm not human anymore even though I'm still the same old Allison at heart. Or should that be hearts now?" Allison said with a wide grin.

"I don't care what you are now. You're not going in there by yourself, Allison," Robin said firmly.

"You've only been my dad for two minutes, and you're already being overprotective. I love it!" Allison said with a laugh.

Back in the Matrix, Goth was still trying to speak to Lily. He was saying anything and everything to her in an attempt to get her to let him go. Finally, he hit the mother lode as he said, "Let me go now, Sekhmet, and I'll let you leave the Matrix. Then you can go find your son."

Lily came fully back to herself at those words as she said, "I've already found Ron. You're a little late with that one."

"I'm not talking about the human. I'm talking about the other one. The one created from your stolen genetic material if you are really are Sekhmet. I'm probably the only one left who even knows about his connection to you," Goth said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked in complete disbelief.

"I'm talking about the secret experiment that the Celestial Intervention Agency conducted centuries ago with the genetic material that they found in one of Rassilon's old labs. It was labeled as belonging to Sekhmet," Goth explained.

"Rassilon destroyed all of my samples. He didn't want anyone to discover the secret of immortality from them," Lily said.

"Someone must have forgotten to destroy this one. We found it buried underneath a mountain full of other samples from other Time Lords of that time period. Somehow it was still able to be used for genetic extraction even after all of those millennia. I never believed that it was actually the real Sekhmet's though or that she even existed in the first place. The others did however, and they were obsessed with using it to create a new life. We used it to create what we hoped would be the perfect weapon someday once he had grown to adulthood. We were sorely mistaken about that though. We created someone who ultimately became an out of control menace instead. He was our greatest failure," Goth said.

"Who? What is his name?" Lily demanded.

"Let me go, and I'll tell you," Goth said.

Lily agreed to his demand, and then he told her the name of the son that she had never even known that she had. She gasped in shock. She would never have believed it. She still wasn't sure that she believed it now.

She was going to go find him as soon as she left here, and then she was going to find out the truth for herself. If that man were really her son though, she wasn't sure how she would react to that. It wasn't every day that you found out that you were the mother of one of the biggest renegades in Time Lord history after all!

**Next: Lily and Robin are reunited at last! It's about time I know!**


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

As Lily started to leave the Matrix, she was grabbed from behind by Goth. The two of them then started to go back into Lily's mind together at the same time.

Lily wasn't entirely surprised by this though, and she was an old hand at keeping another psyche in her mind at bay. She did it twenty four hours a day every day of her life with Sekhmet the Destroyer after all. Compared to Sekhmet, keeping Goth in line was going to be child's play.

As Lily came back to her own body again, Goth was surprised to find himself shunted off to a side corner of her mind. To his regret, it was the same part of her mind already occupied by Sekhmet. He began to run from Sekhmet in terror as Lily laughed at him. He deserved that after all after thinking that he could trick her that way.

Then Lily quickly forgot about Goth as she saw Robin standing there. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment as he did to her. They were finally together again at last! It wasn't a different Lily this time. It was his Lily at last!

The two of them stared at each other for a while with no expression on either of their faces, but there was a firestorm of emotions going through their eyes. There was love, joy, happiness, hope, and devotion among a slew of others rolling through their hearts like a raging cyclone. Finally that pent-up dam of emotion burst, and it was set free in both of them at once as they ran toward each other and embraced each other at long last for the first time in so very long.

They just held other silently for several moments as they both began to silently weep with joy. Lily rested her head on Robin's shoulder as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't believe that he was really here. He was still half afraid that he would disappear again at any moment.

Then things began to get passionate at last after they were both assured that they were real and going to stay that way. They began to kiss softly and slowly at first, and then things became very heated very quickly. They kissed deeply and passionately without ever stopping for air for several minutes, and it seemed like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Allison began to blush and felt like she was intruding. She decided to silently leave the room. Before she could get too far though, Lily called out to her.

"It's okay, Ally. I don't want you to go. Stay. I'm sorry if we embarrassed you," Lily said.

"After being separated from each other this long, I'd say that you deserved it, Mum. Oh, and thanks for calling me Ally again. I used to hate that name, but now I've grown fond of it. I certainly would prefer it any day over Freya," Allison said with a grimace.

"You were calling her Freya? How did you remember that name? I thought that you forgot it," Robin asked.

"I remember everything now, Robin. We were still linked even in the past, and I relived everything that happened back then through your eyes. You restored all of my memories back to me," Lily said happily.

"You mean you remember being Sekhmet now? You remember everything that we did together?" Robin asked.

"Yep, every bit of it! I don't know how you put up with me back then either. I wasn't half as cool then as I am now," Lily said with a mad grin on her face.

"I loved you then just as I love you now. Sekhmet, Persephone, and you are all the same wonderful person at the core. I love each and every version of you, and I always will no matter how many times you change your appearance. You'll always be my Lily from now on," Robin said.

"You've got that right, and you belong to me as well for all eternity, Mr. Wright. Care to make it official?" Lily asked with a wide grin all over her face.

"Mr. Wright? Why would I take your last name? You're supposed to take mine," Robin said with a smile.

"What last name? You don't really have one. Exactly what last name am I supposed to take? Mrs. Locksley? Mrs. Hood? Neither of them are really a last name you know. Maybe you should just take mine and make easier," Lily said.

"That's what Ishtar said," Robin remembered.

"What? Who was that?" Lily asked surprised.

"She was a woman who looked just like Rose and seemed to have similar powers as well. She told me that I should grow beyond the fictional character that I started out as, and that I should take your name since I had no real last name of my own. She knew that I was going to go see you as Persephone soon even before it happened. She's also the one who took Allison from me and took her to the orphanage," Robin explained.

"I wondered what happened to her and how she traveled to the future on Earth of all places. I'm not sure how I feel about this strange woman who looks like Rose being behind it though. I don't know whether to be glad about it that she didn't leave Ally stranded there without either of us or to punch her in the jaw," Lily said.

"Mum, she's a friend of Rose's from what I understand. It doesn't matter. I'm here, and I'm okay. I'm with both of you now so it worked out after all. I finally have two parents who love me. It's what I always dreamed about every day of my life, and it's finally come true. Right now, I don't feel any ill will towards anyone anymore," Allison said happily.

"I guess you're right. We'll just continue on into the future from this moment on and not dwell on the past anymore. There is something that I'll need to check on soon though. I just received a very important piece of information from an old acquaintance of mine named Goth who I discovered trapped in the Matrix. If what he's told me is true, then I have another child out there," Lily said.

Robin and Allison both looked at her in complete surprise.

"How? You told me that your only children were me, Rose, and Ron," Allison said.

"I thought that was true then, but I may have been wrong. Goth told me that an old genetic sample of mine was used to create a son that had been intended to be used as a weapon. I have to talk to this man who I believe has no idea who he may be to me first about it, and then we need to do a test to see if it is true or not," Lily said.

"Who is he? I want to know if I have a brother out there," Allison asked.

"I shouldn't say yet. Not until I've confirmed it or not. There's no need to get your hopes up especially if it's the man I was told it was. He may not be too happy about the whole thing. He and I never exactly got along," Lily said.

"You won't even tell me about it?" Robin asked.

"Not yet. I have to know for sure first before I start to open up this particular can of worms. It may very well change all of our lives forever if it's true. I have to be sure before I tell anyone else. I want to talk about it with him first as well. I owe that to him. I need you to understand that," Lily said.

"I do. I trust you to know what's best," Robin said and Allison nodded along with him.

"Thank you. Both of you," Lily said warmly.

"So this Goth is still trapped in the Matrix then?" Allison asked.

"No. He's in my brain now. He tried to take over my mind when I came back here only he got more than he bargained for. Now he's trapped in a distant corner of my brain with Sekhmet on the loose chasing after him," Lily said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What? Are you sure that he won't take over sometime?" Robin asked in concern.

"Nope. He won't be able to even come close. I'm in full control. I'll try to get him out of my brain later. For now, his memories and knowledge of the past particularly where it concerns the Celestial Intervention Agency might come in handy," Lily said.

"Mum, there's something that you should know. I and everyone else kept it from you once you came back because you had just been through so much, but now that Dad's back I think that I should tell you," Allison said as her voice shook with nervous tension in it.

"What? What happened while I was gone?" Lily asked with fear in her voice.

"Rose was killed by the Black Guardian, but this Ishtar woman that Dad told you about brought her back to life. She was a little shook-up about it for a while, but she's okay now," Allison confessed.

"What?!" Lily asked as anger flashed through her eyes.

"She's fine now. I promise," Allison said in fear.

"You should have told me! She needed to talk to someone. It should have been me!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, stop it. Allison was just doing what she thought was best," Robin said in a soothing voice.

"I didn't want you to hear about it and go all catatonic again. I didn't want to lose you again," Allison said in a tearful voice.

Lily immediately put her arm around her and said, "It's alright. I'm sorry for getting so mad. It just shocked me to hear that, that's all. It's okay, Ally. We're good. Don't get upset."

Allison nodded, and Lily kissed her forehead to let her know that she wasn't angry at her.

Allison began to smile again. It felt so good to have a mum even when she was mad at you. There was nothing like it in the world. It certainly beat the alternative.

"I need to go talk to Rose later. Even if she is feeling okay now, I'd still like to go see her and talk to her about it. Just to let her know that I care and that I actually noticed that she died. Daughters tend to want their mothers to pay attention to things like that," Lily said.

"She knows that you were in a bad state, Mum. She was here and visited for a while when your mind were trapped in the past. She understands. Stop getting so worked up about it," Allison said.

"She died, and I wasn't there. Don't you understand? I wasn't there!" Lily said as she suddenly started to fall apart.

"That's why I didn't want to tell her," Allison said to Robin. He nodded at her in understanding.

"You shouldn't have told her now either, but it's so lucky for me that you did," Lily said in a different sounding voice as she suddenly looked at them with an evil smile on her face.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" Robin asked her in concern.

"Nothing's wrong from where I'm sitting. From where you're sitting at though, everything is because your precious girl isn't here right now! Lily's gone out to lunch right now. If you'd like to leave a message, I'll be sure to pass it along though," 'Lily' said with an evil laugh.

Before either of them could react, Goth in Lily's body fired a massive burst of regenerative energy at both of them that sent them both flying across the room.

"I think I'm going to like this. Who knew you were hiding so many secrets, Persephone? This power that you have is simply amazing. I feel like a god!" Goth said as he continued to fire bursts of energy in Robin and Allison's direction.

"I shouldn't have told her about Rose. It distracted her so much it allowed Goth to take over," Allison said.

"That's right. She's the one stuck in that horrible corner of her mind with Sekhmet now. She can have her. That is not a good place to be trust me," Goth said with an ever widening grin on his face.

Robin unconsciously placed himself between Goth and Allison as he said, "Let her go. If you want a body, take mine."

"I would gladly take you up on that except that this body is the one with the power in it. I think I'll stay right here and declare myself the new ruler of Gallifrey. No one will be able to stop me!" Goth said with joy.

That was when he received a huge slap across the face that was so hard it sent his head spinning! While Goth was so distracted, Allison placed her hands on each side of her mother's head and entered into her mind. This was her first time trying this so she hoped that she didn't get lost inside there.

She found herself in a dark desolate landscape that looked like the middle of a war. There were bodies strewn all around, and everything around them had been destroyed and lay across the landscape in pieces. She began to shiver, and fear filled her. She wondered if she had gotten lost in some terrible memory of her mother's never to return.

"Who are you?" a voice said from far ahead of her. She couldn't tell who it was because they were covered in mist.

A woman then appeared out of the mist and began to run towards her with violence in her eyes. Allison began to scream in terror just as the woman was about to reach her. The woman stopped short, and then stood there stiff and at attention with what almost looked like regret in her eyes.

"Not an enemy. You are an innocent. Combat mode off," the woman said.

"Oh, very good. Even in your almost machinelike state, you recognized her, didn't you? You know I'm actually proud of you for once," Lily said from inside of the mist.

"Mum!" Allison cried out in a scared voice.

Lily emerged from the mist and said, "It's okay, Ally. She won't hurt you. That's Sekhmet. She's me."

"That's Sekhmet?" Allison said as she looked at the other woman with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

"Question: Is she our daughter?" Sekhmet asked.

"Yes, of course she is. You can see that, can't you? She has his eyes and our mouth," Lily said.

Sekhmet looked at Allison with sorrow-filled eyes then as she said, "I'm sorry, Freya."

"It's okay," Allison said still a little frightened of her.

"You shouldn't have come in here. Goth could be killing you right now while you're in here," Lily said in worry.

"Don't worry, Mum. He's being handled by an expert," Allison said with a smile.

"Who? Robin's not trying to fight him by himself, is he? He'll be massacred!" Lily said.

"No. Not just Dad. It's kind of a family reunion. I came in here to bring you back out while Goth's distracted. What's keeping you in here anyway?" Allison asked.

"Guilt," Lily said.

Lily took Allison inside of the mist while Sekhmet followed behind them looking from left to right and then back again as if guarding them from an enemy that only she could see. They came to a huge wall that seemed to go on for miles around them in all directions.

Allison put her hand up to touch it and to her surprise it went right through it! She walked right through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

"It's not real. Come on, Mum," Allison said as she tried to drag Lily along with her.

Lily began to scream though and had to stop. Allison looked at her with uncomprehending eyes. What was going on here?

"I can't go through it, Ally. Goth used some kind of mind trick on me. He must have learned it from his days with the CIA. That wall is made up out of all of the guilt that I feel for all the mistakes that I've ever made in my life. All of that guilt has been formed into a concentrated wall of self-loathing that's keeping me trapped here," Lily said.

"Are you sure that it's not just guilt for one thing in particular?" Robin asked as he suddenly appeared next to them.

Sekhmet looked at Robin warily for a moment as if judging whether he was a threat or not and then went back to scanning the perimeter around them with her eyes. Robin looked at her sadly as he remembered the girl that she had been once long ago. At least she was mostly returned now in his Lily.

"How did you get in here; and if you're here, what's happened to Goth? Don't tell me that you just left yourselves at his mercy back in the real world?" Lily asked with a groan.

"Goth is being taken care of, Lily. Believe me. We need to concentrate on getting you out of here right now. That barrier is there because you felt guilty about not being there when Rose died, isn't it? You can't let him use that against you, especially now,' Robin said.

Suddenly it dawned on Lily just what was going on outside her mind, and she knew that she had to come back as quickly as possible. She steeled herself and then ran right into the wall. She was trapped inside of it now from the enormous weight of everything she had ever felt bad about in her life weighing down on her. Not being there for Rose lately was just the latest in a long, long list of regrets that she had in her life. She tried to forgive herself for them and to overcome them, but that was easier said than done. She began to slowly walk forward even through the pain that she felt.

Eventually she would make her way to freedom Robin knew, but it might not be fast enough. He signaled Allison, and the two of them grabbed each of Lily's hands and pulled her on through the rest of the wall with a mighty tug of their arms. Lily screamed as she felt an immense pain burning through her mind for a moment that made her feel like she was about to pass out as they all went through the wall together, and then she was free at last.

They saw Goth standing there distracted and not even noticing them. Lily knew that he must be too busy fighting out in the physical world to even notice that they had escaped from his trap. She felt it only fair to let him that she was here. He was being very rude in not acknowledging her existence after all!

Lily and Robin looked at each other in wordless communication that had been established on dozens of battlefields during the First Great Time War from so long ago. Then they smiled as they both knew what they had to do. Allison walked forward and tapped Goth on the shoulder; and as he turned around, he received a massive punch to the jaw by the combined fists of Lily and Robin!

Everyone woke up in their physical bodies then, and Allison and Robin could see that Lily was getting slapped silly by one fighting mad Rose Tyler. Rose had come there after being called by a worried Allison after Lily had been inside of the Matrix for too long.

"Get out of my mum right now, do you hear me? I've had enough of people like you playing around with all of our lives!" Rose was screaming as she kept slapping Lily with one hand while she held her Vortex Screwdriver with the other one ready to use it when she had to.

Before Rose could slap her again, Lily caught her hand with the lightning speed of reflexes honed on a thousand battlefields over innumerable lives. Lily smiled at her as she said, "He's trapped in there with Sekhmet again. I'll make sure and get him out soon so we don't have a repeat performance of this ever again."

"How do I know it's really you?" Rose asked suspiciously.

Lily then looked at her with all of the pain and anguish that she felt for not being there for her during her recent troubles, and Rose knew that it was her.

"You had to go and tell her, didn't you? Nice going, Ally," Rose said angrily.

"I thought that she deserved to know. I hate keeping things from her," Allison said.

"So do I," Rose whispered to herself about her own secret.

"It's okay, Ally. Don't worry about it," Rose said with a warm smile back at her sister.

It felt odd for her to think of her as that now, but yet it also felt right at the same time. She had always been close to Allison for some reason since the day that she had first met her, and now she finally knew why.

"I'm so sorry, Arkytior. I should have been there. You died again, and I wasn't there! I'm never there! I'm a terrible mother!" Lily said in tears once more.

Rose knew that this meant that she was very upset for her to use her old name like that. She always called her Rose now because she knew that was how Rose thought of herself.

"That's not true. The Monk had really done a number on you by sending Robin away after you had just so recently linked with him. It wasn't your fault, and neither was the first time I died. I want you to stop beating yourself up over everything that happened in the past. It's over with now, and I'm okay. I love you, Mum. You're the greatest mother I could ever ask for," Rose said with emotion filling her voice.

"That's right, Mum. Everything that she just said is true," Allison agreed.

Lily then hugged both of her girls to her as Robin watched on with a smile. It seemed that everything was back to what passed for normal in their lives at last. He was already thinking about what Lily had asked him earlier. He did want to marry her, and he would soon.

Once Lily found out for sure whether she had another son or not, he was going to pop the question. He wasn't about to let any more time pass without letting her know just how much she mattered to him.

_I already know that already. Just hurry up and propose to me already, why don't you? I've already waited a billion years! I swear you're even worse than the Doctor!_ Lily said in his mind through their link as she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

_Yes, boss._ Robin replied back as he was reminded yet again why she was the only woman that he had ever loved or ever would love. There was quite frankly no one else like her in this universe or any other. She was just incredible.

_Don't you ever forget it either! So what kind of ring did you have in mind? _ Lily asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Robin just sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was Mr. Wright. She was already calling the shots already, and they weren't even married yet. Then again, he didn't think that there was any person alive who had ever been able to tell Lily what to do.

She was a force of nature, and she was all his. It felt wonderful to be here with her again, and he was so glad to be back. He was never going to leave her side again no matter what the universe threw their way!

**Next: Lily finds out the truth about the man who Goth called her son. What she learns will change not only her life but the life of Rose Tyler as well forever!**


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Lily wanted to make very sure that the man that Goth had told her was her son really was related to her so she had decided to do every test that she could think of first before she told him about it. She tested his bio data extract, samples of his genetic material, his blood, and his hair. She got the samples by telling him that she needed them in order to make sure that he hadn't contracted Chen-7 from any planets that he had been to recently due to their being an sudden outbreak of the disease that had been reported.

The man in question was immediately suspicious of course when she started displaying any kind of interest in his well-being as was Rose. Neither of them had ever known her to care if said man would last the night before so for her to suddenly be concerned whether he had contracted a deadly disease or not was certainly out of character for her.

She waited until each and every test had been finished and confirmed . . . three times. Then she hesitantly looked at the results. She carefully read them all over and over again, and they all said the same thing. Without a shadow of a doubt, every test she had conducted agreed that the man Goth had told her about was her son.

As this knowledge fully hit her for the first time, she found herself becoming overwhelmed by it all; and she quickly had to sit down. She still didn't understand how this could be possible. How could no one have ever known? Why had this never come out before in hundreds of years? She knew that this man had parents who had always claimed him as their own, and she had no idea why they would have done so if he were not. Were they in on the CIA's plot too? If so, why?

There were so many questions that she wondered if she would ever have the answers to or not. The main thing that she was worried about right now though was how was she going to break this to him, and how would both he and Rose react to this? Rose in particular would be greatly affected by this because of the position that he had always had in her life. She knew that she would have to break this to both of them gently.

She contacted both of them and arranged for them along with Robin, Allison, and Ron to meet with her in an out of the way place so that no one else would ever have to know about this if the man in question didn't want them to. She wasn't sure if he would want their true relationship made public knowledge or not. Would he even want her to acknowledge him as her son, or would he even believe it even after all of the evidence? Worst of all, would he hate her and want nothing to do with her?

She wouldn't be able to blame him if he did feel that way. She had never even taken a chance to get to know him and had always looked down on him all of his life because he didn't exactly meet her standards of what a person should be. He had always been good to Rose but other than that she really hadn't found anything to like about him much.

She felt terrible now about how she had always treated him. Perhaps if she had shown him some kindness or had encouraged him in any way then maybe he would have turned out much better and would not have become one of Gallifrey's most notorious renegades. She swore to make that up to him in the future if he would let her. She would endeavor to treat him with kindness and try her best to welcome him into her family if that was what he wanted.

Lily waited at the Eye of Orion for Rose and the man in question to arrive so that they could all get this over with at last. Lily continued to worry about both of their reactions to what she would have to say the entire time. Finally, her hearts seemed like they were both about to burst out of her chest as Rose and the Doctor finally arrived in the TARDIS. She hadn't been this worried and anxious about something since she had told Rose that she was really her mother after Rose had thought of her as her best friend for so long.

"Mum, what is this about?" Rose asked with her face looking as worried as Lily herself felt.

"I'd like to know that too. You've gotten Rose all worked up. All of this secrecy of yours has made her think that you're dying or something. I don't like it when Rose gets upset so just tell us and set her mind at ease," the Doctor said angrily.

"Rose, there's something that I have to tell you about. It's going to change your relationship with the person in question forever, but it has to be done. The truth must be told," Lily said hesitantly.

"Mum, you're starting to scare me. What is this all about?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I found out that you have a brother that neither of us ever knew about. He's someone that you've been very close to all of your life and once you find out just who he really is to you it will probably change the way that you relate to him forever. Brace yourself. Your brother is . . . ," Lily started to say before pausing for a moment in hesitation.

That moment seemed to stretch out forever as time seemed to stand still. Rose began to entertain all kinds of terrible notions as to just who her brother could be.

". . . not here yet. What in the world could be keeping him?" Lily said as she finished her statement.

It was then that Rose's brother finally arrived in his TARDIS, and Lily began to brace herself for his reaction to the upcoming news. As soon as he arrived, both Rose and the Doctor gasped in shock.

"That makes so much sense now that I think about it. Of course it's him. He's always been very protective of you, and he's watched out for you all of your life. He was always nice to you even when he wasn't to anyone else. When he thought you died, that was the last straw that broke him and pushed him over the edge," the Doctor said.

"I know. Somehow I've always known. It all makes sense now. How both of us always felt about each other. The truth has always been there in my heart," Rose said.

"'I know. Somehow I've always known.' You're quoting Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi! You can't deny it anymore, Rose. You're a closet Star Wars fangirl! Admit it!" the Doctor shouted in triumph.

"Okay! Okay! You've got me. Mickey got me hooked on Star Wars and every other kind of science fiction. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to go exploring time and space with you in the first place? Well, that and getting to be with you, of course. It was really because I wanted to be with you. I was even willing to settle down and have a normal domestic life just to be with you at Krop Tor. Now is not the time to be talking about this though. We're about to have a serious moment here," Rose said.

"Fine. When this is over with though, I'm never going to let you live this down," the Doctor said with a big smile on his face.

"Remind me to slap you later," Rose replied with an evil grin.

Koschei stepped out of his TARDIS to find everyone staring at him, and he had no idea why. He had no clue why he had even been asked to come here for in the first place.

"What is this all about anyway?" Koschei asked in complete confusion.

Rose came running up to him and hugged him tightly with tears of joy in her eyes. Koschei looked at her even more confused than ever now.

He had obviously confused her tears of joy with those of sadness as he said with concern, "Is everything alright? You're not sick with Chen-7, are you?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," Rose said as she continued to embrace him.

"Is the Doctor sick?" Koschei asked with a smile on his face at the thought of it.

"Thank you so much for your concern for me," the Doctor said with a frown.

"Anytime, Doctor. Anytime," Koschei said with an evil grin.

"No one's sick," Rose said.

"They must be, and it must be me that's sick. That's what this is all about, right? Those tests for Chen-7 showed that I have it, didn't they? You don't have to worry about me, Rose. I'm indestructible! The whole universe knows that! I'll find a way out of this somehow," Koschei said with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"You're not sick, Koschei. I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you something. You're not going to believe me. I didn't even believe it myself, but I'm . . . ," Lily hesitated as she was overcome with emotion for a moment.

"I can tell him, Mum," Rose offered.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Koschei asked in frustration.

"I can do it, Rose," Lily said as she walked up to Koschei and smiled at him.

"Now, I know something's wrong. You never smile at me. You can't stand me," Koschei said.

"I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry," Lily said sadly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I am dying, aren't I?" Koschei asked.

Lily decided just to blurt it out and get it over with so she said, "I'm your mother."

Koschei just looked at her like she had lost her mind as he said, "What? Are you serious?"

"I have tests to prove it. I've done every kind of test that I can think of, and they've all come up positive. It's true," Lily said as she handed him the results of all of her tests.

Koschei looked them over for several minutes in disbelief until he finally said, "This must be some kind of trick. This seems like something that I'd do in order to get back at the Doctor. Someone's just trying to trick you. What made you even think of the two of us being connected anyway?"

"Goth told me about it. I found his consciousness still in the Matrix, and he told me that you were created from my genetic material by the Celestial Intervention Agency," Lily said.

"Well, there you go. There's your answer. If Goth said it, it has to be a lie. That man was a huge liar, believe me! He would do and say anything to get what he wanted. He's up to something. Whatever it is, it isn't going to work. I'll find out the truth for myself," Koschei said stubbornly.

"Koschei, he had nothing to do with the tests that I conducted, and they all said the same thing that he did," Lily insisted.

"I don't care. It's all some kind of trick, trust me. I've done these kinds of schemes before to mess with the Doctor's head, and I know how they're done. I'll tell you one glaring hole in this whole thing already. If any of what Goth said were true, then my parents would have to be in on it. I don't believe that for a minute," Koschei said in denial.

"Maybe they didn't know. The CIA are devious. They could have brainwashed them into believing that you were really theirs," Lily suggested.

"No. I don't believe it. Goth is just trying to trick us all for his own twisted reasons. Is he still in the Matrix? I want to go in there and question him personally," Koschei said in anger.

"He left the Matrix by hitching a ride with me when I left it. He tried to take over my body, but I stopped him. Then I put his mind into a Matrix like receptacle that I created just for him. He's in there right now trapped in his own memories. I thought that was good enough for him. He's reliving his whole life now including every bad day that he ever had. Just think of it as my revenge for what he tried to do to me," Lily explained.

"Where is this little mini Matrix?" Koschei asked.

"It's in my TARDIS. I decided that was the only safe place. I'm keeping his mind trapped forever. I don't want him ever getting loose again," Lily said.

"I'm going in there, and I'm going to find out the truth. The fact that he tried to take over you mind right after telling you that whole story just proves it," Koschei said as he headed inside Lily's TARDIS.

"That man is worse than you. He's so thick that you can't tell him anything," Lily said to the Doctor.

"Believe me I know. I've had to put up with him for hundreds of years. I know how useless it is to try and reason with him more than anyone. You'll just have to let him go into your little prison for Goth and see for himself before he'll even start to believe you," the Doctor advised.

"Where is Goth? Show me where he is!" Koschei ordered as soon as he entered Lily's TARDIS.

Isabella was startled by his sudden arrival and nervously pointed to a small box in the corner of the Console Room.

Koschei could see what effect his sudden entrance had on her and he apologized by saying, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a really bad day so far. It has nothing to do with you though so I apologize for yelling at you that way."

Isabella nodded and gave him a weak smile as Koschei made his way to the mini Matrix. He placed his hands on each side of it and entered into it. He was going to find out what was really going on here once and for all. Goth wasn't going to pull any kind of con job on him. He was much too brilliant to fall for his little mind games.

Lily just shook her head as she entered the TARDIS and saw what he was up to. It figured that Koschei would have to be the one.

Why couldn't her other child have been Marissa? She actually liked Marissa. At least Marissa was going to be her daughter-in-law now anyway whenever they actually got around to tying the knot together. Right now that was the only silver lining that she could see coming out of this situation.

"Perhaps we should just let Koschei digest all of this in his own time. He's just going to need time to adjust to all of this," Robin advised.

"Both of us will," Lily admitted.

"I think that you'll grow to love him if you just get to know him. He has a kind, loving side to him that no one else but me and Marissa has ever gotten to see," Rose said.

"I've certainly never seen it," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Now is not the time!" Rose said to him in irritation through gritted teeth.

"I think that you're enjoying this whole situation just a little bit too much, Doctor," Lily said with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said with a smug grin on his face.

Mother and daughter looked at each other then, and both of them decided at once what they were going to do about that insufferable smile. The Doctor screamed in pain as both Lily and Rose smacked him in the face at the same time!

His scream could even be heard inside of the mini Matrix, and Koschei laughed to himself as he searched for Goth amid a sea of the man's memories.

"Just when you think that your life is going completely downhill, something happens to lift up your spirits and to show you that there's still some good left in this rotten old universe after all!" Koschei said to himself.

**Next: Koschei confronts Goth and finds out the real story about his birth and early life from him. What will he do once he finds out the truth? Also, Lily and Robin start making plans for their wedding. It's going to be huge, and I do mean huge. You have no idea just how appropriate that adjective is going to be to that whole situation. You'll find out just what I mean when our two co-stars tie the knot in Chapter 50 coming soon! **


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

While Koschei was searching for Goth inside of the mini Matrix, Lily was finding out just what had been going on while she had been lost in her own mind. She had found out the full details of what had happened to Rose at the hands of the Black Guardian and the Dalek Emperor and how she had lost her powers. Rose also let her know telepathically about the Silence following her and about the secret that she had to keep until the time was right. Lily's thoughts then changed to a new topic as she suddenly remembered something.

"What about my teaching career back in 1890? Who's been teaching my classes?" Lily asked.

"I've already arranged for that, Mum," Allison said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I found the perfect person to take your place until you were ready to come back. She's already learned so much just by watching you that I knew that I was leaving things in good hands," Allison said.

"Holly," Lily guessed with a smile.

"That's right. She's been working with you long enough to know how to do the job, and she knows all about the curriculum. All I had to do was to give her a jury rigged perception filter and shimmer combo that I came up with just by studying some of the books in your TARDIS' library. I'm so much smarter now that I'm a Time Lady that it's unreal. Not that I was a dunce before. Anyway this device I came up with makes her look just like your last incarnation because that's who they still expect to see," Allison explained.

"Why didn't you just use the one that I've used since I regenerated?" Lily asked.

"It was damaged during that last fight with the Monk that you and Dad had. I probably could have fixed it, but I just decided to make a new one just for the challenge of building something from scratch. I'd never done that before. It was amazing," Allison said happily.

"You're my daughter alright," Lily said proudly.

"It seems she inherited your engineering skills, Mum. It must have skipped me. I can make some things, but I'm definitely not as good as you," Rose said.

"I think that you may surprise yourself someday and find out just how wrong you are. You told me how you supervised the building of the Dimension Cannon yourself back when you were still human. That should have been a clue even then that you were more than human if the Doctor had taken the time to notice," Lily said.

"I didn't really have time to think too much about it. I was in the middle of a massive Dalek attack that was threatening the entire universe at the time. I was kind of busy," the Doctor said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, and then you were too busy sending her away afterwards," Lily said.

"Mum," Rose said in a tone that meant that she wanted her to drop that line of conversation immediately.

"I guess it's just as well. I might never have seen you again if you hadn't gone back to Pete's World so it all worked out for the best anyhow," Lily said as she smiled at Rose.

"That's right. So let's stop talking about it," Rose said with a sigh.

"Your mother never lets anything go. She still has a grudge against me for eloping with you for our first marriage," the Doctor said.

"I do not. I forgave you for that a long time ago. What do you take me for?" Lily asked.

The Doctor started to say something that was no doubt either rude or sarcastic, but the piercing glares of both Rose and Lily quickly shut him up. He didn't want to go through that double slap again by any means.

"You're trained him well, Rose. I'm proud of you," Lily said.

Rose just laughed as she put her arm around the Doctor to let him know that they were just joking around. He still looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at that moment despite her reassurance.

"So you're planning to finally get married to Robin I hear?" Rose said changing the subject so that the Doctor would stop squirming.

"Who told you that?" Lily said as she looked suspiciously at Allison who began to whistle.

"I have my ways," Rose said and then she winked at Allison when Lily's head was turned to look at her.

"Well, it's true. I do plan on marrying him if he ever asks me. So far though I haven't gotten either a proposal or a ring," Lily said.

"You've both agreed to it though, haven't you?" Rose prodded.

"Yes, we have. It's just that I like the traditional approach. Well it's traditional on Earth anyway, and I've always liked Earth myself," Lily said with a smile.

"He'll do it, Mum. I think that he's just waiting until both of you are alone," Allison said.

"He'd better be if he knows what's good for him," Lily said as she pretended to be angry.

"So have you made any plans for the wedding?" Rose asked.

"You want to know if I have a role for you in it, don't you?" Lily asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know I do. I want to be a part of it," Rose said growing annoyed.

"Calm down. I couldn't have a wedding without my Maid of Honor, could I?" Lily said with a huge smile.

Rose hugged her tightly then and said, "Thank you!"

"Who else would it be?" Lily asked.

"What about Allison?" Rose asked.

"I gladly stepped out of the running. I'd rather it be you. I'll be one of the Bridesmaids," Allison said.

"Are you sure? I'll step aside if you'd rather do it," Rose asked her.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It's okay," Allison said smiling.

"Thank you, Ally," Rose said as she then hugged her sister too.

As Lily watched her two daughters interact with each other, she thought about how lucky she was now. Once she had been alone for so long with no one to talk to or to tell her secrets to. Now she had two daughters, an adopted son, and now apparently another son as well as the love of her life with her. That wasn't even counting Ivy, Isabella, Holly, and yes, even Violet. She thought of them all as her family too. Lily knew more than anyone else the true importance of having a family when you had been without one for so very long as she had.

She had everything that she had ever wanted at last, and she couldn't be happier. The only thing that could make her life any better right now was to marry Robin. She just hoped that he actually got around to popping the question soon. She had no idea what he was waiting on.

Robin was being asked that very question at that moment by Violet, and who better to ask it? Violet was Lily's clone so she knew exactly what would be running through her mind right now.

"What are you waiting on? Ask her to marry you. She's dying for you to. It's what she'll expect from you. That and a very huge ring! Trust me on this," Violet said as she spoke to Robin alone in the library of Lily's TARDIS.

Robin couldn't get over how Violet looked just like Lily used to. He tried not to stare at her as he said, "I'm waiting until this whole matter with Koschei comes to an end. I don't want it interfering with the wedding. I want her to be untroubled by anything when I ask her. She doesn't need to worry about anything but her son and how he's going to ultimately react once he gets the answers that he's looking for. Once that's finished, then I'll ask her and not before then."

"Oh, good! I thought that I was going to have to beat a proposal out of you or that she would," Violet joked.

"No, there's no need for that. I have every intention of marrying her," Robin assured her.

"Really? Then you need to stop staring at me then. I know that I'm unbelievably beautiful, but you're supposed to be in love with her not me," Violet said with a grin.

"I wasn't . . . ," Robin started to say.

"I know. You just can't get over how much I look like she used to. I'm just playing with you, Robin. You're going to have to get used to my twisted sense of humor since I'm going to be your sister-in-law from now on. You're going to love me, Robby!" Violet said as she gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sure," Robin said as he desperately wished to get away from her right now.

_We already have that in common. That's always the reaction that she gives me as well._ Lily said to him through their mental link.

_Lily, did you hear our entire conversation?_ Robin asked in his thoughts.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help eavesdropping. She's right when she says that I expect a proposal. Now that I know why you're waiting I won't have to hurt you._ Lily joked.

_That's good to know. Do you know if Ron and Isabella are still planning to get married at the same time as we do like they had planned before?_ Robin asked.

_Yes, they're just waiting on us. That's another reason that I wanted you to hurry up and ask me. This is going to a double ceremony. Now to the most important question that's on my mind right now. Exactly how big is my ring?_ Lily asked.

As Robin sighed out loud, Violet said with a knowing smile, "She's giving you flack already, huh?"

At around this same time, Koschei finally found Goth after a long time of searching through one memory after another. He should have known to pick this memory first. It was the day that he had killed Goth and trapped his mind in the Matrix.

Goth was watching his memories unfold with an emotionless look on his face as Koschei came up to him. He turned to look at Koschei without the slightest hint of surprise on his face once he felt his presence there.

"Hello, Koschei. I expected you to come sooner or later. You've come for answers I suppose," Goth said.

"I've come to find out what your game is. Why are you telling Lily that she's my mother? I just can't understand what you're getting out of lying like that," Koschei said.

"I told her that so that she'd let me go without destroying what was left of me. I also knew that telling her that would be guaranteed to shake her up enough where I could cut through her natural mental defenses and ride her mind back out of the Matrix and into her own body," Goth explained.

"So you lied to her so that you could use her to get out of the Matrix! I knew it!" Koschei shouted in triumph.

"It wasn't a lie. I knew that the truth would be much more effective at rattling her than a lie would have been," Goth said.

"You still cling to this outrageous story of yours? Tell me the real truth, Goth, and I may let you live out eternity here. If you don't, I'm going to smash the Matrix once I leave it and destroy you forever!" Koschei threatened.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. You were an experiment by the Celestial Intervention Agency just like I said. We found a genetic sample of some of Sekhmet's tissues that somehow survived down through the millennia, and the men at the top of the CIA decided that someone cloned from the greatest warrior in Gallifrey's history would make the ultimate assassin to use in our more unsavory operations. Your parents were unable to have children, and they were trying every treatment that they could for help without success. We came to them under the guise of a medical research program, and soon we had created you through some expert trickery using Sekhmet's and your father's genes and bypassing your adopted mother's damaged eggs which were keeping her from becoming pregnant. We implanted the resulting product of that union, you, into your adopted mother, and she then carried you to term and never knew that you weren't really hers. She was more of a surrogate to you than a birth mother, Koschei," Goth explained.

"I've never heard a bigger pack of lies. If this were so then someone would have picked up on it sometime in the hundreds of years since then. I find it hard to believe that no one ever has," Koschei said.

"The arms of the CIA extend to every corner of society. Anytime that it looked like someone was going to discover the truth one of us would cover it up using whatever means necessary. We never wanted anyone to know what we had done especially when you started showing just how mentally unstable that you were even before you were grown. Once you became the Master, we definitely didn't want to be blamed for your creation and possibly shut down because of it so we made sure that no one could ever link you to us. Now, however, I no longer care who knows what. Let the CIA of today answer for your birth. I will stay here in my eternal cage. This is more than punishment enough to have to sit and relive what was and never get to see what could be. If you destroy this place once you leave, you'll actually be doing me a favor," Goth admitted.

"I've had enough of this. I'll drag the truth from you once and for all," Koschei said as he placed his hands on both sides of Goth's head and made direct contact with his mind.

Koschei then saw to his horror that it was all true. Goth was not lying. He couldn't believe it. His parents had been used as a part of a monstrous experiment and never even knew it. He was just someone's sick science experiment gone wrong.

Koschei released Goth and slowly walked away from him in shock without speaking. Goth began to laugh. He had to admit that knowing that he had just shattered Koschei this way had really helped to make his imprisonment here just a little more bearable. Maybe spending eternity here wouldn't be so bad after all with the memory of that look on Koschei's face just now to help keep him going.

Koschei came back to the real world and silently began to walk back to his TARDIS. Lily came up to him and tried to stop him as she said to him in a gentle voice, "Koschei, do you want to talk about it?"

Koschei never spoke. He just shook his head no and kept on walking. Lily knew that he was devastated by what he had learned, but she didn't want to leave things this way between them.

"Koschei, I just want you to know that you're always welcome here and that I'll always be willing to talk to you whenever you're ready. That's what you do for family after all," Lily said.

Koschei started to leave without reacting to her words, but he knew that she was being very gracious to him. She was willing to accept him as her son even after everything that he had done in his life. It was much more than he deserved he knew. He owed her more than just to leave without saying anything.

He turned around and smiled at her. Then he walked up to her, and the two of them embraced at last. Lily smiled as she could feel his acceptance of her in that moment.

"I'll be back to talk to you about this later once everything's fully sunken in for me. I just need some time to process everything for now. You understand, don't you?" Koschei said.

"Yes, I understand. I'll see you later than, Koschei. Are you going to be alright?" Lily asked in concern.

"I'll be fine eventually. Don't worry about me. Go ahead with your wedding, and don't let me hold it up, okay?" Koschei said as he turned to leave.

"How do you know about that?" Lily asked in surprise.

"I have my ways," Koschei said and almost smiled.

"It was Rose, wasn't it?" Lily asked.

"You're good," Koschei said as he finally smiled appreciatively at her.

"You and Rose have always been as thick as thieves together. She always told you everything sooner or later. I should have known that the two of you had to be related. You were always much closer than just friends," Lily said.

Koschei continued to walk away without any further comment and then just before he entered his TARDIS he turned around and said to Lily, "Good bye . . . Mum."

He then entered the TARDIS and left while Lily smiled. It was going to be alright. She was sure that Koschei would still have trouble coping with what he had learned here today, but it was going to be alright in the end she was sure of it.

She turned around to see Robin standing there. He had watched the whole thing. All of Lily's family gathered around him now, and she knew what was coming. Her hearts were about to beat out of her chest as she watched him get down on one knee and bring out a large ring box in one hand.

"Lily Wright, will you marry me?" Robin asked as he opened the ring box and revealed a huge diamond ring.

Lily idly wondered where on Earth he could have gotten such a ring from but decided that she really didn't care and let it go. It turned out that Ivy had given it to him from her royal collection. She had accumulated it a long time ago in her old life as Cleopatra, and it was just lying around doing no one any good so she decided to give it to her best friends. Plus she liked Robin and really didn't want to see Lily punch him in the jaw if he didn't give her a big enough ring. Not that Lily would ever really do such a thing of course.

"Finally! I've only had to wait a billion years to get you to ask me after all. Even I could die of old age waiting on you," Lily joked.

Robin and the others all rolled their eyes at her response, and she laughed at their impatience. It just wouldn't be her if she answered right away, would it? She had to have some kind of clever, witty response after all.

"Yes! You know I will. Now lay one on me, Mr. Wright," Lily said happily.

Robin obeyed and gave her a passionate kiss as everyone around them cheered in joy. Their special day was now here. After they had gone through so much just to be together again, they were finally going to get married at last!

All of them should have known that it would never be that simple. Nothing in Lily's life ever had or ever would be that easy after all; and if she were being completely honest with herself, she wouldn't have it any other way!

**Next: You're all invited to the 50****th**** chapter of Lily and Robin and the biggest wedding in a billion years. Lily and Robin's happy occasion will not go off exactly as planned though when a very huge and I mean HUGE party crasher shows up to the event. I don't think that he's just there for the free food either. He's on a strict plasma diet if you know what I mean. Now that I've left you all with that little hint as to our surprise wedding guest, I hope that you'll all return to see what will certainly turn out to be one of the wildest wedding days in history.**


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Hello everyone! Since this is such a special event in this title's history, I thought that I would excuse myself as the narrator for most of this story and allow someone else to do the honors. Welcome back, Lily!**

It's good to be back, Time Lord Prime, especially for this story. I really wouldn't have wanted this particular episode in my life to be told by anyone else to be honest. It's very personal to me. So where to begin? I suppose I'll start with the preparations for the wedding.

Before I do though, did any of you notice how over in Rose's title that Jack and Penny just happen to be getting ready to get married at around the same time? Talk about stealing someone's thunder! I beat them though. I'm going to get to tell my wedding story first. So there! Sorry but that just rubbed me the wrong way. You do not schedule your wedding at the same time as someone else's. It just isn't done.

_I'm sure that it was just a coincidence. Those things do happen in the real world, you know? Not everything and everybody's lives revolve around you!_

Hey! Who invited you here? This is my story not yours, Elizabeth. Go narrate your own story. Oh, wait! You don't have one, do you?

_Ha ha! At least I don't have an ego the size of Skaro and the disposition of an inhabitant of that world to match._

I'd rather act like a Dalek than look like one. I think that you're way overdue for a regeneration, dear. You look a little tired around the eyes if you know what I mean.

_You're calling __me__ old?! You?! That's just so rich._

I'm young in spirit, Liz. You've always been old inside and out ever since I met you.

_You know I love your daughter like she was my own; but if she were suddenly to have another mother, I certainly wouldn't complain. I think I'll start considering Jackie as her real mother. She's much better to get along with._

I like Jackie. She's sweet and humble like me.

_No comment._

Finally! I've gotten you down to just two words. Now if I could get you down to zero, I could finally get my birthday wish at last. I've been wishing for that particular event to happen for a long time now. Of course if I had to pick a wish that I'd rather have come true, then I would much rather just get to my wedding story sometime this millennium. You know, I used to feel like I had been preparing for that particular day to happen since the day I was born.

_Was that before or after the beginning of the universe?_

**Will you two just stop? This is supposed to be about your wedding, Lily. It has nothing to do with the blood feud between you and Liz.**

You're right, Prime. Lizzie was distracting me from the real meaning of this occasion. No doubt it stems from Miss I Got Married Off Panel's jealousy at having no story of her own to tell. I'll get back to my much more interesting wedding story now.

_I'll have you know that I fought a horde of Sontarans at my wedding. Just because I didn't want to publicize my wedding story for the whole world to see like I was the host of the latest reality TV show doesn't mean that nothing happened. Some people have a little thing that I like to call modesty._

When you find one of them, then maybe you can learn some from them.

**Ahem! Do I have to take over as narrator? I will if this keeps up. The story's not being told, and we've already gotten pretty far into this chapter. The readers aren't going to like this.**

I would love to tell my story if certain people would stop talking!

_Fine! I know when I'm not wanted. I'll go to Jack's wedding instead. It's going to be much better than this one anyway. It's where all of the really important people will be coming. _

Sayonara! Arrivederci! Adios! Buh bye! Where's a pail of water when you need one?

Okay, now that the Wicked Witch of Gallifrey's gone, we can get down to the main event. It's what you've all been waiting for.

**Way to be humble, Lil.**

To start the preparations, I had picked out a specially designed dress created by one of the finest designers from the planet Barcelona; and I was taken by complete surprise when they didn't charge me anything for it. Apparently Rose had spent so many credits there that they felt like that they owed her one. Not to mention that she saved the planet about fifty billion times.

As if the fantastic dress and Robin's humongous ring (take that, Liz!) wasn't enough to make it the greatest wedding ever, I also managed to book the entire planet Hoi Polloi for the ceremony. It must have been my enormous clout and phenomenal reputation that pulled it off.

**Actually, it was Rose. She pointed out how she saved them from the Cybermen that one time.**

Are you telling the story or am I? Now where was I? Oh, yes. I had booked Hoi Polloi for that entire day. I then sent out the invitations throughout time and space to everyone and anyone that would possibly have any interest in appearing there.

Rose handled everything else including the ceremony itself and all of the planning involved in it. She and I both agreed to skip any kind of Bachelorette Party. I certainly had no need for one of those. I mean I got all of that kind of thing out of my system a long, long time ago.

_That's for sure! _

I thought you were leaving.

_I am. I just had to add in that one last zinger._

Ahem! So anyway both weddings were planned for. Rose had gone ahead and helped Ron and Isabella to plan their wedding as well since they were going to be married right alongside me and Robin in a double ceremony. Rose showed how sweet she is by managing to help Isabella pick out a beautiful dress and ring as well and getting them for her for free as well. She had apparently pulled a lot of strings to pull this ceremony off without a hitch.

That fact only made me even angrier about what happened later.

When the big day came, Robin still hadn't told me who his Best Man was. He thought that he was being clever by trying to keep it a secret I suppose. I thought at the time that it was pretty obvious that it was the Doctor though. He was certainly very much in demand at weddings lately since Jack had made him the Best Man for his upcoming wedding as well. What he and Robin were both thinking when they did that though I had no idea about whatsoever. I think that both of their brains must have gone on vacation at once.

Now I'll fast forward to the important part. It was the big moment at last, and I was standing there alongside Robin all spruced up and looking like a goddess if I do say so myself. The music, a love song from Rose's favorite singer, was playing in the background as we both waited for Isabella and Ron to show up and then after them the person who would be marrying us.

I still no idea who would be performing the ceremony at that point. Rose was keeping it a big secret from all of us even me which made me very uneasy. I don't like secrets especially not on my wedding day.

Then I caught a glimpse just for a second of who it must be as they hurried back stage to talk to Rose. It was Ivy!

I had completely forgotten that Cleo, being a former pharaoh, had the right to marry whomever she liked back in the old days since it was her kingdom after all. Pharoahs used to officiate at religious ceremonies after all so she certainly had plenty of experience with performing marriages. I didn't think that her authority was respected now though or considered legal at all.

Besides that, I didn't want her to get herself killed for me. After all of the trouble that she and I had both gone through to fake her own death, I wasn't about to have her blow all of that on performing my wedding. As great as it would be for my best friend to marry us, I wouldn't take a chance of ruining her life by possibly exposing her true identity that way. What was she thinking? It seemed that everyone was off their rockers lately.

I started to head backstage to try and talk Ivy out of this crazy plan when I heard screams coming from outside. I had a sudden sense of dread shoot through me. I could feel it in my bones that someone was coming to ruin the wedding.

It just wouldn't be me if something weird like this didn't happen. I can never have a normal anything. I usually love that kind of thing but sometimes I wish that I could just be plain old ordinary Lily Wright.

Lily Wright was just an ordinary girl that I pretended to be for many years back on Pete's World. Nothing strange or odd ever happened to her. She just had an ordinary life with her best friend, Rose Tyler. I actually grew to love a normal domestic life. I know. It surprised me too.

I enjoyed being Lily so much that I decided to keep that name even after I no longer needed it. That and it showed how I had changed in my outlook toward life. I was more Lily at that point than Persephone anyway.

I sometimes wonder what name if any is really mine. I think Lily is probably the closest to being my real name if there is such a term that can be used to adequately describe me. I call myself Lily in my mind after all.

I love being a Time Lady don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just want things to go off without a hitch. I just want something to be normal every once in a while. Is that too much to ask?

I received a very definite answer to that question in the form of a giant fist crashing through the ceiling of the large auditorium where my wedding was about to be held. I knew then just who it was. I should have known that he would pay a call on me sooner or later when Rose and Donna told me that he was back. It was the King of the Great Vampires!

As he poked his head through the opening that he had just made in the ceiling, I screamed at him, "I don't see you in a billion years, and you pick today to get reacquainted with me? You show up now on my wedding day?! Do you have a lousy sense of timing or what?"

"Sekhmet!" the King shouted as he said my first name as if it were a curse. Maybe it was. I had nothing but pain when I bore that name after all.

"Sekhmet is dead. She died a long time ago. My name is Lily," I said in a tough sounding voice as I called up some of the regenerative energy that was always present in my body to defend myself with.

My body began to glow with the power as I unleashed it. I projected the power of an entire regeneration through my hands and straight into the King's face. He screamed in pain as he backed away and withdrew his head from the hole up above me.

I then raced outside still in my wedding dress as I prepared to do battle with him. I needed to draw him away from everyone else because I didn't want him to hurt anyone attending the wedding. The King was my responsibility, and I was going to handle him by myself.

"Why did you come here? Why now? Out of all of the times that you could have picked to come after me, why did you choose here on this day?" I shouted up to him as he stared at me in a hate-filled stare.

"You almost killed me when I knew you before, and you ruined my plans while you stole the future of my race. We could have ruled this pathetic universe. In those days there was no force sufficient enough to have stopped us. Everyone everywhere would have called me Master," the King said.

"Haven't you heard? That name's already taken. My son is the Master not you. I have to say that it suits him a lot better than it does you," I joked as I blasted him in the face again with two regenerations' worth of energy this time.

Yes, I know that Koschei doesn't want to call himself that anymore because of the horrible associations that everyone has with that name, but I never could resist a good pun. I'm really a ham at heart. Don't tell anyone though. I have to keep up this sophisticated witty image that I've created for myself.

The King's massive fist came crashing down almost right on top of me, and I narrowly avoided being flattened by it. I've never died that way before, and I don't plan on finding out how painful it would be to regenerate from it either. No thanks.

I briefly pondered what I wanted to look like if I did have to regenerate this time. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out of this one in one piece after all. The King was one of the worst opponents that I had ever faced after all. He almost killed me the last time that I met him. Of course that had been a very long time ago, and I was far stronger now than I was then.

I thought to myself that I would make myself a red head this time if it happened here today. I also considered maybe making myself a little older this time too. No one seemed to take me seriously as someone in their twenties. I decided to be a thirty-five year old this time around if worse came to worse. I also considered giving myself a French accent this time. I liked speaking in French.

Yes, I know. I'm very weird to be thinking about things like this with giant fists pounding the ground all around me while I fight for my life. It's just that I have to plan these things out ahead of time. You usually don't have much time to think whenever a regeneration comes upon you. You just have to picture something in your mind and go with it. Otherwise, you're stuck with whatever you get. That can be very bad sometimes too. Just look at the Doctor's chin for proof of that.

I decided to do something that I had never tried before as I used my regenerative energy to create a ball of energy that I held in my hands. I threw the ball of energy at the King, and then it exploded as soon as it reached him. The King was thrown backwards onto his back from the force of the explosion, and I used that opportunity to jump on top of his chest. I then raced up his prostrate body as I tried to reach his head before he could get back up off of the ground.

"I got that idea from Ace. She once asked me if I could do that. I guess I can," I said as I smiled evilly.

I summoned up a Vorpal blade that I had taken from the Land of Fiction from the pocket dimension that I usually kept it in. As soon as I made it to the King's neck, I used the blade to cut off his head as quickly as I could.

Even as his body stopped twitching, I knew that I had to hurry before his head reattached itself to his body. He was very powerful, and he would heal himself soon.

I ran to a nearby building and increased my strength with my regenerative energy so that I could rip a piece of steel from the side of it. I then quickly fashioned this into a bolt that I could use to kill the King with while he lie there helpless.

"Just add this to my tab," I said out loud to no one in particular as I raced back to destroy the King.

I always ad-libbed little comments like this to bolster my spirits. Even after fighting as long and as much as I have, I still get nervous when it comes to fighting something as powerful as the King of the Great Vampires.

Just before I could reach the King with my new bolt though, he suddenly came back to life and grabbed me in his huge hand. He began to crush the life out of me, and I struggled to free myself before I passed out from lack of breath.

That was when the sky suddenly became full of arrows, and they all landed in a constant barrage in the King's body. As each landed, they exploded. One arrow after another exploded as they continued to land in each and every part of the King's body. He was now distracted due to being wracked in constant pain.

He was too distracted to be able to focus properly on me now. As his grip on me weakened, I managed to free myself. I instantly leapt to my feet and ran toward his chest with the steel bolt still in my hands.

He was in such pain from Robin's constant attacks that he totally ignored me as I ran towards him. As anyone who's ever fought me before could tell you though, ignoring me in a fight is always a fatal mistake.

Robin's attacks ceased as soon as I got into range because he knew that if he continued that he might hit me by accident. That's Mr. Wright for you. He's always a gentleman.

The King recovered his wits just in time to see me smile at him as I plunged the bolt into his heart. He screamed in agony and began to disintegrate even as I stood on top of him. To hasten his death, I cut his head off yet again with my Vorpal blade. This finally finished him as his body and head disintegrated into dust right underneath me while he shouted my name in fury.

"Curse you, Sekhmet," was the last thing that he said to me.

"Sekhmet was cursed, but that's over with now. Now she finally gets to live," I said as I saw Robin walking toward me with concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Robin asked as he examined my body for injuries.

"I'm fine. No giant vampires are going to get the better of me. You'll just use any old excuse to check me out, won't you? I mean I know I'm hot, but cool your jets and wait until the honeymoon, lover boy," I joked as I tried to cover up the inner turmoil inside of me.

Robin wasn't buying it. He knew me so well by now that he knew when I was really happy and when I was just pretending to be. He wrapped his arms around me, and I let go of my tough act and began to shake with anger.

"It's not ruined. Let's just go back in there and get married, Mrs. Locksley. If we don't, then he'll win," Robin said.

I smiled as I looked up at him and said, "What name do you want me to take? Honestly."

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, I don't have a real last name. Mr. Wright doesn't sound so bad really. I mean I am pretty amazing. Maybe I am Mr. Wright," Robin said with a big grin.

"You're so modest too," I said to him as I began to feel better. He always did that for me somehow.

The two of us started to walk back into the building only to have Isabella, Ron, and Ivy come outside to join us instead. Apparently the building was no longer safe to stay inside. It had been decided by everyone in my absence to hold the weddings outside now.

It was a beautiful sky outside so it didn't really matter to me. I felt a cool breeze blowing through me that helped to calm me. For a moment, I imagined that I was back home on a spring day as the wind blew through red grass while a small girl named Sekhmet ran and played on her family's land. I could hear my mother's voice calling me inside, and I smiled to myself. I wished to myself that my family could have been here to see this. I didn't know if I believed in ghosts or not, but in a way I believed that they were here.

Sometimes when I regenerate and I'm technically dead, I think that I can see them just for a second watching me out of the corner of my eye. It could be because I'm trapped between life and death for a while, or maybe it's because in the past I've always wanted to join them so badly. Always before when I would regenerate they would look so sad when I saw them. The last time though my mother actually looked full of hope. I was surprised and shocked by this but then thought no more of it as I passed it off to wishful thinking.

Just now though when I was close to passing out while trapped in the King's hand, I swore that I saw her again. This time she was smiling. Whether it was really her or not, I chose to believe just this once that it was real. If anybody was going to fight her way back from the afterlife after all, it would be her on this occasion. She always had wanted to see me get married after all.

Where do you think that I got the whole matchmaking thing from? It runs in the family.

I walked up to Ivy and said, "You don't need to be here marrying us out in public like this. You're going to blow your cover."

"It's not me. What made you think it was me?" Ivy asked.

"Who else could it be? There's no one else that I know of here who can marry people," I asked her.

"That's where you're wrong," Ivy said with a grin.

"Who is it then?" I responded in confusion.

"Who do you know who's the son of a ruler and able to hand out official looking documents?" Ivy said with a wicked grin.

"You don't mean?" I asked in excitement.

Skaren and Holly suddenly appeared via transmit from a Zygon ship, and I ran to embrace both of them. I had wondered where they were since they had never appeared in the audience. I had to admit that I was a little hurt that they didn't show. Now I knew why. It was a surprise.

"Surprise, Mum. Skaren's legally able to marry you under Zygon law. His authority is also recognized throughout the universe," Rose said happily.

"What about Earth?" I said.

"Okay not on Earth, but the Brigadier can arrange to have you be married there too. UNIT accepts Zygon marriage certificates after all, or at least they do now. I pulled some strings," Rose said.

"How do so many people owe you so many favors?" I asked her in surprise.

"I save the universe a lot. It happens," Rose said as if it was nothing.

There was a long and beautiful ceremony that followed, but the only part that really mattered to me was the following.

"I'm going to marry Lily and Robin first. I come here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony by the authority granted to me by the Zygon Empire. Lily Wright aka Persephone of the House of Lupinesglen aka Sekhmet of the ancient Gallifreyan House of Ravenscliff, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Skaren asked.

"You bet I do," I said enthusiastically and made everyone laugh.

"Just 'I do' is all I need," Skaren said with a laugh.

"Where's the fun in doing that though?" I said smiling.

"Robin of Locksley, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Skaren asked.

"I do with all of my heart," Robin said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me by my dad, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Skaren said to Robin.

I, of course, being the stickler for tradition that I am grabbed Robin and kissed him first. He looked surprised at first and then just smiled. I think that he's come to expect anything from me. He should. I don't want to ever become known as being predictable after all.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Wright," Skaren said proudly.

I looked at Robin in surprise and said, "Are you sure? I would gladly call myself Mrs. Locksley. It doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sure. I think I like the name Mr. Wright. I'll use it when I have to have a last name. Otherwise, I'll just call myself Robin of Locksley if it's all the same to you," Robin said.

"That's fine by me. I'm just going to call you Robin anyhow. Although I may call your Mr. Wright from time to time for my own amusement," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Now, Ron and Isabella, it's your turn. Do you, Isabella de Leon, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Skaren asked.

"I do. I've dreamt of this since the day that I first met him," Isabella said.

"Do you, Ronald Hardy, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Skaren asked.

"I do. You're not the only one who felt that way. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you," Ron said to Isabella.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Skaren said happily.

Ron and Isabella kissed, and I was so happy for both of them. Isabella was already a part of my family almost from the start. This had just cemented it.

There was a ceremony afterwards where the Doctor stood up and gave a really long and rambling speech that I actually fell asleep during so I couldn't tell you a word that he said. I was told that it was very flattering of Robin though.

Once everything was over with, I took Ron and Isabella to Paris in the late 20th century for their honeymoon while Robin and I went to Ancient Rome for ours. Ivy got Julius Caesar to give us the VIP suite.

As for what happened after that, well I'll have to leave that up to your imagination. As unorthodox as I am, I'm still a lady after all. I'll just say that he certainly lived up to his new last name and leave it at that. River Song isn't the only one who can do the double entendres.

The next day as I woke up and watched Robin sleeping, I began to smile without being able to stop. I could finally say for the first time in a billion years that I was truly happy. I had finally regained the missing piece of my soul that I had lost so very long ago.

Then I heard something that made me wonder whether I was still dreaming or not. It was a sound that I hadn't heard in over a billion years. You're probably not going to believe me, but I'll tell you anyway.

I swear to you that I heard my mother laughing.

**Next: Allison has some questions about Lily's past and where she came from, and now it's finally time for Lily to answer them. The hidden past of Sekhmet will be revealed next time.**


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

Hello again, readers! It's me, Lily, back once more to narrate another episode of my life for you. I really liked being here last time so I decided to give this narrator gig another shot. I may just decide to take over the narration of this title from now on if I like doing it enough.

This time I'm going to tell you another story that's close to my heart. That's the main reason that I'm here again. This story is about what happened right after my wedding.

Who said that? No, it's not about my honeymoon. What are you people, relatives of Jack Harkness?

**Get to the story, Lily.**

Good old Prime. He's always barking out the orders. He gets so testy when someone else narrates other than him. If I didn't need him around to chronicle my adventures, I'd probably just chuck him out of an airlock somewhere. Just kidding, Prime. You know I'd never do that. I'd throw you into the heart of the Sun instead!

**Lily!**

Alright, alright! That fellow has absolutely no sense of humor. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. I was about to tell you all what happened next after the wedding when one of Harkness' cronies so rudely interrupted me.

Robin and I had just come back from our honeymoon in Ancient Rome, which was wonderful by the way, and I was immediately greeted by Allison as soon as I materialized the TARDIS in UNIT's parking lot. Allison it seemed had been brought there by Rose in her TARDIS to wait on me until I appeared. They weren't the only ones either. With Rose and Allison were Jenny, Susan, Nicolas, Ron, Isabella, and Marina.

They were all clearly here for a specific reason. I wondered if one of them was getting married. Maybe it was Jenny. I liked that guy of hers, Patrick, and I hoped that he had finally had the sense to propose at last.

I was so glad to see little Marina there. I hadn't seen her in ages it seemed like. She's Rose's adopted human daughter in case you don't remember her. She hasn't really been up to too much of any importance lately. She's too busy to take part in any of her parents' adventures to be honest. She's mostly just been doing the things that all normal kids do. She's been going to school on Gallifrey, doing homework, doing chores to help out around the TARDIS, and all of that other fun stuff that all kids throughout time and space have always liked to moan and groan about since time began.

Trust me I know. I used to be a kid once too as hard as that is to believe, and things really haven't changed that much for children in a billion years. That's actually related to what this story is about by the way, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. I'll get to more of that later.

"What's going on? Is someone getting married? I hope," I said to my family.

"No. No one is getting married anytime soon except for Jack and Penny. We're here because of something that Allison asked me about the other day. I had no idea what to tell her because I didn't know myself," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her even though I was sure that I knew. Naturally Allison was going to have questions about me once we both found out that I was her mother.

Allison came forward and asked, "I don't know anything about your life before you met Dad. Can you tell me about it? What was your family like? What happened to them? Why were you all by yourself when Dad first met you? Why was creating the first TARDIS so important to you? Can you tell me something about your past so that I know a little more about where you came from?"

I sighed and hesitated. I didn't want to talk about my life before the War with the Great Vampires. It wasn't something that I liked to remember. I had to admit that lately it seemed as though the universe wanted me to remember it whether I wanted to or not. It was like it was forcing me to face that long buried side of myself because I had been thinking of those days a lot now ever since the wedding. Seeing the King there had brought all of those repressed memories back to me all at once with a vengeance.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Allison said in a disappointed voice.

"No, it's not. I'd like to know too and so would the rest of your family. That's what we all came here to hear. We want to know about what kind of a person that you were in the past," Rose said defiantly.

I smiled at her with pride. She was as stubborn now as she had always been. Once she got it in her head that she was going to do something there was no getting it back out again. She would do whatever it was that she was determined to do or die trying. She never gave up. She was just like her mother that way.

"Alright, I'll tell you all a little story from my past. Maybe this will help you to understand just who Sekhmet was a little better," I said.

"You are Sekhmet. Don't talk about yourself in the third person, Mum. It's weird," Rose said.

"Sekhmet is dead, Rose. I like Lily. Lily is much more fun," I said with a grin.

"Stop that, Mum. You're making yourself sound like you're a nutter," Rose said with a frown.

"I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but I've never been sane. Not in any of my incarnations. I'm quite proud of that actually. Sane is boring," I said happily.

"Stop it, Mum. You're not crazy. Stop with the wacky Lily thing and just talk to us, okay?" Allison said in an upset voice.

I felt bad because I never liked seeing one of my babies upset especially because of me so I immediately dropped my usual persona and become more serious. That shows you exactly how much that I don't like it when one of my children is unhappy because I hate to be serious. I hate being serious with a passion.

"I'm going to be completely serious from now on I promise. I'm going to tell you a story, Allison. Do you want to know who I am? Sit back and listen then," I said to her.

All of them got inside of Rose's TARDIS which was luckily still in its pink sports car form and started to listen intently as I started speaking. I noticed that Robin was listening with great interest too from where he stood in the doorway of our TARDIS, and I realized that he wanted to hear this just as much as Allison and Rose did. I knew now that this story was a long time coming. Despite what it was going to do to me personally, I had to tell it now for their sake.

I stood in front of them now as I let my mind drift back to a time long ago and far away. A time that would never be again and that was forever lost now except in my memories.

"I was born over a billion years ago in the wild lands of Gallifrey. My family lived there along with the other Outsiders for several years while I was growing up," I began.

"Maybe that explains why I always preferred being outside of the Capitol so much. I always liked it better out there than on the inside. I used to take long walks in the wild lands late at night when everyone else was sleeping back when I was at the Academy," Rose said.

"You never told me that," I said to her.

It didn't surprise me that I didn't know that about her unfortunately. We were so distant from each other at that point in our lives that I knew little to nothing about her. I'm still ashamed of that to this day. I'm so glad that Rose and I are so close now, and I won't ever let that happen to us again.

"I'll tell you about those days sometime. Right now, I want you to finish your story first," Rose promised.

"What are the Outsiders?" Allison asked in confusion.

That question made me realize just how little that she knew about her home planet in general. The Earth was the only home that she had ever known up until now. I vowed to myself to change that. I was going to show her Gallifrey soon and make sure that she knew where she came from.

"The Outsiders are Gallifreyans who live in the wild lands. They live off of the land, wear animal skins, and use a bow to hunt. They live a much simpler life than the Time Lords in the Capitol," I explained.

"I loved those people. They reminded me of my Merry Men. I fit in perfectly among them," Robin said.

"Of course you did. They're very much like you in their culture and their outlook on life. Maybe that's one of the things that first attracted me to you," I admitted.

"So how did you go from that to working on developing time travel?" Allison asked.

"Have patience, little one. All will be explained soon," I said in my best impersonation of a wise man from a Kung Fu movie.

"Someone's been watching too many movies," Rose commented with a grin.

"I got addicted to them back on Pete's World. So what?" I said smiling.

"You like those kinds of movies too? I love them," Allison said with joy.

"You must have inherited that from me," I admitted.

"I'm glad that skipped me," Rose commented.

"You'd rather watch bad horror movies instead," I teased her as I recalled her love of old black and white monster movies back when we were best friends on Pete's World.

"Hey, those are classics!" Rose said with a fake pout.

"Can we get back to the story now?" Ron said impatiently as he rolled his eyes at all of us.

"Fine. I suppose I can't mention how you like those low-budget action movies then?" I said grinning at him.

Ron glared at me, and I laughed at him. Then I made myself become serious again just like I had promised Allison earlier. Like I said before, being serious is not my natural default.

"I lived in the wild lands for most of my childhood. I would run and play in the red grass that covered our home while I laughed and screamed just like any ordinary Earth child would. Unfortunately, I still had to attend a makeshift school, but it was in no way as stiff and formal as the Academy would someday be. My upbringing was very different from the cold and sterile surroundings that the children inside of the Capitol would have grown up in. Maybe that's one reason why I always liked humans so much more than my own people," I speculated.

"Why did your family live there instead of the Capitol?" Rose asked.

"My father moved us out of the Capitol and into the wild lands because he could see the people on the inside changing. They were becoming cold and unemotional, and he didn't like that. He preferred to live a simpler life in the wild with people that he felt that he could trust. So that's what we did. We lived there in the wild lands for a long time, and I grew up learning to live off of the land just like my family did. I can still hunt and shoot a bow with the best of them. I just prefer not to," I said.

"You never told me this. We should have an archery contest together and find out which of us is the best shot," Robin said eagerly.

"I'd beat the pants off of you," I said grinning.

"We shall see, my lady. We shall see," Robin said as he looked at me with an expression of wounded pride.

I tried very hard not to laugh at him. He was so cute when he was all full of himself like that. I found out early on that you never told Robin that you were better than him at archery. His ego just couldn't take it.

"I look forward to it. Care to make a wager about it?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Don't do it, Dad. She's trying to trick you," Allison said.

"Traitor," I said to her with a warm smile so that she would know that I was kidding.

"I will win in the archery contest against her. Don't worry about that," Robin said confidently.

"What happens if you don't?" I asked.

"If by some miracle I lose, then I will eat my hat," Robin proclaimed.

"Do you like your hat with ketchup or barbecue sauce?" I teased him.

"I will win, my lady. When I do, you must dress as one of the women of my time for one day. I would love to see you in one of the fancy ornate dresses that the ladies of my age wore," Robin said eagerly.

"I bet you would. It's not going to happen though. You'll be eating that hat long before I ever wear one of those horrible looking dresses," I said with confidence.

"Can we please get back to the story? You're deliberately trying to get out of telling us the rest of it, aren't you?" Rose asked.

She knew me so well because that was exactly what I was doing. I really didn't want to tell them the rest of my story. I'd rather wear that horrible dress of Robin's for the rest of eternity than to go through that again.

I began to shake a little as I said, "I had a happy childhood until the day that my father was wrongfully accused of being one of the Shobogans. The Shobogans were the cast offs of the Outsiders who committed crimes and acts of vandalism inside of the Capitol. Instead of living in peace like most of us did, they seemed to exist only to cause trouble and unrest among people. My father never associated with them, but one day he was accused of being one and implicated in an attack on one of the nobility. I later found out that he was being singled out because he was a former member of the nobility who still had a claim to the property of his House despite having left the Capitol behind. One of the members of his family had it in for him because he was next in line to inherit control over his family's estates instead of them. He didn't even care about that, but to this person it didn't matter. They still wanted to eliminate any and all potential rivals to their power. So they made sure to frame my father of this crime and sent the Capitol Guards after him to get him out of the way. He was then . . ."

My voice broke up at this point, and I couldn't continue. I had to struggle to compose myself as I tried to finish my story of that horrible day that my life was ruined forever.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't know. We don't need to hear anymore," Rose said in a gentle voice as she put her arms around me to comfort me.

"He was shot by a staser and killed permanently with no possibility of regeneration. Then my mother and brother were shot as well. I was standing next to my mother when she was hit so I pretended that the same shot had hit me too, or none of us would be here right now. When I was sure that the Guards were gone, I woke up and soon found out that I was the only survivor," I said in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Robin said as he hugged me tightly.

"You wouldn't think that it would still hurt so badly, but it does even after so much time," I admitted in a choked voice.

"You don't need to say anymore," Rose said.

"That's right, Mum. I don't want to hear anymore. It's just too sad," Allison admitted as she struggled not to cry herself.

"That's why I wanted to create a way to travel in time. I thought that if I could do that I could go back in time and prevent my family from being killed. So I created a new life for myself back inside of the Capitol by joining the military and using it to work my way into the good graces of the leaders of Gallifrey, who I impressed with my intelligence. Luckily, no one recognized me or my name since I had been born in the wild lands and never lived in the Capitol. Also the military wasn't so picky about who they let join them in those days so they didn't look into my background too closely," I admitted.

"You couldn't change the past though. You would be creating a paradox because if that hadn't happened in the first place then you never would have been inspired to invent a time machine to go back in time to prevent it. I understand what you went through though. I tried to do a similar thing myself," Rose said.

"Yes, I remember you telling me about your father. I understood why you did that more than you thought back then. I know now that I couldn't change my own past without their being horrible consequences, but I didn't back then. None of us knew about the limitations of time travel back then. Once I realized the potential damages that could be done to the timestream by creating a paradox, I decided to still keep working on creating the TT Capsule in order to help Robin go back home. That didn't work out either though of course since Rassilon made sure that things turned out quite differently for us. That was just as well though, or you would have never been born, Freya. That was the one good thing that man ever did was to give me you," I said as I hugged Allison tightly.

"Mum, I told you not to call me that," Allison said in a soft voice as she hugged me back. She could tell that I was still very upset so she didn't complain too much.

Everyone become silent. Way too silent for me. I hated it. I had made everyone depressed and that just would not do. I had caused this so now it was up to me to bring everyone out of the depression that I had created.

"So, Mr. Wright, are you still willing to try to beat me in that archery contest?" I asked with a smile.

Robin looked at me in surprise at my sudden change in spirits, but he realized what I was trying to do and quickly nodded as he went along with my idea. I soon had everyone's spirits lifted and raised once again as Robin and I used UNIT's archery range in our contest. Everyone cheered us on as we competed against each other with no holds barred.

In the end, there could only be one victor though. It was inevitable. I really hated it to do it, but I had to abide by the agreement that we had made together.

I had to make him eat that hat.

"So, how would you like your hat served? You never did say what you preferred on it," I asked Robin with a triumphant grin.

As he sulked in the corner and started to take a bite out of his hat, I said, "Oh, come on. Don't be that way. I'll buy you a new hat. I never liked that horrible looking thing anyway."

He looked up at me and said, "I have heard of a new kind of hat that I would like to try."

"Okay. I'll get you that. What kind of hat is it?" I asked without thinking as I heard Rose groan. She obviously knew something that I didn't.

"I believe that it is called a Stetson," Robin said with an evil grin on his face.

As I glared at him, he said, "I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool."

"I'm going to kill you, Doctor!" I said in anger.

The next day the Doctor woke up to go to the closet where he kept his hats on the TARDIS only to find that someone who shall remain nameless had broken into that area during the night and burned all of them including his favorite fez.

I can only imagine the look on his face as he found the note which read "I have a flamethrower now. Flamethrowers are cool."

He made sure to stay away from Robin for a good long while after that. I can't imagine why.

**Next: Lily returns to 1890 to teach again as Diana Ceres only to find that the entire area has been seemingly overwhelmed by vampires. It's up to Lily to investigate what's really going on and put a stop to it. This of course is the moment that Koschei picks to show up and have a talk with her. He may get more than he bargained for! Let's hope that he brought plenty of stakes with him.**


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

It had been a long time since I had been back teaching at my job in 1890. I didn't want Holly to have to do my work for me forever after all. From what I'd heard from Allison though, Holly really didn't seem to mind. She had been posing as me by using a perception filter and staying in my living quarters while her friend, Skaren, had been posing as a new assistant for 'Diana Ceres' to replace Holly while she was supposedly away on vacation. Skaren, being a Zygon, was of course using a shimmer to pose as a human.

I idly wondered if maybe she would want to keep the job. If that was the case, then I would gladly give it to her. I loved teaching, but I knew that Holly deserved to have a job like that. She was an excellent teacher. I could tell that by the way that she had helped the students to improve themselves since I had known her. It wasn't really a part of her job to stay after school to help the students with something that they were having trouble understanding, and yet she always would if they asked her to do so.

She would also stay behind after hours every day to tutor some of them, and I always appreciated that. She wasn't even getting paid for it after all, at least not at first anyway. Someone may have arranged for her salary to be raised after giving the school board a glowing review of her work so far though. I'm not saying who, but I'm sure that you can guess.

After putting on a perception filter that made me look like my previous incarnation, I got into my TARDIS and quickly journeyed back to 1890. I had decided to go back early in the evening before the day that I had told Holly that I would return so that I would have plenty of time to prepare for the next morning's class. Of all the things that I was worried about facing as soon as I went back there, an invasion of the campus by vampires was not even on the list! You don't expect to face vampires your first day back on the job after all.

Unless you're a vampire hunter, of course. Luckily for me, I've been both a teacher and a vampire hunter in my time. Now there's a resume that's sure to pop any employer's eyeballs out of their sockets!

I thought that something seemed wrong as soon as I appeared. There was an eerie calm in the area, and everything was quiet. I had materialized my TARDIS a few feet away from my living quarters so that I could take a good walk around the campus and familiarize myself with it again. I hadn't been here since losing Robin after all, and that had been a while back.

After about fifteen minutes of walking across the campus and somehow inexplicably encountering absolutely no one along the way, I finally came to the building where my living quarters were located. I was about to go inside when a vampire appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. This didn't exactly faze me though since I was fighting vampires since before humanity came down out of the trees. Something seemed very wrong about it though all the same besides the obvious. It was like I had suddenly stepped into a dream somehow. Unfortunately, I was still wide awake though.

My natural reflexes took over, and I sent the vampire flying across the campus and into a nearby tree. Before it could even get up off of the ground, I had raced to the tree and broke a thick branch off of it. I then pushed the branch through the vampire's heart, and it instantly fell down to the ground unmoving but didn't disintegrate!

Now I knew something was wrong. Something had felt off from the moment that I arrived here, and this just proved it. I knew that some vampires didn't disintegrate when you killed them, but none of those were in Mutter's Spiral; and it was unlikely that any of those species would have reached the Earth. The hunger of most vampires won't let them travel that far. They're into instant gratification and have to be fed on a regular basis.

I had recognized the vampire as being one of the professors at the college, and I was saddened that it had been someone that I had known and worked with for a long time. That was one of the reasons that I had always hated vampires so much. They took people that you knew and instantly turned them into your enemies. Then you were forced into a horrible choice as it was either kill or be killed by those who you had once cared for. To me, they were some of the worst monsters of all just for that reason.

"Lily!" Holly screamed as she came running up to me.

"What is going on here?" I asked her in confusion.

"I have no idea. Everything was going fine until just a few minutes ago. Then all of a sudden, everyone started screaming outside. I went out to look and found that a lot of the instructors had been turned into vampires, and they were attacking the students. It was like every student's worst nightmare come to life. I've been running from the vampires non-stop ever since and just barely kept from winding up one myself. I'm so glad that you decided to turn up for work today of all days. I don't think that I could have survived much longer," Holly confided in me.

"It's okay, Holly. I'll soon have this all sorted out. I'm an old hand at getting rid of a massive group of vampires as quickly and efficiently as possible," I said to her with a confident grin.

My first job right away was to put my friend at ease. I had to let her know that she was safe as long as she stayed with me. The last thing that I needed was for her to panic and not think clearly. That led to nothing but mistakes, and one mistake no matter how simple could be deadly when dealing with vampires. I had learned that a long time ago.

"Most of the students have taken refuge inside of the main dorm area. They have barricaded themselves into the building so that nothing can get in there. They wouldn't even let me in. They were afraid that I was a vampire trying to trick them," Holly said.

"They should have known better than that. Vampires are much paler, and they don't breathe. You're practically hyperventilating. That's two things that should tip anyone with half a brain off that you're still human right from the start. They're not thinking clearly at all though. They're panicking. That's one of a vampire's best weapons it its ability to cause a panic; and these creatures, if they really are vampires, are certainly using that to their full advantage," I said to her.

"I just don't understand how they spread that quickly. Everything seemed alright just a few minutes before when I came back from having gone to the teachers' lounge. Everyone there seemed fine that I later saw as vampires," Holly said.

"That doesn't make sense. I've never heard of any vampires that can turn people that quickly," I said in astonishment. That was saying something too since I had probably faced off against every kind of vampire that ever existed in my time.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's all been happening so quickly that I haven't had much time to think about it. I've just been reacting instead of trying to reason things out," Holly said.

"Something doesn't seem right. This is more like a hallucination than reality. It's felt that way since it all began," I said.

"There's a major clue for you," Koschei said as he suddenly came running up to us.

"What's going on here? Where did you come from so quickly?" I asked him.

"This is not what it seems to be, Lily. Haven't you realized that yet?" Koschei said.

I had felt like something was a little off since I had gotten here. This whole place had a surreal almost fantasy like quality to it from the start.

"Yes, I did actually. Would you care to fill me in on it if you know already? It would save me a lot of time and might save some lives. Oh and why aren't you calling Mum? You were doing it the last time that I saw you. I thought that you had finally started to accept me as your mother," I said disappointed.

I had to admit that I was just a little upset by him calling me by my name instead of Mum. I had thought that we had made more progress in our relationship than that.

"I didn't do it to be hateful if that's what you think. I just need a little time to get used to it, okay? For me to call you that on a regular basis is going to take a while. I don't want to talk about this right now though. I need to let you know what's happening here so that I can get you out of it," Koschei said.

"Well, tell me already and end the suspense," I said.

"The so-called vampires are all androids, and so are all of the students. Everyone here has been replaced for the sole purpose of trapping you. They decided to try android vampires to throw you off balance and to keep you from guessing what was really going on because you arrived at such an odd time and surprised them," Koschei said.

I looked at Holly with suspicion for a moment, and she began to look worried. She knew that I thought that she was an android too.

"I'm not a machine if that's what an android is. I'm real I swear," Holly said in an upset voice.

"Of course she'd say that. She's trying to fool you. Everyone here is an android. They're trying to study you and learn how best to capture you alive without harming you," Koschei said.

"Who's doing this though and why?" I asked.

"The Kraals. They want to use you to create a new model of androids that can use your fighting skills and abilities to conquer planets for them. They still haven't found a new home for themselves, and they're running out of time. The radiation levels of their home planet, Oseidon, have become so high that they're all dying. They need to create a new means of conquering a new home world for themselves quickly, or their entire race will become extinct in a matter of months," Koschei said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I could help them in some other way than by being used to help them conquer some other unsuspecting planet though. I'm no slouch in the hi-tech department after all. I could come up with some way to bring their radiation level down to a more manageable level perhaps if they call this whole thing off. That is if they haven't hurt the people at this school. Are they alright? If they're not, then I won't help them no matter what," I said firmly.

"They are fine at the moment. They are all being held in a state of suspended animation. The Kraals have no use for them and will replace them when they have you," Koschei said.

"You seem to be pretty confident about that. Have you worked with the Kraals in the past?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I worked with just about any alien species that I could in order to kill the Doctor. None of them ever were able to help me accomplish that though unfortunately," Koschei said.

"Lily, I'm not a machine. I'm real," Holly said again.

"Don't listen to her. She's been programmed to say anything in order to lead you into a trap," Koschei said.

"It's not true. I'm human. Please believe me," Holly said in tears.

"Where is Skaren?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. I sent him to one of the other buildings to get the new curriculum that we're supposed to be using soon. I hope nothing's happened to him," Holly said with worry.

"All of the humans have been taken by the Kraals and are unharmed. They've heard of your love for humanity so they're not going to do anything to make you fight even harder. They don't want to bring out Sekhmet after all by making you angry," Koschei said.

"So all of the humans in the school have been captured then," I said with my emphasis on the word humans.

"Yes. Why do you keep asking me that?" Koschei asked curiously.

"No reason. So do you think that Skaren's a nice name for a human? I always thought so. I like that name," I said.

"What are you talking . . . ," Holly started to say, and I quickly silenced her with a glance.

"What do I care about the names of humans? Why would you ask me a silly question like that at a time like this?" Koschei asked in confusion.

I began to glow with regenerative energy and blasted 'Koschei' with it. He fell to the ground, and his face fell off to reveal that he was the android.

"How did you know that he was the android? I mean besides the fact that he didn't know that Skaren's a Zygon," Holly asked with a relieved look on her face.

"He knew just a little too much about the Kraals and their plans to be believable. Also, I've never heard of him working with them as the Master. He always worked with higher profile aliens like the Daleks who would build up his reputation as someone to be feared. Another tip off was that Koschei would have known that Skaren was in no way a human name. Apparently, the Kraals didn't completely copy his memories. They must have been in as big of a hurry as the fake Koschei claimed that they were," I explained.

"How did you know that I was real? A copy of me with my memories could have told them that you were coming back today after all. It didn't but it could have," Holly pointed out.

"I came back earlier than I told you that I would so they wouldn't have come here now. If it had been you that was the android, then you would have told them to come tomorrow morning. When I saw the look of concern and worry on your face when you talked about Skaren, I knew that it was really you anyway. Most androids are not capable of being that emotional except for Megan, and that's because her mind was human from the start," I said.

"Do you think that Skaren's okay?" Holly asked.

"I don't think that they've found him yet. They must not have captured everyone, or they would have already gotten you. The barricaded students are obviously still human as well. They thought that they would take over my school so that the next time that I came here that they would take me by surprise. Luckily. I came back right in the middle of their little scheme and foiled it. They must have sent in a Koschei android to take advantage of my new feelings for him in the hopes that I would let down my guard around him so that he would lead stupid little me into a trap easier. I just wonder if that means that he actually did come here to see me, and he's been captured too. I'm sure that he has. It would be just my luck that something like that would happen," I said with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Holly asked as she continued to look all around us as if she could find Skaren somewhere if she looked hard enough.

I had no idea what Holly's true feelings for Skaren were, but I was pretty sure that they went beyond just friendship. She always denied having any kind of romantic feelings for him whatsoever, but I wasn't sure that I believed her though. I wondered if she even knew the truth herself.

"The Koschei android said that they were watching me. So maybe I can bring them to me," I said thinking out loud.

I quickly went to the center of the campus followed by a very reluctant Holly to make sure that I couldn't escape their notice, and then I began to shout out to the skies above me as loud as I could. I'm sure under other circumstances that I would have looked like a complete loon, but I had to make a spectacle of myself in order to draw the Kraals' attention. Besides acting completely mad just comes second nature to me. That's not as scary to me as you'd think either.

"Well, I'm here. Come and get me. That's not going to be as easy as you think it is though. If you know anything about me, that's going to be downright impossible. If I can kill the King of the Great Vampires, then I think that I can handle a bunch of third-rate androids with little difficulty, don't you? How about I try to help you make your own planet a better place to live instead of trying to force me to help you in taking someone else's? That would make more sense and wind up wasting less time, wouldn't it? I mean do you want to wind up losing all of your crummy little robots and have me still standing here shouting at you at the end of the day, or do you want to actually come down here and talk to me face to face like an adult?" I shouted.

Moments later, one of the Kraals transmatted down in front of me, and Holly backed away from him nervously. I smiled at her, and she calmed down a little bit and stayed where she was. Holly was very brave when the occasion called for it, but most of the time she was so nervous in new situations or around new aliens that I thought that she would explode. It was the only reason that I hadn't taken her on as my companion. Otherwise, she would be perfect for the job.

"You would help us even after what we have done?" the Kraal asked in surprise.

"Yes, as long as everyone that you've kidnapped is returned safely including my son," I said firmly.

"Agreed. For the record, I was against this idea from the start. It was the wish of our commander. No one was harmed though. I made sure of that," the Kraal said.

"Thank you. Your name is?" I asked.

"Kratos. I am the chief scientist in charge of the androids. I tried to tell them that this was the wrong way to approach you, but I was overruled," Kratos said.

"I'm glad that you're the one who was sent to talk to me then. I would have probably had to knock your boss unconscious it sounds like," I joked.

"You know him then?" Kratos said with a grin.

I liked him already. He had a sense of humor just like mine.

"Did you take over the ship?" I asked him.

Kratos looked surprised as he said, "How did you know that? You are as clever as the legends say, mighty Sekhmet."

"It's Lily. I kinda figured it out from the way that you're meeting me instead of this nutball leader of yours. That and no one's attacked me since I destroyed the Koschei android," I said.

"When the crew saw you so effortlessly take down the android, they staged a coup and elected me the leader. I'll return everyone. We never did capture a Zygon by the way. I have no idea where he is," Kratos said to a still nervous Holly.

"Where could he be then?" Holly said upset.

I saw a flicker of movement from far off in the distance for just a second, and I shouted, "It's okay, Skaren. Come on over."

Skaren slowly made his way out from behind a tree, and Holly ran to him. She then surprised everyone, even herself I'd say from the look on her face, when she kissed him.

Her face turned bright red as she tried to cover it up by saying, "I was just so glad that you were okay. That's all that was."

Sure, Holly! I don't think even you believe that.

Skaren couldn't stop smiling as Holly looked away from him uncomfortably. I think that even she didn't know how she felt at the moment. I would have to ask her about that some other time, and I would believe me. I'm not known as a master matchmaker for nothing, you know.

That was the end of it all then. Kratos returned everyone back to the college that the Kraals had taken with no memory of what had occurred to them, and I quickly got the students who hadn't been captured to come out of their barricaded building. After a little talking to them, I convinced them to forget what they had seen, and they agreed. They all knew that I was more than I seemed even if they didn't know the full truth, and they trusted me when I said that it was better to never mention this again to anyone.

I then gave Kratos a few tips on reducing the radiation on his planet. I even rigged up a quick little device that they could use to lessen it right away to at least a tolerable level so that everyone would quit dying and have a chance to come up with a long term solution to the problem.

"Thank you, Lily. I'm glad to have met you. I would be proud to call you friend," Kratos said.

"As would I. Until I see you again, my good friend, Kratos," I said as I shook his hand.

"I'm sure that we will meet again. I'll probably be coming to you for ideas about how to fix my planet," Kratos admitted.

"You're welcome to come at any time. I'm all for giving less reasons for idiots to go charging across the universe attacking other planets and generally shooting things up," I said cheerfully.

"I think that particular idiot will be demoted when we get back. At least, I'll do my best to ensure that he does," Kratos said.

The Kraals left then, and Koschei came walking up to me with a shamed look on his face. I thought that I knew him well enough to know what was bothering him, but I asked him anyway.

"I can't believe that I've been reduced to this. The once mighty Master was taken captive by the Kraals of all people and had to be rescued by his mother. Please don't tell the Doctor about this! I'd never live it down," Koschei said mournfully.

"I promise. I'd never give the Doctor that kind of ammunition anyway. He's the enemy as far as I'm concerned," I said happily.

"Thank you! I'm so glad to have you as a mother. I've finally found someone who hates the Doctor almost as much as I do, and she's my mother! It's destiny I tell you! I love you, Mum," Koschei said.

I think I'll just end it there, folks. I never like to let people see me cry.

**Next: Part 3 of my Silence storyline will take place here next time as the Silence start their final battle against the Doctor. Come back next time to see Lily take on Kovarian after she learns the full truth about Cassiopeia. It's always a big mistake to anger Sekhmet as the Silence will soon learn.**


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

I do not own Doctor Who or Casablanca and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This story continues from Oswin Oswald, Time's Guardian Chapter 22.**

I had just been told by Rose that the woman who was number one on my hit list, Madame Kovarian, was at the UNIT base in Peru. So naturally I was on my way there in my TARDIS to rip her apart. I had originally decided to go there by myself since I knew that Sekhmet would probably take over when I came across Kovarian, but certain people had other ideas.

"I can always drop you off somewhere if you want," I hinted to Allison.

"I'm not going anywhere," Allison said stubbornly.

"This isn't going to be a picnic, Freya. If Sekhmet comes out, I don't know what might happen," I warned her.

"I've fought alongside you before, Mum. The only difference between then and now is that you know that I'm your daughter now. Besides, Sekhmet would never hurt me. I already know that. We've met before inside your mind, remember? Oh, and stop calling me Freya. I told you that I hate that name!" Allison said.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later. You're right when you say that Sekhmet would never intentionally hurt you, but she is unpredictable when I let her out. She might get you hurt by accident, and I don't want that to happen," I said worried.

"Then don't let her out. How about that?" Allison said as she looked at me intently.

"I can't guarantee that. Rose told me how Kovarian kidnapped her first daughter and brainwashed her into thinking that she didn't love her and had abandoned her. She even made Rose forget her. It just makes me furious. She took her daughter away from her and made her forget her!" I said with intense emotion in my voice.

"You can sympathize, can't you?" Allison said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Rassilon did the same thing to me by messing around with my mind. He made me forget you. It just makes me furious that other people keep tearing my family apart. I want it to end. I'm going to make it end here and now. I'm going to make an example out of this woman that will tell everyone everywhere that you don't mess around with me and mine," I said in a display of anger that made Allison flinch.

"Sorry," I said in a gentle voice.

"I won't let you," Allison said.

"What?" I asked.

"I won't let you become all vengeful and do something that I know that you'll regret later. You've never been a cold blooded killer before, Mum, and I won't let you become one now. That's what I'm here for, Mum. I've come to keep both you and Sekhmet under control," Allison finally admitted.

I frowned at her while I was secretly proud of her at the same time. She knew that her mere presence would keep me from going too far.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Allison asked.

"Yes. You know me so well, don't you? I never mentioned Cassiopeia, Allison. Not once," I said.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"I never mentioned her or even brought up her name one time since I told Rose the truth about who I was. If I had talked about her even once, I could have made Rose remember her. Then we would have known that something was wrong. I didn't though. It's been about two years since I revealed myself to her, and I never talked about my granddaughter once. I'm a horrible person, Allison," I said.

"No, you're not. You're the best mother in the universe. I don't know why you never brought her up, but I know that you had a good reason for it," Allison said with the kind of absolute confidence in me that only a child can have in their parents.

"I thought that the reason that she never talked about her was because it hurt her too much to mention her. That's why I didn't say anything. I still should have though. If only I had, maybe we could have gotten Cassiopeia away from that woman sooner," I said.

"Will you stop blaming yourself for things that are in no way your fault? You're the worst person about running on guilt trips on yourself that I've ever seen. There is no way that any of this is your fault," Allison said.

"Thanks. I'm still not sure that I believe that, but I appreciate the sentiment," I told her as I gave her a short hug.

"That's what I'm here for. To bring you back down to reality," Allison said happily.

"That's a full-time job in itself," I joked.

The TARDIS landed deep inside of the UNIT base in Peru at a pre-arranged location that the Brigadier had given to Colonel Mace on the phone. Allison and I stepped out and waited for him to appear. We didn't have long to wait as it turned out.

"Miss Wright, I presume?" a voice called from underneath us.

"That's correct but I prefer Mrs. Wright now. I've gotten married recently," I said as I flashed my ring at him.

"Yes, I heard about that. Your wedding turned into a fight with a giant vampire. Those kinds of situations always tended to be the Doctor's sort of thing in the past," the Brigadier said through a grate underneath my feet.

"Well, he was there so I'll blame him. I usually blame him for everything anyway. Good hiding place by the way. Isn't it a bit cramped down there?" I asked him.

"Not at all. I supervised this building of this place, and I put in a secret access tunnel to an underground bunker right here. I made sure that even I could use it with my bad leg. I knew that I would probably have to wind up using it someday. A lifetime of being around the Doctor has made me prepare for any situation," the Brigadier said.

"It would. He's very good at getting everyone around him into trouble. So can we come in? This is my daughter, Freya, by the way," I said.

"The name is Allison," Allison said through gritted teeth.

"I'm your mother. I called you Freya so you're Freya," I said obstinately.

"I like Allison. That's who I always have been and who I always will be. Allison. Allison Wright," Allison said.

I looked at her in surprise, and I began to smile. She had never told me that she wanted to change her name.

"Parker was never my real last name. They made it up at the orphanage. I decided that I'd rather take yours instead," Allison said.

"It's not really mine either. I made mine up too," I admitted.

"I know but I'd rather have your made up last name than my own," Allison said.

"Thank you. Hello then, Allison Wright. It's so very nice to meet you," I said as I embraced her happily.

"You called me Allison," Allison pointed out with a grin.

"So I did. I'm old and forgetful. I'm entitled to a few mistakes. You'll have to look over me, Freya," I said with a giggle.

As Allison groaned in anguish, the Brigadier smiled at us and opened the grate from the inside. The two of us stepped inside, and he quickly set the grate back in place and pushed a button that slid a metal cover over it to hide it.

"Neat trick. I can do you one better though," I said as I pulled out a remote and brought my TARDIS down into the tunnel with us.

"It wouldn't do to have it spotted, would it?" I asked with a crazy grin on my face.

"It's very nice to meet you at last, Mrs. Wright. Your daughter Rose has told me all about you," the Brigadier said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Brigadier. Now, you don't want to believe everything that Rose says. She only says good things about me and leaves out the best parts. I'm much crazier in person," I said with glee.

"I can certainly believe that. It's very nice to meet you as well, Miss Wright. That was what you had decided on, wasn't it?" the Brigadier asked Allison.

"Yes it is. It's also nice to meet you, and thanks for calling me by that name. I'd prefer that you call me Allison though," Allison said.

"While you're at it, you might as well just call me Lily or Crazy Lily whichever suits you. I'm sure by the end of the day, you'll be glad to add the Crazy to my name," I said.

"Will you stop, Mum?" Allison said in irritation.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Stop with the Crazy Lily act. It's embarrassing," Allison said.

"It never bothered you before," I said.

"That was before I knew that you were my Mum. Now people are going to think that I'm crazy too," Allison said.

"So? Is that a bad thing?" I asked mischievously.

Allison groaned in frustration again, and I laughed at her. I loved playing with her like that.

The Brigadier just looked at the two of us with amusement. After meeting me and the Doctor, I'm sure that the Brigadier probably thinks that all Time Lords are insane.

"What's the best way of reaching Kovarian undetected?" I asked him as I became completely serious.

I saw a look of triumph come over the Brigadier's face as if something that he had guessed about me had been confirmed just then. No doubt he had seen through my crazy act and saw that this was my true persona. He certainly didn't seem too surprised by my sudden change in personality.

"This entire base is honeycombed in tunnels per my instructions. There is one that leads straight to where Kovarian runs everything. Most of the time she stays in the communications center so that she can be ready to respond to any changes in the war against Earth at a moment's notice," the Brigadier informed me.

"Funny, she sounds just like me then. I have the numbers of every major leader on Earth forwarded to my handy little cell phone. I'm running everything from the TARDIS," Rose said as she appeared in front of us.

Rose wasn't there in person though. I could tell that right away as she felt odd in some way. Something seemed off about her even though she appeared to be solid. Call it mother's intuition if you will.

Rose must have noticed me staring at her as she said, "No, it's not really me. Well, it is me but it isn't. It's an Old One trick that I learned from Ishtar. It's called bilocation. I created a duplicate of myself that's linked directly to me so that I can literally be in two places at once. It's a little hard to have my concentration divided between two versions of me at once, but I suppose I'll get better at that later on."

"You're getting just as bad as the Doctor is I think," I said as I joked around with her.

"I am not. So are you ready to take her on yet?" Rose asked me.

"Almost. We're finding out more about that from the Brigadier now," I said.

"I can't stay here long. I'm just here for a moment to warn you that Cassiopeia might be coming. She popped up to help Oswin recently and surprised her. Then Oswin says that she disappeared. If she comes to help you, please don't let her go up against Kovarian by herself," Rose said.

"I'll watch out for her I promise," I said.

"Thanks. I just don't want that woman getting a chance to do anything to her anymore," Rose said with a worried look on her face.

"I'll make sure of that. I'm going to make sure that she never hurts anyone ever again," I told her in a cold voice.

"Mum, I don't like that tone in your voice. I want to make her pay too, but you can't go charging in there and let Sekhmet loose. You'll wind up getting yourself killed," Rose said with concern.

"I can't die. That's been proven for a long time now," I said.

"Maybe not but Allison can. I don't want anything happening to her. Keep your emotions in check, Mum," Rose said.

"Don't worry about us, Rose. We'll be fine and so will Cassiopeia if she shows up here," I assured her.

"Good. I'll see you later then," Rose said as she disappeared right in front of us.

"That sort of thing would have bothered me a long time ago, but nowadays I barely blink at it," the Brigadier admitted.

"She's been hanging around the Doctor too much I think. I'm going to have some more mother-daughter moments with her in the future in order to try to exorcise him from her mind," I said.

Allison just shook her head at me with a smile on her face without making any comments.

The Brigadier showed me the correct tunnel to use, and Allison and I went walking up it until we found the correct place to exit it by hearing Kovarian's voice. We sat and listened for a while as we heard her ordering the Silence around and talking with the other Silence outposts throughout the world.

I knew that if I could stop her here that I would be dealing a major blow to the Silence. They would no longer have a central leadership guiding them all with a single purpose in mind. They would be much easier to defeat if they were divided into smaller disorganized groups.

"I left an important piece of equipment back in the TARDIS. Why don't you go get it for me? I'll wait here until you get back with it. It's a little cylinder about the size of my hand. It'll really help us against the Silence. I left it sitting on the console," I whispered to Allison.

Allison looked at me with a warm smile as she said, "Nice try, Mum. I'm not going anywhere."

"I had to try. I don't like the idea of you going in there around that woman after what she did to Cassiopeia," I said.

"I'll be fine, Mum. I promise," Allison said.

I wasn't very reassured by that. I had felt guilty about taking Allison into danger when I thought that she was just my best friend. Now that I knew that she was so much more than that to me, I felt like the worst mother in the universe.

"What was in the cylinder?" Allison asked in curiosity.

"Chocolate ice cream. The cylinder keeps it perfectly frozen until I'm ready to eat it. The lid even transforms into a little spoon at the touch of a button," I said.

Allison gave me a funny look to which I responded by saying, "What? Most Time Lords have a certain food that they're addicted to. Mine is chocolate ice cream. It could be worse. I could be stuffing my mouth with jelly babies all of the time."

"I hope that I never get a weird food craving," Allison said with a frown on her face.

"I don't think so. You've been a human so long that you'll probably always think like one. Not that there's anything wrong with that," I said.

"Good. I liked being human," Allison said.

"I could always make you human again if you want with the Chameleon Arch," I suggested.

"No. I'm okay. I just don't want to lose contact with that side of myself. It's precious to me," Allison said.

"You won't. I promise," I said encouragingly to her.

"Are you ready?" Allison asked as she tried to get me to quit stalling.

"Let's go," I said as I looked at her with trepidation in my eyes.

We both burst through into the Silence's main communications hub without being spotted at the moment. Allison and I quickly put on our eye patches that allowed us to remember seeing the Silence, and then we silently made our way toward Kovarian. She was talking to one of her base commanders in Paris and didn't seem to notice our arrival at all.

I began to bring forth my regenerative energy and concentrated it into my hands. I then slowly walked forward towards Kovarian. If I could just take her by surprise from behind, this would all be over with.

Before I could reach her however, I was suddenly surrounded by an entire army of Silence who seemed to pour out of the woodwork. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized too late that I had just fallen into a trap.

The Silence began to fire electricity from their hands at me and Allison. Allison screamed as she dodged the deadly bolts while I deflected them with the energy surrounding me.

"That's pretty good, boys. I'm sure that looks very impressive to anyone else. I'm not easy to kill though. Now it's my turn!" I said as I gestured to Allison to hit the ground.

As soon as Allison lay down on the ground, I unleashed a massive blast of regenerative energy that instantly knocked out all of the Silence around me. Several more Silence entered the room now, and I did the same thing to them as well. I could do this all day if I had to so fighting me this way wasn't doing them any good.

Kovarian suddenly swiveled around with a strange looking gun in her hand that I had never seen before. She aimed it at Allison where she lay on the ground, and I instantly became terrified.

"This gun has the power to turn a Time Lord into a human, Miss Wright. I assume that this girl is important to you. If you care anything about her, you'll surrender peacefully now. If you don't, then I'll turn her into a human and have one of the Silence turn her into dust," Kovarian threatened.

"Don't worry about me, Mum. I'll be okay. You have to stop her. The world is more important than I am," Allison said.

"I'll do it, Miss Wright. Don't believe for a moment that I won't. I'll turn this girl into dust right in front of your eyes. Maybe I should do it anyway just to see the look on your face. I think I would enjoy that," Kovarian said with cold, callous laughter as her finger began to tighten on the trigger of the gun.

What happened next became a blur to me as my mind became flooded with anger. She had threatened one of the people that I loved more than anyone and that had brought forth Sekhmet. I'll do my best to tell you what I remember about what happened next, however, based on my own dim memories of it and the accounts of those who witnessed it.

Sekhmet had emerged against my will, and Kovarian looked at me now with absolute terror on her face as she saw nothing but a cold, dead look in my eyes. She realized in that moment that something had changed and not for the better.

I began to glow brightly and discharged a massive burst of energy from my hands and incinerated Kovarian's gun instantly. Kovarian screamed because I had taken part of her hand with the gun. Sekhmet has no mercy.

"My hand! You witch! You melted my hand!" Kovarian screamed in agony.

"You threatened the girl," I said in a cold, dead voice as if that would explain everything.

"Mum, don't do anything more. I'm okay," Allison said as she got to her feet and slowly walked over to me.

"Kill them! Both of them!" Kovarian screeched.

Several Headless Monks now poured into the room, and I incinerated them with a single blast of energy from my hands. I would later regret all of this death even if I was protecting Allison from them at the time. At the moment though, I was Sekhmet. Sekhmet was a warrior, and she had no concept of mercy or the sanctity of life. She only carried about one thing. Defeating her enemies.

"Mum, stop! Don't do this! You don't have to kill," Allison pleaded.

I said nothing. In her own way, Sekhmet loves Allison as much as I do but feels no need to comfort her when she's upset. She doesn't have the same emotions that I do. Those were taken out of her by Rassilon.

Queen Xanxia appeared next and began to attack me. She fired a meson blaster at me at full power, but I easily deflected its energy away from me and back at her. She laughed at me as the blast had no effect on her. She stood there in front of me with a smirk on her face as she assumed that since she was a living hologram that my power would have no effect on her.

She was wrong.

I poured forth an entire life cycle's worth of regenerative energy into Xanxia's body, and she began to scream in agony as it began to disrupt her entire body. Xanxia began to blur and shimmer, and then she exploded outwards with all of the colors of the rainbow as her body finally lost cohesion. She disappeared with a burst of blinding light, and then she was no more.

"You're not a Time Lord. What are you?" Kovarian said in terror as she continued to back away from me.

"I am Sekhmet," I said as I began to unleash more energy and set the entire area on fire.

Everything around us began to explode as I cut off all communications between Kovarian and the outside world. Then I melted all exits to the rest of the base as I trapped Kovarian alone inside the communications center with me and Allison.

Kovarian reached for her Vortex Manipulator to escape, but I incinerated it with a blast of energy from my hand. The fact that I didn't incinerate anything more than that might have been because of Allison's plea for mercy earlier. It's the only reason that I can think of why Sekhmet wouldn't have done much worse anyway. Maybe Sekhmet did care about Allison's feelings somewhat after all.

"You won't win even if you do kill me. The Silence will still reign supreme over this world. The Doctor will be left alone in the end. He will be alone and helpless before us. We will stop the Silence from coming no matter what the cost," Kovarian said.

"I don't care about the Silence. You threatened the girl. All threats must be neutralized," I said.

"Do it then. Give me your best shot and quit talking about it," Kovarian challenged.

I powered up my regenerative energy until I was glowing brighter than the sun, and then I moved towards her with no emotion in my eyes.

"You won't do it. You're one of them. They don't kill in cold blood. You won't do it," Kovarian said as if she was trying to convince herself more than she was me.

"I will use any and all means necessary to protect my child," I said in a cold voice.

"Mum, I don't want this. Don't do this," Allison pleaded.

Sekhmet was beyond listening though. I placed my hand on Kovarian's head, and she screamed as raw regenerative energy poured into her body. She fell unconscious to the floor as I continued to pour energy into her.

"Mum! Please!" Allison screamed in fear.

Then I felt the presence of someone else next to me. Cassiopeia appeared out of nowhere and teleported Kovarian away from me and across the room with a gesture.

"Don't do this, Grandmother. This isn't you. You're a kind and gentle person at heart. You're not a murderer," Cassiopeia said.

"Cassiopeia?" I said in confusion.

"Hello, Grandmother," Cassiopeia said with a warm smile.

Sekhmet retreated then, and I regained control. I embraced Cassiopeia tightly as I said, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. You've changed a lot since I was a little girl, but then so have I," Cassiopeia said with a grin.

The room began to start falling apart, and I looked around me in amazement as I began to remember just what Sekhmet had done. The ceiling was caving in on us, and there was no way out.

"We have to go. This place is coming apart at the seams," Cassiopeia said.

I looked for Kovarian and didn't see her anywhere. Where had she gone to so quickly?

"Where?" I asked Cassiopeia who merely shrugged in response.

"She's full of tricks. I learned that a long time ago. Who cares where she is? We've got to get out of here!" Cassiopeia said as she grabbed both my and Allison's hands and teleported us back to where the Brigadier and the TARDIS still waited for us.

"I'm not sure just what you did, but it definitely had results. I heard Kovarian giving out orders just now, and it sounded like she was running for her life. She ordered the Silence to retreat. They're in the middle of leaving right now," the Brigadier said.

"I may have set the entire communications center on fire with her in it," I admitted in an unsure voice.

The Brigadier's eyebrows went up at that, and he looked impressed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wright! The base is ours again. We can always repair a little bit of damage," the Brigadier said happily.

Cassiopeia, Allison, and I looked at each other as we realized that he still had no idea what had just happened. He was probably not going to like it too much when he did. Luckily, I'd be far away by then though.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I'm sorry that I scared you," I said to Allison.

"I'm just glad that Cassiopeia stopped you. I forgive you, Mum. I know that you couldn't help it," Allison said as she gave me a comforting hug.

"You must be my aunt Allison. Mum told me about you. It's nice to meet you," Cassiopeia said.

Allison surprised me then as she said, "Don't believe everything that you hear. I'm much crazier in person. Just like Mum. I'd have to be to do what I just did."

"You see? Being crazy isn't so bad. It's like a badge of honor," I said.

Then I became serious as I said, "Thank you, Cassiopeia. Thank you for stopping me."

"Anytime, Grandmother. I'd have to answer to Mum if I let anything happen to you after all. I'd rather not have to face that thank you very much. I'd take Sekhmet any day over that," Cassiopeia said.

We started to leave before the Brigadier found out what happened when he called out to me, "Mrs. Wright, I've just heard what happened to the communications center."

I tensed up as I said, "I'm sorry, Brigadier. I'll try to pay for the damages somehow."

He actually smiled at me as he said, "Don't worry a bit about it, Mrs. Wright. You actually did quite well. The rest of the base is still in one piece. That's much better than the Doctor's track record most of the time. Do you know I once lost an entire base in another universe once thanks to him? I got it back of course, but that's beside the point. That man had a talent for destruction that you wouldn't believe," the Brigadier said.

"Oh, I'd believe it alright. I'd love to hear about it sometime too. What do you say you and I get together, and you can tell me all about what the Doctor did when he worked at UNIT? It'll give me plenty of ammunition that I can use against the Doctor in the future," I said with an evil smile on my face.

What can I say? I love making fun of the Doctor every chance that I get. It's become almost like an art form to me.

"Oh, I can tell you stories, Mrs. Wright. Such stories!" the Brigadier said with a smile.

"Brigadier, I have a feeling this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I said.

Just then I received a phone call from Rose on the cell phone that she gave me. I never use the things, but she wanted me to have one during this whole mess in order to stay in touch with me better.

"Mum, I need you to come and help the Bad Wolves and Oswin. Kovarian's got some final plan that she's going to try to wipe out all of the opposition. We've all got to come together to stop her. This is it. We're finally going to kick her off of this planet once and for all," Rose said.

"Gladly. I look forward to it. I've had more than enough of her. It's time that she learned that no one messes with the Earth because it is defended," I said.

"Mum, you're starting to sound like the Doctor," Rose said.

"Oh, no! He's possessed me too. I'm going to have to get myself exorcised now. I'm just wondering if anything is strong enough to drive that man's unholy presence out of my mind!" I said with a chuckle.

As both of my girls and my newly found granddaughter laughed together at my little joke, I smiled in contentment. I felt so at peace with myself in that moment that I almost felt kindly toward the Doctor. Almost.

**Next for Silence Falls Over the Earth: Part 4 to this storyline is in Bad Wolves Chapter 37 as the fate of the Earth depends on the Bad Wolves working together with Lily, Oswin, Rose, and the Doctor to finally drive the Silence off of the planet once and for all. Will Kovarian win in the end after all when she unleashes her final plot against the human race? **

**Next for this title: Lily and the Brigadier meet at UNIT HQ to swap stories about the Doctor but wind up getting into trouble instead. What else did you expect to happen? **


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

I arrived at UNIT HQ in my TARDIS to find the Brigadier already waiting there for me. This time I had brought Robin. I think that Robin might have been just a tad bit jealous when I told him that I was going to meet the Brigadier alone to swap stories about the Doctor.

He should know by now that he's the only one that I've ever loved, but he's still just a tad possessive sometimes. So instead of going with my original instinct which was to tell him off and go anyway I brought him along with me. I wanted to show him that he had nothing to worry about.

I could see Robin visibly relax when he saw that the Brigadier was an old man. He started to laugh at his own jealousy now.

"You silly man! As if I'd ever be with anyone else when I've got you," I said to him with a grin.

"I'm sorry, Lily. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust other men when they see how beautiful that you are both on the inside and the outside," Robin said.

"You're good. Just for that, I won't slap you silly for being so jealous when we get back," I said with a chuckle.

"I was hoping that would work," Robin said a little too quickly.

He wasn't fooling me. I now realized that he had come along because Allison had told him about what I did to Kovarian. He was worried about me and wanted to make sure that I was alright. Therefore, he had pretended to be jealous in order to have an excuse to go with me.

We walked up to the Brigadier and I said, "This is my husband, Robin. He wanted to come too. I guess he likes hearing about the Doctor screwing up as much as I do."

From the look that the Brigadier gave Robin, I knew that he realized that Robin was here because of what had happened before too. He was just as intelligent as I had heard.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Wright. I think that we're probably going to be here a while, Mrs. Wright. I have plenty of stories to tell. Unless you'd like to narrow things down a bit and ask for something more specific," the Brigadier said.

"Will you please call me Lily? I feel like an old woman when you keep calling me Mrs. Wright," I said.

Robin started to open his mouth and thought better of it quickly. He'd better not say that I am an old woman even if it is true. I'm not old. I'm just chronologically challenged that's all. I'm young in my hearts. Just a girl really.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wright, but manners don't permit me to call a woman by their first name unless they're a close friend," the Brigadier said.

"Oh, we're going to be very close, Brigadier. Don't you worry about that. Okay, something specific. How about you tell me a story about the old days involving the Doctor and the Master? More specifically was there ever a time when the Master acted benevolent in any way towards anyone?" I asked on a whim.

He looked at me curiously after I asked this. I could tell that he never thought that I would ask about Koschei. He didn't know that I was his mother after all. I wanted to see if there were any signs that the Koschei that Rose used to know when they were kids was still there somewhere even back then.

"Well, there was the time that the Master saved Miss Grant's life. It shocked me at the time due to his past behavior, but the Doctor seemed to be completely unsurprised by it somehow," the Brigadier said.

"Tell me about that. To start with, who is Miss Grant? I assume that she was one of the Doctor's companions, right?" I asked.

"Yes, she was the Doctor's assistant back when he was the chap in the fancy clothes. Jo Grant was her name. That particular Doctor had a lot of run-ins with the Master. On this particular occasion, the Master had teamed up with a group of reptilian aliens called the Terileptils to invade the Earth for some reason or another that now escapes me. It seemed like that many of the aliens that we faced didn't seem to need a real reason. They seemed to be invading the Earth just for the prestige of it back in those days. At any rate, Miss Grant was attacked by several of the Terileptils who seemed to be intent on killing her. It seemed like she was moments away from being killed when the Master of all people ordered them to stop. He then brought Miss Grant back safety to the Doctor and even apologized to her. I'm still not sure to this day why he did that. Although I noticed myself that he seemed to be somewhat protective of her at times. She told me that he even asked her if she was alright once when he was holding her and the Doctor as his prisoners on a ship heading through deep space. It was very strange behavior I must say. I never did pretend to know what motivated the man though," the Brigadier said.

I smiled at this. It sounded similar to the way that he had treated Arkytior back in the distant past. He was always very protective of her as well.

"Thanks for telling me about that. I appreciate it more than you realize. How about a story where the Doctor really messed up big time? Come on and give me a really good one. I need some dirt, Brigadier," I said with an eager grin on my face.

"Well, there is a story that the Doctor told me of the time that he accidentally sold his TARDIS to a traveling space circus," the Brigadier said.

"What?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Oh, yes. He misunderstood what the owner of the circus wanted. The Doctor said that he thought that he was selling the owner some spare parts for the TARDIS in exchange for some information on where to locate the Master who had been up to no good somewhere in the area. Instead he wound up selling the TARDIS for the information by mistake. The Doctor and Miss Smith had to return to the circus in disguise and work there as a magician and his assistant. Miss Smith said that he performed the magic tricks very well except for when it came to sawing her in half. She was terrified that he was actually going to do it. Eventually they made their way back to the TARDIS which was a part of the show and took it back. It had been billed as the magic cabinet apparently. The owner had everyone pay for a chance to open it, but of course no one could. That was the attraction though apparently. It was a cabinet that couldn't be opened by anyone or anything not even the latest, greatest weapons," the Brigadier explained.

"Oh, that is classic! So he had to go to work as a magician in order to steal his own TARDIS back. Apparently he was a bad one as well. I'll have to talk to Sarah Jane about that sometime. Tell me more," Lily said eagerly.

"I like the Doctor. Why do you seem to hate him so much? I never understood that," Robin said.

"I don't hate him. I just don't particularly like him. There's a difference," I said.

Basically when someone elopes with your daughter without telling you then you do tend to resent that person for the rest of their natural lives. That and I just never liked him from the moment that I met him. He just rubs me the wrong way. I always just want to slap him every time that I see him especially when he has that goofy smug smile on his face because he thinks that he's so clever. I think that Rose actually loves that smile for some reason. I have no idea why.

"There was also the time that the Doctor was accidentally married to Miss Smith. Apparently according to some odd custom on the planet Resilius, any male and female who visit the sacred ceremony of the Rakyak together, even if they're just friends, are automatically legally married in the eyes of the people of that world. The Doctor took Miss Smith there to show the ceremony to her. It apparently involved fireworks and people dressing up in fancy costumes, kind of a combination of the American Independence Day and Halloween it sounded like. He had no idea about the local marriage customs however. Needless to say, Miss Smith was not amused. She made the Doctor go through some elaborate divorce ceremony that involved him juggling poisonous snakelike animals and running from rabid dogs in order to prove that he really wanted the divorce. They didn't believe in easy divorces on that world apparently," the Brigadier said with a chuckle.

"They certainly believed in easy marriages though. I have to tell Rose that one. I wonder how she'll react," I said with an evil grin.

"Now I want a story from you," the Brigadier said.

"Alright, that's fair enough. Let's see. What's a good one? Oh, I know. How about the time that the Doctor kissed me by mistake?" I said.

This was not a pleasant memory. I shuddered in revulsion even now as I recalled it.

"What? How did that happen?" Robin asked me in a very jealous voice. Now he really was jealous I could tell.

"Believe me when I say that you have no reason at all ever, ever, ever to be worried about the Doctor and me being together. It was a complete and total mistake, and I made him pay for it afterwards believe me," I said as I tried not to throw up at the memory.

"What happened?" the Brigadier asked. He was completely fascinated now.

"It was when the Doctor and Rose's son, Nicolas, was born. The Doctor was so happy that he wanted to kiss Rose. He was so excited that it made him just a little bit reckless though. He grabbed who he thought was Rose and gave them a deep kiss. The idiot didn't even look apparently because he grabbed me. I started fighting back right away while Rose looked on with a very amused look on her face. She actually thought that it was funny. When I punched him in the stomach, he finally realized that I wasn't Rose. Once he saw who he had just kissed, his face turned white; and then we both threw up together at the same time. He tried to apologize, but I slapped him in the face so hard that I instantly knocked him out cold. Then I went home and showered for about two days while I continued to brush my teeth every hour on the hour in order to purify my mouth. The next time that we saw each other we both threw up again at the bad memories that seeing each other brought back. It took many years before I could look at the Doctor without getting violently ill. I still get nauseous whenever I see him, but I don't think that has anything to do with that horrible kiss," I said with a shudder.

The Brigadier and Robin were both laughing out loud now and I smiled. It was kind of funny in hindsight as long as I don't think about that kiss. I always have to be careful about thinking about it too much, or I might start getting sick all over again. I don't think the Brigadier would appreciate me getting violently ill all over his base after all.

I was about to ask the Brigadier to tell me another story when suddenly out of nowhere appeared a man dressed in a long flowing robe who looked like a wizard out of some old fairy tale. He walked up to us with a malevolent grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Caretaker of the Museum of the Oncoming Storm," the man said.

"Is that about who I think it is?" I asked in dread.

"Probably so. It is a museum dedicated to the Doctor, the Greatest of the Time Lords," the Caretaker said.

"What does any of that have to do with us?" the Brigadier asked.

"The better question is why would anyone want to devote a museum to the Doctor, and who would pay to visit it? I really hope that man never finds out about it. His head will swell up to the size of the Sun," I said with a groan.

"I am here because I need to find the ultimate exhibit for my museum. The Doctor himself. I know that he comes here on various occasions and that many of his friends are here on the UNIT base. So I decided what better way to capture him for my museum than to capture his friends first. When he comes to rescue you, then I will have him," the Caretaker said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I'm not his friend though. Can I go home?" I joked.

"I was listening to your stories while you were unaware that I was around. You have admitted to being his mother-in-law. He will come to rescue you for certain," the Caretaker said.

"Don't be so sure about that. He might just thank you," I said with a grin.

"No, he will come, and then I will have him at last," the Caretaker said.

"Why would you want him?" I asked in an earnest tone and not trying to be glib at all. Well, mostly not.

"I am the Caretaker. I collect things and display them. I will have the Doctor as a permanent exhibit for my museum devoted to him. He will be mine for all of eternity for me alone to enjoy. For you see, I am his greatest fan. I want him in order to create the Ultimate Doctor Collection, and you will be the bait that draws him to me," the Caretaker said.

"I don't think so," I said as I started to power up my regenerative energy.

The next second I found myself, Robin, and the Brigadier in a museum filled with various items that were connected to the Doctor. He had somehow transmatted us here in an instant. As I looked around me in a mixture of fascination and repulsion, I saw some old suits of the Doctor's, old sonic screwdrivers, a replica of his old car, Bessie, and even a replica of his TARDIS. Whoever this guy was, he was nuts. I mean he had to be to create a museum devoted to the Doctor. That was a given.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait, and he will come. Then he will be mine, and so will his remaining lives," the Caretaker said.

"I thought that you wanted him for an exhibit," I said suspiciously.

"I do. I will put his body on display here for my own personal amusement," the Caretaker said.

"This is all a game for you, isn't it? You're putting on a show. This is all just some sick joke for your amusement," I said.

"Maybe and maybe not. It will definitely throw the Doctor off of his game though. He won't know who he's really facing until it's far too late," the Caretaker said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think you know. You just don't want to admit it," the Caretaker said.

"You!" I hissed.

"By the way, Persephone, it wasn't good for me either," the Caretaker said as he pulled out a staser and knocked me out cold with it.

Now there's a cliffhanger! I'm really getting to like this narration gig. See you next time.

**Next: We find out who the Caretaker really is next as the Doctor and Rose come to rescue Lily, Robin, and the Brigadier. I'm sure some of you already know. Also, what does the Caretaker really want? It isn't just the Doctor's remaining lives. **


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

I woke up from the nap that the so-called Caretaker put me in with his staser to find myself chained to a hospital bed with incredibly thick chains made out of the living metal validium and a huge tube in my arm that led to a bag filled with my blood. I knew that all of this wasn't just about the Doctor, and this proved it to me beyond a shadow of a doubt. If it had really been about the Doctor, then why go after me? If he had really wanted to capture the Doctor, he would have picked almost anyone besides me to go after in order to bring him here.

Not that anything that this man had said before was the truth anyway. I'm not going to give anything away this early in the chapter, but everything that he had said about himself before was a lie. I mean come on. It was obvious that he was trying to give the Doctor a false impression about himself so that he wouldn't know who he was really dealing with until it was too late. In other words, he was using me to lead the Doctor into a trap.

That wasn't his only reason for all of this though.

"So you've decided to join the land of the living at last. Welcome to my little mini hospital that I installed back here behind the museum just for you," the Caretaker said.

"You wanted my blood all along, didn't you? Getting the Doctor is just a nice little bonus, isn't it?" I accused him.

"Destroying the Doctor and taking his remaining lives is never just a side goal. It is always the main goal to me. Learning the secret of your immortality, however, is coming in a close second today," the Caretaker said.

"If you give yourself my blood, you may not like the results. The serum that Rassilon gave me only worked on me and him, remember? Odds are that it won't work on you, and it will probably do something horrible to you instead," I said.

"I commend you for your concern, but rest assured that I would never try such a thing on myself without doing some extensive testing on it first," the Caretaker replied with a dark smile.

I didn't like the sound of those words. They chilled me to the core as I realized now just why he was bringing the Doctor here. He was going to use him as a guinea pig. He wanted to test my blood on him first.

That wasn't the reason it had to specifically be the Doctor that he tested it on of course. That will be explained later.

Hey, don't get mad at me! I'd gladly tell you right now. It's all Prime's idea. He thinks that he's stretching out the suspense this way.

"Where are Robin and the Brigadier?" I asked.

"There's no need to worry about them. They're safely tied up outside. They will be the first thing that the Doctor sees when he arrives here. They're the perfect bait for my trap for him. He always did have to play the hero after all and rescue people. This time it will be his undoing," the Caretaker said as he laughed.

"I never truly hated you before, but now I'm going to have to change my opinion," I said.

"It doesn't matter what you think about me now, Persephone. You're nothing more than bait yourself. You're right that you're not the right person to bring the Doctor here. You will bring me someone else though," the Caretaker said.

"Rose," I realized in fear.

"She's finally got it. Give her a gold star. No, wait! That was Adric. What an annoying brat he was!" the Caretaker said.

"You're not the man that I know. I can't stand him, but he would never say something like that," I said.

"Will wonders never cease? You're actually defending him? I never thought that I'd see the day," the Caretaker said with a chuckle.

"Me either. I guess the impossible can happen sometimes," Rose said as she suddenly appeared behind him in a burst of golden light.

"Rose, it's a trap!" I shouted.

"Well, I knew that already, Mum. I also know who's behind all of this. That little story that you let the UNIT soldiers overhear didn't fool me for a minute. The whole twisted performance was so over the top that it had your name written all over it," Rose said to the Caretaker as her eyes bored into his when he turned around to face her.

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to fool you. You always know me no matter what, don't you?" the Caretaker said.

"Hello, Theta. This is a nice little set up that you've got here. You hid this demented monument to your obsession with the Doctor on the smallest asteroid that you could find in the middle of nowhere so that no one would ever be able to find you unless you wanted them to. You knew better than anyone that the Doctor would be able to track you even here though if you used a transmat. He's very good at following their energy signatures with the sonic screwdriver," Rose said.

"Using that name won't score you any points with me, Arkytior. I am not your Theta in any way or form or else I would never be able to do this," the man who I'm sure that you've all figured out by now was really the Valeyard said.

Surprised? I was dying to tell you myself. Prime had to have his dramatic tension though. As if this whole situation wasn't tense enough!

Now you know why he wanted to test my blood on the Doctor. He wanted to see what would happen to him if he used it on himself by testing it on the Doctor first since he is the Doctor.

He quickly pushed a switch on a small handheld remote that he had been concealing in the palm of his hand up until that point, and a small cage fell down over Rose. Energy lit up the cage and enveloped Rose in its glow.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to steal some of your power, Ari. I need to in order to analyze it so that I can reproduce it for myself. You don't mind, do you?" the Valeyard said with malevolent laughter.

"I'm afraid I do, yeah. It's a good thing that I'm not really here then. I know you too well to just show myself to you so openly like this," Rose said before she vanished.

"What?" the Valeyard said in surprise.

Suddenly Rose appeared behind him and blasted him with a bolt of Vortex Energy. He smiled as he said, "That doesn't work on me. I'm wearing a Vortex Shield that automatically blocks your power from reaching me."

Another Rose suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the jaw with one fist while she simultaneously punched him in the stomach with the other. The Valeyard fell over like a sack of potatoes as the Doctor finally entered the room.

That's my girl! If only she had done that to the real one before she married him.

"It didn't block that though, did it? Where is everyone getting those things these days anyway? If this keeps up, I'm going to have to brush up on my old Martian fighting techniques!" Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"You looked like you were enjoying that way too much. Should I be concerned?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"No. I think you're okay as long as you don't go kidnapping my mother and trying to steal some of my power," both Roses said at once.

"Okay. Can I still make fun of your mother though? I'd really hate to give that up," the Doctor said.

"I don't really approve of it, but it just wouldn't be you if you didn't," the Rose who had knocked the Valeyard to the ground said as the other Rose disappeared.

"What's with all of the multiple yous?" I asked out of curiosity as Rose removed the validium chains from around me with a snap of her fingers.

"It's a new power of mine that I haven't gotten to really use much since I've gotten it thanks to the Silence. Now though I can finally cut loose at last. I can create copies of myself that I can use to do anything that I can do, but they're not really me. It's a little trick I learned from the Arkytior from the previous universe, Ishtar," Rose explained.

"I'm really going to have to meet this friend of yours someday. Everyone seems to have met her but me. Even Robin met her," I said a little peeved.

"She's basically me in almost every way. It's a little creepy sometimes," Rose said.

"I can tell the difference. She doesn't have the part of you that's Rose. Apparently she never became Rose in her reality," the Doctor said.

"I don't think that she did either," Rose admitted.

Now that I was freed, I pulled the needle out of my arm and took the bag of my blood with me. I immediately put it under my arm. I wasn't about to let anyone else have it.

"He was trying to steal your blood?" Rose asked horrified.

"Oh, yes. He wanted my immortality. He also said that he was going to experiment on someone else with it first by giving it to them. I think that he meant you, Doctor. It's a good thing that Rose stopped him when she did," I said.

The Doctor went pale then, and Rose and I both looked at him with concern. He looked horrified as if he had just realized something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I felt a burning sensation on my hand as I undid the ropes on the Brigadier just now, and I found a small cut on it. I thought that maybe it was rope burn that caused it somehow, but now I'm not so sure," The Doctor said as he continued to look terrified.

"Oh, did you find my little trap for you, Doctor?" the Valeyard said in a weakened voice from the floor.

"What did you do?!" Rose screamed as she held him up off of the ground effortlessly with one arm.

Apparently her Vortex powers can increase her strength like my regenerative energy can temporarily increase mine. I had to wonder if that was more than a coincidence. Ever since I found out about Rose's powers, I've often wondered if it wasn't the serum in my blood that I passed along to her that enabled her to develop her powers in the first place in some way. She was convinced that it was her exposure to the Untempered Schism or even her exposure to Ishtar who she said was inside of the Schism at the time, but I had to wonder if that was only part of it. If that's so, could Allison potentially develop powers like hers too?

"There was a microscopic needle on one of the ropes that was filled with some of your mother's blood. Either I just made your precious Doctor immortal, started him on the path to turning into a vampiric freak, or I killed him. Take your pick," the Valeyard said with a chilling laugh.

Rose screamed in frustration at him, and then threw him hard against the wall. She knocked him out cold instantly.

"Doctor, how are you feeling?" I asked in concern.

"I'm alright so far I think," the Doctor said.

"So was I at first. That doesn't mean anything," I said.

"Oh, thank you so much. That's very encouraging," he said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't know what he was up to. Maybe you'll be alright," I said with a fake reassuring smile and not believing it for a second.

The Doctor began to look very uncomfortable then as he looked like he was in pain and trying to hide it, and I knew what was coming. I remembered going through it myself.

Robin and the Brigadier came into the room at that point, and both of them looked at the Doctor with deep worry on their faces. Robin and I exchanged a look between us, and I knew that he realized what was happening. Both of them had evidently overheard what the Doctor had said.

"There has to be something that we can do? We have a full medical facility at UNIT," the Brigadier said with a guilty look on his face since the Doctor had become infected by saving him.

"We need to get him there then and quickly before he becomes violent," Robin said as he remembered what had happened to me.

"I'm afraid that it may already be too late," I said as the Doctor started screaming in pain.

He started to lash out violently at everyone around him as the pain started to drive him out of his mind, and all of us had to quickly move out of his way to avoid being attacked by him. He started trashing the entire room in his rage as Rose dissolved into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Rose!" I said as I looked at her with sadness.

Then we all had to run from him as he continued to get increasingly violent. We shut the door behind us and ran for the Doctor's TARDIS which was just outside because we knew that the door wouldn't hold him back for long.

Unseen by everyone else, the Valeyard laughed as he watched the Doctor going berserk. He then quickly used his handheld remote to transmat himself to safety elsewhere. I didn't know it then, but he still had a sample of my blood with him.

That was really going to come back to haunt me later on, but at that moment I wasn't worried about it. I was more worried about what was going to happen to the Doctor. Was I going to have to kill him if he became something inhuman, and if so would Rose ever forgive me? More importantly, would I be able to forgive myself?

**Next: What happens to the Doctor next and is it irreversible? The answer may shock you. Also Goth finally escapes from the mini Matrix that Lily trapped him in.**


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

We watched the Doctor tear through the front door to the museum from the safety of his TARDIS on the monitor. The Doctor screamed in pain and fury as he raced for the TARDIS.

"He won't be able to get to us in here. Nothing can get in the TARDIS if we don't want it to," I explained to the Brigadier as he tensed up and became ready for a fight.

"He does have the key, Mrs. Wright," the Brigadier pointed out.

"Yes but believe me when I say that he won't have enough brains at the moment to use it," I said.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"That was me once a long time ago. I went through the same thing," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I never knew," Rose said.

"I don't like to talk about those days. I'll tell you about them sometime though if you want me to," I said.

"Yes, I do. At the moment though, I can only think about the Doctor. I'd try to fix him with my powers, but I can sense that he's changing so fast that I might make him worse. I'm afraid to even try until he stops," Rose said in a worried and upset voice.

"He's going to be alright," I said in a gentle, calming tone.

I was lying through my teeth of course. I had no idea if he was going to be alright or not. I wasn't about to say that to her though at a time like this. At a time like this when your daughter is worried sick about the man that she loves, you lie like it's going out of style.

"Thanks for lying," Rose said as she grabbed my hand for strength.

"I'm your mother. That's my job," I said as I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The Doctor started pounding loudly on the door to the TARDIS then, and Rose squeezed my hand so hard that I thought it would crack. She started to sob when the Doctor's screams became even louder, and he started calling out her name.

"Rose, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he somehow managed to say over and over again.

"That's amazing. I wasn't even able to speak at this stage," I said.

"It's because he loves her so much, Mrs. Wright. I can tell that by the way his face lights up every time that she comes in the room. I never saw him that happy even once in all of the time that I knew him back at UNIT," the Brigadier said.

"Brigadier, please start calling me Lily. I think that we've been through enough together lately that you can do that now," I said.

"Sorry, it's just the way that I was raised, Mrs. Wright," the Brigadier admitted.

"I think that you're going to have to give that up, Lily," Robin said.

"Maybe so but I least I finally got you to do it. No more 'my lady' then?" I asked with a grin.

"Not a chance. You'll always be my lady, Lily," Robin said as he grabbed my other hand.

He knew that I was almost as upset as Rose was by the whole thing. I was just much better at hiding it than she was at the moment.

Despite what I say about him here and there, I do love the thick git deep down. I would be completely devastated if anything happened to him.

Don't ever tell him that I said that though. That's just between us. I can trust all of you not to say anything, right?

I suppose it doesn't really matter. I think that he secretly knows anyway.

The Doctor suddenly became quiet then, and I ran to the monitor to see what was happening. I was shocked to see that the Doctor was starting to glow all over.

"He's trying to regenerate!" I shouted.

"Will that help him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it. I'm not sure even regeneration will take my blood out of him," I said.

We heard the Doctor start to scream again now as he regenerated. As the glow of the regeneration faded, we all gasped as we saw his new face.

It was the face of the Tenth Doctor. He had degenerated somehow!

Rose threw caution to the wind as she ran outside the TARDIS. I quickly followed after her just in case the Doctor became violent again.

"Doctor, are you alright? Doctor?" Rose called out to him as she ran to him.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Welll, I've certainly had better days, Rose. I'm not in pain anymore though so that's good. So what do I look like now? Am I ginger?"

"No, Doctor. You're not. Don't you recognize your voice?" Rose asked.

"Should I? Wait a minute! No! It can't be! You've got to be kidding me!" the Doctor said as it finally dawned on him at last that he was his previous self once again.

"That's right, Doctor. You're you again," Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor began to grin like an idiot as he said, "Sounds good to me. I missed being me. I don't have to tell you that I really hated to go when the time came. I don't know what happened, and I really don't care now that I'm back again. I'm just glad to get rid of that chin. I wonder if I still have my trainers," the Doctor said as he headed towards the TARDIS.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Doctor! Aren't you the least bit curious as to why you're suddenly your previous self again?" I asked.

"Should I be? I mean I learned a long time ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth. As far as I'm concerned, that's what this is. It's a gift. It's a second chance, and I'm going to enjoy it. Now let's go to the wardrobe. I need to find my trainers. Allons-y!" the Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

Rose grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket and scanned him with it. Her smile at seeing the Tenth Doctor again fell as she saw what it said.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked.

"It says that he's still changing. You haven't stabilized, Doctor. You're still changing. Mum's blood is still affecting you," Rose warned him.

"The sonic must be wrong. I feel fine now. There's no more pain," the Doctor said in concern as he finally stopped smiling.

Rose handed him the sonic and he looked at it in dismay as he said, "You're right, Rose. Something's wrong. I should be stabilizing but instead I'm still changing. According to this, my body is still rapidly changing by the moment."

The Doctor used the sonic again as he scanned himself this time. He frowned as he saw the results.

"When I tried to regenerate, it just made things worse. Now my body is going backwards through my lives. According to this, I'm about to turn into Shouty again. This is getting bad. If I don't find a way to stabilize myself somehow soon, I'll just keep on degenerating right out of existence," the Doctor said.

"How can we stop this?" the Brigadier asked in concern.

"It sounds to me as if the Doctor has somehow started unraveling his own personal timeline by what he did. He's not degenerating. He's going backwards in time because he's knocked himself out of sync with the causal nexus. He needs something to stop this process before it's too late. I think what the Doctor needs is to be in contact with someone who was around him a long time in his current incarnation in order to stabilize himself. His body will become in sync with theirs since they were a part of his timeline back at that point in time, and he'll be set back into his proper place inside the nexus as a result as his timeline corrects itself," I theorized.

What? I'm not just a beautiful girl you know! I have brains too.

"Why isn't it working? I traveled with him for two years in this incarnation," Rose said.

"Yes, but you're not the same person now as you were back then, Rose. You're not human anymore for starters," I said.

"We need to find Martha then. I'm sure she'll be at UNIT. Come on, Doctor. Let's get into the TARDIS," Rose said.

"I think it's already too late, Rose," the Doctor said as he began to glow again.

He screamed again as he changed, and then he was the Ninth Doctor once again. I could tell that Rose wanted to smile because she had such fond memories of this Doctor. She knew that this was not a happy reunion though so she didn't.

"Great. I was the only one who was his companion in this incarnation as far as I know. What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Doctor, where you around anyone else in this incarnation for a long period of time?" I asked.

"No, not really. Why should I have been? I was stuck on a planet full of stupid little apes who couldn't possibly understand what I was going through at the time. I couldn't exactly engage any of them in any kind of meaningful conversation, could I?" the Doctor asked.

"I missed you so much," Rose said with a grin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who cares anymore anyway? Maybe I should just accept it. It's all over with. Maybe it's for the best this way," the Doctor said.

"Boy, he's a real downer, isn't he?" I said with a sigh.

"I never met this version of the Doctor until now and I'm almost glad that I didn't. He certainly doesn't seem to be a very optimistic sort of chap, does he?" the Brigadier asked.

"That's the understatement of the year, Brigadier," I said.

"You're not giving up, Doctor. I didn't give up on you then, and I'm not about to now. Come on. You get in the TARDIS right now before you change again. I'm taking you to see Megan. She's always with Donald so we know where she is. Once you change into your eighth self then she can help you," Rose said.

"I certainly hope so but Megan's probably not the same as she was back then either really. She is an android now after all and probably doesn't have all of the original parts that she had when she knew the Doctor even after first becoming an android," I said.

"You mean she might not work either? Wonderful! Who else is there? What about Charley Pollard? Can we find her?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea where she is now, Rose. I might as well give up," the Doctor said.

Rose glared at him then, and I wasn't too surprised by what came next. The Doctor certainly was though when Rose slapped him. He screamed like a little girl and then rubbed his face.

"Thanks! I needed that. I do know where someone else that I was with as my eighth self is though. Dr. Grace Holloway lived in San Francisco, and she should still be there. I knew something of her future, and she was supposed to become a famous surgeon later on. She pioneered many new techniques in surgery and helped to save a lot of lives. I like to think that I had a little something to do with it," the Doctor said smugly.

"This version of you is just as full of it as ever I see," Rose said with a grin.

"He was always full of it. I don't see any difference really between any of him. He's a smug arrogant prick in all of his incarnations," I said.

"I love you too, Lily," the Doctor said with a smirk.

See, I told you he knew.

We all got back on the TARDIS, and Rose set the coordinates for San Francisco as we set off to find Grace. On the way there, the Doctor changed yet again, and now he was in his eighth incarnation. I had to admit that this wasn't so bad. He was almost pleasant. He was certainly better company than old Big Ears.

As the TARDIS landed outside of what had been Grace's house in 1999, I said, "Are you sure that she's even still here? I mean it has been about fifteen years since she lived here. A lot of people move in that amount of time. Of course I don't expect you to know that. You don't do domestic."

"That was the other me, Lily. This me is much more pleasant I assure you. As for Grace, I know that she'll still be here. I know a little something about her future," the Doctor said as we left the TARDIS.

"Oh, you checked up on her, did you?" Rose asked with a jealous tone in her voice.

"I heard about her before I even met her, Rose. She becomes a specialist on alien biology in the future. That automatically drew my interest," the Doctor said.

"Then in your typical fashion you wound up causing her to have an interest in aliens in the first place by meeting her. What an amazing 'coincidence'!" I said.

"It was just a coincidence, Lily. I had no intentions of meeting her. I came across her entirely by accident. I had been shot, and I was taken to her for surgery. She almost killed me in fact because she didn't know that I was an alien. It was a very close call. I imagine that inspired her to learn more about aliens, but it wasn't on purpose. I certainly wouldn't have almost died just to meet her," the Doctor said.

"Personally, I wouldn't put it past you to do just that," I said.

"You're entirely too suspicious, Lily," the Doctor said.

A woman came out of the house then and stared at the Doctor as if he wasn't real. Then her face lit up with happiness, and she raced towards him. I assumed it was Grace when she planted a big wet kiss right on his lips.

"I can't imagine why I'd be suspicious, Doctor," I said.

"Oi! I'm right here, Doctor!" Rose said after she cleared her throat loudly.

Grace looked at Rose with confusion as she said, "Doctor, did I just make a huge mistake?"

"In a way, but it wasn't your fault, Grace. You didn't know. You see I'm married," the Doctor said.

Grace looked at Rose in shock as it suddenly dawned on her what she had just done now. Her face reddened with embarrassment as she looked away from Rose in shame.

"It's okay. You didn't know. It's not like I'm trying very hard to keep myself from ripping your hair out right now or anything," Rose said between gritted teeth.

"I'm proud of you, Rose. I'd have already lost it by now. Sekhmet would already be bouncing her around like a tennis ball if she had just kissed Robin like that," I said.

"It would never happen, my lady," Robin assured me.

I groaned as I said, "I had actually hoped for half a second that you were going to stop calling me that."

Okay. I admit it. I secretly loved it when he called me that, but I did want him to actually use my name sometimes.

"I'm sorry. He never said that he was married," Grace said apologetically to Rose.

Then she slapped the Doctor in the face so loud that it made a loud popping noise that could be heard for miles. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little. It could definitely be heard across the street anyway. We received several stares from Grace's neighbors who had come outside to look after hearing it.

"Why is everyone always slapping me?" the Doctor asked in frustration as he rubbed his throbbing face.

"I can't imagine why. You're just such a nice friendly fellow," I said with a sarcastic grin.

"Exactly. I just can't understand it," the Doctor said with complete seriousness as my attempt at humor obviously went over his head.

"You never told me that you were married. That's why!" Grace shouted.

"I wasn't married when I first met you, Grace. At least I didn't think that I was anyway. You see I thought that my wife was dead so that's why I never said anything," the Doctor explained as he continued to rub his face.

Grace looked at Rose for confirmation of this and she said, "It's true. I almost died, and as a result of that I lost my memory. We didn't meet again until after he met you."

"That's just my luck. I wait for the perfect guy for me to return for fifteen years as I continuously kick myself for not traveling with him in the first place, and it turns out that he was actually married the whole time anyway. It's so true, isn't it? The good ones are already taken," Grace said sadly.

"Really? You thought I was the perfect man for you?" the Doctor said with a smug grin on his face.

"You're married, Doctor. Remember?" I reminded him.

"Yes, but it's always nice to know that I've still got it," the Doctor said.

"Excuse me. I'm right here," Rose said in an angry voice.

The Doctor realized what he was doing then and said, "I didn't mean anything by it, Rose. I love you. You're the only one that I've ever loved. You know that."

"Why did she kiss you then?" Rose asked with a hurt look on her face.

"That's a good question, Doctor. Care to answer it?" I asked.

I'm always willing to lend a helping hand to a worthy cause. Humiliating the Doctor is the most worthy cause that I can think of.

"After I almost died, I may have been so happy just to be alive again that I kissed her . . . once or twice," the Doctor admitted sheepishly.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. Nothing happened between us," Grace insisted.

Rose nodded and smiled at her reassuringly as she said, "I know. I know the Doctor wouldn't lie to me. I just get incredibly jealous sometimes. Sorry about that."

"It's her one and only character flaw. Otherwise, she's perfect," the Doctor said proudly.

"She's too good for you. That's for sure," I said.

"Thank you so much, Lily. I can always count on you to make things better," the Doctor said.

"That's what I'm here for. It's a part of my job as your mother-in-law. You don't want me to shirk my duties, do you?" I asked with a chuckle.

Grace was smiling at us now, but I could still see great sadness in her eyes. Rose obviously noticed it too. She went up to her and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just waited my whole life for someone to return only to find out that I was wasting my time. It's not like he actually said that he was going to return or anything. I just always hoped that he would. I feel like an idiot," Grace said.

"At least you didn't wait a billion years. I had to wait that long before I found my perfect man again. Compared to that, fifteen years is a like a drop in the bucket," I said to her.

"A billion years?!" Grace asked in shock.

"I know I look young, hip, and with it; but I'm actually older than the hills," I said in a low voice as if I was telling her a great secret.

"You're hip and with it?" the Doctor said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I said with a growl.

"I can understand what you mean, Grace. The Doctor's the kind of man that a lot of people wait the rest of their lives for. You're not an idiot. Not unless I'm one too. I did the exact same thing, and I didn't even know that I was his wife at the time. At least now you can find yourself a fellow at last and move on," Rose said encouragingly.

I smiled at her in pride. That was my girl. She was always thinking of others and trying to comfort them even the ones who just snogged her husband.

"Thank you. What's your real name? I'm sure it's not Rose if you're an alien like him," Grace said as she suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face.

"As far as I'm concerned, Rose is my real name. My original name was Arkytior though," Rose said.

Grace nodded to herself as she said, "It was you."

"What? What was me?" Rose asked confused.

"When I was operating on him, I heard him say a word over and over again. I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I do. It was your name. He was calling for you, Rose," Grace said with a warm smile as she looked at both the Doctor and Rose.

"Why did you have to go and do that for, Grace? You're making the Doctor look good. That's making my job harder," I said as I pretended to complain.

The Doctor looked surprised by this as he said, "I don't remember doing that."

"You were pretty out of it at the time," Grace said.

Rose smiled at the Doctor and gave him a passionate kiss. I was conflicted. I was happy for Rose but also feeling bad as if I was falling down on the job somehow.

As soon as the Doctor stopped kissing Rose, he glowed again and screamed as he changed back to his usual irritating bow tie wearing self. I grabbed the sonic from Rose and scanned him with it. I nodded at her as she gave me a questioning glance and smiled.

He was going to be alright now. Being around Grace had fixed him, and my blood had now been burned out of his system by the combination of the attempted regeneration and his subsequent unraveling of his own timeline. It was certainly a lot of trouble to go through to fix himself, but it had worked somehow.

"I always knew that your kisses were magic, Rose," the Doctor said as he smiled from ear to ear and twirled around.

"You changed your face again. Why? I thought that didn't happen unless you were dying," Grace said.

"It can actually happen whenever we want it to. In my case though, I didn't really regenerate because this is my current face and being around you long enough has readjusted my timeline back to its correct place. It's kind of like kicking a television set to fix it only it's not. If it helps you to understand what's going on better though then you can go with that. I don't look half bad in this body either really as long as you don't mind the chin. My dress sense is much better too. As we all know, bow ties are and always will be cool," the Doctor said cheerily.

"If I understood any of that correctly, I helped fix him. I'm glad. I think," Grace said as she looked at the current version of the Doctor as if he was mad.

"Believe it or not, you actually did a good thing. This is what he's normally like in this incarnation. Hard to believe, isn't it?" I asked with an evil grin.

"I prefer the other Doctor better. Sorry," Grace said truthfully.

Oh, he was cool and all, but I'm so much better. Stick around me long enough, and I'll grow on you, Grace," the Doctor said with a warm smile.

"Yes, like a wart," I added.

"I prefer to think of it as like a wart that you learn not to mind so much because it becomes like a part of you. It helps to define you in some way," the Doctor said proudly.

"Doctor, you just compared yourself favorably to a wart. What am I going to do with you?" Rose asked as she shook her head.

"I can think of a few things," the Doctor said as he looked at her with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"Pardon me, Robin. I'm going to be sick," I said.

"Stop that, Lily. You know that you're glad that she has someone like him in her life," Robin whispered.

"That still doesn't help the sickening feeling that I get in my stomach when they act like that in front of me. She is my little girl after all. Thanks for calling me Lily again by the way," I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know I think that Rose is right, and that I should move on with my life. San Francisco's not really for me anymore anyway. Maybe I'll move to London," Grace said.

"In that case, I believe that I have a job offer that I can make you, Doctor Holloway. I have a position at UNIT available for someone who's as skilled at surgery as the Doctor says that you are if you'd like it. You'll have to move to England though. It's at UNIT HQ in London," the Brigadier said.

"Does the Doctor ever show up there?" Grace asked.

"Quite frequently actually. He has his own parking spot with his name on it as a matter of fact. Not that he ever uses it. We also come across many other aliens as well. They're usually trying to attack us though but not always," the Brigadier said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Sign me up," Grace said as she shook his hand.

"Is the Doctor okay now?" Robin asked me.

"Yes, he's fine. He didn't even use up a regeneration since he didn't actually change into a new body. I hate to admit it, but it actually was pretty smart to try to regenerate like that in order to fix himself," I said.

"You're giving me a compliment, Lily? You?" the Doctor asked me in surprise.

"Yes, I am, Doctor. I must be going soft. I'm glad you're okay," I said as I completely shocked him by hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

I love to keep that man on his toes. He never knows what to expect when I'm around, and that's just the way that I want it.

"Don't get used to this. Next time I'll be back to my usual sarcastic self. This is just because we almost lost you," I said.

"I always knew that you secretly liked me. Now I'm going to let the world know it. Lily loves me, everyone!" the Doctor shouted out proudly as he twirled around.

That's when I punched him in the jaw and knocked him out cold. The others all looked at me in shock, but I just smiled a mad grin at them.

It's like I said. I like to keep him on his toes and constantly guessing and dreading my next move. That'll teach him for thinking that he knows me.

Meanwhile back inside of my TARDIS which was still back at UNIT HQ, a mysterious woman in black appeared and freed Goth from the mini Matrix that I had placed him in. She smiled to herself as she held Goth's mental essence in the palm of her hand.

"Come along, Goth. I can always use someone like you in my employ. I need all of the devious minds full of secrets and lies that I can get, and I know that you definitely need a new body. Maybe I'll be generous and give you one in exchange for helping me. Maybe," the mysterious woman said with an evil grin before disappearing.

Now if you're wondering how I know about that. It's because my TARDIS had recorded it for me, and I watched it once I returned. That still didn't help me much though because I was still left wondering just who she was and having an ominous feeling that I already knew.

**Next: Lily and Ron both get to know more about Isabella as she opens up about her past at last. Just who was she before she met them? Also Holly finally admits something to herself at last that Lily knew all along. I'm sure you know what it is.**


End file.
